La Era de los Hombres
by torredemarfil14
Summary: En la Cuarta Era, la era de los hombres, contados miembros de otras razas han decidido no partir a Valinor, sino vivir en paz en las ciudades modernas. La paz se rompe cuando Saruman cruza la frontera hacia el mundo de los hombres buscando aprendices. Dos elfos se ven obligados a volver a enfrentar la tierra que los desterró, y embarcarse en una guerra (No olviden Review!)
1. La pista en el bar

**Capítulo 1: La pista en el bar**

Darío era lector y periodista. Siempre se había definido así, porque además de escribir para un diario porteño que sólo salía impreso los fines de semana; era un enfermo de la lectura. Le apasionaba la ficción fantástica, y había leído todos los clásicos y no tan clásicos que se le hubieran podido ocurrir. En su juventud leyó El Simarillion con demasiado apasionamiento, libro que por cierto muy pocos mortales pudieron terminar de leer sin volverse locos, y sintió que el final era una revelación.

Y eso había sido cuando él estaba terminando el secundario, y ahora con casi 35 seguía con la misma idea. Al final del libro se suponía que los seres inmortales se iban de la Tierra Media y daban paso a la Era de los Hombres, o sea esta, 2013. Darío llegó a la conclusión de que algún que otro miembro de las otras razas andaba por ahí por su cuidad. Durante todos esos años cada vez que veía un adulto que midiera menos de metro y medio se imaginaba que era un hobbit, o si veía una rubia esbelta pensaba que era una elfa. No tenía casi amigos, porque la gente consideraba con justas razones que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza. Tampoco era muy atractivo que digamos, panzón, barbudo, y escondido atrás de unos anteojos negros gruesos. Era el típico nerd.

Pero como periodista, Darío también leía no ficciones, y se deleitaba con casos en donde periodistas habían desenmascarado conspiraciones enormes y no tan grandes. Le gustaba Rodolfo Walsh, porque con una frase que había escuchado una vez en un bar, "hay un fusilado que vive", había desenmascarado una enorme operación política. Y se creía como él, comparándose con el primer mortal que tuvo la brillante idea de publicar un libro de investigación periodística en Latinoamérica. Se creía que tenía la labor investigativa de Rodolfo, de Truman Capote o de Bob Woodward, la pluma de García Márquez, y la chispa y gracia de Lewis Carroll. Pobre Darío, si no se reconfortaba él solo, nadie lo iba a hacer.

Pero la verdad es que sólo era uno más del montón. Y en el fondo lo sabía, entonces cuando terminó la carrera en la universidad pública supo cuál sería su objetivo en la vida: desenmascarara a las demás razas que vivían aquí en la Era de los Hombres, escribir un best-seller y hacerse millonario con él, para que todos lo respetaran y vieran de una vez por todas que no estaba tan mal de la cabeza. ¿Pero que posibilidades había de que eso sucediera? Vamos.

Darío tenía la costumbre de irse los lunes a tomar una cerveza a un bar donde lo agarraran las ganas, porque como el diario salía sólo los fines de semana solía tenerlos ocupados. Entonces salía al contrario que la gente normal. Genial –pensaba- así menos me voy a hacer una vida social. Ese lunes de abril las ganas de cerveza lo agarraron en Palermo, en un bar por la calle Borges –casualmente- que él ya conocía porque hacía buena y bastante cara cerveza artesanal. Pero le gustaba especialmente porque el bar le recordaba a los elfos.

Era algo medieval-chic, lo había definido la moza una vez. Las paredes eran del color de los pinos, con decoraciones en dorado y siempre flores diferentes en pequeños tarritos en las mesas. Cuando se hacía de noche ponían una vela en uno de esos vasitos chiquitos que se usan para el tequila. La luz era dirigida a las decoraciones y los floreros con suaves lámparas dicroicas. Y la cerveza era la mejor de Buenos Aires. Sentado ahí, bebiendo cerveza elaborada con miel, tirada del porrón; se acordó de una vez que había visto a unos tipos que parecían señores enanos. Todos tenían el pelo y la barba larguísimos, eran bajitos y regordetes y se habían emborrachado muy rápido y puesto a cantar canciones inentendibles. Pero cuando se lo contó a Nicolás, su único amigo, le dijo que seguramente eran un grupo de motoqueros.

Pero la triste e irremediablemente vacía vida de Darío estaba por dar un vuelco como igual que a Rodolfo, la primera pista la tuvo en un bar. Fue una frase que escuchó a lo lejos, "¿cómo está mi elfa preferida?" decía una voz de mujer. Buscó con la mirada, solía sentarse en una esquina para ver a todos imitando lo que en los libros había aprendido de los montaraces. Entonces vio a dos chicas sentadas en la barra que a simple vista no tenían nada de raro, pero miró mejor.

Las dos eran rubias, no eran ni muy altas ni muy esbeltas, pero había algo en ellas que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirar. Era como si las dos concentraran en ellas parte de la luz del lugar, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Una era más bajita, tenía el pelo dorado y enrulado en suaves ondas, hasta la altura de la pera formando una melenita que le enmarcaba el cuello muy elegantemente. La otra era más alta, más pálida, y tenía el cabello dorado y lacio, bastante largo y atado en una colita alta. Entonces lo notó y tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar ¡la chica tenía las orejas puntudas! Dios mío, son elfas, pensó Darío atónito sin dejar de mirarlas. Las chicas mientras tanto charlaban y reían despreocupadas con un porrón de cerveza cada una.

Minutos más tarde llegó otra chica pero de aspecto diferente, era más bajita incluso que la rubia de pelo corto, llevaba el pelo muy negro y lacio atado en media cola dejando ver sus orejas, que no eran puntudas, y su piel era muy blanca también. Darío hubiera apostado su vida a que la de pelo corto también tenía esas orejitas, pero no se veían por su peinado. Por un segundo sus ojos comunes se cruzaron los de la rubia más alta, y se sorprendió por la luz que emitían. Pero volvió a mirar y ya no eran del mismo color, y según como miraran eran color miel, verde claro, o avellana. La morocha le quedaba de espaldas y se dedicó a estudiar los ojos de la otra rubia, que tenían ese mismo brillo raro y por un micro segundo lo miraron suspicaces. Sólo que los de ella a veces eran celestes, a veces verde intenso, a veces grises. No comprendía, pero se quedó mirando como las tres charlaban animadamente.

Al rato a la morocha le sonó el celular y se despidió de las dos rubias, cruzó la calle y subió a un auto que la esperaba enfrente. Pero no le importaba la humana, sino que estaba embobado con las dos supuestas damas elfas. Cuando terminaron la cerveza pidieron otra, y cuando pagaron ya habían pasado charlando y riendo más de tres horas. Se levantaron y caminaron por la calle Borges en dirección a la Av. Santa Fe, y Darío se decidió a seguirlas a media cuadra de distancia. Cuando llegaron a la avenida las rubias pararon el colectivo 12 sin parar de reír, y Darío se metió en el mismo colectivo aprovechando que había mucha gente. Se preguntaba cómo la rubia más alta iba con el pelo atado y mostrando sus orejitas puntudas y a nadie le llamaba la atención.

Las dos chicas se bajaron una parada antes del Congreso y Darío fue atrás de ellas, hasta que se pararon ante un edificio de mármol negro en la calle Sarmiento, con una puerta enorme y vidriada con rejas verde pino y detalles en dorado. Había pasado mil veces por ahí, y nunca había notado ese edificio raro. Además tampoco se había dado cuenta que tenía la misma combinación de colores que el bar. Las dos rubias entraron y Darío se quedó mirando desde enfrente, esperando a ver que salieran, intrigado con las supuestas elfas.

* * *

Las amigas entraron al edificio y estallaron de la risa, conteniendo las lágrimas, casi revolcándose por el piso. Estaban en un hall muy amplio, con un espejo que medía cinco metros de alto por tres de ancho, y enfrente una escalera de mármol blanco alfombrado que se dividía en dos, y ellas tomaron la escalera hacia la izquierda. Unos pasadizos más y llegaron al monoambiente donde vivía la rubia más alta. Algo alegres por la cerveza se tiraron en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared, y se volvieron a tentar de risa sin poder articular palabra.

-Boluda, ¿qué le pasaba a ese? Nos seguía –empezó la rubia más alta.

-No me digas –exageró la bajita- si respiraba como un jabalí en celo –volvieron a tentarse de risa un rato más, y la bajita volvió a hablar –Para mí que se enamoró de tus orejitas.

-¿Mis orejitas? ¿Qué tienen? –decía irónicamente como riéndose del que no estaba presente.

-Tienen puntitas boba.

-¿Y? Las tuyas también, lo que pasa que es un nerd que tiene más libros que amigos, y se imagina que se va a levantar unas elfas –la más bajita se ahogó en un ataque de risa.

-¿Cómo sabés que es un nerd?

-Miralo, gordo y barbudo; y con el colgante de la Comic-Con con la hoja de Lórien de plástico berreta, se cree que es Lord Elrond. –comentó la más alta

-Uh, si alguna vez veo a Lord Elrond tan descuidado voy a tener que pegarle un tiro –siguió la más bajita, burlándose de su perseguidor.

Siguieron hablando de chismes y cosas de chicas hasta que el nerd-jabalí (como lo habían bautizado) se escapó de sus memorias. La rubia más alta cocinó algo y comieron juntas, aprovechando que hacía meses que no se veían. Bien entrada la madrugada la más bajita decidió irse para su casa, y salió del edificio despidiéndose de su amiga.

* * *

Darío seguía apostado en la puerta del edificio, decidido a seguir a la rubia; mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos sobre lo que había escuchado en la conversación. Así supo que las chicas no se veían hacía medio año, que ambas tenían novio o esposo o algo así, que la más bajita era periodista y que trabajaba cerca del bar, y que la más alta estaba estudiando en la universidad. Sonrió para sus adentros y se deleitó con la idea de una elfa periodista, como él. Pero cuando ella salió del edificio se distrajo y empezó a seguirla otra vez con media cuadra de distancia. Ya era bien entrada la noche y el centro estaba oscuro, y Darío pensaba que eso le daba cierta ventaja.

La chica dobló por Av. Callao, hizo una cuadra y volvió a doblar en la calle Perón, hasta Rodríguez Peña donde se apostó en la parada del colectivo 150. Darío anotaba mentalmente cada paso que daba la rubiecita, y fingió formarse en la parada del colectivo detrás de ella. Era raro que hubiera alguien más en la parada a esa hora un día de semana, y trató de disimular; pero ya era tarde: la elfa le había clavado la mirada. Y volvió a sentir esa luz rara en sus ojos, que cambiaban misteriosamente el color con cada luz, y estaba cada vez más convencido de que era una elfa y la otra también. Sin embargo, ese intercambio sólo duró un segundo. Llegó el colectivo, la chica se subió y sacó el boleto, y Darío la siguió.

El colectivo estaba casi vacío, no viajaba mucha gente un lunes a la madrugada. Ella se sentó en un asiento individual, mientras él eligió un asiento de esos que miran la calle para atrás, para poder verle la cara directamente. La rubiecita sacó sus auriculares, los conectó a su celular y apoyó su cabecita delicada en el cristal cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba música. Darío aprovecho para estudiarla, no había tenido tiempo de ver su ropa. Tenía jeans, algo normal, chatitas de cuero, también normal, una remera color salmón y un saquito marrón claro que combinaba con sus zapatos. Sus orejitas supuestamente puntudas eran decoradas por unos aros largos plateados con detalles en salmón, combinando con su remera. Nada raro en realidad, salvo que concentraba la luz tenue del transporte y parecía destacar, como si su piel reluciera. Aprovechando que la chica dormía, se acercó a su asiento para mirarla mejor.

Su piel reluciente, apenas bronceada, perfecta; le resultaba irresistible, quería tocarla y comprender que fuera tan suave como se imaginaba. Estiró sus dedos hacia la mejilla de la rubiecita, y cuando estuvo a unos milímetros ella abrió los ojos de golpe y tomó la mano de Darío con la suya para detenerlo. Por un momento sintió una descarga eléctrica, para comprobar que era verdaderamente suave, más suave que lo que nunca hubiera tocado jamás. Pero la chica le echaba una mirada asesina con sus ojos brillantes, y le habló con una voz que le pareció armónica y melodiosa, aunque agresiva.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pervertido! –Darío no supo que hacer, nunca esperaba que la elfa le hablara, pero articuló la idiotez más grande que se le pudo haber cruzado.

-¿Puedo ver tus orejas? –la rubia bajita subió una ceja.

-Ni loca, enfermo pervertido –esta vez lo decía con calma y eso la hacía sonar más amenazadora, pero el periodista sólo volvió a titubear. La chica miró por la ventana y reconoció la zona. -¿Sabés donde estamos? –Darío volvió a mirar, pero estaba muy oscuro y no podía entender como la chica podía orientarse en esa oscuridad. Elfita astuta, pensó Darío.

-No, estoy perdido –admitió.

-Estamos en Pompeya –empezó la chica- esta es la Avenida Sáenz, ahí está la iglesia, en la esquina de Esquiú –señaló hacia la oscuridad y Darío no fue capaz de ver nada- derecho para allá está el Puente Alsina –señaló de nuevo- ¿lo conocés? –El hombre sólo pudo asentir, ¿qué se proponía? Entonces ella dejó ver una media sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió a hablar –Espero que hayas entendido la explicación geográfica, porque hasta acá llegaste. –Le dio un empujoncito hasta la puerta y se paró a su lado para tocar el timbre por él y le habló más bajo, para que nadie más escuchara –Y espero no verte nunca más, porque yo no soy ninguna damita boba y no querés ni imaginarte de lo que soy capaz. –Entonces se abrió la puerta y la elfa le dio otro empujoncito, mirándolo con una media sonrisa pícara cuando el colectivo se alejaba dejando a Darío tirado, y riéndose sola; acordándose de los chistes que habían hecho sobre él.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, sé que es algo distinto. Déjenme un review por dio'! Y si no viven por ahí, puedo contarles que todos los lugares que nombro y recorren los personajes existen realmente; y pueden googlearlos para ver cómo viven. También, si llegaron acá por Legolas y lo extrañan, no se preocupen que viene al mundo de los hombres un poco más adelante. Besito._


	2. Persecución

**Capítulo 2: Persecución**

La rubia bajita también se bajó de ese colectivo muy cerca de donde había dejado tirado al periodista, y volvió un poco para atrás sobre la avenida. No era muy seguro que digamos andar sola por ahí a la madrugada, pero la guerrera no le tenía miedo a un poco de oscuridad urbana. En general, estaba de buen humor, se apostó en la siguiente parada y enseguida apareció el colectivo 28. La verdad que tenía mucha suerte porque los colectivos se le aparecieran ni bien llegaba a la parada. No se había sacado los auriculares en todo el viaje, volvió a acurrucarse contra la ventana y descansó un rato.

Abrió la puerta de su edificio en Villa Lugano y subió los tres pisos por escalera rápida y silenciosamente, como todos los elfos. Abrió la puerta del departamento con su llave, y entró. No era muy grande, sino que tenía un solo ambiente que servía de living-comedor-dormitorio, sólo que la parte del dormitorio la tenía separada del resto por una biblioteca que cruzaba el salón. Entonces la biblioteca servía de una suerte de pared, que tenía un hueco para el televisor, a la derecha un escritorio, y enfrente un sillón. La biblioteca-pared sostenía una cortina hacia la otra pared que servía de puerta de la zona del dormitorio. Pegada a la biblioteca-pared, del otro lado; tenía un armario y una cama enorme y comodísima. Enfrente estaban las puertas de la diminuta cocina y el diminuto baño, y al final de todo un balcón.

Corrió la cortina con suavidad, pero no sólo los pasos de los elfos son silenciosos sino que los oídos de los otros elfos son muy sensibles. Cuando entró en la habitación un par de ojos azules se abrió y la miró con ternura; ella sonrió.

-Gabi, Gabi-to –le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho- ¿Te desperté?

-Sofi, Sofi-ta –le contestó imitando su broma- No podía dormir pensando que estabas sola ahí afuera a esta hora. –Sofía resopló mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se ponía el piyama. Cuando estuvo lista se metió en la cama con su compañero y le sonrió, tocando con la punta de su dedo índice la nariz del chico, como si fuera un botoncito.

-Sé cuidarme sola, terquito –ya se había olvidado del boludo nerd-jabalí- Tengo mucho sueño, ¿hablamos mañana?

-Bueno, pero haceme acordar que te rete –Gabriel la envolvió entre sus brazos y a los cinco minutos estaba roncando.

-Sí claro, te voy a hacer acordar y todo –empezó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno del rostro del chico y se detuvo en sus orejitas puntudas. Él sólo articuló un gruñido un poco molesto, entonces Sofía apagó la luz y se decidió a dormirse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Darío estaba furioso por haber dejado escapar a la elfa y haber dejado que ella lo amenazara y se le riera en su cara. Tenía suerte de no haber caído muy lejos, porque vivía en el Lanús que lo vio nacer, así que sólo tenía que cruzar el Puente Alsina a pie hacia la provincia, y tomar algún colectivo o taxi. Casi cualquier colectivo lo acercaba desde ahí hasta su casa, al menos lo suficiente como para llegar caminando. Pero el hombre no tenía la suerte de Sofía, y después de una hora de esperar, enojado y asustado de que vinieran a robarle lo poco que tenía; se dedicó a caminar. Caminó durante tres horas hasta llegar a su casa, y se preguntaba como carajo harían los guerreros cuando iban de una ciudad a otra con su caballo o a pie. Por primera vez se alegró de vivir en Buenos Aires y no en Rivendell.

Cuando llegó a su casa recapituló lo que sabía de las dos elfas para volver a buscarlas. Bueno, lo más seguro que tenía era que creía saber donde vivía la rubia más alta; y que estudiaba algo en algún lado. La otra más bajita era periodista, vivía en algún punto de zona sur, y trabajaba en algún lugar cercano a Palermo. Como se creía Bob Woodward se decidió a iniciar su labor investigativa al día siguiente, y pasó la noche soñando como recibía el Pullitzer por su investigación. Se decidió a seguir a la rubia más alta esperando a que saliera de su casa.

Muy temprano estaba apostado ahí, frente al edificio de mármol negro y puerta imponente de la calle Sarmiento, esperando; esa era la peor parte. Volvió a verla y la siguió a la universidad ida y vuelta, al supermercado, al gimnasio; pero no tenía ninguna reunión con nadie en esos días. A Darío le pareció extraño, porque parecía muy sociable. Escuchando furtivamente cómo hablaba por celular y saludaba a sus compañeros de la facultad, llegó a la conclusión de que la rubia un poco más alta se llamaba Paula. Antes de entrar por el portón de su casa le dedicó a Darío una mirada asesina que lo asustó por un momento, mientras veía a través del cristal como sacaba su teléfono del bolso y empezaba a teclear.

* * *

_From: Paula G.  
Sent: 12 Abr 2013 21:08  
To: Sofía M.  
Subject: el nerd-jabalí  
Sofi, el enfermo pervertido no deja de seguirme, se piensa que no me doy cuenta el boludo. No me animo a ir de Ale o a ver a nadie porque no quiero ponerles en riesgo. ¡Y lo extraño! ¿Se te apareció a vos también?_

Presionó la tecla de enviar y la respuesta de su amiga no se hizo esperar.

_From: Sofía M.  
Sent: 12 Abr 2013 21:12  
To: Paula G.  
Subject: RE: el nerd-jabalí  
No, lo debe haber espantado que lo dejé tirado en medio de Puente Alsina jajaja. Me seguía en el bondi, me quiso tocar y lo amenacé un poco. Tenías que ver la cara que puso, y se agarraba su hojita de Lórien de plástico jajaja. Pero no le dije a Gabo, porque se pone histérico cuando piensa que estoy en riesgo, ¡no le digas nada! Yo diría que vayas a ver a tu prometido cuando el nerd-jabalí no esté (lo cual no es muy difícil de notar por su respiración). En algún momento tiene que trabajar, o tiene algún tipo de ingreso para mantener la legión de hamburguesas y papas fritas que se guarda en la panza._

Cuando Paula leyó la respuesta de su amiga se estalló de risa y se relajó, pensando que lo más probable era que se hubiera preocupado por nada. Tenía razón, en algún momento tenía que trabajar, ¿no? No tardó en darse cuenta que tenía ocupados los fines de semana, y se dedicó a hacer las visitas sociales que extrañaba. Perfecto, me deja en paz el fin de semana; sólo él puede trabajar cuando todos salen –Pensaba Paula, esperanzada y optimista frente a la desaparición esporádica del nerd-jabalí. Además, estaba convencida de que no tenía más de cinco neuronas y podía ser espía de nadie; seguramente frente a un istari, maiar, o lo que sea se hubiera meado de miedo. Se reía sola mientras se imaginaba la escena.

* * *

Por otro lado, Darío se dio cuenta de que la elfa rubia más alta ya se había dado cuenta hacía rato que la seguía, y decidió increparla. Se le cruzó en la esquina de Marcelo T. de Alvear y Uruguay en el medio de la hora pico, una calle angosta y con mucha gente; perfecto para escabullirse si se le iba de las manos, pensaba Darío. Ya había estudiado sus movimientos y sabía que la elfa pasaba casi todos los días por esa intersección. Y ella se había dado cuenta hacía rato también que él la estaba esperando, pero le divirtió ver que querría el nerd-jabalí. Se le cruzó con su mejor cara agresiva, pero la de ella era peor aún. El periodista titubeó un momento, pero alzó la voz para que no se notara que le temblaba.

-¡Sos una elfa! ¡Tenés que venir conmigo para una entrevista!

-¡¿Qué?! –Paula hubiera jurado que eso era lo último sobre la faz de la tierra que se le hubiera ocurrido que iba a decir.

-¡No lo estás negando, y eso sólo lo confirma más y más! –siguió Darío.

-No soy una elfa, enfermito. ¿Vos no tenés los patitos en fila, no? –ahora le hablaba con calma al igual que lo había hecho Sofía arriba del colectivo, y eso la volvía más amenazante.

-¡Pero tus orejas! Y… -¿qué otra prueba tenía de que la rubia era una elfa?

-¿Y? –lo animó Paula para seguir, pero Darío se quedó callado un momento.

-¡No importa, te quiero entrevistar! –entonces Paula se enojó de verdad y susurró una palabrita que Darío no pudo comprender, pero de repente el contexto pareció oscurecerse como su estuvieran en un escenario con sólo ellos dos iluminados. Con el sonido parecía ocurrir lo mismo, porque todo estaba silencioso y sólo era capaz de escuchar la voz de la chica. Elfita astuta, volvió a pensar Darío.

-Mirá querido, quiero que me escuches muy bien –empezó Paula- ya me tenés re podrida con eso de seguirme todos los días, y no me creo una mierda que me quieras entrevistar; así que decile a tu jefe de mi parte que si volvés a aparecer por acá te voy a devolver a Valinor de una patada en el orto, ¿estamos? –Darío no se podía creer el arranque de agresión de la chica, que parecía tan simpática. ¿Mi jefe? ¿Mi editor? No entendía nada, ¿pensaba que era un espía de alguien? Darío sólo pudo asentir para decirle que había entendido- Bien –afirmó la rubia fríamente, y con un rápido movimiento le clavó una trompada que le quebró la nariz.

El periodista se tambaleó un segundo y cuando volvió la mirada hacia arriba todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el sonido, la luz; y no veía a Paula por ningún lado. ¿Habló en élfico? ¿Hizo una especie de hechizo para que todo se viera raro? ¡Me pegó, la elfa me pegó! Sabía que no podía ir a la comisaría a hacer la denuncia porque nadie le iba a creer que lo había agredido una elfa que venía siguiendo hacía dos semanas, así que simplemente se fue a la salita médica a que le curaran la nariz sin dar mucha explicación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Paula que era rápida y silenciosa como todos los elfos, había aprovechado el momento para mezclarse entre la gente y meterse en la cercana boca del subte, la estación Uruguay. Mientras estaba arriba del tren le escribió un mail a su amiga y otro a su prometido.

_From: Paula G.  
Sent: 18 Abr 2013 16:14  
To: Sofía M.  
Subject: era pesadito  
Le rompí la nariz al nerd-jabalí, me acusó de ser una elfa y me dijo que me quería entrevistar (¿?) Le pregunté quién lo mandaba pero no dijo nada, igual no estoy segura que tenga neuronas suficientes como para ser espía de nadie. Además con la nariz rota y la amenaza de muerte, además del sustito que le dí cuando vio que todo se ponía oscuro… debe estar cagado de miedo, no creo que aparezca por un tiempo jajaja.  
Igual, por si acaso, me voy a pasar unos días a lo de mi tío. Vengan cuando quieran, me gustaría que cenáramos juntos; y a diferencia de mi hogarcito-caja-de-zapatos, mi tío tiene unos jardines preciosos. ¿Te parece?_

Apretó enviar y empezó a redactar el segundo mail

_From: Paula G.  
Sent: 18 Abr 2013 16:17  
To: Alejandro E.  
Subject: no estoy en casa  
Me voy a ir a pasar unos días a lo de mi tío, después te explico por qué. Me gustaría que fueras a visitarme cuando puedas. Ya sé, ya sé que la guardia de Lothlorien te tiene ocupadísimo y que el embajador del sur se pone histérico cuando la dama Galadriel le da órdenes; ¡pero no tiene por qué agarrárselas con ustedes! Además, invité a Sofía y a Gabriel, y que yo sepa no se ven desde la batallita del Abismo de Helm, ¿no? Decime que vas a venir, ¡porfa!_

Paula se rió sola por su truquito de hacerse la pobrecita, pero sabía que con el embajador de los pueblos del sur no se podía discutir. Sin embargo con su novio era diferente, porque siempre se dejaba acorralar por los pedidos de la rubia y cedía. Los elfos eran tan educados que a veces las elfas se aprovechaban. Paula acomodó las pocas cosas que tenía en su cartera en la casa de su tío, intercambiaron anécdotas tomando mate, y Paula se olvidó por completo de su celular. Por suerte, ella siempre tenía guardada algo de ropa en el hogar de su tío, que era el único de sus familiares que vivía con ella en el Mundo de los Hombres. Sin contar a su prometido, claro. Cuando volvió a agarrar el teléfono, notó que los dos mails habían sido contestados.

_From: Sofía M.  
Sent: 18 Abr 2013 16:30  
To: Paula G.  
Subject: RE: era pesadito  
No te veo muy angustiada, ¿no me digas que no encantó romperle la nariz al pesado? Hubiera pagado por verlo jaja. Estate atenta y avisame si necesitás algo. Me gusta la idea de la cena, ¿cuándo sería?  
PD: ya voy a tener que contarle a Gabo del nerd-jabalí, espero que no lo tome mal jeje._

_From: Alejandro E.  
Sent: 18 Abr 2013 16:17  
To: Paula G.  
Subject: RE: no estoy en casa  
¿Pero estás bien? ¿Qué saliste corriendo? Sí, suena bien la cena, ¿pueden el martes? Lord Morten tiene que viajar a Mendoza a buscar unos vinos que las bodegas hicieron especialmente para el cumpleaños de la dama Galadriel; así que estamos relajados sin embajador. Debe cumplir como diez mil años, imaginate jajaja._

Ambas respuestas hicieron que Paula riera otra vez, olvidando su preocupación. Volvió a contestarle a ambos para concretar para el martes, y a su novio le contó brevemente el incidente con el nerd-jabalí. Recordó súbitamente la última batalla en la que ellos habían estado en la Tierra Media, Gabriel se había ido de Bosque Negro para ser capitán en Rohan y los elfos lo consideraban medio que desertor. Se rió para sus adentros, como si el educado modelito rubio fuera muy malo, era más bueno que Lassie atado. Volvió a reírse por haber usado una metáfora tan humana, pero bueno quizá por ser el primo de Legolas y Thalion, su novio le perdonara la vida y se llevaran bien. La verdad no los imaginaba espadeando en el salón de la casa de su tío, en Almagro.

* * *

_Hasta acá este cap, espero que les haya gustado. Siempre me olvido de hacer estas anotaciones al final, pero no crean que me olvido de los lectores. Yo también soy periodista y me gusta el público. Por cierto, aclaro que los elfos se cambiaron el nombre en el mundo de los hombres; y ya conocerán sus verdaderos nombres élficos. Besitos!_


	3. Persecución obsesiva

**Capítulo 3: persecución obsesiva**

Darío estaba más enojado de lo que nunca hubiera estado en su vida entera. No se iba a rendir ahora, Paula lo había amenazado con mandarlo a Valinor de una patada en el orto y eso lo intrigaba. Se metió en la biblioteca amarillenta de libros usados que tenía en su casa para buscar algo que lo orientara. Como no encontró nada, se fue a Parque Rivadavia, a la feria de libros usados que venden allí, y buscó entre los ejemplares amarillos. En un puesto encontró un libro forrado en cuero verde y detalles dorados, y enseguida recordó los colores del bar y del edificio de la calle Sarmiento.

Un chico que tendría unos diez años se acercó a él, tenía el pelo por los hombros y prolijo; y lo miraba con sus ojos azules estudiando qué iba a hacer con el libro. Ojeó hasta que encontró un hechizo que servía para sacar de contexto una conversación como había hecho Paula. Leía con los ojos como platos mientras el chico no podía contener una risita, pero Darío se exasperó y le contestó gritando.

-¡¿Qué te reís pendejo?! –la cara del chico se puso seria enseguida, pero como tenía pocas pulgas le contestó.

-Me río de cómo te crees que vas a hacer ese hechizo, gordo bobo. –el niño estaba muy satisfecho del insulto que se había inventado, pero Darío siguió.

-Quiero comprar este libro, ¿cuánto sale? –en ese momento unas manos finas se lo arrancaron de las manos, y un hombre alto, rubio y esbelto (¡no me digas! Pensaba Darío con ironía) que tendría unos cuarenta años le habló muy serio.

-No está en venta señor, y ya estamos cerrando. –Dicho esto empezó a recoger todo y rápidamente cerró su puesto.

* * *

Darío se fue decepcionado del Parque y se decidió a volver a apostarse enfrente de la casa de la rubia más alta, con algunas dudas porque no quería que volviera a romperle la nariz. Pero pensó que sería divertido conocer Valinor aunque tuviera que viajar vía una patada, se rió solo de esa idea. Espero algunos días pero no pudo verla. Se deprimió al pensar que la elfa se había largado de ahí y nunca volvería a ver esos ojos brillantes que cambiaban de color y esas orejitas tan lindas. Porque era cierto que las dos chicas le parecían lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en la vida.

Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y se acordó de la rubia más bajita. Si algo creía que un periodista era capaz, era de encontrar a otro periodista. Se robó la base de datos de su trabajo y empezó una lista de diarios, revistas, sitios web, agencias de noticias, agencias de prensa, y hasta empresas que tuvieran un departamento de prensa; pensando en todo lugar que podría trabajar un periodista. Hacer la lista completa le tomó diez días, compró un mapa enorme de Capital Federal, lo estiró en su mesa y comenzó a marcar aquellos lugares cercanos al barrio de Palermo. Entonces llegó la parte más difícil, esperar. Cada día iba a alguno de esos lugares y se apostaba todo el día pensando que esperanzadamente iba a ver a la rubia más bajita.

Pasaron los meses y no podía encontrarla, pero comenzó a ser que no pensaba en otra cosa. La gente que pensaba que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza comenzó a pensar que estaba peor de lo que en realidad parecía. Ahora estaba en un callejón sin salida, pero eso no lo desamaba sino que aumentaba su obsesión a niveles cada vez mayores. Para sacarlo de su extraño letargo, su único amigo, Nicolás; lo invitó la cerveza de los lunes. Esta vez estaban en San Telmo, en un bar por la calle Perú que también tenía esa curiosa combinación de colores de verde y dorado. Darío lo comentó, pero Nicolás le contestó que eso no era élfico, era irlandés. No se dejó convencer y siguió pensando que eran colores de los elfos.

Nicolás le comentó que había un lugar donde todo parecía sacado de Rivendell ahí cerca y lo animó a ir a buscar; secretamente esperando que se desanimara al ver que no existen los elfos. Nicolás llevó a Darío por las calles de San Telmo hasta que llegó a un edificio de ladrillos oscuros, torres, balconeras y una puerta muy grande finalmente tallada en arce macizo. Se sintió que estaba dentro de Rivendell, pero era en realidad la Iglesia Nórdica. Tocaron la puerta y salió un rubio más gordito a preguntarles cortésmente qué necesitaban, ese no era horario de misa. Darío pensó que un elfo gordito era algo raro de ver, pero ya había visto una elfa bajita así que ya nada en esos seres les parecía extraño. Le preguntó al rubio si podía hablar con quien estuviera a cargo y él le clavó una mirada asesina con sus ojos brillantes y extrañamente coloridos; entonces volvió a meterse adentro diciéndole que esperara. Escribió un mail mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

_From: Alejandro E.  
Sent: 6 May 2013 20.56  
To: Paula G.  
Subject: el tipo raro  
Tu amigo pesadito el que te seguía vino a invadirme mi lugar de trabajo y quiere hablar con el embajador, no entiendo. Igual no puedo negarme y tengo que avisarle, así que después te contaré que le dice Lord Morten. Te extraño bella._

Lo envió justo antes de tocar la puerta del despacho, y convenció a su jefe de salir a la calle. Quince minutos después estaba abajo, abriendo la puerta grande y pesada de la calle Azopardo, para encontrarse con Darío y Nicolás que lo miraban fijo. Lord Morten era el único elfo que no era rubio entre los que Darío había visto, tenía el cabello color chocolate en un corte mediano, con algo de flequillo pero que no tocaba los hombros. Tenía una pequeña isla de barba de un centímetro cuadrado, y los ojos muy azules y profundos. Darío tragó saliva y se animó a hablarle.

-¿Usted está a cargo?

-Sí –contestó el embajador severamente, ignoraba que era cabeza dura e imposible y nadie podía negociar con él sin ceder- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué asunto viene? No suelo recibir visitas sin cita previa, y menos en la calle. –Darío dudó un momento.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué los elfos se juntan aquí? –Nicolás se ahogó con la pregunta extraña de su amigo y salió a defenderlo.

-Disculpe señor, mi amigo no se siente muy bien.

-Ya veo –contestó el elfo- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué asunto viene? –repitió.

-¿Conoce usted a una elfa bajita con el cabello enrulado y a la altura de la pera, de ojos grises-celestes-verdes que es periodista? –por detrás Alejandro llegó a escuchar y entendió que hablaba de Sofía.

-No conozco ninguna elfa señor –contestó secamente Lord Morten- ¿necesita usted atención médica? –el guardia ahogó una risa, al igual que Nicolás. Darío pensó que esa sería una buena excusa para entrar en el edificio élfico, así que asintió. Sin embargo el embajador mandó a su guardia a llamar una ambulancia sin dejarlos entrar, y Darío tuvo que inventar una excusa para irse. Alejandro volvió a escribir.

_From: Alejandro E.  
Sent: 6 May 2013 21.33  
To: Sofía M.  
Subject: el tipo raro  
El nerd-jabalí como lo llaman ustedes vino a la embajada preguntando por vos. Vino acompañado del nerd-fideo a la bolognesa, flaquito y granoso jajaja. ¿Sabés qué le pasa? Me preocupa un poco que ande atrás de ustedes. Por cierto, agradecele por mí a tu prometido por haber puesto a punto mis armas, desconfiaba; pero el ex capitán de Rohan hizo un trabajo excelente. Ojalá volvamos a vernos pronto._

* * *

Darío se sentía más derrotado que nunca porque estaba convencido que había estado ante otros elfos aunque no pudo ver sus orejas; y que ese edificio tenía algo, pero el embajador lo había intimidado un poco. Volvió a la lista de lugares de trabajo de algún periodista y pasó un mes más buscando a la rubia más bajita. Cuando hubo vigilado dos veces todos los lugares de trabajo periodístico cercanos a Palermo amplió un poco más su radio de acción. Ya se iba a cumplir un año desde aquel día que escuchara la pista en el bar, pero para él había sido ayer. Anotaba cada encuentro con los elfos con todo detalle en su cabeza, obsesionándose aún más.

Cierto día llegó a una agencia de prensa que daba a una calle peatonal en el micro centro porteño y saltó de felicidad al ver que había unos banquitos enfrente. Así podía esperar más cómodo. Espero hasta que vio salir una chica que le llamó la atención. No era muy alta ni muy flaca ni esbelta, pero tenía ese brillo raro en los ojos y su cuerpo parecía concentrar la luz del mediodía como si su piel reluciera. Tenía el cabello color avellana a la altura de la pera, pero muy lacio y llovido; y cuando caminaba moviendo la cabeza Darío llegó a entrever una orejita puntuda. Se acercó a la chica y caminó a su lado, se decidió a hablarle.

-¿Disculpe, tiene hora? –preguntó cortésmente. La chica le sonrió y se quedó embobado pensando que era la primera vez que una elfa le sonreía, y era lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Ella miró el reloj de su muñeca y contestó.

-Dos y cuarto –saludó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando, pero Darío volvió a caminar a su lado.

-Flaca ¿conocés a una chica bajita con el pelo rubio y enrulado por la pera, con orejas puntudas y ojos de que cambian de color según como los veas? –la chica abrió los ojos grandes y sonrió, recordando la nota circular que habían enviado desde la Embajada de los Pueblos del Sur, con sede en Lothlorien; advirtiendo del tipo raro que andaba preguntando por Sofía, Paula, y los elfos en general. Darío pensó que esta elfa era la más simpática, porque ya le había sonreído dos veces.

-Sí, la conozco –contestó con naturalidad y Darío se quedó pasmado, ya no se esperaba encontrarla- trabajó conmigo el año pasado.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? Es urgente. –El periodista, si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con las dos amigas, se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con una elfa predispuesta; pero ahora sólo quería a Sofía.

-Perdón, pero no puedo andar dándole datos de mis compañeros de trabajo a cualquiera que me encuentre por la calle, ¿entendés? –Darío asintió.

-¿Podrías decirme al menos como se llama?

-No –contestó la chica poniéndose seria.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque destrozarías su nombre con tu lengua, y como vivo acá, mi lenguaje es algo preciado para mí. –Darío se sorprendió más.

-¿Hablás en élfico? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Hablé de más –contestó la chica- me tengo que ir –Y con esto se perdió entre la gente, quedando fuera de la vista del periodista; que pensaba que eran bastante buenos para escabullirse. Entonces pensó que cada vez que había seguido a una de las dos rubias, ellas lo habían notado y lo dejaban hacerlo; quizá ni siquiera los elfos pensaran que estaba muy bien de la cabeza que digamos. Pero una luz lo sacó del callejón, ahora sabía que la rubia bajita había trabajado ahí el año anterior; e ideó un plan para obtener sus datos. Buscó en Internet el teléfono de la agencia y llamó fingiendo ser un inspector del Ministerio de Trabajo, preguntando qué empleados habían dejado de trabajar ahí durante el último año, y si podía enviarles sus curriculums. Naturalmente no se esperaba que el plan funcionara, pero como el jefe era un hombre; picó en el engaño.

Al lunes siguiente tenía cinco curriculums, los imprimió y se dedicó a estudiarlos en otro bar con su cerveza de los lunes. Vio la foto de la rubia más bajita en un curriculum y lo estudió de arriba abajo, había estudiado mucho, hablaba varios idiomas. Furtivamente, pensaba que había tenido tiempo de estudiar todo eso porque los elfos eran inmortales, y además de periodismo había estudiado derecho. Al final se decidió a buscarla a su casa, y esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

* * *

Sofía llegaba tarde a la noche ese viernes, porque se había quedado bebiendo con Paula en el happy hour cerca de su trabajo; y aunque hubiera bebido no tardó en notar la respiración de jabalí en celo de Darío, pero lo dejó hacer porque no tenía ganas de discutir. En vez de eso, se dedicó a abrir la puerta de su edificio, y el periodista se le tiró encima. Quizá si no hubiera estado bebiendo hubiera podido preveer ese movimiento, pero el caso es que sintió frío en la sien para ver que Darío le estaba apuntando con un arma en la cabeza. Sofía no se inmutó, sino que le clavó los ojos llenos de ira y dijo esa palabrita en élfico que los sacaba de contexto. Se quedó sin huir y sin avanzar con esa mirada de "¿a que no te animás?" que le ponía Sofía, y eso descolocaba a Darío. Ella también tenía pocas pulgas.

Pero el periodista se asustó cuando un frío en su cuello lo sacó de la oscuridad del hechizo para notar que otro ser de orejas puntudas, rubio de pelo corto, ojos azules y barba de unos días le estaba presionando la garganta con una daga. Era un cuchillo muy fino y reluciente, con el mango trabajado en ornamentos con verde y dorado, y supuso que era un arma de los elfos. Pero él tenía la pistola, ¿o no? Gabriel puso su peor cara de malo y le habló.

-Si sabés lo que te conviene soltá ya a mi mujer –dijo calmado, con la voz serena, pero amenazante. Pero no fue Darío el que habló.

-Dejame Gabo, ya era hora de un poco de emoción –se rió- yo puedo sola con este. –Darío empujó un poco más el arma contra la sien de la elfa, y el muchacho apretó un poco más la daga, cortándole la respiración.

-Pero no es como un orco bobo, este es un hombre; ¿estás segura?

-Ya sé que no es como un orco, tiene menos neuronas y la carne más fácil de cortar, si es pura grasa –Sofía ahogó una carcajada, mientras Darío escuchaba atónito. No podía creer que la elfa era capaz de burlarse de él mientras le apuntaba con un arma en la cabecita, ni que su compañero charlara con ella muy tranquilo mientras amenazaba con cortarle el cuello. Por lo visto, al chico no le hacía mucha gracia que la elfa estuviera tan tranquila riéndose del tipo con el arma, pero se encogió de hombros y guardó el cuchillo.

Sofía aprovechó el micro segundo de confusión de Darío para quitarle el arma con un movimiento rápido, tirarlo al piso y atarle las manos con el cinturón que se había sacado en un segundo. Todo fue tan rápido que no entendió como la elfa que estaba inmovilizada con un arma en la sien de golpe lo tenía atado en el piso. Los dos elfos se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo sin palabras, entonces Sofía le pegó fuerte en el cráneo con la parte de atrás del arma y Darío perdió la conciencia.

-¿Qué hacemos con este? –Sofía se dirigió a Gabriel.

-Deberíamos dejarlo tirado, pero más lejos, para que tarde un buen tiempo en volver. –Sofía se rió, pero a Gabriel no le causaba gracia.

-Vamos entonces.

-Te podría haber matado tonta –resopló como harto.

-Siempre subestimando mi capacidad para defenderme terquito, podrías confiar en mí un poco más. –La mirada de Gabriel se dulcificó.

-Es que la eternidad sería infernal si no estás conmigo –le dedicó una sonrisa y ella le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. Mientras charlaban animadamente, habían metido a Darío inconsciente en su auto, y manejaron toda la noche.

* * *

_Hasta aca este cap! Si Darío está bien loco y los elfos se ríen de él, pero puede que a los altos jefasos elfos no les guste el accionar de su raza haciéndola quedar mal en el mundo de los hombres ¿qué opinan? Gracias por leer, dejen review, y besitos!_


	4. Salsipuedes

_Gracias por leer gente! Y gracias por los reiviews ;) Por cierto, quería mencionar algo sobre los bares, el de la calle Borges se llama Sullivan's, y el de la calle Perú se llama Gibraltar, recomiendo ambos. Por otro lado, también quisiera agradecer a la familia Ribnikov Gunnarson, a Johanna (que se lee "io-jan-na" con la J aspirada como los ingleses), Sergio y Morten; por abrirme las puertas de la Iglesia Nórdica, un edificio hermoso y fascinante digno de Rivendel. Y por cierto, si alguna vez andan por Córdoba, recorran la ruta de los túneles y demás rincones de las sierras, bosques increíbles ;) Espero que les guste este cap._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Salsipuedes**

Darío se despertó dolorido como nunca en su vida, ya no estaba atado y su arma estaba a su lado. Comprobó que le habían dejado una sola bala, se tocó los bolsillos y encontró su billetera; pero vacía de dinero en efectivo y tarjetas. Tampoco tenía su celular. Abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando se dio cuenta que estaba arriba de una montaña, estaba fresco y había una niebla muy fina. A su lado un camino, la ladera de la montaña; y nada hasta abajo. Decidió seguir el camino hacia arriba para ver si doblando encontraba una vista más panorámica de donde sea que estuviera. Ya que estaba obsesionado, se imaginó que estaba en las Montañas Nubladas. Subió y al doblar el camino pudo ver un túnel hacia arriba, que luego bajaba; y desde donde él estaba parecía que fuera una ventana al cielo nublado. Ventana al cielo, le sonaba de algún lado; y desde ahí arriba pudo ver un pueblo. Se encogió de hombros sin reconocerlo y siguió el camino. Estaban locos si pensaban que se iba a desanimar por eso, al contrario, estaba contentísimo porque pensaba que estaba en la Tierra Media.

Llegó al final del camino y siguió la ruta, hasta que por la tarde llegó al pueblo. Se decepcionó al leer el cartel de bienvenida "Mina Clavero, Municipalidad de Salsipuedes". Comprendió que no estaba en la Tierra Media, lo habían dejado tirado en las sierras de Córdoba. Se preguntaba cómo carajo había llegado tan rápido, sabía que ese lugar estaba a más de 800 kilómetros de Buenos Aires, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente? Comenzó a insultar por lo bajo, cada vez más enojado, hasta que terminó hablando solo a viva voz. Seguramente ahora tampoco en la provincia del centro pensaran que estaba bien de la cabeza.

-¡Elfos estúpidos! –gritó, y dos muchachos altos por la calle le lanzaron miradas asesinas. ¿Habría elfos también en Córdoba? Quizá cada vez andaba peor, o quizá el golpe le había afectado, pensaba el periodista decepcionado.

* * *

No muy lejos de Mina Clavero, en el pueblo de Cuesta Blanca, Sofía y Gabriel dormían agotados por haberse turnado para manejar toda la noche. Habían pasado la noche en una hostería de estilo colonial que tenía jardines amplios, felices de ver un poco de verde para variar el paisaje urbano. Gabriel se despertó primero, y se sintió feliz al ver que Sofía dormía muy tranquila a su lado. Había sentido mucho miedo cuando vio que el descerebrado tipo raro le apuntaba con un arma, y no le causaba gracia que ella se lo tomara como si nada. Sabía que no podría vivir sin ella, porque cuando un elfo ama, es para siempre. Pasó la palma de su mano por su espalda desnuda y recorrió la curva de su columna, siempre sorprendido porque su piel fuera tan suave; aunque hacía ya muchos años que estaba a su lado, ¿cuántos? Gabriel trató de recordar, ya llevaban más de 200; y en realidad no era tanto. Pero ella era preciosa como el primer día en que la vio de casualidad en el bosque, aunque a veces se preguntaba cómo se había enamorado de una chica tan insensata.

Se acomodó acurrucándose con ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, tomando las manos de la elfa entre las suyas. Besó suavemente su cuello, pasando su nariz por entre las hebras de su cabello, y recorriéndolo con besos pequeños. Sofía sonrió sin moverse porque no quería arruinar la belleza y calidez de ese momento. Entonces Gabriel le habló en un susurro a su oído, pensando que ella seguía dormida.

-Me asusté mucho preciosa, no te pongas en riesgo así –hizo una pausa y siguió- ¿tenés idea lo importante que sos para mí? ¿sabés cuánto te amo? –Gabriel hizo pucherito y la apretó más, como si ella fuera a irse a algún lado. Ella le contestó en un susurro.

-Tranquilo terquito, hace falta más que un boludo con un arma para librarte de mí –Gabriel infló la panza y suspiró relajado- Y yo también me asusté, porque no quiero que nadie amenace la paz de nuestra vida acá en el Mundo de los Hombres.

-¿Sólo por eso? –comentó Gabriel entre decepcionado y divertido.

-No –siguió Sofía- además porque te amo y quiero cuidarte –se dio vuelta y se besaron dulcemente, clavándose la mirada brillante. Ya que estaban despiertos, decidieron ir a desayunar, mientras Sofía sugería que aprovecharan que estaban en Córdoba para tomarse unas mini vacaciones de fin de semana.

* * *

Después de desayunar, se subieron al auto y se decidieron a recorrer un poco Salsipuedes, felices por tener algo de naturaleza. Extrañaban un poco los jardines amplios, pero lo cierto era que aquí tenían una buena vida y les gustaba. Fueron a pasar el día al Balneario de los Dioses, un río entre formaciones rocosas que en el verano estaba lleno de gente que iba a bañarse al río, pero con el frío de mayo no había casi nadie. Dejaron el auto y caminaron de la mano por la orilla del río. Subieron ágilmente unas rocas y se instalaron entre ellas a observar lo hermoso del paisaje, mientras comían el almuerzo que se habían llevado y escuchaban el canto de los pájaros. Definitivamente las mini vacaciones habían sido buena idea.

Cuando terminaron de comer y después de una charla de sobremesa, Gabriel sacó un cuadernito espiralado de su mochila, una birome, y empezó a escribir. Sofía lo leía pacientemente y lo corregía cuando algo no le parecía bien. Al final, lo firmaron los dos. Pudo ver a la distancia un tero mojándose las patitas flacas en la orilla del río, y lo llamó con un silbido. El ave voló enseguida hacia donde estaban los dos elfos y se paró enfrente, inclinando la cabeza en saludo.

-Buenas tardes señores –saludó el tero hablando en élfico- mi nombre es Elin. ¿Qué se les ofrece? –en el reino de los hombres, los animales obedecían a los elfos como agradecimiento por todos sus esfuerzos para protegerlos; ya que eran razas más pequeñas y débiles.

-Buenas tardes –comenzó Gabriel, también en élfico- Mi nombre es Danuin, ella es mi prometida Mithduil –Sofía inclinó la cabeza en saludo al animalito- Necesitamos enviar algo a Bosque Negro, ¿sabés el camino?

-Por supuesto señor –el tero parecía un poco molesto, ¡cómo no iba a saber el camino! Pensaba el ave.

-Perfecto, porque lo que te voy a pedir es delicado –dobló el papel que había escrito- Necesito que le des esta carta a mi primo, el príncipe Legolas. Pero no se la des ni a su padre el rey Thranduil, ni a su hermano Thalion, ni a su prometida; ni a nadie más que a él personalmente. Además, nadie debe verte, ¿sí? –Elin estaba molesto con el elfo, consideró que lo estaba tratando como un tarado, pero le debía obediencia y asintió. Entonces Gabriel ató la carta a la patita del ave con una bandita elástica, se despidió, y voló lejos a través de las sierras. Sofía se había quedado mirando a Gabriel como una boba, con los ojos brillantes y admirándolo.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Gabriel, volviendo a hablar en español, pero ella le contestó en élfico.

-Me gusta como hacés sonar mi nombre, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba –Gabriel le sonrió y susurró.

-Mithduil, la más linda de Salsipuedes –ahogó una risita.

-Danuin, valiente capitán de Rohan.

-Ex capitán –corrigió el muchacho.

-No me digas que extrañás a tus soldaditos de plomo –volvió a reír Sofía mientras Gabriel la besaba aún sonriendo.

* * *

En Mina Clavero, Darío buscaba alguna manera de volver a Buenos Aires sin un solo billete, ni teléfono, ni nada; y gritando por las calles.

-¡Elfos estúpidos, estúpidos! –seguía como un loco a viva voz, sin prestar atención a las miradas agresivas de la gente, hasta que una voz serena lo interrumpió.

-Si fueran estúpidos no te habrían engañado tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? –Darío se quedó helado al escuchar esa voz penetrante, serena y armónica; y buscó de donde venía. Enfrente había un bar con mesas en la calle, y sentado en una de ellas estaba un anciano de cabello y barba blancos, muy flaco, con anteojos redondos que acentuaban su mirada negra. A Darío le perturbó esa mirada, no era como la mirada brillante de las dos rubias o de los guardias de la Iglesia Nórdica en San Telmo. El viejo levantó su pocillo de café en señal de brindar con el periodista, y él se acercó.

-¿Quién sos?

-Camilo –contestó serenamente el viejo- Y yo te recomendaría que dejes de insultar porque en cualquier momento te vas a encontrar una flecha en tu garganta sucia. –Darío abrió los ojos más grandes y comenzó a sospechar que en ese pueblo había más elfos que en Buenos Aires, pero no pudo con su mal genio.

-¿Una flecha?

-Sí, el arma favorita de los elfos. Hay muchos por las sierras de Córdoba, porque se parece un poco a Lórien –siguió el viejo mientras Darío se sorprendía más y más, mientras Camilo intranquilizaba al ya perturbado periodista. -¿Para qué seguís a las elfitas de Buenos Aires? -¿cómo rayos sabía eso el viejo?

-Para entrevistarlas, quiero sacar un artículo de investigación sobre la existencia de otras razas entre los hombres para ganar el Pullitzer –Camilo se rió sonoramente, tentado, casi escupiendo su café y cerca de revolcarse por el piso, pero Darío estaba muy serio.

-¿Y pensás entrevistar a unas elfas y publicar la nota? ¡Nunca escuché algo así! ¡Me vuelvo loco! –siguió el viejo sin parar de reírse- ¿Y quién te va a publicar esa nota?

-Quien sea –contestó el periodista muy serio y sin entender por qué el viejo se le descostillaba de risa en su cara- Una historia tan jugosa la va a querer cualquiera, van a pagar muy bien. –Camilo intentó contener un poco la risa.

-Claro, hasta que te das cuenta que la mayoría de dueños de medios son elfos y te van a rajar corriendo.

-¡¿Qué?! –era un golpe bajo para el periodista.

-¿No lo habías pensado? Son muy inteligentes, les gusta contar historias, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo; y muchos son periodistas para contar historias. Y como tienen mucho tiempo y los hombres son bobos y corrompibles como vos, no se les hace difícil escalar hasta la cúpula. Hay algunos elfos que tienen más dinero que Craso, y los que no son ricos es porque no quieren.

-¡¿Qué?! –repitió Darío, quien nunca se hubiera imaginado que el periodismo fuera común entre los elfos.

-Seguramente el jefe del jefe de tu jefe sea un elfo, ¿o no? –Camilo estaba divertidísimo con la situación.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres se ríen de mí? Ya me van a creer, viejo de mierda –la expresión de Camilo cambió y se puso muy serio.

-Darío, todas las razas se ríen de vos.

-¿Cómo sabés mi nombre? –Remató

-Porque te estuve observando, y no es muy difícil sabiendo que respirás fuerte como un trol en celo. Dejate de joder con eso, te tengo una propuesta mejor. –Darío titubeó.

-¿Propuesta? Esperá, ¿sos un elfo también?

-No, soy un Istari.

-¡Un mago! –exclamó Darío. Puta madre, le dije viejo de mierda al mago; ahora me va a matar. Tragó saliva, asustadísimo, dispuesto a escuchar la propuesta.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, sí les gustó, dejen review! Gracias, de verdad. Besos! :D_


	5. Reencuentro

_Buenas otra vez! Ante todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, van a hacer que me la crea! Gracias por los reviews, me estoy volviendo adicta a los halagos jajaja. Esta vez voy a subir dos juntos, pero no es lo normal, no se ilusionen ja. _

_Quiero agradecer profundamente a Andraya TheLat por prestarme a su Anne para que sea la oyente de la historia de nuestros héroes; y también deberían leer su historia :D_

_También, algo sobre los nombres, que aparecen en los Lost Tales (librito que tengo la brillante idea de tener escrito mitad en inglés antiguo, mitad en quenya y a veces siento que daría igual si estuviera en chino)_

_**Danuin:**__ también _dana_ en sindarin y _sana_ en quenya, significa "el día"; y es uno de los tres hijos del tiempo (o sea Aluin), junto con Ranuin (mes) y Fanuin (año). Se lo describe como el único de pelo y barba cortos, y como el día tiene el ciclo más rápido en realidad es el más voluble. _

_**Mithduil:**__ para empezar Mithrim es una región, que contiene lago y montañas del mismo nombre; donde se libró la "Batalla bajo las estrellas" donde Feanor resultó muerto. El sufijo _-quen_ se usa en quenya en nombres tanto masculinos como femeninos, y significa persona; que resulta en una conjunción sobre su orígen. Pero como el quenya es antiguo, con la cuarta edad se ha ido deformando, quedándonos con una serie de _"ie"_ y _"ui"_ incluidos en nombres fenenimos. No quiere decir que ella haya nacido en Mithrim, sino que evoca esa región protegida, considerada entre los quendi un lugar seguro para vivir._

_Espero que mi explicación haya sido clara :) A todo esto, no se olviden que un mago sólo habla lo suficiente, y no anda por ahí revelando sus intenciones si no es necesario, siempre tan apurados los mortales! Besito!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Reencuentro**

Sofía dormía placidamente hasta tarde ese domingo frío de junio, cuando de golpe sintió un viento helado en la cara. Se acurrucó más entre las colchas pero el viento la seguía molestando.

-Gabo, cerrá la ventana –dijo en un gritito y se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero ella sabía que el elfo no estaba porque se había ido a jugar al fútbol esa mañana. Y ella ni loca iba a acompañarlo, hacía mucho frío y pensaba que debería estar prohibido levantarse temprano un domingo. Sintió un picoteo en la oreja. Viento estúpido, pensó, y se tapó completamente para chocar con algo. Abrió los ojos y vio al tero de las sierras de Córdoba en su habitación, que inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo y habló otra vez en el idioma de los elfos.

-Lamento despertarla, dama Mithduil –comenzó Elin- tengo la respuesta del príncipe de Bosque Negro. La elfa se refregó los ojos y cerró la ventana de un manotazo antes de prestarle toda su atención al ave.

-Danuin no está ahora, podrías dármela a mí –se preocupó cuando vio que el tero no tenía ninguna carta.

-El príncipe Legolas los espera el próximo sábado a las 7 de la mañana en la Embajada de los Pueblos del Norte. No dijo más. –afirmó el animal.

-Bueno, gracias Elin –Sofía dejó que el tero se quedara un rato hasta que entrara en calor, y después se fue por donde había llegado. Maldito elfo psicópata, pensaba Sofía; citarnos a las 7 de la mañana un día de fin de semana, ¿qué está loco?

Sólo había dos embajadas élficas en Buenos Aires, la del sur con sede en Lothlorien y bajo la cabeza de Galadriel, con Lord Morten como embajador era una. Era la más cercana a la casa de Sofía y Gabriel, podían llegar en media hora en auto; y era donde trabajaba Alejandro como guardia. La de los pueblos del norte, con sede en Rivendell, estaba más lejos de su casa, en la localidad de Parque Leloir, al oeste de la Capital; bajo la tutela del embajador Lord Olof y presididos por Elrond. Suspiró, lindo viaje les esperaba. Además, debía ser algo importante para que Legolas se molestara en venirse hasta el Mundo de los Hombres para hablar con su primo. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Sofía y Gabriel tomaron al Autopista del Oeste para concurrir a la reunión en la embajada. Sin embargo, era bonito que eran el único auto que iba solo por la autopista dirigiéndose al amanecer. Parece el final de una película yanki de los ochenta, pensaba Sofía. Cuando llegaron a la localidad de Parque Leloir, tomaron la Av. Marín Fierro, rodeada de árboles frondosos con enormes mansiones a ambos lados del camino. Sólo los ricos podían vivir ahí, una zona de quintas enormes y bellísimas, con los jardines más amplios del Gran Buenos Aires. No era porque el embajador Olof fuera rico (bueno, de hecho lo era), pero en realidad la embajada estaba ahí desde muchos años antes de que hubiera un barrio o cualquiera de las otras propiedades; sino que la embajada quedaba solita en el bosque.

Doblaron por una calle más chica, y dieron varias vueltas en esas calles diagonales entrecruzadas hasta llegar a una quinta que ocupaba una hectárea entera, algo raro incluso en esa zona. Se acercaron en auto a la reja, donde el guardia los dejó pasar y siguieron hacia adentro. En el centro de los enormes jardines estaba la estancia de una sola planta que era la Embajada de los Pueblos del Norte, de estilo colonial, amplias galerías y patios internos; obedecía el estilo del país donde estaba, pero sin dejar de utilizar los típicos verde y dorado, entre otros indicadores del estilo élfico. Gabriel miró su reloj, eran las siete menos diez; perfecto.

Entraron a la recepción, y unos minutos después una pesada puerta se abrió, por donde entró el príncipe de Bosque Negro. El elfo hizo ademán de abrazar a su primo, pero él estaba muy serio y sin decir palabra les indicó que los siguiera. La pareja había olvidado que los elfos solían ser bastante más fríos que ellos, acostumbrados al Mundo de los Hombres. Atravesaron un patio interno, hacia una estancia más pequeña donde el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, con varios sillones alrededor; donde tomaron asiento.

-Bienvenido al Mundo de los Hombres primo –bromeó Danuin, y Legolas le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Gracias, bienvenidos a la Embajada del Norte –Danuin y Mithduil asintieron educadamente. –Necesito hablarles del hombre que dejaron abandonado en las sierras –Uf, ahí viene el regaño, más psicópata es este, pensaba Mithduil mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Nosotros también queríamos preguntarte si sabías algo, ¿lo envía alguien? –retomó Danuin la conversación.

-No estoy seguro –admitió Legolas.

-Siguió a Gwendolynn por semanas, amenazó a Mithduil con un arma, y hasta estuvo preguntando por ellas en la Embajada del Sur. Me huele raro –admitió también Danuin, olvidando convenientemente el detalle que Gwendolynn, o sea Paula, le había roto la nariz de una trompada.

-Hay alguien más que sigue los pasos del hombre desequilibrado –admitió el príncipe.

-¡Desequilibrado! –Mithduil se tentó de risa al recordar al nerd-jabalí, no le llegaba muy bien el agua al tanque en su opinión. Legolas le lanzó una mirada severa, como diciéndole que no era gracioso, y Danuin le apretó un poco la rodilla para indicarle que se calmara. Entonces Legolas pudo seguir hablando.

-Bueno, según parece uno de los Istari está en el Mundo de los Hombres, y puede que haya contactado al obsesionado para llegar hasta ustedes.

-¿Para qué? –inquirió Mithduil.

-No estoy seguro, pero supongo que tendrá que ver con que ustedes dos son los más hábiles matando y amaestrando bestias.

-¿Y quién es el Istari que anda por acá? –ahora era Danuin el que preguntaba.

-Saruman, parece ser. –Uf, al final no era tan tarado el nerd-jabalí, pensaba la elfa mientras se asustaba un poco.

-¿No estaba muerto? –se sorprendió Danuin.

-Sí, yo lo maté –se enfadó Legolas enfatizando el yo.

-No lo dejaste bien muerto primo –Mithduil ahogó otra risita- además, ¿no le diste el tiro de gracia? –el príncipe resopló un poquito harto.

Después vino el regaño de Legolas a la pareja sobre por qué habían tenido que enfrentarse al nerd-jabalí dejando bien en evidencia que eran elfos, hubiera sido más fácil que nunca pudiera comprobarlo y se volviera loco. De todas formas todo el mundo pensaba que estaba loco, y todas las razas se le reían; sin olvidar el detalle de que estaba apuntándole a Mithduil con un arma. Ella se empezó a cansar de escuchar los reproches del principito del bosque y puso una excusa cualquiera para salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines un rato.

* * *

Cuando se adentró suficiente en los jardines para que no la oyeran logró descargarse y hablar por lo bajo, como hacía Darío; pero no tan loca.

-¡Elfo psicópata! Me hace levantar a las cinco de la madrugada un sábado para gritarme y decirme lo que puedo hacer y lo que no. Parece que al pedo tengo 2200 años, ya me tienen re podrida de subestimarme. –Refunfuñaba enojadísima, hasta que notó que alguien estaba con ella. Mierda, si me escucharon más problemas voy a tener. Se dio vuelta para ver una chica que según parecía no era una elfa, con el cabello castaño y ojos azules; riéndose. Mithduil se quedó helada, pensando que se la había mandado esta vez y le esperaba un lindo castigo de parte de la diplomacia de Bosque Negro. Pero la chica sólo le sonrió.

-Bueno, hay que admitir que el príncipe es un poquito psicópata –admitió la morocha. –Y yo ni loca me hubiera levantado a las cinco de la mañana. –La elfa se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba un vestido típico, nada que ver con los jeans y campera de cuero que tenía ella, y la verdad desentonaban bastante dentro de los límites de la embajada.

-No le digas nada por favor, ya bastantes problemitas tengo con los diplomáticos –se excusó Mithduil.

-Soy Anne –comenzó la chica, tendiéndole la mano para saludarla- la prometida de Legolas –mierda, encima que hablaba mal del príncipe, tenía que hablar mal enfrente de su novia, más tarada; pensaba, y se sonrojó.

-Soy Mithduil –se presentó la rubia.

-La novia de Danuin –sentenció- así que por ustedes vinimos a este mundo a pasar el rato.

-Perdón, no sé que es tan grave como para hacerlos venir –se disculpó Mithduil.

-Yo tampoco –se encogió de hombros la morocha- pero tenía ganas de venir, porque yo me crié en este mundo y hacía varios años que no venía –para la elfa eso fue una revelación. –Necesito un par de cosas antes de irme.

-¿Qué cosas? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

-Maquillaje, chocolate, una computadora por dios. Son cosas que extraño –la elfa se tentó de risa, y admitió que ella también extrañaría esas cosas. Era raro que tantos años había vivido sin todo eso, pero la tecnología de los hombres era un poco adictiva.

-Yo tengo todo eso en mi casa, podrían venirse a cenar –Anne asintió sonriendo- Por cierto, ¿en que ciudad te criaste?

-En Madrid.

-Ahí vive mi padre –comentó la rubia- es una ciudad bonita. Pero Buenos Aires me enamoró desde el primer día. Siempre encontré el comportamiento de la gente en esta ciudad como algo fascinante.

-¿Hace mucho que viven aquí? –inquirió Anne.

-Como veinte años, nos vinimos después de la batalla en el Abismo de Helm porque Danuin estaba herido y ahí no podíamos curarlo. Y después nos gustó, estudiamos, ganamos dinero, encontramos amigos; y ya estábamos bien por acá.

Siguieron charlando por un buen rato sobre las peculiaridades de ambos mundos, hasta que Danuin fue a su encuentro y se unió a la conversación animadamente. A Anne le encantaba encontrar alguien que juntara las costumbres de los elfos y las de su mundo, y así no se sentía tan rara hablando de páginas web o de maquillaje; y ya estaba deseando volver a ponerse unos jeans. Le comentaron al elfo la idea de juntarse a cenar, y aceptó contento. Sin embargo, Mithduil pudo ver tras sus ojos una sombra de derrota, y ya se imaginaba por qué era. Sin importarle que Anne estuviera ahí, la elfa no pudo con su genio y se dedicó a animar a su novio.

-Tranquilo Dan, sos muy buen capitán –hizo una rima.

-No es eso, quizá tengamos que volvernos un tiempo a Bosque Negro, y ahí no hay lugar para mí.

-Sí que lo hay, porque sos muy buen capitán –repitió Mithduil, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que el primo de Legolas y Thalion no tenga cabida en su propio reino? –se metió Anne.

-Larga historia –comentó Danuin con resignación.

-Pero a mí me encanta contar historias, si querés escucharla –Anne asintió sonriendo y Danuin se fue dejándolas solas a ambas. Estaba derrotado y no quería escuchar otra vez la historia de su derrota, aunque a su amada le encantaba contarla porque implicaba cómo se habían conocido. Anne miró a Mithduil desconcertada.

-¿Se ofendió?

-No, seguramente se va a contar anécdotas de batallas pasadas, ama a sus soldaditos de plomo.

-Uf, los niños y sus juegos –se burló Anne y ambas rieron

-¿Entonces te cuento?

-Por favor –siguió la morocha, entusiasmada.


	6. Los desterrados

**Capítulo 6: Los desterrados**

-Yo nací en Rivendell, y Danuin en Bosque Negro, como te habrás imaginado; y él es un poco mayor que Legolas y un poco menor que Thalion. Pero lo primero que tenés que entender es que nosotros somos bastante raros entre los elfos. Y necesito que te quede bien claro, porque sino todos los motivos de esta historia van a carecer de total y absoluto sentido.

-Bueno, a mi también me consideran un poco rara en los dos mundos –contestó Anne, y Mithduil empezó a pensar que la prometida del psicópata le caía cada vez mejor.

-En Rivendell recurría a clases grupales, porque sólo los hijos de nobles y de personas importantes tienen mentores e institutrices individuales. Y tengo que decir que la educación élfica es bastante machista, así que agradezco haber estudiado en la universidad en el Mundo de los Hombres. Nos dividían en grupos de chicos y grupos de chicas, y había clases de chicos como esgrima, escalada, tiro con flechas (obviamente) y demás; y clases de chicas como costura, canto, piano, entre otras cosas. Según dicen ahora son un poco más flexibles, pero en esa época las clases de ambos no se mezclaban. Y yo me aburría como una ostra en las clases de chicas, que por cierto me salían bastante, bastante mal. Mis profesores no me querían mucho que digamos, y mis compañeras, refinadas damas elfas, se reían de mí.

"-Entonces yo me escabullía y me iba a las clases de los chicos, que se me daban bastante bien; y aprendí a usar las armas y técnicas de defensa bajo la mirada incrédula de mis compañeros y profesores. A ellos no se les ocurriría que una damita boba iba a ser capaz de aprender todo eso, y mientras más aprendía, más se alejaban de mí. Y aunque mis padres me apoyaban, ellos no eran lo que se dice la clase alta, o muy prestigiosos; así que mi actitud los hundió socialmente a ellos también. Entonces comenzaron a dejar de apoyarme y se distanciaron un poco. Cuando llegué a la mayoría de edad, que son 1800 años; decidí que me quería largar de esa ciudad. Fui a hablar con Elrond para pedirle consejo, y me dijo que era muy obvio que ahí no estaba lo que buscaba. Yo en realidad no sabía que estaba buscando, pero igual me fui.

-¿Y dónde aparece Danuin en esta historia? ¿Y por qué la rivalidad con Legolas? –se impacientó Anne.

-Paciencia querida –rió Mithduil- A todo esto, Danuin había nacido en Bosque Negro, y como era el sobrino del rey Thranduil, él sí tenía las clases individuales. Y era brillante en todo lo que practicaba, superando a Thalion, que se dedicó más a ser consejero; lo cual le salía mucho mejor. Danuin no puede ser consejero de ningún reino porque tiene un carácter muy voluble; se enoja bastante rápido. En cambio sus primos no se enojan tan fácil, y el temple es una ventaja.

-Bueno, no es tan fácil pero cuando se enoja, Legolas se pone en plan psicópata –la elfa lanzó una carcajada.

-Cierto, y hoy estaba bastante enojado. Y como Danuin no quiere ser menos, se la pasan compitiendo a ver quién es más machote.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Anne no entendía muy bien.

-Bueno, si dejás de interrumpir puedo seguir, y llegar al por qué de esa rivalidad –la morocha sonrió y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que continuara.- Era un alumno brillante y todo el mundo comentaba que iba a ser capitán del ejército de Bosque Negro, hasta tenía su propio club de fans de damitas elfas de la clase de costura y canto que se le arrastraban. –Anne resopló.

-Uf, yo sé de eso, son insoportables.

-Pero entonces llegó Legolas a compartir las clases con Danuin y lo superó en todo; incluso robándole su club de fans de boluditas. Ese era el estereotipo del que yo huía, porque me parecía bastante inútil que todo lo que supieran hacer fuera coser y cantar y su mayor aspiración enamorar a algún alto oficial. Y a Danuin no le gustaba ninguna de ellas tampoco. Pero entonces terminó su educación y empezó una carrera militar, ascendiendo rápidamente; al igual que Legolas. Sin embargo, el príncipe era más querido, y Danuin empezó a sentirse algo inferior, porque su primo lo superaba. Llegó el momento en el que ambos podían ascender a capitán del ejército de Bosque Negro, que era la competencia definitiva. Pero los soldados juraron lealtad sólo a Legolas, y eso hirió profundamente el orgullo de su primo. Su carrera quedó truncada, y sintió que no tenía más lugar ni nada que hacer en Bosque Negro; entonces decidió irse también.

-¿Y se conocieron en ese viaje? –siguió Anne.

-No, aún no; pero los dos nos desterramos solos de nuestros pueblos, aunque en realidad nos sentíamos que no éramos muy bienvenidos que digamos. Yo me dediqué a practicar con las armas y me convertí en montaraz. Hice una vida nómade y solitaria, matando o domesticando bestias que azotaban a los distintos pueblos, cobrando una linda cantidad por eso. También empecé a tener mi club de fans, pero muy reducido porque les asustaba que una damita fuera capaz de matar un dragón o un warlog. En general demostraban rápidamente su interés por el dinero, y al final se espantaban. Era una buena vida, pero después de muchos años empecé a sentir que era un poco vacía; y un buen día me perdí en un bosque.

"-Por otro lado, Danuin viajó hasta que llegó a los reinos de los hombres, en particular a Rohan, donde de casualidad le salvó la vida a la dama Eowin; y se hizo muy amigo del entonces heredero al trono y hoy rey, Eomer. Ahí siguió su carrera militar, mucho más brillante que en Bosque Negro, los soldados de Rohan estaban encantados de que un elfo marchara entre sus filas. No porque les cayera particularmente bien, sino porque confiaban en su mayor experiencia. Al final, Danuin llegó a capitán del ejército de Rohan, como había sido su deseo en el pueblo que lo vio nacer; y llevó a la ciudad a grandes victorias. Pero con todo, aún se sentía derrotado (y hasta hoy también), entonces salía a dar paseos a pie por los bosques y laderas montañosas cercanas para aclarar sus ideas. Esos paseos solían durar un par de horas, dos días como mucho; pero no prestó atención a donde lo llevaban sus pies, y se perdió.

-Entonces se conocieron cuando estaban perdidos buscando algo, y se encontraron, ¡que romántico! –Anne estaba disfrutando la historia de Mithduil como si viera una de las películas que había en el Mundo de los Hombres.

-En realidad no fue tan así, porque estuvimos más de quince años vagando, buscando la salida del bosque, y no nos cruzamos enseguida.

-¡Quince años! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo no te volviste loca de soledad? –Mithduil encogió los hombros.

-Estaba acostumbrada a andar sola, había andado sola matando bestias por los últimos doscientos años, así que no era eso lo que me afectó. Lo que pasaba era que habíamos caído en el Bosque de la Inseguridad y la Duda. Había leyendas sobre él, pero nunca pensé que fuera a encontrarlo. El bosque refleja lo que hay dentro de cada uno, por eso nos perdimos; estábamos realmente perdidos. Cómo no sabíamos bien a qué le temíamos, oíamos a las bestias pero nunca las podíamos ver, y eso me ponía bastante nerviosa. Entonces me dí cuenta de la verdad después de un par de años, tenía miedo de quedarme sola. Toda la vida había estado sola, y era muy independiente, pero necesitaba algo más. Cuando supe mis temores estos se materializaron en temibles bestias que me herían y debilitaban sin que pudiera vencerlas.

"-Durante mucho tiempo me pregunte qué era ese algo más que me faltaba, hasta que me cayó la ficha: quería amar y ser amada. Mientras tanto Danuin por su propio camino había llegado a la conclusión de que también buscaba amor. Entonces nos vimos por primera vez, un día que las bestias nos juntaron en el claro del bosque. Al principio desconfiábamos y nos queríamos matar uno al otro, peleamos y nos herimos mucho. Pero cuando estábamos demasiado heridos para atacar o correr terminábamos hablando un poco, sólo para escuchar otra voz de alguien de la misma raza y no una bestia para variar. Y fue mucho después que nos dimos cuenta que entre pelea y charla nos enamorábamos. Varios años perdiéndonos y encontrándonos hasta que nos toleramos lo suficiente como para buscar juntos la salida del bosque.

"-Y la encontramos, pero sólo para darnos cuenta que ya no teníamos un hogar a donde volver. Viajamos sin rumbo mientras ganábamos más y más confianza, y al final terminamos siendo inseparables. Muy tardíamente admitimos que nos amábamos y nos decidimos a estar juntos. Pero no podíamos vagar toda la vida como montaraces, y buscábamos algo para hacer o algún lugar donde establecernos. Tantos años de vida nómade me tenían un poquito harta. Un buen día llegamos a La Comarca, tierra de hobbits, y descubrimos que tenían la mejor bebida alcohólica, así que nos quedábamos cerca para poder ir a embriagarnos con los medianos. A ellos les caíamos bien, porque la mayoría nunca había visto un elfo, y les provocaba curiosidad. En una de esas fiestas, un hobbit bocón (bueno, en realidad todos los hobbits son bocones) nos comentó que en Gondor estaban reclutando para pelear contra el ejército de Saruman.

"-Y como nos gustan los problemas fuimos a Gondor a ayudar a los hombres. Ahí Danuin se encontró con su compañero Eomer, que estaba un poco resentido porque su capitán lo hubiera abandonado por años sin avisar, pero al final volvieron a ser amigos. También Danuin me presentó a sus primos, y renació la rivalidad entre ellos; siendo la batalla el lugar perfecto para volver a medirse quién la tenía más larga. –Anne soltó una carcajada- Ahí también conocí a mi mejor amiga Gwendolynn, y a su prometido Eickes, que hoy se desempeña como guardia en la Embajada del Sur, y viven en este mundo también. Pero Legolas volvió a ganarle, porque Danuin tuvo que abandonar el campo de batalla mortalmente herido. Yo era bastante buena matando bestias, y él era mejor para la estrategia de guerra; pero salí corriendo de mi puesto para ayudarlo.

"-Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido y se iba a morir, encontré a Lord Olof; embajador de los pueblos del norte en el Mundo de los Hombres. Los embajadores tienen un permiso especial, se les enseña un hechizo complicado que sólo saben los Istari para abrir portales de un mundo al otro. Le rogué a Lord Olof que nos llevara con él, esperanzada de que en este mundo él pudiera curarse. Me costó convencerlo, pero al final se solidarizó con sus compatriotas y nos trajo aquí. Danuin estuvo meses internado hasta que se recuperó, y después nos dedicamos a estudiar, trabajar, compramos nuestro departamento-caja-de-zapatos; y vivíamos en paz. Y así hasta hoy. –Mithduil le sonrió a su intrigada oyente para indicar que la historia había terminado.

-Una historia digna de un tomo de Tolkien –se rió.

-Ah sí, ¿cómo anda? ¿Está en Bosque Negro? –preguntó inocentemente Mithduil.

-¡¿Es un elfo?! –se asombró Anne, y Mithduil se encogió de hombros.

-Y claro, ¿cómo iba a saber todo lo que escribió entonces? Tenía muchísima memoria el viejo, fue uno de los primeros en venir a este mundo. Bueno, ¿y vos?

-Bueno –empezó la chica avergonzada- en realidad yo soy un Istari, y yo abrí el portal para que Legolas y yo viniéramos –oh dios mío, pensó Mithduil- me crié en este mundo, y cuando llegó el momento me fue revelada mi misión y partí hacia la Tierra Media. Tuvimos muchas y complicadas aventuras y desencuentros, pero derrotamos a Saruman. Bueno, hasta ahora –Anne torció la boca- y mientras tanto me enamoré del elfo psicópata, que empezó a disimular sus problemitas mentales, y nos llevamos muy bien. Hace ya muchos años que estamos juntos.

-Suena bien, felicidades. Quizá podamos hacer algo para que los primos dejen de pelear, ¿no? Igual te aseguro que Danuin lo quiere mucho, y daría la vida por él si tuviera que hacerlo.

-Igual Legolas, así que espero que eso sea más fuerte que su rivalidad tonta. ¿Viven muy lejos? Digo, para la cena.

-Más o menos, son como dos horas, pero vamos en nuestro auto. –Anne no se creía que los dos elfos tuvieran un auto, le gustó la idea –Ah, por cierto, en el Mundo de los Hombres nos pusimos otros nombres, y afuera de la embajada tenés que llamarnos por ellos.

-¿Cuáles? –preguntó Anne.

-Sofía y Gabriel –Mithduil sonrió, y volvieron adentro de la embajada a volver a encontrarse con los dos primos de Bosque Negro.

* * *

Fue una noche divertida para los cuatro, Sofía y Gabriel cocinaron típicas milanesas que fascinaban a todos aquellos que las probaban. Anne pensó furtivamente que extrañaría un poco esa comida deliciosa. Gabriel y Legolas se pasaron la noche contando anécdotas, como esa vez que el príncipe mató un olifante con sólo tres flechas, o cuando el ex capitán tomó la vida de quince warlogs sólo con las manos. Bueno, ambos exageraban un poquito, mientras las chicas reían a más no poder; ellos medían quién la tenía más larga. Anne adoptó esa expresión para hacer enojar a Legolas cada vez que se pusiera competitivo, en especial con su amigo Gimli. Sí, parecía que eran bastante competitivos y orgullosos los dos elfos. Esa misma noche el príncipe y su prometida volvieron a Bosque Negro, mientras Sofía lo lamentaba un poco porque se había divertido en la cena. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba agotada y se fue a dormir, no sin antes mimar un poco el herido orgullo de su compañero.

* * *

_Hasta aquí estos dos, espero que el origen de estos dos les haya aclarado el por qué andan por aquí. No se encariñen mucho con el gordito nerd (ups!) Besito!_


	7. Los viajes

**Capítulo 7: Los viajes**

Darío iba sentado en el asiento del acompañante de un viejo Torino, conducido por Camilo; recorriendo las sinuosas rutas de entre las montañas cordobesas. Se preguntaba cómo diantres había aceptado que el mago lo condujera hasta Buenos Aires después de haberlo llamado viejo de mierda, y se imaginaba que en cualquier momento iba a hacer volcar el auto para tirarlo por uno de los múltiples precipicios que había por ahí. Pero se dio cuenta de que no hubiera tenido más opción, salvo que quisiera llegar a la capital caminando. Bueno, si ellos pueden por qué yo no, pensó Darío, pero lo desechó rápidamente cuando se acordó de esa noche en que caminó desde Puente Alsina hasta Lanús y casi muere de agitación y cansancio. Además pensaba que el Torino no iba a tener la fuerza necesaria para subir pendientes tan empinadas, pero al final resultó tener un motor que parecía de una Ferrari.

-¿Podrías repetirme el plan otra vez? –preguntó el periodista al conductor.

-¿Otra vez? Si no tenés más de dos neuronas no va a funcionar –resopló el viejo un poco harto porque era la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

-Sí, entendí, sólo que me pone nervioso y me tranquiliza que me lo cuentes –el mago subió una ceja intrigado, pensando que era la primera vez que su voz tranquilizaba a alguien.

-Bueno, traeme a la elfa bajita que se hace llamar Sofía.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella sabe amaestrar bestias y necesito sus habilidades.

-¿Por qué? –siguió Darío.

-Eso es irrelevante para tu participación. –Uf, Darío quería saber algo más de su nuevo amigo el mago; que era bastante intimidante por cierto.

-Bueno, ¿y yo que saco a cambio?

-Te publico la historia, y el Pullitzer corre por tu cuenta; espero que sepas escribir.

-Pero si te vas a llevar a Sofía a la Tierra Media, ¿a quién voy a entrevistar? –el mago estaba bastante exasperado porque el periodista tuviera tantas preguntas. Mortales, todo hay que explicarles. Y a este hay que explicarle cuarenta veces, pensaba Camilo.

-Podés entrevistar a quien vos quieras, tenés a Gabriel, a Paula, a Alejandro, a cualquiera de los embajadores, a los que viven en Salsipuedes, y un largo etcétera.

-¿Y pero por qué ahora me darían bola cuando no lo hicieron antes?

-Porque yo voy a mandar una nota a las embajadas autorizándote, y van a hacerme caso y permitírtelo.

-¿Y en dónde me vas a publicar? –siguió el periodista, irritando al mago. Esta era una pregunta nueva, para variar en la conversación que ya habían repetido cinco veces.

-Tengo 60% de acciones en un diarito.

-¿Qué diarito? ¡Ningún diarito! Quiero la primera plana de un buen diario –Darío estaba ebrio de poder y de obsesión, y no se iba a conformar con menos.

-Mi diarito se llama New York Times, ¿te parece suficiente? –el viejo puso su mejor cara de harto, pensando que ni el orco más bobo era tan insoportable; y Darío estaba encantadísimo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que un mago fuera el propietario del diario de sus sueños, que vio nacer tantos Pullitzer; como tampoco se hubiera imaginado hasta el día anterior que el periodismo fuera común entre los elfos.

-¿Y cómo la voy a convencer a Sofía para que venga conmigo?

-Algo se te va a ocurrir, no es mi problema si tenés dos neuronas –resopló el viejo, y le tiró a su acompañante una mirada asesina para indicarle que la conversación ya había terminado.

* * *

Sofía y Gabriel mientras tanto seguían tranquilos en su departamento-caja-de-zapatos. Volvieron a juntarse con Paula y Alejandro, y al final los dos rivales terminaron llevándose muy bien. Ojala hubiera sido lo mismo con su primo, pero no dejaban de competir, y cuando no estaba Legolas, Gabriel era el rey. Empezó el invierno, que por supuesto no era tan crudo en Buenos Aires como en la Tierra Media, y se dedicaron a pasar bastante tiempo entre las frazadas y con la estufa encendida. Muchas veces se llevaban el termo y el mate a la cama, haciendo vida de vagos acurrucados. Sofía se daba cuenta que el orgullo de su novio estaba más herido que de costumbre, y trataba de animarlo. Cierto día se despertó antes que él y decidió prepararle algo rico. Pero los elfos tienen oídos sensibles, y él se dio cuenta aunque se hizo el dormido hasta que empezó a oler muy bien.

-¿Qué huele tan rico? –empezó Gabriel en un gritito desde la habitación

-Adiviná –Sofía le siguió el juego.

-Ya sé, ¡brownies! –y mientras tanto llegaba y la abrazaba por detrás, todavía en piyama y en la cocina. Se besaron tiernamente y ella volvió a hablarle un poco más seria.

-¿Cuándo me vas a cambiar esa cara triste? –Gabriel resopló.

-Cuando gane -¿qué, no es obvio?

-Ya podrías dejar de competir, no tiene sentido –remató Sofía.

-Vos porque sabés que sos la mejor con las bestias en toda la Tierra Media –Sofía se sonrojó un poquito- pero yo, no es divertido saber que hay alguien que hace todo mejor, y todo Bosque Negro lo quiere más a él. Y a mi no me quiere nadie –bajó la mirada, amargado.

-Ah, pasa por ahí –Sofía descubrió lo que ya sabía- pero eso es una mentira, sí que te quieren; pero como te fuiste nunca pudieron demostrártelo.

-Si seguro –remató Gabriel irónicamente, mientras Sofía se dedicaba a sacar los brownies del horno y desmoldarlos. Cortó un pedacito todavía caliente con los dedos y se lo dio a su novio en la boca, seguido por un besito pequeño en la comisura de los labios.

-No, yo tampoco te quiero la verdad –siguió Sofía con una sonrisa, mientras Gabriel pensaba que no era un momento apropiado para ese chiste, lo ponía de mal humor, pero ella siguió- porque te amo tontuelo. No seas tan duro con vos mismo, no está mal no ser el mejor en todo, todo el tiempo; podés permitirte fallar de vez en cuando. Todos cometemos errores a veces, ¿no?

-Sí, pero él es mejor en todo –remarcó la última palabra

-¿Y eso qué? Ser el próximo mejor después de un guerrero como él tampoco está tan mal, ¿o no? Es que no sé por qué te la pasas comparándote, si vos sos único y perfecto así –Sofía le dedicó una mirada dulce y volvió a darle otro pedacito de brownie, pero él seguía sin asomar una sonrisa.- Vamos terquito, ¿terminaste de auto compadecerte? –Gabriel le hizo una mueca torciendo la nariz.

-Bueno, no quiero discutir –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y están ricos? Por cierto, ¿me regalás una sonrisa? –Gabriel no lo pudo evitar, ella era un antidepresivo en su vida, y su sonrisa era más que contagiosa. Pero además de una sonrisa dobló la apuesta y la sorprendió con un abrazo cálido para combatir el frío del invierno, dándole algunos besitos por las mejillas y el cuello; y habándole al oído en un susurro.

-Te necesito –y mordisqueando entonces el lóbulo de su orejita puntuda, volvieron a comer en la cama; para combatir el invierno porteño.

Los elfos se quedaron acurrucados hasta que un ruido raro los sacó de su letargo y vagancia. Ahí estaba el tero cordobés en su balcón, picando el vidrio para que les abriera la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Elin –comenzó Sofía cuando el ave estuvo adentro.

-Perdón por despertarla otra vez, dama Mithduil –se disculpó, y les tendió una carta dirigida a ambos. Gabriel vio el remitente y resopló tirándosela a Sofía con un poco de agresividad.

-Es del principito perfecto, léela vos, no me interesa –y con esto se dio vuelta y se hizo el dormido. Sofía la leyó y tuvo que comentarla, sabiendo que Gabriel ya a esa altura estaba más que molesto.

-Lord Elrond convoca a un concilio en Rivendell de acá en dos meses y tenemos que ir. Dice Legolas que podemos viajar con Lord Morten ya que se lleva tan bien con Alejandro.

-No me digas –empezó Gabriel- yo ya sé como podemos viajar.

-Bueno, bueno, que sólo estoy contándote –resopló y se volvió a hacer el dormido- Es para discutir qué onda con Saruman que anda dando vueltas por los dos mundos.

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver?

-Calculo que es porque creen que Saruman anda tirándole los hilos a la marioneta del nerd gordo y pesadito. Igual no nos podemos negar, así que mejor que reservemos una cita con Lord Morten para que nos abra el portal. Está tan ocupado que capaz no tiene ni cinco minutos de acá a dos meses. –Gabriel gruñó y no dijo más nada, dejando que Sofía se ocupara de los detalles logísticos.

* * *

La cita que consiguieron era para tres semanas después, durante las cuales organizaron todo para que su hogar no se cayera a pedazos mientras no estuvieran; lo cual se basaba en el hecho de que Paula iba a ir cada tanto a ver que todo esté en orden y pagar los impuestos. Cuando tuvieron todo organizado cerraron con llave, y despidiéndose del lugarcito que había sido su hogar por muchos años, subieron a la terraza del edificio, era un día húmedo y nublado. El caso es que el hechizo para abrir el portal sólo era efectivo si quienes lo atravesaran saltaban desde una cierta altura, y Lord Morten iba a hacer el hechizo desde la distancia porque era un tipo muy ocupado como para molestarse en ir hasta allá. Entonces, habían arreglado hasta el segundo exacto en que tenían que saltar para no dárselas contra el piso ni perderse el portal.

En la terraza, con los bolsos y armas que iban a llevarse, miraron en el horizonte la bella ciudad por última vez en vaya a saber cuánto tiempo; abrazados y melancólicos. Pero ambos lo notaron enseguida y se alertaron. Si había algo que deberían aprender los hombres es a confiar en los instintos de los elfos, porque si un elfo está intranquilo es que algo sin duda anda mal. Pero él era demasiado ególatra, y lo cierto es que no respetaba a esos seres, porque pensaba que podía seguirlos sin que lo notaran, y hasta apuntarles con armas de fuego; que es algo por cierto bastante cobarde. Darío estaba en el edificio, y esta vez por alguna razón sintieron que era una amenaza. Pero sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que se abriera el portal, y con una mirada estuvieron de acuerdo en esperar, a ver si podían irse antes que él los encontrara.

Esta vez la suerte no estuvo de su lado y con un rápido movimiento Darío subió a la terraza, con la mirada de loco desorbitada y su revólver en la mano. Por primera vez Sofía le temió, porque supo que tenía algo que ver con ella su presencia ahí. Intentaron acercarse, intimidarlo sin usar la fuerza; esperando que los cinco minutos pasaran rápidamente y pudieran irse. Lo cierto es que estaban desarmados, las armas estaban bien empacadas en los bolsos; y mucho menos querían más problemas con la diplomacia élfica en el Mundo de los Hombres, siendo que el embajador les estaba haciendo un favor. Alzaron las manos a la altura del pecho para que vieran que no tenían nada y le hablaron suavemente, con esa voz armónica y melodiosa.

-¿Cómo te llamás guapo? –Sofía le dedicó una miradita seductora y una sonrisa que hizo que Darío se embobara un momento.

-Darío, ¿y vos linda?

-Sofía –contestó calmada, sin olvidar que le estaba apuntando alternadamente a ella y a Gabriel.

-¡No! ¡Tu nombre verdadero! –Exclamó moviendo violentamente el arma, Sofía tomó aire y decidió decírselo a ver si así se calmaba.

-Mithduil –reveló al fin, y Darío intentó repetirlo pero no logró ni por asomo imitar la belleza del idioma de los elfos, sino que más bien le salió como un gruñido medio inentendible. Gabriel miró el cronómetro, sólo faltaban tres minutos; bien, seguí así. Aunque no le gustaba que les estuviera apuntando, era muy precavido; pero la ira empezaba a hacerse ver en sus ojos.

-¿Te gustaría tener un arco élfico? –Intentó sobornarlo Sofía- yo puedo regalarte uno, muy lindo y poderoso, que me regaló Galadriel, ¿te gustaría tenerlo? –le dedicó otra miradita seductora, y Darío se debatía entre el Pullitzer y el arco de Galadriel.

-¿Y me lo vas a regalar como si nada?

-Quisiera a cambio esa armita fea y sucia que tenés, es buen negocio si considerás que voy a darte un arco de 7500 años de antigüedad, que combatió orcos en varias guerras. –Sofía sonreía y Gabriel tensaba todos sus músculos, dispuesto a agarrarla y salir corriendo para tirarse de la terraza en un micro segundo. Pero entonces Darío hizo sinapsis con las dos neuronas que tenía y percibió que la elfa trataba de engañarlo. Gabriel volvió a mirar el cronómetro, faltaba un minuto y medio.

Sofía y Darío se sostuvieron la mirada como si saltaran chispas del ambiente, hasta que ella se acercó lentamente para intentar tomar el arma de la mano del periodista. Gabriel rogaba que se apresurara en sacarle el arma al loquito ese y pensó fugazmente en aparecer por detrás y quebrarle el cuello. Sin embargo, consideró que no era necesario matarlo, no era buen momento para hacerse de problemas con Lord Morten porque tenían que viajar en menos de un minuto. Ya casi estaba listo para saltar y volver a la Tierra Media que lo vio nacer.

Los tres oyeron el disparo y todo pareció silenciarse. Darío estaba asustadísimo, sin saber si realmente había tirado del gatillo ni a donde había ido a parar el tiro; y pensó brevemente que quizá Camilo tenía razón en que no tenía neuronas suficientes para seguir el plan. Gabriel abrió los ojos azules muy grandes y los cruzó con los de su amada, al momento en que observaba horrorizado cómo una mancha líquida, pegajosa y de rojo brillante teñía el saco de lana de Sofía. Sus ojos esta vez se quedaron grises mientras se doblaba de dolor y parecía caer al suelo en cámara lenta, horrorizada. Gabriel no dudó y con un movimiento rápido le quebró el cuello a Darío y tiró su cadáver por sobre la baranda de la terraza, como si se hubiera suicidado.

Pero no pensaba en eso, sino en ver a su amada tirada en el piso en un charco de sangre, con un disparo en el estómago, o por ahí cerca según pudo llegar a ver porque la sangre le nublaba la visión. La acurrucó entre sus brazos, fuertes y fibrosos, manchándose de su sangre y apretándola fuerte, rogándole al oído que aguantara un poco más, que la necesitaba; llamándola por su nombre en élfico. Volvió a ver el cronómetro y la levantó en sus brazos, saltando en el momento justo para perderse en un resplandor azul en el rápido viaje hacia su tierra.

* * *

_Espero que no se hayan decepcionado por esto, pero sólo es la parte triste; hay escrito hasta el 9. Pero escribir es re escribir y tengo que revisarlo. Más adelante también, tenía pensado incluir un lamento por el muchacho, pero puede encontrar alguien mejor. Además, es una historia en más de un movimiento, y seguimos teniendo elfos guapitos de sobra. _

_Son todos geniales, gracias por leer, y aunque no estoy segura que tenga ese aparato a mano después de la mitad de la próxima semana; los estaré leyendo con mi super cool y re tecnológico teléfono. _

_Hantanyel órenyallo, mellon-min. _

_Hasta luego! Besos enormes!_


	8. El nuevo aprendiz

_Buenas tardes otra vez! Después de la parte triste, continuamos con la aventura. Espero que les guste este cap! Besos para todos! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El nuevo aprendiz**

La mayoría de los habitantes del Mundo de los Hombres ignoraban el pequeño lío que se les estaba armando pero que en realidad iba apuntado a la Tierra Media. Las personas que conocían a Darío no se asombraron mucho con su suicidio, porque todos sabían que estaba bastante loco. El único que no lo creyó fue su único amigo, Nicolás; quien decidió seguir las pistas del periodista para ver si podía dar con lo que había pasado. Revolvió entre sus notas de la facultad, sus artículos, su escritorio en el trabajo en el diario; pero no servía de nada porque Darío se guardaba todo en su cabeza. Por un momento decidió volver a la Iglesia Nórdica, también conocida como la Embajada del Sur; pero nunca le abrieron la puerta cuando una voz melodiosa le dijo que ya no era bienvenido por ahí.

Volvió a recorrer los bares, y retomó la costumbre de la cerveza de los lunes. Uno de esos lunes, terminó metido en un bar decorado en verde y dorado en Av. De Mayo; y esos colores le recordaban a su amigo. Quiso sentarse en la mesa de la esquina como hacían los montaraces para tener una vista de todas las mesas, pero ya estaba ocupada; así que eligió la barra. El hombre envuelto en sombras de la mesa de la esquina se levantó de golpe para sentarse al lado de Nicolás. Era un anciano alto y pálido, muy flaco y con el cabello y la barba blancos, escondido atrás de unos anteojos finos de medialuna. Pero Nicolás no se dio cuenta de que el viejo mago estaba sentado a su lado hasta que le habló.

-¿Extrañás a tu amigo el obsesionado con los elfos? –Nicolás subió la mirada de golpe, para encontrarse con la del viejo, que lo perturbó.

-¿Lo conocías? –aventuró el muchacho.

-Trabajaba para mí, pero lo arruinó –siguió el mago, deleitándose pensando en cómo había engañado a Darío al pensar que las embajadas de los elfos lo iban a obedecer justamente a él, sólo con una nota; pero este nerd parecía más inteligente- Le pedí que me trajera a una elfa y él tuvo la brillante idea de dispararle.

-¡¿Dispararle a una elfa?! –se asombró Nicolás, confirmando sus sospechas de que Darío no estaba tan mal del todo, y si él le hubiera creído o lo hubiera ayudado, quizá seguiría vivo.

-Mala cosa –siguió el mago- ahora voy a tener que encontrarla en la Tierra Media, y ahí va a ser más difícil. –el chico se animó a titubear.

-Pero, ¿sigue viva?

-Por ahora –admitió el viejo- Y decime una cosa Nicolás, ¿cuál es tu mayor anhelo?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –Empezaba a asustarse- ¿Y usted quién es?

-Soy Camilo –siguió el mago con toda naturalidad- ¿Riqueza, mujeres, obediencia, belleza?

-Sí, sí, todo eso –Nicolás comenzó a saborear la victoria de lo que había anhelado en todos sus años de nerd y nunca había conseguido.

-Pero hay algo, la plata se acaba, las mujeres (mortales) envejecen, la obediencia sin sustento tarde o temprano se cuestiona, la belleza se marchita; pero hay algo que puede darte todo eso y aún más.

-¿Qué? ¡Lo quiero! –se decidió Nicolás, muy rápidamente incluso para su gusto, tentado por el ofrecimiento.

-¡Poder! –Sonrió el viejo- y hay algo que tiene poder sobre todos los seres de la Tierra Media y le deben obediencia, ¿sabés qué?

-Mmm –Nicolás se relamió los labios sólo por imaginarse tenerlo en sus manos- ¡El anillo único! –pero antes de que Nicolás terminara de cebarse con la idea, Camilo le embocó una cachetada.

-¡No! ¡El único ya no existe! –se calmó y habló en un susurro- pero hay otros anillos de poder, algunos de los cuales me encontré. –El muchacho no podía creer como había cambiado su vida por una sola conversación de pocos minutos. Ahora lo quería, fuera cual fuera; de los tres, de los nueve, o cualquier otro. Supo que con eso podía dominar cualquier raza, forrarse de billetes, y lo más importante; que todos lo obedezcan. Ignoraba si el viejo le había ofrecido lo mismo a Darío, pero ya no importaba; porque había fallado y ahora tenía la oportunidad de seguir sus pasos, y se babeaba con la idea de tener un anillo de poder.

-Y hay otra tarea, más importante aún que encontrar a la elfita herida –siguió el anciano.

-¿Cuál? –a Nicolás le quemaba la cabeza de tanta información, pero algo se despertó adentro de él que lo hizo querer más y más.

-Reclutar un ejército, ¿quisieras comandarlo? –el hombre aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, ni una, ni media vez; y siguió a Camilo afuera del bar. Mortales, siempre tan fáciles, se venden enseguida; son ideológicamente promiscuos, reía el mago para sus adentros.

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos del Clover de Av. De Mayo, Danuin abrió sus ojos azules para descubrirse en los jardines del palacio, con Mithduil todavía acurrucada en su pecho y sangrando inconteniblemente. Los rápidos y silenciosos elfos de esa ciudad se la arrancaron de sus brazos y la llevaron con los sanadores. El joven elfo corrió tras ellos, pero se hizo un escándalo de gente yendo y viniendo como en una sala de emergencias en la habitación que habían elegido para la huésped de la ciudad. Varias veces empujaron a Danuin hacia afuera, y vencido una vez más, volvió a los jardines. Subió a un árbol altísimo, el más alto que pudo encontrar; lo cual normalmente lo pondría bastante contento porque estar entre las ramas con las piernas colgando era una de esas cosas de elfos. A lo lejos pudo ver toda la ciudad, y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Rivendell, como había arreglado con Lord Olof para concurrir al concilio. Estaba en Bosque Negro, donde había nacido, y supuso que era gracias a la mano de su primo.

-Puta madre, lo único que me falta es escuchar la prepotencia de los soldaditos de plomo de esta ciudad, al presumido del principito perfecto, y encima comerme los cinco días de viaje hasta Rivendell con este frío y dejar sola a Mithduil –susurraba para sí mismo, pero enseguida notó que no estaba solo.

-Hola –susurró la voz, mientras se sentaba en la rama alta donde estaba Danuin, colgando también sus piernas, y apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué hacés por acá? ¿Viniste a demostrarme que no vos en mi lugar no estarías insultando porque tenés mejor carácter?

-No –contestó Legolas- vine a ver cómo te sentías.

-¿Y cómo te parece que me siento? –remató Danuin desquitando su ira con su primo, quien pensó un momento.

-Vulnerable –sentenció, y el recién llegado abrió los ojos grandes, sabiendo que estaba completamente en lo cierto.

-Me olvidaba que eras adivino –miró hacia abajo para que no se notara que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, hacía siglos que no lloraba y lo que menos quería era hacerlo enfrente del perfectito de su primo.

-¿Te podés calmar? Yo nunca quise esto, ¿no la pasamos bien juntos?

-Bien, burlándote de mí. Pero no tengo ganas de discutir eso ahora –Legolas resopló, era terquito el otro.

-Nunca quise herir tu orgullo, siempre fui competitivo y estoy bastante acostumbrado; con Gimli nos la pasamos así y él no se desanima.

-Pero yo soy Danuin, no un enano, sino un elfo igual que vos –hizo una pausa- Igual no, porque ahora mismo yo soy débil, estoy solo; y estoy a un paso de perder a mi amada para siempre y estar más solo todavía.

-Yo no creo que seas débil –remató Legolas- de hecho, no lo sos. Sólo creo que el Mundo de los Hombres te contagió un poco las pasiones humanas y deberías enfriar la cabeza –Danuin sorbió los mocos que ya se le iban a caer, como un nene chiquito, y Legolas le dedicó una sonrisa- No hace falta que te escondas, no es de débiles llorar.

-Quizá vos también te sentirías un poco mal si tu mujer estuviera al borde de la muerte y no pudieras hacer nada –y con esto algunas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Danuin.

-¿Un poco mal? Más que mal, estaría devastado, no sé que haría –admitió Legolas- y por eso creo que sos realmente valiente. ¿Tregua? –le tendió su mano, y Danuin la estrechó con firmeza.- Siempre voy a ayudarte primo, y cuando todo pase podemos volver a ver quien hace más puntos matando orcos –intentaba hacerlo reír, pero sin éxito. Entonces hizo algo nada típico de Bosque Negro, y le dio un abrazo fraternal a su primo.

* * *

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Danuin se decidió a bajar del árbol que lo tenía cobijado; no es que no quisiera ir a ver cómo estaba su amada, sino que más bien tenía un miedo atroz de lo que podría encontrarse. Se escabulló por los pasillos intentando no cruzarse con nadie porque no tenía ninguna gana de explicar nada ni de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera de estar con cualquier otro que no sea Mithduil. Llegó a la habitación donde más temprano había sido atendida, y entró sigilosamente.

Estaba dormida, en paz, en una cama enorme y muy limpia, en una habitación finamente decorada. Sus ojos brillantes de colores variados estaban cerrados, y estaba tapadita hasta los hombros por unas colchas gruesas que combatían el frío del invierno crudo de aquellas tierras. Danuin se acercó y lo primero fue agudizar su oído para escuchar sus latidos, lentos y serenos; quizá más lentos de lo que le gustaría. Tomó valor y se animó a ver debajo de las colchas, para notar su abdomen vendado y manchado de sangre; con aroma a hierbas curativas que él conocía bien. Estaba un poco pálida, pero acurrucada y calentita había dejado de sangrar, no estaba tan mal. Sólo se preguntaba cuándo despertaría, y sabía por haberlo vivido en carne propia que no solía ser un despertar instantáneo ni una curación rápida.

Se acercó a su amada lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración relajada, y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, necesitaba tocarla para convencerse de que seguía con él. Muy despacio, se acercó más y la besó suavemente en los labios, pero ella no respondió con ningún movimiento. Instintivamente Danuin volvió a derramar lágrimas, por segunda vez en muchos siglos. No entendía muy bien por qué se ponía así; en tantos años de vida nómade no era la primera vez que la veía herida, ni ella a él. Quizá lo que le molestaba era pensar que era la primera herida de arma de fuego que veía en su vida, y lo asombró pensar cómo algo tan chiquitito como una bala podía hacer tanto daño. Seguramente en contra de lo que le hubiera dicho cualquiera de los sanadores, se acomodó al lado de ella y con mucho cuidado apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amada y comenzó a hablarle en un susurro, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera escuchar el anhelo en su voz y abriera sus ojos grises.

-Hola preciosa, perdón por no venir antes, espero que estés bien –se acurrucó un poco más, mojando con sus lágrimas las delicadas sábanas- Sólo espero que no sientas dolor, no lo merecés; quisiera que duermas tranquila. Pero más que nada, quisiera que te despiertes pronto y vuelvas conmigo, porque te necesito, aunque seas un poquito insensata y te guste el riesgo –apretó más su mano que no respondía con movimiento- Perdoname por no haberte cuidado, yo estaba ahí y bien podría haber evitado esto, vez como soy mal capitán –tomó aire-. Pero ya no importa, vos sos lo único que me importa en este momento, porque te amo y te necesito –comenzó a besar su rostro con besos muy chiquitos que se sentían en sus labios como chispas-. Amo verte dormir feliz, amo tus brownies, tus mates, tu risa, amo que duermas hasta tarde, que siempre quieras animarme, y hasta tu insensatez y tu facilidad para meterte en problemas. –Y con esto, se acurrucó y se quedó dormido al lado de su amada, sin importarle lo que dirían los sanadores al encontrarlo ahí por la mañana.

* * *

Algunos días pasaron en el reino del bosque y Danuin no lograba animarse, se pasaba los días colgando sus piernas que jugaban con el aire en el árbol más alto. Muchas veces, en especial en los tiempos de paz; los elfos del palacio se reunían en un salón común a cantar, bailar, contar historias, o beber algo de vino. Danuin nunca se quedaba a esas veladas, y en vez de eso aprovechaba que casi todos estuvieran allí para escabullirse a la habitación de Mithduil y verla dormir tranquila, susurrándole.

Una de esas noches mientras caminaba por los pasillos ahora desiertos del palacio, mientras aun se escuchaba la música de lejos, pudo ver de reojo en un balcón a Legolas bailando la canción melancólica con su prometida. Así era su costumbre, porque disfrutaban de su intimidad; y a la muchacha le provocaba un poco de vergüenza bailar entre las multitudes. Era una visión preciosa, sus rostros brillaban a la luz de la luna, sus pieles relucían, y sus ojos inundados de amor dejaban en claro para cualquiera que los viera que era total su entrega y felicidad. Danuin se desanimó aun más con esa visión, no porque estuviera celoso esta vez, sino porque ver a la feliz pareja le recordó que en el Mundo de los Hombres, Sofía tocaba el piano mientras Gabriel cantaba, solos en su hogar. Los observó bailar hasta que finalizó la canción triste y hermosa, y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero el príncipe lo siguió.

-¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó a Danuin con una sonrisa.

-Como dijiste, vulnerable y devastado –Legolas hizo una mueca de desaprobación torciendo la boca- Lo que más me molesta es no comprender sus motivos.

-¿Motivos? –se intrigó el príncipe.

-Sí, por qué ella se la pasa poniéndose en riesgo de esa manera.

-Creo que lo sabés –remató Legolas- ¿o no? Pensalo –Danuin resopló porque pensó que su primo le estaba dando órdenes, pero le siguió el juego.

-Ella sabía que el hombre venía a buscarla a ella, yo también lo sabía.

-¿Y entonces?

-Avanzó, intentó quitarle el revolver –Legolas se preguntó fugazmente en que diantres consistiría el arma que se llamaba revolver, pero no quiso interrumpir las reflexiones de su primo.

-¿Por qué crees que hizo eso? –siguió el príncipe.

-Porque se veía dispuesto a avanzar sobre lo que sea para llegar a ella, incluso sobre mí. –admitió.

-Y ella no iba a dar un paso atrás y esconderse, como digna montaraz –comentó Legolas.

-No, no haría eso; además hubiera sido en vano. –Danuin la conocía bien, mejor que nadie en cualquiera de los dos mundos.

-¿Entonces por qué crees que lo hizo? –volvió a animarlo su primo, quien pensó un momento.

-Supongo que avanzó para que no le sea necesario pasar por sobre nada y arriesgar a todos los demás.

-¿Sobre nada? –Respondió el elfo- Sobre nadie.

-Sólo intentó protegerme a mí –terminó admitiendo Danuin, sintiéndose aun más derrotado.

-¿Por qué crees que hizo eso? –y para esto sí tenía una respuesta segura, lo admitió sin dudarlo.

-Porque me ama. –Legolas sonrió.

-Vez como no era tan difícil entender sus motivos –le echó una miradita furtiva a la morocha que lo esperaba en el balcón- muchas veces uno hace insensateces por amor –y pudo ver de reojo como la muchacha le devolvía la sonrisa-. Por cierto, mañana hay una competencia de tiro con arco, quizá te anime participar.

-Estás loco, lo último que necesito es perder otra vez, y humillarme más.

-Estoy seguro que mejoraste mucho en estos años, vamos –y con esto el príncipe volvió al balcón a seguir bailando con alegría.

* * *

No sabía muy bien como se había dejado convencer, pero allí estaba a punto de intentar atinarle a un blanco pequeñísimo y muy lejano. Como se organizaban por jerarquía, primero fue turno del príncipe mayor, Thalion. El rey observaba satisfecho desde su palco, y más abajo en las tribunas, las damas elfas de la clase de costura intentaban animar a los arqueros; aunque realmente aplaudían al más guapo y no al de mejor puntería. Thalion tensó sus músculos, afinó sus ojos e inflando el pecho dejó salir disparada la flecha hacia el arco lejano. La multitud esperó en silencio a que un mozo al lado del blanco midiera que tan lejos del centro había quedado.

-¡Cuatro centímetros! –gritó para que todos lo oyeran, y la multitud comenzó a vitorear al príncipe y consejero del reino. Entonces fue el turno de Legolas, quien repitió la posición de su hermano y lanzó la flecha con fuerza.

-¡El centro exacto! –la multitud estalló aún más y Danuin se desanimó pensando que ya había perdido antes de que fuera su turno. Juego estúpido, psicópata presumido. Pero entonces le tocaba, y avanzó hasta que todos lo vieron. Muchos se quedaron pasmados al ver al casi-capitán que había abandonado Bosque Negro, algunos lo consideraban desertor. Algunos no lo reconocieron enseguida, y se preguntaban por qué se había cortado la larga cabellera. Otros, los más jóvenes, susurraban sus opiniones sobre el guerrero, envolviendo las gradas en un murmullo general. Danuin subió el arco, tensó la cuerda y tomó aire un poco desbordado por la situación.

Cuando estaba a punto de soltar la flecha, bajó el arco y miró desconcertado a su alrededor, mientras los murmullos entre las gradas se hacían aún más fuertes. No, no voy a participar de este juego estúpido, ya no necesito demostrar nada, sólo necesito el amor de mi prometida. Ese pensamiento fugaz fue para él una revelación, y comprendió que no hacía falta ser mejor capitán para merecer su amor, porque como ella le había dicho, era perfecto y único así como era. Pensó en sus ojos a veces celestes, a veces verdes, a veces grises; y en la última vez que los había visto inundados de pánico y dolor. Se decidió al fin y volvió a subir el arco en un movimiento rápido que sorprendió a todos, lanzando su flecha con fuerza y velocidad; clavándose certera.

La multitud se silenció y hasta Legolas y Thalion abrieron los ojos muy grandes, sorprendiéndose. El rey Thranduil esbozó una sonrisa de éxito y orgullo al ver lo que había pasado. La flecha de Danuin se había clavado en el centro exacto, con tanta fuerza que había atravesado la flecha de Legolas y la había partido en dos mitades a lo largo. Luego de un momento la multitud estalló y vitoreó al excelente arquero. Después de eso, ninguno de los demás quiso pasar a probar su flecha, porque consideraron que la competencia ya estaba perdida. El rey les hizo una seña a los tres para que se acercaran al palco y luego lo siguieran hasta su despacho.

Allí les informó que Lord Elrond había decidido adelantar el concilio, y debían partir a Rivendell al día siguiente. Danuin se molestó porque no quería irse sin Mithduil, que aún no había despertado, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?


	9. La torre oxidada

_Hello! Aquí estoy otra vez! Debo decir que estoy profundamente agradecida porque me lean y por sus reviews. Quizá es algo trillado de tanto agradecer, pero es cierto! A ver si no se esperaban todo esto, sorpresas! ;) _

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La torre oxidada**

Nicolás siguió a Camilo por las calles del centro de Buenos Aires, haciendo cuadras y cuadras en la oscuridad de la noche porteña. En realidad no eran muchas, pero al hombre le pareció un camino larguísimo. Llegaron a las Torres Catalinas, particularmente a la única que no estaba forrada de cristales y aceros que brillaran al sol. En cambio, esta era de ladrillo y con las vigas de hierro sin pintar. El muchacho recordó la afición de cierto mago por las torres altas, un rascacielos como este; y se imaginó por un momento que la fortaleza de hierro se había oxidado.

-¿Cómo se llama este lugar? –Preguntó Nicolás- ¿Isengard? –a ver si hacía picar al viejo y confirmaba su sospecha sobre quién era realmente.

-No, Techint –contestó Camilo con naturalidad, y el hombre reconoció el nombre de esa empresa; que ocupaba una de las torres que concentraban las empresas más ricas del país, del continente, y en muchos casos del mundo; como la torre de Samsung que tenía enfrente. Entonces empezó a imaginarse que el viejo debía tener bastante dinero, y volvió a las preguntas mientras subían en un ascensor veloz hasta la planta más alta.

-¿Vivís acá?

-No, sólo hago negocios –contestó el mago.

-¿Te gustan las torres? –siguió el muchacho.

-Sí, esta tiene bella vista –y era cierto, porque cuando llegaron al último piso, Nicolás se acercó a la ventana para ver la limpieza de Puerto Madero, la Reserva Ecológica, el Puerto de Buenos Aires; y más allá, el Río de la Plata. Era un paisaje espléndido, y se alegró por primera vez de vivir en esa ciudad. Volvió la vista y comenzó a estudiar el interior del edificio, que parecía un palacio de mármol y marfil, lo más lujoso en toda Arda y en todos sus mundos. No había notado que el viejo estaba revolviendo un armario de madera tallada que había abierto con su llave. Sacó una capa abrigada de una tela extraña y liviana que no se parecía a ninguna que el hombre hubiera visto jamás; se quitó su saco elegante (que después notó era un Armani) y se colgó la capa blanca al cuello. Era de una blancura que dolía a los ojos, un tipo de confección que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Pero algo más llamó la atención de Nicolás mientras el anciano buscaba entre sus cosas, y era un elemento largo y fino, no llegaba a verlo. Pero entonces notó que era su vara, la fuente del poder; y ahogó un gritito mientras su lengua comenzaba a sisear, intentando expirar aire entre sus labios, definiendo una sola letra. Pero el mago lo calló con un chist como si se tratara de un perrito desobediente, y le lanzó una mirada severa.

-Mi nombre no debe ser pronunciado en este mundo –Nicolás confirmó ante quien estaba y a la vez se asustó mientras que se convencía del poder que era capaz de darle el anciano. Entonces se animó a preguntar.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿no estabas –se cortó y buscó la palabra, pero no encontró otra mejor- muerto? –el anciano levantó una ceja, intrigado.

-¿Quién dice? –Nicolás volvió a balbucear.

-No sé… los libros… no terminan así –hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, preguntándose si no había sido demasiado atrevimiento- No entiendo.

-Los espíritus de los Istari son inmortales, el cuerpo es irrelevante Nicolás –pensó un momento, le quemaba la cabeza por la información y seguía sin entender muy bien, pero supuso que todo podía pasar y era más prudente dejar de irritar al mago. Lo siguió por las escaleras hasta la terraza de la torre oxidada, sufriendo el vértigo de tener toda la ciudad a sus pies. Sin embargo, el vértigo también lo hacía sentir poderoso e imponente.

-Hay que saltar para pasar por el portal al otro mundo, cuento hasta tres –dijo el mago con naturalidad, sacando a Nicolás de su ebriedad de poder y asustándolo. La mayoría de los edificios se veían pequeños al lado de la inmensidad de la torre. El anciano movió su vara con impaciencia y el muchacho comprendió que hacía rato que no tenía otra opción. Uno, bueno espero poder volver algún día; dos, para qué iba a volver si acá no tenía a nadie; tres, además voy a tener un anillo de poder y comandar el ejército de Saruman. Sonrió. Ya, y dio un paso para pisar el vacío.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos yacía boca abajo en la nieve; frío, mojado y confundido. Entonces subió la mirada y pudo apreciar al mago en todo su esplendor y poder, reluciendo con la capa que había sacado del armario en las Torres Catalinas y eso lo mareaba sobremanera.

-Levántate –el muchacho lo hizo temblando un poco de frío y un poco de miedo- Dí mi nombre –le ordenó el mago. Nicolás titubeó, y tuvo que balbucear un par de intentos para que le saliera la palabra que ya sabía.

-Saruman –susurró.

-Bien –hizo una pequeña pausa para dedicarle al muchacho una sonrisa macabra- aquí serás Tulkandur, siervo del poderoso –El muchacho de golpe sintió que el otro nombre no le pertenecía, y que ese era el nombre que siempre había tenido; ignorando que quien nombra por primera vez la esencia de algo, puede dominarlo. Tulkandur entonces inclinó la cabeza en señal de profundo respeto y aceptación de la misión que le había sido encomendada.

-Sí, mi señor –y cuando volvió a levantar la vista el mago ya no estaba allí.

Tulkandur se tomó un momento para adaptarse a las nuevas condiciones, miró sus manos y le parecieron más grandes y fuertes que antes. Tocó su cintura, y notó que ya no era un flacucho, sino un hombre musculoso. ¿Hombre? ¿Seguía siendo un hombre? Recordó a los hombres que corrompidos por el poder se volvieron espectros del anillo, pero enseguida pensó que eso no le iba a pasar a él. Sintió que no estaba solo y se volteó, ¿sintió? ¿cómo era que ahora era capaz de sentir una presencia? Caminó un poco siguiendo su instinto y vislumbró un maravilloso corcel negro que inclinaba su cabeza indicándole que ahora era su dueño.

Subió a su lomo y comenzó a montar, preguntándose cuando diablos había aprendido a montar; pero supuso que eso era parte de sus anhelos hechos realidad: podía percibir más, pensar mejor, era más fuerte, más rápido, más inteligente. Cabalgó siguiendo su instinto por algunas horas hasta que pasó por las orillas de algún lago congelado y ahogó un grito al verse a sí mismo reflejado en el hielo. Ya no era el nerd con acné que supo ser en algún momento en su mundo de origen, sino que ahora era guapísimo, sus facciones eran angulosas y armónicas, su piel reluciente y perfecta, su cuerpo hábil y esbelto, sus ojos ahora muy azules (pensó que era como el azul de la bandera francesa), y su cabello largo y castaño; muy lacio y arreglado.

Sin embargo ya no había duda en él, y supo enseguida lo que debía hacer. Pensó con tristeza en su amigo que sería inmensamente feliz de estar allí a su lado, pero también recordó que había sido demasiado débil como para cumplir la misión encomendada por el mago. Aprendió de él su labor investigativa, y pensó que a él le sería mucho más fácil encontrar criaturas oscuras en la Tierra Media que lo que le había costado encontrar una elfa en una ciudad de millones de personas sin saber siquiera su nombre. Forzó al animal a ir más rápido, y se perdió en la noche.

* * *

Más al sur, donde no había nieve; tres elfos cabalgaban de Bosque Negro a Rivendell. Thalion y Legolas se turnaban para tararear algunas canciones alegres, ya que aunque tenían sospechas se sentían aun en tiempos de paz. El canto de los elfos era un sonido maravilloso para todos aquellos que lo oyeran, dejando ver entre toda esa sabiduría de siglos, la alegría juvenil de los espíritus libres hijos de Arda, aquellos que alguna vez vieron la luz de los árboles. Sin embargo Danuin se sentía desdichado por haber tenido que dejar a Mithduil herida en la ciudad, sin saber que pasaría con ella; y lo inquietaba que Elrond haya adelantado el concilio. Debía haber alguna razón, pero no vislumbraba cuál. De buenas a primera, ni siquiera sabía que temas iban a tratarse en la reunión.

-Chico callado, ¿qué tal si nos enseñás una canción del mundo de los hombres? –dijo Thalion al fin, dirigiéndose a Danuin. Reflexionó un momento y se decidió a darles el gusto, a la vez que elegía la canción favorita de Mithduil esperando que de alguna manera ella pudiera oír su lamento. Por cierto, se lamentaba de no poder volver a mandar mails como estaba tan acostumbrado. Empezó a tararear la melodía triste, porque no tenía a su amada para que la tocara en el piano, y eso lo hacía sentir un poco vacío.

"_Tuve que enfrentarme a mi condición, en invierno no hay sol"_ comenzó temblando, con voz armoniosa de haber practicado muchas veces esa canción triste. Legolas notó enseguida la desdicha en sus palabras, y lo conmovió profundamente su lamento. "_Y aunque digan que va ser muy fácil, es muy duro poder mejorar. Hace frío y me falta un abrigo, y me pesa el hambre de esperar"_ siguió el recién llegado. Thalion se sintió asombrado por la certeza de sus palabras, y recordó todas aquellas veces en que se había sentido así. "_Sé que entre las calles debes estar, pero no se partir" _se le quebró un poco la voz y se le puso la piel de gallina, pero siguió.

"_Dios es empleado en un mostrador: da para recibir. ¿Quién me dará un crédito, mi señor? Si sólo se sonreír."_ Legolas pensó en el significado de esa frase, y el por qué su primo se sentía vacío, sin nada para entregar a cambio de ¿qué? ¿Qué era aquello que anhelaba? ¿La canción se refería a su amada? "_Y tal vez esperé demasiado, quisiera que estuviera aquí"_ y con ese verso notó que estaba en lo cierto. Su hogar estaba donde ella estuviera, al igual que él lo sentía por su prometida. Danuin bajó la voz y terminó con la última estrofa en un susurro: "_y es que a veces me acuerdo de ella, dibujé su cara en la pared; solamente muero los domingos, y los lunes empiezo otra vez…"_ Los hermanos comprendieron con esto que se enfrentaba a la eternidad, y quizá no fuera capaz de pasar todos los siglos que hubieran de quedarle solo, cuando es bien sabido que un elfo ama para siempre. Vislumbraron apenas la profundidad de su herida, que ya nada tenía que ver con los celos y la competencia.

-Que hermosa poesía, gracias por enseñárnosla –Legolas rompió el silencio- ¿vos la escribiste?

-No, no soy muy bueno con eso –respondió.

-¿Cómo se llama? Quisiera cantársela a mis hijos algún día –ahora era Thalion quien hablaba, y Danuin sonrió por primera vez en el viaje.

-Confesiones de invierno –el mayor asintió.

-Muy acertado, por cierto –señaló el príncipe menor. Siguieron cabalgando un poco más lento, adaptándose al clima de la canción triste; mientras aún estaban a dos días y medio de Rivendell.

* * *

Dos ojos grises se abrieron doloridos y solitarios en Bosque Negro, sin saber muy bien dónde. Mithduil se levantó, doblada de dolor, y seguramente en contra de todo consejo; para asomarse a la ventana. Ya estaba muy frío y supo instintivamente que estaba en una ciudad élfica, pero que no era la ciudad que la había visto nacer. En esa habitación había un baño y un vestidor, así que se encogió de hombros y se decidió a utilizarlos. Se sumergió en el agua tibia y aromática, haciendo una mueca porque el contacto repentino le provocó dolor en la herida a medio cerrar, pero enseguida esa agua la calmó. Observó con atención y cuidado el agujero que había dejado la bala y agradeció que la medicina élfica no dejara cicatrices, sino tendría una horrenda. También agradecía que en este mundo utilizaba productos naturales para limpiarse, que hacían imposible que el cabello se despeinara, entre otros males menores que aquejaban el cuerpo en el Mundo de los Hombres. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Danuin que no estaba allí. Eligió el vestido que le pareció menos feo del guardarropa y salió.

Notó que estaba en un palacio, y llegada al salón común pudo ver algunos elfos que aun no se habían ido a la cama después de la velada de canto, baile e historias que solían hacer. Se acercó a una muchacha cualquiera y le preguntó educadamente en qué ciudad estaba. Bosque Negro era la cuna de su prometido, y se imaginó que habían ido allí a causa de su primo. Por lo tanto si no veía a Danuin, buscaría a Legolas o a Thalion; que de todas formas eran los únicos que conocía por esos pagos. Ya había amanecido y seguía sin encontrar a ninguno de ellos. Salió a los jardines y se dedicó a ver el amanecer mientras disfrutaba como podía del paseo. Lo necesitaba, ¿dónde diantres estaría? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí caminando con ella? Tomó aire y al igual que Danuin, comenzó a cantar en un susurro.

"_El sueño de un sol y de un mar, y una vida peligrosa. Cambiando lo amargo por miel y la gris ciudad por rosas"_ aunque realmente no se le daba tan bien, sino que mejor tocaba el piano; y esa canción era una de las favoritas de su amado. "_Cambiaste de tiempo y de amor y de música y de ideas; cambiaste de sexo y de dios, de color y de fronteras… pero en sí, nada más cambiarás"_ pensó un poco en Darío, ¿habría sobrevivido? Sospechaba que con el mal genio de Danuin, el nerd-jabalí no tenía posibilidad. ¿Cuándo se había complicado tanto? Parecía tan inofensivo, solo y triste, buscando en otra raza la amistad que no encontró en la propia. Lo lamentó con toda la fuerza de su corazón, sólo había sido tentado. "_Y cierras los ojos y ves todo el mar en primavera. Hojas muertas que caen, siempre igual: los que no pueden más se van." _Le dedicó al hombre las últimas frases de su lamento, esperando que él pudiera saberlo de alguna manera. Sintió pasos detrás de ella, que habían estado escuchando la canción; y se volteó haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buen día majestad –se sorprendió de que Thranduil se levantara tan temprano, y él le respondió con un gesto- ¿Puedo preguntar si ha visto a su sobrino señor?

-Danuin, Legolas y Thalion partieron hacia Rivendell hace tres días y medio.

-Ya veo, gracias –se quedó un poco embobada observando la belleza del amanecer en Bosque Negro, en silencio y en compañía del rey. Al rato volvió a hablar -¿cree que sería un atrevimiento pedirle un corcel prestado? Quisiera ir también.

-No hay corcel tan rápido como para llevarte a la ciudad de Elrond antes de que se celebre el concilio.

-Insisto majestad, por favor –comenzaba a desesperarse, le picaban las piernas de las ganas de ir a buscar a Danuin. No le importaba demasiado ningún concilio, sólo necesitaba volver a encontrarlo.

-¿Tenés armas, ropas de viaje, algo?

-Nada, pero Rivendell es mi hogar, y hace veinte años que no lo piso –hizo un pucherito, aunque sabía que era un poco en vano con el rey, quien reflexionó un momento.

-No, necesitamos los caballos, puede que pronto haya batallas –Mithduil no se lo hubiera imaginado, y eso despertó más su ansia de ir a Rivendell a ver qué estaba pasando. Y lo haría con o sin autorización del soberano.

-Entiendo –volvió a agachar la cabeza en señal de saludo y se fue a su habitación. Allí descansó todo lo que no había dormido a la noche, y cuando no se oía una sola alma en el castillo tomó sus pocas pertenencias y se dirigió hacia los establos. Eligió un corcel que no era de los más altos, lo mejor que su pequeña estatura le permitía, le pidió permiso al animal y subió a su lomo. Llevaba su arco y sus flechas, pero también su espada colgadas a la espalda, atravesó la muralla sin dar demasiada explicación sobre quién era o a dónde iba, y apretó el paso sin intención de parar en ningún momento para llegar a Rivendell en menos de tres días.

* * *

_Debo darle crédito a los increíbles poetas de Sui Generis por brindarnos Confesiones de invierno en 1973, y a los genios de Serú Girán por traernos Viernes 3am en 1979. Deberían escucharlas, realmente llegan al alma. Gracias totales a todos! :'D_


	10. Encuentros

**Capítulo 10: Encuentros**

A Tulkandur no le costó demasiado trabajo convencer a orcos de unirse a él, y otras bestias de fuerza e intelecto menor en base a algunos sobornos. Pasados dos días ya contaba con una dotación de cien soldados armados dispuestos a seguirlo, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Recorrió los países hacia el sur, hasta que no pudiera ver nieve y el frío fuera menguando, reclutando más y más criaturas en su camino. Por el momento se movían entre las sombras, esperando que el mago les diera la orden de atacar a la ciudad que el creyera conveniente. En las cercanías de las fronteras de Gondor, pudo vislumbrar un jinete rápido, más rápido que cualquiera que hubiera visto en sus pocos días en la Tierra Media; y decidió que lo quería de su lado. Cuando afinó sus ojos, percibió que quien comandaba el corcel era en verdad una mujer, de talla pequeña y cuyo cabello negro ondeaba salvaje jugando con el viento.

La llamó con toda la fuerza de su voz, y la morocha acudió en su ayuda, para cruzar sus ojos negros y su piel de marfil sobre la figura del misterioso jinete oscuro. Ella se conmovió con el dolor detrás de sus ojos azul Francia, con sus facciones angulosas, con su cabellera al viento; y sus armas formidables. La humana se regocijó con la idea de un compañero tan envidiable para la caza en la que estaba inmersa y enseguida se imaginó que necesitaba llevarlo a su ciudad y presentarlo a su padre. Tulkandur no resistió la suave seducción de la compañera que tenía en vista, y sus ojos chispeaban en el aire. Al final, inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo, movimiento que fue imitado por su corcel negro, y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Tulkandur, siervo del poderoso. Quisiera conocer su nombre, dama de Gondor. –la joven dudó un momento y contestó con calma.

-Mi nombre es Nambelle –inclinó la cabeza también, y cabalgaron juntos. Entró a la ciudad junto a ella, ignorando que su buen y único amigo ya se había cruzado con esta dama en otra ocasión, esa tarde que oyó la primera pista en el bar. Y a ella había algo que le resultaba prohibido e irresistible, lo más sagrado y lo más profano; que le daba una inmensa curiosidad. Y era ese objeto negro y de fino tallado, de una negrura que dolía a los ojos, que el hombre llevaba en uno de sus dedos y jugaba entre las riendas.

Allí el guerrero se acercó a Arnarmo, padre de Nambelle y comandante del escuadrón de exploración de Gondor. El nuevo poder de Tulkandur para dominar las palabras lo llevó a una reunión donde él prometió seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo para evitar la guerra. Entre miradas, Nambelle lo sedujo y decidió que debía tomarla; ser la primera mujer en la Tierra Media en cumplir su profundo anhelo. Finalizada la velada, la tomó violentamente por la cintura y ella se dejó guiar hasta su habitación.

Con el deseo ardiendo en sus ojos, negro contra azul, la joven entregó su cuerpo y sin quererlo también su alma al recién llegado. Se besaron con toda la fuerza de su antiguo deseo, quemándose sus cuerpos, tocándose con urgencia como si uno fuera para el otro un océano en medio del desierto. Las descargas eléctricas dirigidas a la zona donde sus cuerpos se fundían eran cada vez mayores, hasta que se dejaron ir un gemido y eso fue todo.

Ella decidió seguirlo en su empresa hasta las mismísimas fronteras de Arda, ayudarlo a formar su ejército y servir al istari que le había encomendado. Por la noche, sin despedirse de nadie cruzaron las fronteras de Gondor y se marcharon por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado. Ignoraban que desde la lejanía, un hombre los había oído hablar con Arnarmo y aunque no vislumbraba sus intenciones, comprendió que su capitán de escuadrón estaría dispuesto a sublevarse contra su rey en caso de que Tulkandur se lo pidiera. Eso lo intranquilizaba, por lo que el rey de Gondor resolvió llevar su duda al concilio que se realizaría en pocos días en la casa de su suegro, en Rivendell. Pero los caminos de los nuevos amantes habrían de separarse tempranamente para cumplir la otra misión encomendada por Saruman.

* * *

Nambelle avanzó sola por entre los bosques hasta que pudo ver a su amiga descansando. Se encontraba cobijada entre las ramas, con sus piernas jugueteando entre el aire y sus cabellos mezclándose entre las hojas; deteniéndose por primera vez en su desesperada carrera hacia Rivendell que nada tenía que ver con ningún concilio. La conocía muy bien aunque no hubiera vivido sus siglos, pero para los humanos el tiempo transcurre de una manera diferente. No se asombró de que estuviera disfrutando del sol en su piel y del canto de los pájaros para regocijar su corazón por el momento solitario, despreocupada de la turbación del plan que se estaba gestando. Elfa insensata y perezosa, andar con la espalda descubierta perdida en el atardecer con tantos enemigos al acecho en esta época.

Decidió sorprenderla y tomó un fruto silvestre que crecía cercano, y con la diversión de aquellos días de universidad en Buenos Aires, le lanzó el objeto contundente. Sin embargo, Mithduil, que ya había percibido la presencia que se acercaba, tomó el fruto en el aire antes de que pudiera golpearla; y con una sonrisa se lo devolvió a la mujer para acabar con el cabello negro y lacio lleno de pulpa. La rubia rió libremente, y fue música para los oídos de Nambelle; porque las risas de los elfos al igual que sus cantos, son sonidos que encierran la belleza de los dos árboles; y más aun cuando el sonido venía de su amiga.

-Parece que el burlador terminó burlado eh –comentó la elfa entre risas mientras su compañera se limpiaba los restos de fruta- ¿qué hacés por acá?

-Voy a Rivendell, pero creo que llego tarde al concilio –respondió Nambelle y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Vos llegando tarde? ¿Con tu corcel perfecto? Todos sabemos que sos la mejor jinete de todo el reino de Gondor –se sonrojó.

-Bueno, quizá llegue con el tiempo justo.

-Además, si vos estás llegando tarde yo no debería estar descansando; sino haciendo explotar los cascos de este animalito –le dirigió una mirada al caballito exhausto, sabiendo que el verdadero amor de su amiga eran estos especímenes. Se podía pasar horas en su compañía, entrenándolos hasta que parecían obedecerla con su pensamiento.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No estoy segura, se lo pedí prestado a Thranduil –la morocha levantó una ceja sin creer una palabra y la animó a confesar con la mirada- Bueno, lo tomé prestado sin pedírselo –ambas rieron.

-Podríamos ponerle un nombre, ¿no te parece? –Mithduil se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo crees que debería llamarse? –pensó un momento.

-Salvador.

-Un nombre en español para un caballo de Bosque Negro, interesante –sonrió un poco y se decidió a bajar del árbol.

-Para que te recuerde tu ciudad, además su nombre quizá sea su destino –volvió a asentir. Notaron que no tendría sentido seguir por caminos separados si iban al mismo lugar y ambas podían cabalgar rápidamente. Además, la compañía de su amiga reconfortaba a Mithduil y hacía doler algo menos la herida a medio cerrar en su abdomen y el vacío en su corazón. Entre risas y charlas amenas, el viaje se hizo más corto, y dos horas exactas antes del concilio estaban ante las murallas de Rivendell.

Por otro camino, los príncipes de Bosque Negro y su primo, al igual que el rey de Gondor y otros invitados de los reinos y razas más diversos ya estaban allí; algunos desde hacía días. Elfa y mujer anunciaron su llegada y atravesaron los preciosos jardines dorados coronados por las hojas secas caídas ese invierno. Mithduil intentó salir corriendo a buscar a su amado en cada rincón de la ciudad, pero su amiga la retuvo. Le pidió que la acompañara hasta los establos dejar su corcel para que descanse, su compañero perfectamente entrenado que la obedecía con su pensamiento; porque era muy celosa de él y no dejaba que nadie más que ella lo montase y cuidase.

Entraron en el establo llevando a sus corceles por las riendas, y ambas se dedicaron a la tarea tediosa para Mithduil pero apasionante para Nambelle de quitarles las monturas a los caballos y proveerles de comida y agua. Una chispa oscura pasó por la mente de la elfa y de repente se sintió intranquila, algo en su instinto le decía que debía salir. Pero cuando se acercó veloz y silenciosamente a la puerta, ya era tarde. El jinete oscuro estaba frente a ella, clavándole los ojos azules; y sólo necesitó un movimiento para inmovilizarla, horrorizada.

Pero lo que realmente resquebrajó su alma fue morder el polvo amargo de la traición, cómo su amiga la había engañado tan fácilmente para entregarla al jinete recién llegado, alguien que había conocido días atrás y seducida por el anillo que portaba. Cruzó por un momento sus ojos grises con los negros de la mujer, pero ella los esquivó avergonzada. Humanos extraños, pueden ser tan nobles y tan corrompibles con segundos de diferencia. Definitivamente, no comprendía esa naturaleza volátil de ideología y de principios; y eso hacía más profunda la pena de su corazón. Sintió los dedos de Tulkandur quemando alrededor de su cuello y pronto perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Los tres jinetes de Bosque Negro habían llegado a Rivendell justo a tiempo para asistir a un banquete de bienvenida a todos los concurrentes al concilio, que se realizaría al día siguiente. Legolas se reunió con sus amigos, Aragorn y Gimli luego de muchos años, y luego de algunas bromas competitivas, invitaron a Thalion y a Danuin a beber con ellos. Este último seguía sin mejorar su humor, pero el alcohol le sentaba bien para ahogar sus penas, y cabe mencionar que la risa del enano le causaba gracia. El rey de Gondor cambió su semblante y se decidió a hablar en serio.

-He visto en mis tierras un jinete oscuro que parece ser seguido por bestias a su servicio, eso me ha informado la guardia.

-Quizá se lo quieren comer –comentó Gimli alegremente.

-No lo parece. Este jinete pasó la noche en Gondor, se reunió con Arnarmo, capitán de escuadrón, y lo convenció para seguirlo. Y enamoró a su hija.

-Eso no tiene importancia –comentó Legolas- cada uno puede amar a quien se le de la gana.

-Sí claro –siguió Aragorn- pero resulta ser ella es la mejor jinete, entrena nuestros caballos, uno de nuestros bienes más preciados. Parece que los encantara y ellos sólo la siguieran con su pensamiento.

-Suena como un valor importante en tu reino como para perderlo –aventuró Thalion.

-¿Y para qué necesita bestias que lo sigan, oficiales de Gondor, o al mejor jinete? ¿Y cómo los convenció en una noche de seguirlos? –Danuin habló por primera vez preguntándose como nadie había hecho esas preguntas antes. Sin embargo, no era todo lo que captaba su atención, sino unos ojos celestes, verdes, o grises.

-No estoy seguro, pero algo parece estar gestándose –admitió Aragorn derrotado.

* * *

Para Danuin la reunión con los oficiales de los reinos fue más que aburrida. Tuvo que soportar las largas presentaciones de "fulano, hijo de, hijo de, hijo de…" y así casi hasta llegar al mismísimo Eru. Cuando fue su turno, intentó ser breve y sólo comentó hasta su abuelo. De todas formas se sentía algo molesto porque podría incluir quién era su novia, quién era su primo, quienes eran sus amigos; como si sólo el progenitor fuera importante. Y era ella, más que nadie, con quien estaba su pensamiento. Sólo escuchaba los que ya conocía, y los que conoció a través de la bebida la noche anterior; y al istari que le llamó la atención y cuyas leyendas había oído, Gandalf. Pero todo lo veía lejano, como si alguien le estuviera contando la historia de su vida, porque no estaba allí.

Alineando las piezas concluyeron que era Saruman quien estaba controlando al jinete oscuro, que estaba formando un ejército, que le había dado a su siervo un anillo de poder para facilitarle la tarea; y que seguramente intentaría atacar los pueblos libres y controlar la Tierra Media. Para Danuin ni siquiera estas conclusiones llamaban su atención, pensó que era más de lo mismo, que ya había habido guerras antes y que luego habría otras; y que como estratega al fin y al cabo eran las guerras lo que le daban trabajo. Se encogió de hombros, como contestándole a sus pensamientos, y sólo Legolas lo notó, enviándole una mirada que parecía decir "vamos a hablar más tarde".

Decidieron al fin que lo mejor que podían hacer era reforzar la seguridad de las principales ciudades, cuidar las fronteras, y organizar un sistema de mensajeros veloces para llevar las noticias rápidamente. Fue Thalion el que comentó que Mithduil era muy buena con las bestias, y quizá sería bueno contar con algunas de ellas en su equipo. Entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron a Danuin, quien bajó la mirada y habló en un susurro pero firmemente.

-Siento decirles que Mithduil se quedó en Bosque Negro porque está herida, sucedió en un encuentro con el hombre que se hace llamar Darío.

-Es posible que él sea el jinete oscuro –aventuró Lord Elrond.

-No lo creo señor, yo mismo lo maté.

-Es probable que Saruman haya corrompido a otro muchacho para que sea su aprendiz –siguió Gandalf, y Danuin se encogió de hombros. Recién ahí comprendió para qué Darío buscaba a su mujer, y eso lo perturbó. Entonces volvió a hablar.

-Si Darío buscaba a Mithduil, quizá el jinete oscuro también la busque –una ráfaga de pensamiento le decía que el desconocido también tendría un nombre de Buenos Aires, pero lo desechó enseguida. Algo se despertó dentro suyo que lo hacía necesitar más a su mujer, no era ahora una tristeza honda sino una ira que lo empujaba a protegerla y a no dejarla sola ni un minuto sabiendo que Saruman la buscaba. Si hubiera sabido que hacía algunas horas ya la había encontrado.

* * *

Mithduil se despertó en una habitación oscura y por entero de piedra, iluminada sólo por una pequeña antorcha y sin ninguna abertura; parecía aun más una caverna que cualquier otra cosa. Se le partía la cabeza y no vislumbraba por qué estaría allí. Una pesada puerta se abrió y dejó paso al mago que le sonreía con malicia.

-Saruman –dijo la rubia en un susurro, casi sin pensarlo.

-Querida Mithduil, un placer tenerla como huésped en mi casa.

-¿Qué querés? Dejame, no soy más que una elfa común, no tengo nada para darte –sabía sobradamente que de ninguna forma lo convencería, pero intentó.

-Pero claro que sí, y por eso quería hacerte una propuesta.

-Olvidate –sentenció Mithduil con la voz llena de odio.

-Primero escuchá, insolente –le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Necesito que entrenes algunos dragones de fuego para mi ejército.

-¿Dragones de fuego? Nadie sabe donde están, o si existen acaso; y nadie puede domarlos.

-Yo sé donde están, puedo llevarte a ellos y estoy seguro que podés domar cualquier bestia.

-¿Y yo que sacaría con eso? -¿dónde está la trampa?

-Poder absoluto para hacer todo lo que quieras por la eternidad –Mithduil pensó un momento que eso ya lo tenía, y el mago no tendría nada para ofrecerle.

-¿Y si no lo hago vas a matarme? –lo desafió con la mirada, así era de insensata.

-No, voy a darte de comer y dejar que vivas en esta celda, en completa oscuridad y soledad, torturándote por toda la eternidad –sonrió.

-Suena bien, me gusta esa opción –Mithduil le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando que su estadía en esa celda horrenda sin ver la luz del sol ni tener contacto con nadie no dure demasiado.

-Como quieras, avisame cuando cambies de opinión. Seguramente tu compañerito, el único elfo de pelo corto podría ayudarte a decidirte.

-¿Estás amenazándolo? –Levantó una ceja y se lanzó sobre el mago, desarmada como estaba; y antes de que pudiera rozarlo siquiera, con un movimiento de sus manos, la elfa fue lanzada con fuerza contra las paredes de piedra. Cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, mientras Saruman salió dejándola otra vez en la oscuridad. La herida de su costado había vuelto a sangrar, y una vez en soledad dejó salir su miedo. Había sido riesgoso desafiar y burlarse del mago, y ahora esperaba que su amado estuviera bien. Se acurrucó dolorida, hacía siglos que no se sentía tan mal.

* * *

_I'm back again pretty people! tenganme paciencia porque mañana me voy de vacaciones unos días breves, pero estaré leyendo sus reviews con mi supercool teléfono. Igual pueden verme por twitter, o instagram torredemarfil14._  
_Espero que les haya gustado este cap, falta poco para el reencuentro; y de paso están muy cerca Ranuin y Elrohir, cuya misión es ser un poco más razonables que nuestros amigos insensantos, que hacen esas cosas como burlarse irónicamente de Saruman o tratar a los wargos como gatitos. _

_Hasta pronto, mellon-min_


	11. Las bestias

_Buenas! volví de mis vacaciones, y tengo más escrito ja! Espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado.. o quizá sí, me encanta que me lean jajaja. A todo esto, hay algunos o algunas que están leyendo anónimamente, sin dejar ninguna review ni nada; pero me lo sopló el traphic graph por país jajaja. Así que porfa, salgan de las sombras y diganme que opinan! :D Espero que les guste este cap, gracias por leer, son geniales todos :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Las bestias**

Diecisiete días pasaron desde que Mithduil fuera encerrada por Saruman. Diecisiete días en los que Danuin se culpaba y se desesperanzaba sin que nadie pudiera sacarle una palabra o una expresión agradable. Tomó su caballo y salió sin pista alguna, sin rumbo, a buscarla; y Legolas decidió acompañarlo. Sospechaba que no estaba demasiado estable mentalmente por aquellos días y optó por protegerlo. Estaban muy lejos de la camaradería que habían empezado a forjar, no porque sintieran menos afecto, sino que Danuin estaba abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, cada vez peor. Su primo estaba algo asustado y rogaba que pronto volviera a ser el mismo. Sin embargo, era fuerte aún y era la ira lo que lo empujaba, concentraba todas sus energías en encontrar a su amada y aunque pareciera adormecido, su mente y su corazón trabajaban sin descanso.

* * *

Para la rubiecita la perpetua oscuridad, soledad y silencio eran una verdadera tortura, junto con la alimentación en base a pan mohoso y agua una vez cada dos días; y la falta de tratamiento de la herida que había empezado a mejorar. Ahora estaba más flaca, casi en sus huesos, y muy débil. Sin embargo, en la carencia de estímulos sus sentidos estaban más alerta. Comenzó a idear un plan para huir, que lamentablemente implicaba aceptar la propuesta de Saruman, matar al o a los dragones en lugar de amaestrarlos, y salir corriendo hacia Bosque Negro más rápido que el jinete oscuro. Sonaba un poco imposible, pero era su última esperanza.

Comenzó a hablar primero en un susurro, luego a gritar desesperadamente; hasta que los orcos la oyeron y le llevaron el mensaje a su amo: iba a aceptar la propuesta. De este modo el mago le proveyó una espada, y la dejó tirada en medio de las Montañas Nubladas. Bueno, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no había mucho más para describir. Tomó su espada, que era casi tan alta como ella, y se puso en guardia. Podía oír a las bestias acechándola entre las sombras, podía sentirlas con cada célula de su cuerpo, y hasta oler el peligro. Era algo extraño que el mago la hubiera dejado sola, quizá no quería arriesgarse, quizá estaba seguro que moriría allí, o quizá hubiera algún orco de guardia donde ella no podía verlo.

La luz la encandilaba luego de tantos días en la oscuridad, pero el aire libre despertó su pensamiento y raciocinio adormecidos. Oyó un rugido y supo por experiencia que un wargo andaba cerca. Era solo uno, podría ponerlo de su lado si tuviera que combatir con un dragón de fuego. Lo llamó con un chasquido y la enorme bestia se acercó amenazante. Mithduil decidió no moverse, se dejó acorralar contra las rocas de la montaña y sin demostrar miedo alguno dejó que el wargo la investigara. La olió por varios minutos, mientras ella sentía su respiración cálida sin soltar su arma. Entonces con un movimiento suave y para nada amenazante, rozó el cuello de la bestia con la espada. Esta gruñó y tensó sus músculos, pero no atacó. Si la atacara a esa distancia, no tendría posibilidad alguna; puesto que se clavaban la mirada a pocos centímetros uno de otro. La elfa comenzó a susurrarle y el wargo comenzó a calmarse, relajando sus músculos. Aflojó un poco la espada del cuello del animal, y estiró su mano izquierda para acariciarlo detrás de su oreja.

Un poco arisco al principio, pero enseguida ronroneó y supo que ya lo tenía. Al final el animal inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo en señal de respeto hacia su nueva ama, para indicarle que ahora estaba a su servicio. Le susurró su nombre al oído, porque quien nombra por primera vez la esencia de algo o alguien, tiene el poder de dominarlo. Le pidió permiso para subir a su lomo, y avanzó por entre las montañas, buscando a su verdadero adversario. Le venía bien la compañía, siempre le habían gustado los wargos; eran como mascotas grandes pero en el fondo siempre necesitaban cariño. Además podían ser perezosos, y si por ellos fuera estarían todo el invierno entre las frazadas, al igual que Gabriel y Sofía en su departamento-caja-de-zapatos.

* * *

Danuin cabalgó siguiendo sus pasos hacia las Montañas Nubladas junto con su primo, sin saber que estaba muy cerca de su amada. Al igual que ella, oía las bestias acechándolos, entonces cabalgó más lentamente para no llamar la atención y alertó todos sus sentidos. Los dos elfos podían oler algo extraño en el ambiente.

-¿Huele a azufre? –preguntó Legolas levantando una ceja.

-Creo que huele a dragón de hecho –Danuin se encogió de hombros, no estaba muy seguro; era Mithduil la que sabía de eso. Siguieron avanzando, más allá de la niebla, hasta que no pudieron ver adelante de la cabeza de sus caballos. Horas más tarde sintieron de golpe la extraña sensación de que la tierra temblaba. Legolas preparó una flecha en su arco, pero Danuin prefirió la espada, que era su favorita. Se acercaron aun más para cubrirse las espaldas, y la tierra volvió a temblar. Casi podía sentirse los músculos tensos, la mente alerta, listos para luchar o correr. Ambos notaron que ya habían perdido completamente el rumbo o alguna idea de dónde estuvieran. La tierra volvió a temblar y la temperatura subió repentinamente. Entonces se acercó lo suficiente para que pudieran verlo.

El enorme reptil alado estaba casi sobre ellos, ya era tarde para huir; los elfos lograron ver sus escamas brillante carmesí, sus ojos dorados llenos de malicia, sus enormes garras. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para detenerse a ver su belleza terrible, porque con un rugido sonoro lanzó una espiral de llamas sobre ellos, que esquivaron apenas. Legolas lanzó una flecha, luego otras dos sobre el pecho del dragón, que se clavaron certeras pero no tuvieron efecto alguno en la bestia. Danuin, en un movimiento arriesgado e insensato, casi tanto como lo haría su mujer, se acercó a las patas del animal y arremetió su espada contra una de ellas, pero no pudo penetrarlo. Con una mirada estuvieron de acuerdo, debían huir.

Cabalgaron rápidamente por los angostos pasillos de piedra de entre las montañas, y percibieron horrorizados que el animal levantó el vuelo aventajándoles distancia, creyeron perderlo. Quizá había perdido su interés o había encontrado una presa más grande. Cuando llegaron a un espacio más abierto entre las rocas ya era tarde, el dragón los esperaba allí. Danuin volvió a arremeter contra él con más fuerza, pero con un zarpazo el dragón lo arrojó lejos, junto con su corcel que resultó muerto. Legolas intentó apuntar sus flechas a los ojos, pero era un enemigo demasiado esquivo. Entonces la tierra volvió a temblar, y los dos primos de Bosque Negro pensaron fugazmente que eso sería todo si llegaran a encontrar otro espécimen. Se oyó un fuerte rugido y Danuin, que acababa de levantarse dolorido con dificultad, supo enseguida qué era.

-¡Wargos! –subió al caballo con su primo y nuevamente intentaron la retirada. Pudieron oír los pasos de la bestia y la vieron avanzar velozmente, saltando desde una pendiente cercana hasta el cuello del dragón, clavándole certeras sus enormes garras. El reptil se retorció de dolor ante la mirada asombrada de ambos elfos, que no podían creer que fueran testigos de un combate entre bestias. Pero Legolas pudo percibir algo más, un brillo extraño, como de una hoja acaso.

-¡Hay alguien! –gritó el príncipe.

-Lo sé –respondió Danuin- Esperemos un momento.

-¿Esperar? ¿Estás loco? ¿Suicida? Huyamos mientras aún podamos hacerlo –enfiló su caballo más lejos, pero su primo no lo siguió.

-¡Confiá en mí! ¡Esperá! –se detuvo a contemplar el horrendo y formidable espectáculo. El wargo seguía clavado al cuello del dragón de fuego, que gemía de agonía en un sonido que estremecería al más valiente. La hoja se veía reflejada por diversos lugares pero nunca quien la blandía. Legolas decidió confiar en su primo, porque supuso que sabía lo que hacía; o quizá no, pero se lo debía después de que su competencia estúpida lo desanimara tanto. Sin embargo, el miedo invadía cada tejido de su cuerpo. En un segundo una catarata de sangre salió del cuello del dragón, seccionando parcialmente su grueso cogote; temblando todo su cuerpo y finalizando en una fuerte caída en cámara lenta que hizo temblar la tierra. Era todo, estaba muerto, en un enorme charco de sangre. Los dos se miraron incrédulos de que la batalla hubiera durado tan poco, realmente quien fuera había sido un guerrero formidable.

Sin embargo nunca lograron tener un segundo de tranquilidad, porque ahora el wargo se acercaba lento y amenazante hacia ellos, con sus garras y dientes chorreando la sangre del dragón; con una mirada amenazante.

-¡Quieto! –gritó Danuin.

-¡¿Qué?! –Legolas intentó correr, pero su primo lo tomó firmemente del brazo y le clavó una mirada dura que fue suficiente convencimiento. El wargo los acorraló y clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Danuin, como si quisieran derretir el aire. La bestia gruñó amenazante y sintieron su aliento, ya no había tiempo para huir.

-Confiá en mí –susurró Danuin, mientras Legolas estaba aterrado aunque jamás lo demostraría frente a la bestia. Pero no importaba, podía sentir su miedo, y sabía que Danuin no le temía. Un pequeño "chist" hizo que el wargo desviara su mirada una fracción de segundo, mientras el príncipe se preguntaba que estaría pasando. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo y se acercó aún más; hasta que una voz le ordenó.

-¡Federico! ¡Quieto! –Danuin sonrió aliviado, sabía quien podía ser la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra en ponerle ese nombre a un wargo, y esa voz fue su salvación. El animal se movió dócilmente e inclinó la cabeza- Buen chico –volvió la voz. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, gris contra azul, esa mirada que dejaba fuera del universo todo aquello que no fuera su inmenso amor. Estaba sucia, muy flaca, cubierta en sangre, pero sus ojos brillaban con distintos colores según como se miren, y con una sonrisa enorme. Era hermosa y perfecta, y él la amaba con todo lo que era.

Se acercaron despacio, sin palabras, como sin creer que el destino iba a juntarlos justamente ahí, ante la mirada incrédula de Legolas. Primero sólo rozaron sus dedos, pero se acercaron aún más, envolviéndose con sus brazos doloridos pero sintiendo su calor otra vez. La sonrisa se convirtió en beso, y de vuelta en sonrisa, y otra vez en beso; profundamente agradecidos por volver a verse. Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo sin saber uno del otro, eran inseparables; incluso frente a las fuerzas oscuras. Disfrutaban de su contacto olvidando que estaban en medio de una montaña llena de bestias, jugando con sus lenguas y pegando sus cuerpos. Cuando al final separaron sus bocas no pudieron evitar una sonrisa radiante. Así, pegaron sus narices y sus frentes, cerraron los ojos, relajándose por fin mientras ninguno se animaba a romper el silencio. Entonces fue el príncipe quien lo hizo, para cuando volvieron la mirada acababa de rematar a un orco de un flechazo en la garganta.

-Uno a cero, voy ganando –comentó riendo, sabiendo que ya no podía sacar a ninguno de sus compañeros del buen humor.

-Bueno, pero el dragón cuenta como 25 orquitos, así que voy ganando yo –le contestó Mithduil, y Danuin le dedicó una sonrisita con algo de reproche, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-¿Y Federico? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? –rieron sonoramente, eso era liberador.

-No lo sé, no tenía muchas ideas cuando tenía sus dientes encima de mi cuello, pero es bonito ¿o no? –acarició un poco la oreja del enorme animal, que ronroneó; y los muchachos asintieron.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos o qué? –Legolas había notado que donde hay un orco suele haber otros cerca.

-Por cierto, Saruman me busca, quizá me persiga.

-Lo sé –siguió el príncipe- varias novedades del concilio, quizá deberíamos separarnos. –Mithduil y Danuin echaron una mirada en la que dejaban muy claro que ni locos iban a separarse ahora.

-Quizá podrías llevarte tu caballo y advertir en Rivendel, y nosotros volvemos sobre Federico a Bosque Negro, no sospecharían que estamos ahí; y mi nueva mascota es más rápida y difícil de seguir –el príncipe puso los ojos en blanco y Danuin estaba sonriente, pícaro y divertido.

-Vamos, podrías dejarnos algo de intimidad ¿eh?

-Ah, así que era eso –resopló Legolas levantando una ceja- parece que no tengo opción. -Con esto se despidieron y los amantes subieron al lomo del wargo, que se perdió entre la niebla a toda velocidad; mientras el príncipe y su corcel iban un poco por detrás.

* * *

Sólo al caer la noche se atrevieron a parar mientras recorrían algún bosque, no sabían muy bien cual. Se acomodaron bajo un árbol y Mithduil le pidió a Federico que cace algo para comer, lo cual se le daba bastante bien a la bestia. Mientras tanto, prendieron una fogata y se acurrucaron agotados. No tenían ahora nada para protegerse del frío, porque había quedado con el caballo de Danuin; pero ya no les importaba.

-Ey, ¿estás herido? –preguntó Mithduil en un susurro.

-No mucho, sólo algunos moretones –se encogió de hombros- ¿y vos?

-Creo que igual, me duele todo; pero sobre todo tengo un hambre atroz.

-¿Comiste este tiempo? –se preocupó el elfo.

-Sí, pero un pedazo de pan asqueroso cada dos días, espero que Federico nos traiga algo bueno, eso traería mucha felicidad a mi vida –sonrió y parecía babear imaginándose la comida. En ese momento el wargo volvió, realmente había tardado muy poco y le era bastante fácil; tenía un ciervo agarrado por el cuello.

-¡Muy bien chico! –lo felicitó Mithduil con una caricia. No tenían un solo instrumento de cocina, por lo que carnearon al ciervo y cortaron su carne usando las espadas. Lo cocinaron en la fogata clavando pequeños pedazos en las flechas de Danuin, quien comentaba que era una especie de brocheta improvisada. No dijeron una sola palabra mientras comían con desesperación. Federico, que había cazado otro ciervo mientras los muchachos se ocupaban del primero, se lo tragó de pocos bocados y se echó a dormir como un gatito, hecho una bolita e inflando la panza relajado. Comieron hasta saciarse, tenían comida de sobra, y finalmente se acomodaron muy cerca uno de otro oyendo el crepitar de las llamas en esa noche fría. Danuin pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amada y la apretó contra su pecho.

Ella sintió los latidos de su corazón, mientras cerraba los ojos y ese suave sonido la llenaba, todo el universo alrededor dejaba de existir. Cuánto lo había extrañado, cuánto lo había necesitado. Entrelazaron sus dedos con fuerza, como si nunca fueran a soltarse, y sin quererlo ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas tímidas por sus mejillas. Su amado las recogió con pequeños besos, sosteniéndola mientras dejaba salir todo su dolor contenido. Entre sollozos, le contó todo lo que había sufrido en estos días, y él con una voz suave y tranquilizadora la puso al tanto de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Sin embargo, pronto se calló y dejó que su contacto hablara por él, acariciándola con delicadeza y adoración. Comenzó a besarla suavemente, rozándose apenas, recorriendo su espalda y sus brazos con las yemas de los dedos; hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar y dejó de pensar, acurrucada y exhausta.

-Amor, gracias por venir a buscarme –susurró Mithduil- ¿cómo me encontraste?

-No lo sé, sólo seguí a mi corazón –le dedicó una sonrisa- gracias por estar aquí –y con esto le regaló un beso más intenso aún, desesperado. Ella le clavó la mirada, sabiendo que en ese momento nadie podría robarse la felicidad de su reencuentro.

-Cuanto te amo Danuin –tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, para terminar con una sonrisa.

-Te amo también preciosa –se acomodaron abrazados para conservar el calor, y finalmente se durmieron; después de un día demasiado largo.

* * *

Lejos de allí, Tulkandur y Nambelle también tenían un momento de relajación, paseando por los jardines de la torre de Isengard. Se tomaban de las manos y se clavaban la mirada, los corazones corrompidos también podían sentir amor. Sin embargo esa paz duró poco, cuando cierto mago se cruzó en su camino, con la mirada más dura de lo que él hubiera visto jamás. Y para ella, era la primera vez que lo veía y se intimidó de su poder.

-¿Podrías decirme por favor cuánta guardia dejaste en las Montañas Nubladas? –puso esa voz harta, como si quisiera confirmar lo que ya sabía, y Tulkandur se encogió de hombros.

-Cinco, seis orcos creo, ¿por qué?

-¡Cinco! ¿¡Sos idiota?! –el jinete oscuro empezó a preguntarse que quizá no había comprendido la naturaleza de su misión, y la muchacha dio algunos pasos atrás.

-Cinco para una sola elfa me pareció más que suficiente.

-Claro, no contando al dragón que nos iba a traer –ironizó Saruman, y Tulkandur notó que se había equivocado feo, en verdad nunca había creído que el dragón de fuego existiera realmente o que la rubiecita fuera capaz de amaestrarlo; o bien no existía, o bien la mataba en cinco minutos- Subestimaste el poder de esa pequeña guerrera. –Con esto hizo un movimiento con su vara y revoleó al jinete lejos, hasta darse un golpe sonoro y doloroso que creyó le rompió algunas costillas. Pero él se levantó y agachó la cabeza, arrepentido.

-Lo siento amo. No volverá a suceder, la traeré para usted.

-Bien, y que esta vez no se te escape. Por tu culpa perdimos el elemento sorpresa, ahora puede contar todo. Y si no quiere cooperar, asegurate de que no vuelva a contar nada a nadie, ¿si? –asintió con profundo pesar- y si volvés a fallar, temo que la morochita amiga de los caballos no va a quedar tan bella –Nambelle llegó a clavarle una mirada horrorizada, entonces el mago dio media vuelta y volvió a la torre.


	12. Preludio de una guerra

**Capítulo 12: Preludio de una guerra**

A sólo un día de camino de Bosque Negro, un wargo dormía tranquilo mientras una pareja cantaba bajito alrededor de una fogata, en una especie de dueto improvisado; pero sin el piano esta vez. _Y si acaso no brillara el sol, y quedara yo atrapado aquí, / no vería la razón en seguir viviendo sin tu amor. / Y hoy que, enloquecido vuelvo buscando tu querer, / no queda mas que viento... no queda mas que viento._ Aunque quizá era algo imprudente andar con la guardia baja y cantando junto al fuego como si estuvieran en el balconcito de su departamento, y su instinto pronto se los recordó.

Una flecha apareció certera de entre los árboles, mejor dicho desde arriba, rozando la oreja del wargo en un claro disparo de advertencia. La bestia despertó y rugió, intentando espantar a los enemigos que no veía; y otra flecha se tensó lista para ser disparada, lejos de ser una advertencia. Federico se preparó para saltar, pero Mithduil lo calmó con señas y susurros. Sólo entonces las dos figuras salieron de entre las sombras, pero ni bien se vieron los rostros; los cuatro, y el wargo, bajaron la guardia.

-¡Amargo! –Danuin sonrió y se abalanzó sobre su compañero, que le devolvió el abrazo, mientras Mithduil reía y el otro, el único de cabello castaño, mantenía el semblante serio.

-Tal para cual ustedes dos –comenzó la muchacha- ¿o no Elrohir?

-A mi también me da gusto verte –puso los ojos en blanco pero ella sólo sonrió, y Danuin volvió a hablar, ahora suelto del abrazo de su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber que hacés en este mundo Ranuin? ¿No andabas recorriendo el este de Europa? –se encogió de hombros.

-Andaba por Budapest, pero tuve algunos problemitas con la ley y preferí volverme. –Mithduil levantó una ceja intrigada, era algo extraño que el educado, amargo y soso de su cuñado tuviera problemas legales, si era tan correcto.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó al fin, y Elrohir ahogó una risita.

-Me enamoré de una humana, vivimos una aventura muy loca, explorando las fronteras de la sexualidad –todos rieron y Ranuin se sonrojó. Su hermano no podía creer que finalmente se le hubiera soltado un poco la soga, pero siguió- y después de un tiempo me enteré que estaba casada, me rompió el corazón.

-Ay, pobrecito –respondió Danuin con un dejo de burla en su voz, bajo la mirada de reproche de Elrohir, por eso Mithduil cambió de tema y se dirigió a él.

-Compatriota, ¿vas a Rivendell? ¿Volver a casa?

-Claro –contestó con naturalidad- en realidad te estaba buscando a vos, mi padre está como loco, mandó expediciones por todos lados para ir a buscarte; una de ellas somos nosotros. –Mithduil pensó un momento.

-La verdad me da un poco de miedo imaginarme a Lord Elrond enojado, si es más amargo incluso que vos –Danuin y Ranuin rieron.

-No es que seamos amargos, es que ustedes dos son insolentes, perezosos, insensatos, la verdad que si Eru viera en que se convirtieron los elfos les daría unos azotes –siguió Elrohir secamente, y el resto no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Igual te recuerdo que no fue culpa de ella, la secuestró el jinete oscuro –acotó Danuin, parecía que hacer enojar a Elrohir era casi tan divertido como cuando Legolas lo hacía enojar a él. Ahora entendía por qué a su primo le gustaba tanto la competencia.

-En fin, igual pensábamos ir a Bosque Negro –retomó Mithduil- porque sería obvio que estuviera en Rivendell, ¿no?

-¿Obvio? –preguntó Ranuin intrigado.

-Ahí se celebró el concilio, ahí están todos a los que les intereso, ahí es donde Tulkandur me vio por última vez, y desde allí me están buscando. Si el jinete oscuro tiene dos dedos de frente, va a empezar buscando en Rivendell.

-Y justamente por eso es hacia donde no vamos –concluyó Danuin.

-Suena lógico –confirmó Ranuin- entonces sigan, quizá deberíamos avanzar por caminos separados.

-¿Y llegar y decirle a mi padre que los tuvimos enfrente y se nos escaparon como arena entre los dedos? No lo creo –sentenció Elrohir.

-Por eso vamos a enviarle una carta, y lo entenderá –era la idea de Mithduil, aunque también sabía que si no lo entendía, pues que pena. Se tomaron un rato para redactarla entre los cuatro, con todas las formas protocolares posibles, y explicando con detalle las razones para no ir a Rivendell; aunque de todas formas ya Legolas estaba en camino para explicarlo, pero la carta era más personal porque estaba firmada por ellos mismos.

La pareja convenció a los recién llegados de que se detuvieran a descansar, y al final lograron hacerlos reír; contando anécdotas de ambos mundos durante toda la noche. Ahora estaban entre amigos, relajados y olvidando los planes de Saruman o cualquier otra fuerza oscura. Hacía muchísimo que no se cruzaban, y Danuin realmente lamentaba que su hermano no viviera más cerca estando en el mismo mundo. Sólo por la mañana se separaron, y cada uno tomó su camino.

* * *

-¡Al fin! –gritó Mithduil ahogadamente mientras se lanzaba entre las almohadas y frazadas de una cama que le parecía enorme y cálida después de haber pasado tanto frío entre las rocas- Deberíamos apreciar los pequeños placeres cotidianos, como una cama –rió, feliz, y Danuin rió con ella. Se sentaron allí un momento, y se clavaron la mirada.

-Vení acá –siguió él y la acurrucó entre sus brazos sonriendo.

-No, estoy tan mugrosa que sería una falta de respeto hacia vos –lanzó una risita- necesito una ducha –y le dedicó un guiño.

-Bueno, aquí te espero un ratito. –Ella se metió en el baño de la habitación y él cerró los ojos entre las almohadas, realmente estaba muy cansado. No pasaron quince segundos que una extraña sensación en la mejilla lo sacó de su relajación. Mosquitos estúpidos, pensó, pero enseguida cuando quiso espantarlos chocó con algo, y abrió los ojos para ver a la pequeña ave -¡Elin! ¿Qué rayos?

-Buenas tardes mi lord –inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo.

-Buenas tardes. Estoy confundido, ¿te teletransportás o qué? –preguntó subiendo una ceja.

-No sea tan egocéntrico, no son ustedes la única raza que tiene sus secretos bien guardados. Seremos pequeños, pero tenemos lo nuestro –el tero parecía ofendido y el elfo decidió no preguntar nada más.

-Claro, perdoname. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Le traigo una carta del príncipe Legolas –Danuin abrió los ojos grandes, o el pajarito se teletransportaba, o viajaba en avión, o era un mago, o algo raro pasaba. Para empezar, viajaba entre ambos mundos, los había encontrado en Buenos Aires aunque se habían conocido en Córdoba, y ahora había ido desde Salsipuedes hasta Rivendell, y de ahí hasta Bosque Negro, y no estaba ni despeinado. Pájaros extraños, se encogió de hombros, ya era bastante increíble que el ave conversara con él, ¿no? Tomó la carta y se despidió de Elin, la abrió enseguida, sólo había un párrafo.

_Queridos insensatos, pequeños locos de mierda; acá están todos muy enojados con ustedes porque creen con razón que esta ciudad va a ser atacada. Y completamente en vano, porque no los van a encontrar. Pero en fin, igual quédense ahí, estamos reforzando la seguridad. Se van a perder la batalla, que pena, pero no descarto que pueda pasar algo por ahí. Tengan cuidado, nos vemos pronto.  
PD: ¿habías notado que hacer enojar a Elrohir es casi tan divertido como hacer enojar a Gimli? ;)_

Bueno, nunca se hubiera imaginado a su primo enviándole un guiño, quizá se le había contagiado la costumbre de los mails. Pensó que mucho mejor que ambos encontraron a alguien más de quien burlarse, y que ambos se estaban equilibrando; de tan opuestos que eran antes. Estaba seguro que además de su primo, era un buen amigo.

Pero no lo pensó mucho porque en ese momento vio a su amada otra vez, y ya no existía nada más. Iba desnuda, con el cabello mojado, y sin dedicarle ni una mirada y con total naturalidad abrió el armario y se vistió sólo con un camisón suelto. En cada movimiento irradiaba sensualidad, era obvio que lo estaba seduciendo; y estaba funcionando. Se pararon uno frente a otro, clavándose la mirada, uno desafiando al otro a dar el primer paso.

* * *

_N. del E: las cosas se ponen algo calientes aquí, si no les gusta este tipo de lectura pueden saltearlo hasta la próxima línea divisoria._

* * *

-¿Ya terminaste de hacerte la difícil o vas a hacerme esperar más? –Danuin sonrió.

-Quizá debas sufrir un poco de espera –remató Mithduil, que no quería ser menos- Sin embargo, quizá te necesite ahora –susurró y con esto tomó sus manos despacio y se acercaron en un beso lento y delicado. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, rozando su piel. Recorrió con la yema de su dedo índice una línea imaginaria, desde la base de su cuello hasta su cintura; poniendo especial atención en la pequeña línea de vello rubio que iba desde su ombligo hasta su cadera, y más abajo aún. Mientras tanto, él recorría la línea de su columna con sus dedos.

Se detuvieron un momento, quedándose muy cerca, rozando las puntas de sus narices y mirándose con intensidad. Ahora respiraban pesadamente, en grandes bocanadas de aire, acalorados e inundados de amor y deseo. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos y desabrochó los dos botoncitos que su camisón tenía bajo la nuca, dejándolo caer a sus pies. Ella hizo lo propio también, y dejó caer su camisa al piso; acompañando el movimiento de sus manos con pequeños besos en el cuello y los hombros de su amado, quien respiraba más pesadamente a cada roce.

Danuin se giró sobre sus tobillos y tomó a su amada por los hombros, empujándola lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que cayera sobre la cama; lentamente, como una pluma. Avanzó sobre ella, besando su abdomen, y siguiendo una línea imaginaria hacia arriba, por el cuello, el borde de la mandíbula, hasta llegar a su boca; mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, como si jamás quisiera soltarlo. Su boca desesperada volvió sobre sus pasos, para detenerse esta vez en sus pechos, rozándolos apenas con sus labios; hasta que asomó lentamente su lengua y empezó a jugar con ellos. Mithduil tensó sus músculos, lanzando algunos gemidos ahogados, dejándose hacer; entregada en cuerpo y alma a su único amor.

Inundada de placer, decidió devolverle algo a cambio, y en un movimiento rápido y fuerte lo volteó para ubicarse sobre Danuin, quien se sorprendió con una sonrisa. Recorrió su cuello y su pecho con besos ahora más grandes, mientras sus manos avanzaban siguiendo su camino hacia abajo, quitando de a poco el pantalón y rozando su miembro apenas con las yemas de sus dedos; sintiendo que estaba tan excitado como ella. Sin embargo pronto fue más allá, se deshizo de la prenda y volvió con movimientos más fuertes, arrancándole gemidos roncos, mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecían con la dilatación de sus pupilas.

Volvieron a voltearse, quedando ahora de lado uno frente a otro, mientras ella sonreía con picardía sin abandonar su tarea. Con una mirada, él imitó esos movimientos con sus manos sobre ella, mientras sus besos se mezclaban con sus gemidos, sin dejar de darse placer uno a otro. Ya no pudo aguantar la necesidad de su cuerpo, con un movimiento volvió sobre ella a tomar el control, acercándose aun más, buscando algo más de roce. Mithduil se aferró a su espalda, abrazándolo fuerte y besando su cuello, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Un movimiento sincronizado, un gemido ronco y simultáneo, y estaba dentro suyo.

Con movimientos sincronizados, uno contra otro, se entregaron al placer olvidando todo lo demás que pudiera existir en el universo. Ahora se fundían, se mezclaban, eran uno y amor puro. Salía un poco, y volvía a entrar en ella, entre besos, caricias y gemidos. Volvieron a moverse, y ella quedó sentada sobre él, mirándolo con intensidad, disfrutando de la visión de su compañero guapísimo y con los ojos ennegrecidos por el deseo. Tomó el control con movimientos distintos, ahora hacia delante y hacia atrás, con más roce mientras él acompañaba ese movimiento tomando su cintura entre sus manos; con un gemido ronco que lo hizo curvar su espalda y levantarse.

Ahora estaban sentados y entrelazados, envolviéndose con sus brazos, y sin dejar de moverse ella descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, susurrándole al oído. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y supo que no tardaría ya mucho en explotar, y él lo notó y le susurró al oído entre gemidos.

-Aún no amor –y ella asintió, confiaba en él, y aguantó un poco más porque sabía que entonces vendría algo mejor. Danuin comenzó a empujar su cintura, tomándola firmemente entre sus manos, con más fuerza, con más intensidad; haciéndola gritar sin disimulo. Continuó con ese movimiento empujándola con sólo una de sus manos, mientras con la otra recorría sus pechos sin dejar de besarla. El calor era tan intenso que apenas eran capaces de soportarlo, cada vez más velozmente, más intenso, más fuerte; jugando con sus lenguas y sus manos, temblando de placer.

-Dejate ir –susurró Danuin, y Mithduil finalmente soltó todo aquello que estaba conteniendo con fuerza, alcanzando el clímax temblando con tal intensidad que el universo entero parecía derretirse a su alrededor. Lo sintió derramarse dentro suyo, todo su calor, todo su cuerpo temblar y todos los músculos aflojándose de a poco. Pero no se movieron ni un centímetro, sino que se quedaron abrazados muy cerca uno de otro, lo más cerca que dos personas pueden estar. Descansaron uno en el hombro de otro, en un instante que parecía eterno, acariciándose suavemente las espaldas con las yemas de los dedos. Ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en separarse, y dejaron que los minutos pasaran así, inundados de amor.

-Ey –empezó Mithduil, sonriendo- no sabés cuanto te extrañaba. –Su prometido la apretó más entre sus brazos, y le plantó un beso pequeño en la mejilla.

-Sí que sé, tanto como yo a vos –volvió a sonreír- quizá deberíamos dormir una siesta antes que la guerra y la política nos encuentre –ella subió una ceja.

-La verdad, en este momento todo eso me importa un carajo –no pudieron evitar lanzar una carcajada, y al fin separaron sus cuerpos; pero sólo por un momento, hasta que se acurrucaron abrazados entre las sábanas, y se durmieron rápidamente.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, unas suaves manos de mujer pasaban unos trapos helados por los moretones hinchados de un torso dolorido. Se clavaban la mirada, azul contra negro, mientras esas manos recorrían y acariciaban al caballero con más y más entrega y cariño. Luego de un rato de ese dulce cuidado, fue Nambelle la que rompió el silencio.

-No quiero verte herido, me hace mal –Tulkandur le dedicó una sonrisa, devolviéndole la dulzura y el afecto que ella le regalaba.

-No es nada, sólo unos moretones –entonces tomó su mano y entrelazando sus dedos la besó suavemente, mientras ella aprovechó la ocasión para tocar el anillo negro con su dedo pulgar, sintiendo una energía irresistible.

-Es que no creo que sepas donde te estás metiendo, si Saruman te usa vas a terminar muerto cuando ya no le seas útil –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y él al notarlo la envolvió entre sus brazos, y la acercó a su cuerpo dolorido.

-No llores más, hermosa, no habrá problema. Créeme –aunque en el fondo, ni él mismo se lo creía.

-No quiero que te mueras, quiero tenerte a mi lado –con esto Nambelle rompió en llanto y se aferró aún más al cuerpo del jinete oscuro, sintiendo su torso desnudo y frío por el hielo que usaba para deshinchar los moretones, y sintiendo como poco a poco se iba entibiando con su suave contacto.

-¿Sería un atrevimiento preguntar por qué? –siguió Tulkandur, quien sospechaba lo que le pasaba a la morocha. Ella dudó un momento, pero se separó unos centímetros y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas volvió a mirarlo intensamente.

-Me enamoré de vos –bajó la mirada, como con cierta culpa pensando que no sería correspondida, y las lágrimas resbalaron en silencio por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, el jinete tomó su rostro con ambas manos y limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares, le inclinó su cabeza suavemente para que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse. La besó con dulzura y adoración, y sólo cuando estuvieron saciados se dispuso a responderle.

-Yo también me enamoré –sonrió- cuando todo esto termine deberíamos huir juntos, puedo mostrarte mi casa de Buenos Aires. Pero además mi abuelo vive en el campo, tiene enormes hectáreas y cría caballos. Mi hermano es polista, ¿sabés? Él entrena los caballos de mi abuelo, te encantaría. Quizá por eso me llamaste la atención, aunque yo nunca fui como mi hermano y ni siquiera aprendí a montar, ¿patético eh? –ella sonrió, imaginando la descripción que Tulkandur le hacía de su vida en el mundo de los hombres.

-No exactamente, tenías otras prioridades. Por eso, vámonos cuanto antes; y por cierto que yo también jugué polo en el Hipódromo Argentino, estaría interesante jugar con tu hermano ¡y hasta podemos enseñarte! –soltó una carcajada, le deleitaba la idea.

-Pero aún tengo una misión que cumplir en este mundo, y arreglar la cagada que me mandé dejando que Mithduil se me escapara –hizo una mueca de desaprobación- ¿qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Atacar Rivendell?

-¿Rivendell? –Nambelle se sorprendió de la ingenuidad de su propuesta- ¿Lo decís porque ahí la capturaste? ¿O porque después del concilio todas las autoridades andan por esos pagos?

-Claro, si huyó seguramente va a ir a advertir; por eso vamos a buscarla y de paso capturamos a todas las autoridades importantes que hay ahí, ¿suena bien eh?

-Ah pequeño Tulkandur –rió Nambelle- Eso pensaría cualquier mente normal, pero no Danuin. Es un gran estratega, no va a hacer lo obvio.

-¿Quién carajo es Danuin? –el jinete oscuro levantó una ceja desconcertado.

-El prometido de Mithduil, son un equipo… ella doma las bestias, él es el estratega. Nos conocimos en Buenos Aires, cuando ellos se perfeccionaron en esgrima en el CENARD y yo estaba dando clases de equitación en ese lugar. Somos buenas amigas –sonrió apenas- Bueno, éramos, no creo que pueda perdonarme.

-¡Si le traigo los dos a Saruman entonces me salvé! –Tulkandur soltó una carcajada, como su hubiera tenido una gran revelación- ¿y dónde crees que estén si no es en Rivendell? ¿Él también nació allí?

-No, en Bosque Negro, es el sobrino del rey –sentenció la muchacha.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Hasta sirve para extorsionar a Thranduil! –Hizo una pausa mientras su compañera levantaba una ceja, con duda- ¡Entonces seguro están ahí!

-No lo creo –remató Nambelle- eso también sería obvio.

-¿Por qué? –se intrigó Tulkandur.

-Porque nació allí, y si estás buscando a alguien el primer lugar donde lo buscás es en su casa, ¿o no? –él asintió- además, no lo quieren mucho por ahí, es un desertor; en realidad iría donde tenga poder, y ahí no lo tiene.

-¿Entonces? –la morocha pensó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Deberíamos ir a ver a mi padre –dijo después de una pausa larga.

-¿Para qué?

-Aprovechemos que Aragorn está, o estaba, en Rivendell por eso del concilio de Elrond. Mi padre juró seguirte, si convencemos a los otros cinco o seis cabezas del ejército podemos tomar Gondor en forma pacífica –Tulkandur abrió muy grande sus ojos azules.

-¿Crees que es posible? Suena interesante –ella volvió a sonreír.

-Y con nuestro ejército y el de Gondor, podemos buscar a esos dos y atacarlos donde sea que estén, y después volver a Buenos Aires a jugar al polo –lanzó una carcajada.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya de estratega, preciosa e inteligente, perfecta –acarició su cabello negro y lacio, jugando con él entre sus dedos, y volvió a besarla; esta vez con más pasión. Sin despegar sus labios, le habló en un susurro –Te amo Nambelle –ella derramó algunas lágrimas, nunca hubiera esperado que el poderoso guerrero le correspondiera, sentía que era tan poco para él.

-Yo también te amo –le contestó entre susurros y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, enterrando su nariz en su cuello, y dándole besos pequeños. Se acomodó allí y se quedó largo rato repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de esa conversación que tanto habría de cambiar en sus vidas.

* * *

Mithduil caminaba viendo el atardecer por los jardines del palacio de Thranduil, escuchando los pájaros, sintiendo el sol en su piel y la hierba bajo sus pies. Ahora sí que estaba relajada, después de tanto. En lo alto de la cascada pudo ver a lo lejos a su amiga, que había cenado con ellos en su departamento caja-de-zapatos y se decidió a ir a hablarle.

-¡Buenas tardes Anne! –la muchacha se levantó sobresaltada y se lanzó encima de la elfa en un abrazo sincero.

-¡Mithduil! ¡Que bueno verte sana y salva! –sonrió y volvió a abrazarla- ¿Y Legolas? ¿No estaba con ustedes?

-Sí, pero se fue a Rivendell, nos escribió esta mañana, está bien allí.

-¡Que alivio! Temo que mi carta no llegó aún.

-Deberías utilizar a Elin, ese pajarito es muy rápido –lanzó un silbidito al aire y el pequeño tero se posó en su hombro, sin saber de dónde había salido –Te presento a Anne, quizá necesite enviar unas cosas, ¿podrías hacerlo? –el pajarito inclinó la cabeza para saludar a la muchacha que miraba sorprendida.

-Un placer señora, por supuesto –a Anne los ojos parecían salírsele de las órbitas.

-Elin, vamos a irnos de Bosque Negro, y puede que te necesitemos en la guerra que viene; ¿estás dispuesto a estar de nuestro bando? –el pajarito hizo una reverencia solemne.

-Por supuesto, mi señora –entonces se despidió y se perdió en el aire tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Listo, vendrá cuando lo llames. De verdad que es un mensajero increíble –Mithduil sonrió.

-¿Cómo es eso de que van a irse de Bosque Negro? ¡Pero si acaban de llegar! –la rubia volvió a sonreír.

-Sólo tengo una corazonada, ya vas a ver. –Y no había terminado de hablar cuando vieron a Danuin avanzando hacia donde estaban ellas a paso acelerado, echando chispas por los ojos, enojado como pocas veces lo había visto. Empezó a gritar frenéticamente, fuera de sí; pero Mithduil seguía tranquila.

-Tenemos que irnos, nos está echando, ¡el muy hijo de puta está echando a su propio sobrino! ¡Total si Saruman nos encuentra no importa, sólo le importa su muralla! ¡Hijo de puta, forro! –ella le sonrió y lo envolvió entre sus brazos ante la mirada incrédula de Anne, quien no podía creer lo que oía. Le susurró algo al oído y Danuin se tranquilizó un poco. Saludó a Anne con un gesto educado y volvió al palacio, seguía muy enojado. Mithduil le dedicó una mirada a Anne y volvió a sonreír.

-Te lo dije –rió un poco.

-¡Oye que no es gracioso! ¿Cómo es que Thranduil los va a echar? ¡Ya mismo voy a hablar con él! –pero la rubia tomó a su amiga de la mano y la retuvo.

-No hay problema, era obvio que esto pasaría –hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿me ayudarías con mi equipaje? Puedo explicarte en el camino –Anne dudó un momento, pero la siguió.

-Vale –mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones, donde la mujer se sorprendió de que la elfa tuviera todo casi listo para su partida.

-No dudes de tu suegro, que no por nada es el rey de esta bella ciudad –Anne se mostró aún más desconcertada, ¿cómo estaba defendiendo a quien los echaba?- Lo cierto es que a un verdadero líder no debe temblarle la voz si debe hacer sacrificios para proteger a su pueblo.

-¿Aunque ese sacrificio sea su propio sobrino?

-Exacto –asintió Mithduil- además, Danuin es un desertor, el único que lo quiere acá es Legolas, y como no está entonces el rey tiene carta blanca para hacer con nosotros lo que quiera.

-¿Y si sabías que iba a echarlos para que aceptaste venir? –la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía que venir a buscar mi equipaje –rió sonoramente- pero hablando en serio, Danuin necesitaba darle la oportunidad a su tío de protegerlo, pero una vez más le dio la espalda. No es nada nuevo, la verdad.

-Sabías que iba a salir herido, ¿por qué lo dejaste hacerlo? ¿No lo amas? –Mithduil le dedicó una mirada firme, como si hubiera preguntado una estupidez y tuviera que reprenderla, pero siguió calmadamente.

-Claro que lo amo, y por eso no podía quitarle la oportunidad. Él necesitaba saberlo, y ahora ya lo sabe –sonrió un poco- igual siempre puedo curarlo –guiñó un ojo divertida, y Anne comprendió a qué se refería.

-¿Y a dónde van a ir? –inquirió la morocha.

-A buscar al mejor amigo de Danuin, un rey que le confió todo su ejército por muchos años y se dejó guiar a grandes victorias. Para defendernos necesitamos un lugar donde tengamos un ápice de poder, y acá nadie nos da ni la hora –volvió a reír.

-¡Que no es gracioso! ¿Y dónde?

-¡Vamos a Rohan! –se dirigieron juntas a los establos, donde Danuin ya las esperaba desde hacía varios minutos, y se dirigieron al más alejado de ellos, que abrieron con su llave. Anne se espantó al ver al wargo, pero pronto comprendió sorprendida que era bueno y dócil. Ya se había enfrentado a ellos en otras ocasiones y ahora podía verlo de una manera diferente, no podía creerlo. Cargaron sus bolsos en las monturas enormes de Federico –Anne pensaba que era un nombre curioso para tamaña bestia- y se subieron juntos a su lomo. Ambos se despidieron afectuosamente de la mujer y prometieron volver a verse, arrancando a toda velocidad; y perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Mithduil dejó que su amado llevara las riendas del wargo; nunca iba a admitirlo, pero le hacía sentir importante llevar el control sea de una montura o de un ejército. Y ahora con su herida de siempre vuelta a abrir necesitaba algunas atenciones como esta, por más pequeñas que fueran. Ella lo abrazó fuerte por detrás, dándole algunos besos pequeños en la espalda y en el cuello y susurrándole al oído que no debía sentirse despreciado, que no era un problema personal lo que su tío tenía con él, que lo amaba y que todo estaría bien. Poco a poco, fue cediendo en su ira y concentró sus sentidos en la aventura que les esperaba, y sobre todo el la compañía que tenía consigo después de tanto.

* * *

_Buenas tardes! Volví! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Como hace bastante que no me dejan reviews ahora escribo más lento jajaja. Como esto es una estructura aristotélica en cinco actos, debo decir que se acerca el final del tercer acto y el segundo punto de giro. Más sorpresas! Keep on reading baby! Besoss! :D_


	13. Levantamiento de Gondor

**Capítulo 13: Levantamiento de Gondor**

En Rivendell, Legolas se enteró por la carta de su amada que su primo estaba de camino a Rohan, y se debatió entre conservar la competencia para la batalla que venía, o ir a ayudar a su primo. Se decidió por esto último, estaba muy enojado con su padre, no daba crédito a que realmente lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, no podía irse sin antes consultarlo con su amigo, que seguía allí con tranquilidad. El elfo no comprendía del todo el porqué de esa decisión, ya le había comunicado que tenía dudas sobre el accionar de algunas de las autoridades de su ejército, y así y todo había dejado a su pueblo sin el rey presente, ¿cuál era el motivo? Estas dudas le quitaban el sueño, y se encontró a la madrugada paseando por bajo las estrellas, entre las galerías y los jardines de esa ciudad. Mientras estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos, unos pasos le advirtieron que no estaba solo.

-Parece que no soy el único que no puede dormir –dijo el encapuchado entre las sombras, pero Legolas sólo sonrió aliviado.

-¿Qué hacés así? ¿Volviste a la personalidad de Trancos? La bipolaridad te está afectando –el hombre se quitó la capucha con una sonora carcajada, y el elfo rió con él.

-¿Qué es lo que te mantiene en vela amigo mío? –pensó un momento.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro de que Rivendell vaya a ser atacada –Aragorn se desconcertó.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-No lo sé, es sólo una sensación que tengo –suspiró, le molestaba no tener una buena explicación, sólo era algo que se le había ocurrido.

-Te creo –respondió firmemente el hombre- si algo aprendí en estos años es a fiarme de los instintos de los elfos.

-Además –siguió el elfo- mi padre echó a mi primo y a su prometida de Bosque Negro, y eso me enfurece. No es justo.

-En realidad está haciendo lo que debe hacer un líder, proteger a su pueblo. Ningún gobernante en su sano juicio se quedaría con la carnada para Saruman dentro de sus murallas –Legolas levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo en Gondor?

-Sí –sentenció Aragorn- es una decisión difícil, pero nadie dijo que el gobierno era fácil. Es una gran presión pensar que las vidas de miles de personas dependen de nuestras decisiones con un montón de papeles, ¿lo habías pensado? –el elfo hizo silencio y bajó la mirada, reflexionando profundamente. Pasados unos minutos pudo comprender que había sido injusto con su padre, había hecho lo correcto.

-Tienes razón –admitió finalmente, y Aragorn sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Y a dónde irá tu primo? Sospecho que quisieras ayudarlo, ¿verdad? –Legolas asintió.

-A Rohan, Danuin fue capitán del ejército de Eomer por muchos años. Quizá sería buena idea ir –dejó la frase suspendida en el aire, como dejando puntos suspensivos.

-Entonces tenés que ir, confiá en tu propio instinto; no es usual que se equivoque –Legolas sonrió, regocijando su alma en la fe ciega que su amigo tenía en sus capacidades. Siempre le había estado agradecido por eso, y sabía que generaba en él la misma confianza a cambio.

-¿Y vos por qué seguís acá si sospechás que Arnarmo va a traicionarte? –se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que pase nada, sólo nos quedamos visitando a la familia de Arwen. Es todo, no hay más misterio.

-Gondor me genera una cierta intranquilidad, mi instinto dice que no deberías haberte ido –lo dijo por lo bajo, en realidad no estaba tan seguro como su amigo en seguir ciegamente a sus instintos.

-¿Crees que Gondor es mayor blanco que Rivendell? –preguntó luego de una pausa larga.

-Es posible, después de lo que me contaste, y si Tulkandur está formando un ejército, necesita soldados. Y tu oficial podría llegar a seguirlo. Me huele extraño, yo que vos iría a ver que pasa. –admitió el elfo.

-Entonces iré, y vos andá a Rohan con tu primo. Si no hay ataque, de poco servimos aquí Legolas.

-No estoy seguro –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te sentís bien? Nunca había visto eso en tus ojos –se preocupó Aragorn.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Duda. –el elfo sonrió, sabía qué le pasaba.

-El amor ha hecho estragos con mi temple, pero es un precio pequeño por la felicidad que ella me da –ambos rieron un poco.

-¡Sos un romántico eh! Sin embargo, admito que me encanta verte feliz amigo mío. Lamento que entonces debamos despedirnos.

-Podemos cabalgar juntos un trecho, ¿no? –siguió Legolas.

-Sí, igual vamos a volver a vernos pronto. Se avecina una guerra, y es claro que yo voy a matar más orcos que vos –lanzó una risa sonora.

-Eso está por verse –remató el elfo, riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

Nambelle y Tulkandur atravesaron sin problema las puertas de Gondor a paso firme y decidido. La población por las calles los observaba con atención y recelo al jinete oscuro recién llegado, ¿qué querría allí? En las puertas del palacio anunciaron su llegada a los guardias y pidieron audiencia con el rey. Sonrieron por dentro y se deleitaron cuando les informaron que toda la familia real estaba ausente, como ellos se imaginaban. Se colaron en el despacho de Arnarmo, el padre de Nambelle, quien estaba sumido en mapas y anotaciones; moviendo fichas que representaban ejércitos. No oyó su entrada, y fue ella quien debió romper el silencio.

-Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo? –el oficial se sobresaltó y subió la mirada.

-Creo que se acerca una guerra –lanzó un suspiro- el escuadrón de reconocimiento ha visto las bestias agrupadas, siguen a Saruman.

-¿Eso te intranquiliza? –siguió la muchacha y su padre asintió. Entonces Tulkandur habló por primera vez.

-Arnarmo, ¿cuál es su mayor anhelo? –usó las mismas palabras que Saruman había utilizado para seducirlo a él.

-Poder –susurró el hombre con una sonrisa macabra.

-Gondor debe elegir su bando –replicó Tulkandur-. Usted cree que bajo la tutela de Aragorn ese bando ya está elegido, ¿verdad? Pero él no está aquí.

-¿Qué está insinuando señor? –se sorprendió el oficial, entonces Nambelle se acercó y tomó su mano. Le clavó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Papá todos saben que si ese –remarco despectivamente la última palabra- no hubiera regresado, podrías haber sido rey. Te perfilabas bien, sólo faltaba un poco de apoyo político, ¿o no? Ahora podés serlo. Por mí, podés hacer esto. Tenemos que resarcir a nuestra familia, recuperar nuestro honor. –Arnarmo dudó un momento, cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos. Meditó profundamente por unos momentos, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron brillantes y pudo percibir la revelación de su destino. Tulkandur supo que ya lo tenía. Convocaron un concilio secreto para la noche siguiente, con todos los oficiales del ejército. Era un secreto que se decía en susurros, pero las voces de los hombres pueden incluso atravesar paredes, por lo que ya al mediodía; todos en la ciudadela sabían que algo se estaba gestando.

* * *

Lejos de allí, dos elfos y un hombre cabalgaban intranquilos, pero a paso lento y constante. Ya no iban cantando, era definitivo que cada uno pensaba en sus cosas, pero todo relacionado con el destino de la guerra que se avecinaba. Aragorn había pensado mucho en la conversación con Legolas la noche anterior a su partida de Rivendell, y se fiaba de su instinto. El elfo tenía razón, Gondor sería un blanco perfecto si se trataba de un golpe pacífico, corrompiendo oficiales, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Todas las señales estaban frente a sus ojos, casi tatuadas en sus retinas. Debía haber increpado a Arnarmo, o no dejar que el jinete oscuro abandone la ciudad con la mujer de los caballos. Incluso la guardia le había informado sobre las bestias que rondaban las fronteras.

Por todo lo sagrado, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido? Recordó la respuesta de Legolas, el amor le había arruinado el temple. Y era cierto, estaba tan feliz con su familia que se olvidó por un momento de la política. Pasó su mirada a su amigo, que le devolvió la sonrisa, luego a su hermano mayor. Thalion estaba ausente, y se preguntó si él también estaría pensando en su esposa. Pero una extraña sensación lo puso más nervioso, y a lo lejos pudo percibir una bandada de pájaros que se acercaban. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en esconderse entre unas rocas por unos momentos, sin siquiera cruzar palabra hasta que estuvieron muy lejos.

-Hay peligro en Gondor, tenés que irte Aragorn –sentenció Legolas.

-Lo sé, voy a adelantarme, aunque tenga que hacer explotar a este caballo –respondió con gesto serio.

-¿Querés llevarte el mío? –inquirió Thalion.

-No hace falta, los caballos de Nambelle son excelentes. Entrenó este para mí, es un buen compañero –le dio una palmada al animalito.

-Hay algo de ironía en eso –sonrió Legolas, y Thalion abrió los ojos grandes; ese tipo de comentario era algo impropio de él, siempre tan solemne y serio. Se despidieron apresuradamente y observaron por un momento como el rey de Gondor se volvía un puntito en el horizonte.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó el mayor.

-Creo que Danuin me pegó algunas expresiones del mundo de los hombres.

-Parece que de verdad lo apreciás, a pesar de que quiso quitarte tu puesto –sentenció.

-No hermano, eso no es verdad. Todo eso es superficial, pero en el fondo él es tan hermano mío como vos –hizo una pausa-. Si de verdad crees eso, no hace falta que me acompañes, puedo ir solo a Rohan –Thalion bajó la mirada avergonzado, se dio cuenta que había hablado sin pensar.

-No, no pienso eso. También es hermano mío, ¿sabés? –Legolas sonrió.

-Bien, eso pensé –volvieron a cabalgar sin detenerse, esta vez con más velocidad, apretando el paso hacia el reino de los hombres.

* * *

Los príncipes de Mirkwood y el rey de Gondor no eran los únicos que viajaban. Un wargo se acercaba rápidamente a las murallas de Rohan, llevando dos elfos silenciosos y decididos. En las murallas, los soldados reconocieron al ex capitán y se alegraron de su llegada. Enseguida se reunieron con Eowyn, quien les facilitó una habitación en las estancias lujosas del palacio de Meduseld. Sabían que no había tiempo que perder, debían reunirse con Eomer para organizar una defensiva en caso de que Saruman los encontrara. Sin embargo ella les impidió ver a su hermano sin explicar por qué. Danuin y Mithduil intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que algo pasaba en Rohan. Con un silbido su amigo emplumado apareció muy cerca.

-¿Qué se les ofrece señores? –preguntó Elin cortésmente.

-Necesito que recorras los alrededores y nos informes dónde está el ejército de Tulkandur, si es que tiene uno –preguntó Danuin, y sin embargo no necesitó volar a ningún lado, porque esa información ya la tenía. Así y todo, mintió con todo descaro.

-El ejército se dirige a Rivendell –Mithduil sonrió, habían previsto bien.

-Bien, gracias Elin –pero el estratega se sintió intranquilo. Había sido su propia idea ir a cualquier lado menos a Rivendell, y sin embargo le parecía demasiado obvio que todo vaya tan de acuerdo a sus ideas. Si algo le había enseñado la guerra era que si el plan iba demasiado bien es porque alguien está siendo engañado. Y quizá fuera él. Decidió entonces que armaría y entrenaría un ejército lo suficientemente grande como para vencer al de Tulkandur, sea lo grande que fuera y viniera de donde viniera. Pero primero debía hablar con Eomer e informarse de lo que él supiera.

Dejó de importarle un carajo lo que dijera cualquier autoridad y se precipitó al despacho del rey de Rohan. Necesitaba que lo nombre otra vez, recuperar su puesto y comenzar cuanto antes con su estrategia militar. Abrió la puerta de un golpe para entrar en la tan conocida habitación donde habían movido juntos fichas de ejércitos, donde habían decidido el destino de muchas vidas aliadas y enemigas. Todo seguía igual, los libros, los mapas, el armario con las armas, la caja fuerte escondida, los planos, el escritorio de pesado algarrobo, las antorchas anaranjadas. Pero Eomer no estaba allí, sino su hermana, encerrada entre mapas y fichas con lágrimas en los ojos, quien se sobresaltó con la entrada precipitada del elfo.

-Eowyn –murmuró inclinando la cabeza.

-Danuin –sonrió disimulando sus nervios, pero él lo notó- No les he dado una bienvenida apropiada a Rohan, ¿quisieran comer algo? El cocinero de la familia real es excelente.

-No gracias, estoy buscando a tu hermano, necesito verlo urgentemente –una lágrima resbaló solitaria por el pómulo de la mujer, y el elfo pensó en lo peor.

-Eomer murió –dijo en un susurro y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Danuin sintió una punzada en el pecho, era su mejor amigo, por todos los cielos, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Y por qué tanto misterio? Se acercó instintivamente y le apoyó la mano en su hombro en un gesto de consuelo, pero la mujer se abalanzó sobre el elfo y lloró en su pecho. Él la dejó hacer, su desconsuelo le inspiraba compasión, y a él también le dolía la muerte de su amigo. Ella inclinó la cabeza y sin dejar de llorar le clavó la mirada, esos ojos grises, pero que no eran como los de su amada; sino que no brillaban con la luz de los árboles.

Eowyn avanzó con un movimiento rápido y besó a su compañero, quien no respondió pero se quedó petrificado. Fue un golpe mental, nunca hubiera esperado eso de la humana. La apartó despacio, dejándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se dispuso a salir de la estancia. La estrategia de guerra la resolvería luego, ahora le quemaba la cabeza, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había llegado ella a confundirse así? Tenía a la humana en una gran estima, y no era su intención herirla, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Antes de que saliera, ella lo llamó por su nombre de otra tierra, y eso lo hizo despertar.

-¡Gabriel! –se giró sobre sus tobillos y la miró sin decir nada, sintiendo una evidente tensión en el aire- Huyamos juntos, vayámonos al mundo de los hombres. Podemos ir a Budapest con tu hermano –Danuin subió una ceja, preguntándose si se estaba volviendo loca- Te amo, y sé que vos también, porque me salvaste. –La desesperación en su voz era palpable, y al elfo se le encogió el corazón al oír esas palabras tan contundentes. Sólo pudo susurrar.

-No –dejó la palabra resonando en el ambiente, derretida en el aire caldeado.

-Entiendo –susurró Eowyn aún llorando, y abrió un cajón de su escritorio que Danuin no llegó a ver- Quiero que seas vos el rey de Rohan, yo no puedo con esta responsabilidad –abrió los ojos grandes, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo; y si el sufrimiento de su alma no hubiera sido tan profundo, se hubiera regocijado con la idea. Pero en vez de eso sólo asintió con evidente pesar. La mujer hizo un movimiento rápido con la filosa daga que él recién ahora podía ver, y lo siguiente que supo fue que borbotones de sangre salían rápidamente de sus muñecas.

-¡No! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! –gritó el elfo y se apresuró a envolverla entre sus brazos, mientras sus músculos se ablandaban y sentía que se le escapaba la vida. Eowyn, sin dejar de llorar, acarició el pómulo de Danuin con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz, mientras él llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas. La muerte de dos amigos, tan repentina, y saber que ahora era el rey; eran un peso muy grande para su corazón.

-Abrazame por favor –siguió la mujer, y el elfo no pudo hacer más que apretarla contra su pecho y llorar con ella. Escuchó gente en los corredores, la ayuda vendría en camino, pero su instinto le decía que ya era tarde y aunque tuviera toda la ayuda que pudiera, ella había decidido su destino. Le acarició la espalda, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello y en el hueco de su cuello, le besó la cabeza con suavidad-. Besame, por favor. Es mí último deseo. Quiero que me ayudes a irme en paz.

Danuin parpadeó incrédulo, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Lo había nombrado rey, y le prometió a su amigo que la cuidaría y ahora estaba muriendo en sus brazos. En cierto sentido, se lo debía aunque le pesara. Era un sacrificio que debía hacer por ella y por Eomer; aunque no la quisiera de esa manera, se sintió obligado a cumplir su último deseo. Con un movimiento suave posó sus labios en los de la humana, quien le respondió con un suave movimiento. Fue en sus labios, salados por las lágrimas que ambos derramaban, que exhaló su último aliento. Sintió sus músculos aflojarse, y supo que era todo. La apretó un momento más contra su pecho y la levantó en sus brazos.

¿Dónde estaba la ayuda? Debía buscar a alguien, un sanador, un familiar, alguien. Empujó con el pie la puerta que había quedado entreabierta para abrirla por completo, y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con unos ojos verdes brillantes y empapados en lágrimas. Maldita sea, ¿qué diablos tenía que hacer Mithduil espiando? ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba allí? ¿Tan egoísta podía llegar a ser para ver que Eowyn estaba muriendo y quedarse mirando?

-Dan, en el piso siguiente, tercera puerta a la derecha; los sanadores te esperan –dijo con la voz quebrada y el corazón roto, era palpable. Él solo asintió y siguió el camino que su amada le había indicado. ¿Cómo se había complicado tanto? Pensó fugazmente que quizá ella no sería capaz de perdonarlo. Desechó esa posibilidad, era demasiado dolorosa incluso para pensarla. Entregó el cuerpo de la dama de Rohan a los sanadores y volvió a buscar a Mithduil, pero ya no estaba allí.

Volvió a su habitación y allí la encontró acurrucada entre las almohadas. No tenía ya palabras para ella ni para nadie, estaba abrumado. Sólo se acurrucó a su lado y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, pegando la espalda de ella con su pecho. Una sensación fugaz perturbó su corazón cuando la abrazó de esa manera, pero la desechó rápidamente. Sucedía en realidad que era demasiado para él. Sólo la beso en el cuello y le susurró al oído cuánto la amaba, pero ella no respondió ni dejó de llorar. En ese mismo momento, ignoraba que sus primos estaban entrando a la ciudadela de los hombres.

* * *

Por otro lado, y en otro momento en Gondor; ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Toda la ciudad se había sublevado contra su rey, seducidos por las promesas falsas y vacías de Tulkandur, el nuevo rey de Gondor. Aragorn se acercó a las murallas pero supo enseguida lo que pasaba y se decidió a no entrar. Era seguro que si se metiera allí, lo tomarían prisionero; entonces se decidió que sólo podía seguir a su amigo hasta Rohan. Apretó el paso, pasando demasiado cerca de su hogar para su gusto, y siguió. Sin embargo, el jinete negro lo había visto acercarse, desde el balcón que antes ocupaba; desde la habitación del máximo gobernante. Y mientras prestaba atención, regocijándose en su éxito (¡había logrado que el rey se fuera de Gondor sin siquiera intentar nada!) una pequeña ave apareció silenciosa en la noche.

-¿Has averiguado algo? –preguntó Tulkandur.

-Sus blancos están en Rohan señor –el pajarito inclinó la cabeza- No sospechan nada.

-Muy bien Elin, gracias. Retírate –volvió a inclinar la cabeza, y se fue en silencio. El hombre volvió adentro, donde Nambelle lo esperaba ya en el lecho, era muy tarde en la noche. Sonrió satisfecho, y ella le correspondió. Jugaba en sus manos con una pequeña ficha que se había quedado de la sala de estrategias de su padre, un árbol blanco que representaba ese reino.

-Los tortolitos imbéciles no podrían estar en mejor lugar, en unos días atacaremos Rohan –sonrió, y ella dejó el pequeño árbol blanco en la mesa de luz; y en su lugar tomó una figurita de un caballo blanco.

-Rohan –susurró mientras jugaba con su emblema, y esbozaba una sonrisa macabra- ¿Por qué no podría ser mejor?

-Porque si desde Gondor atacamos Rohan, entonces dominaremos por entero los reinos de los hombres, al menos la mayoría. Así tendremos una unidad fuerte, y podremos dominar cualquier ciudad de elfos –tomó el caballo de entre sus manos y la besó con dulzura– Serás mi reina –sonrieron juntos y se dispusieron a descansar, conscientes de lo que vendría.

* * *

_Hello! Hasta aquí este cap, espero que les haya gustado :P Pajarito traidor, pero era adorable, le tengo un amor-odio. Más sorpresas en la batalla que se avecina! Besos!_


	14. Batalla por Rohan

**Capitulo 14: Batalla por Rohan**

Mithduil abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el bello rostro de su amado, que la miraba triste a su lado. No había dormido en toda la noche, estaba desbordado por las situaciones del día anterior. Ella se acercó despacio y lo besó en los labios, y para él fue como una caricia para su alma. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del elfo y los apretó con fuerza.

-Buenos días rey de Rohan –sonrió apenas, una sonrisa llena de dolor.

-Buenos días mi reina –le devolvió el beso con adoración. Ella se levantó y comenzó a vestirse en silencio con la ropa de montar, y ató su espada a su cinturón. Danuin subió una ceja extrañado.

-¿Vas a algún lado? –le lanzó una mirada llena de reproches callados.

-Voy a buscar más bestias para nuestro ejército –él se levantó y se paró frente a la elfa, tomándola de las manos.

-No te vayas ahora. Te necesito.

-Perdón Dan, no puedo. Rohan me necesita más. Y mi corazón necesita espacio, espero que lo entiendas –apretó sus manos y sus labios se juntaron en una fina línea.

-¿Vas a irte para siempre? Por favor, no.

-No seas tonto amor, sólo necesito despejar mi mente. Y tu lugar está aquí, organizando la batalla que vendrá. Y yo te voy a ayudar con eso –La abrazó con fuerza y ella se protegió en el hueco de su cuello.

-Por favor no te vayas sola, Saruman te busca. Erkenbrand te acompañará junto con los caballeros de su marca –ordenó.

-Esa autoridad te sienta bien –sonrió- Te voy a extrañar. Por favor, no beses más mujeres mientras no esté, ¿sí? –Danuin frunció el seño.

-Golpe bajo, lo merezco –la soltó- Que te vaya bien, entonces –Mithduil asintió.

-No olvides que te amo mi rey –se dio media vuelta y lo saludó cortésmente con la cabeza, en una excesiva formalidad.

-No olvides que te espero –le respondió en un grito mientras se iba- ¡Y también te amo! –no alcanzó a oírlo, ya estaba muy lejos.

* * *

Danuin también se vistió y salió a intentar disimular el abatimiento que sentía frente a su nuevo reino. Entró en el enorme salón común del castillo y allí en la mesa principal se alegró de ver a sus primos desayunando. Fue Legolas el primero que notó que algo había sucedido, y ya bastante raro era que fuera solo. Se abalanzó y le dedicó un abrazo, algo bastante raro en Rohan igual que en Bosque Negro. Thalion sonrió, pero no fue capaz de imitar a su hermano.

-Salve, nuevo rey –bromeó Legolas- ¿qué se siente? –Danuin pensó un momento.

-Agridulce

-¿Por qué? –se intrigó Thalion.

-Hubiera sido mejor que Eowyn no se hubiera enamorado de mí, quitado la vida y muerto en mis brazos –los dos elfos abrieron grandes los ojos y a Legolas parecía caérsele la mandíbula- También hubiera sido interesante que su último deseo no hubiera sido un beso, y que Mithduil no me hubiera visto y le hubiera agarrado un ataque de celos –se quedaron callados, era lo último que esperaban, pero Danuin se las arregló para sonreír.

-Una historia digna de un rey –sonrió Legolas, pero Thalion frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué todo es sarcasmo ustedes dos? –el rey resopló y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo enfrento con humor.

-¿Y Mithduil? –preguntó Legolas

-Se fue a reclutar bestias.

-Adlanna también inventa ese tipo de excusas –el mayor pensaba en su esposa.

-Yo sé que necesitaba estar sola, por eso no dije nada. Sólo espero que vuelva.

-Volverá –sentenció el menor. Y su primo sonrió con afecto sincero, pero pronto volvió al profesionalismo.

-Me alegro que estén aquí, hay mucho que hacer. Legolas, capitán. Thalion, consejero. Vamos –se levantó como si hubiera dicho alguna estupidez, mientras los otros volvieron a abrir los ojos azules enormemente- ¿Qué? ¿Les parece mal? Creo que eso les sale bien a ambos –hizo una pausa y tomó aire-. Tal vez me expresé mal, ¿harían eso por mí? –ambos asintieron, y Danuin les agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Pasaron unos días muy ocupados en el palacio, pero un poco más de un mes y el elfo tenía el ejército casi perfecto que siempre había soñado. Casi, porque siempre podía mejorarlo. Aragorn llegó a Rohan con las malas nuevas que traía de Gondor, acompañado un reducido grupo de soldados que habían decidido seguirlo. Para el nuevo rey era una época sombría, y aunque sabía lo que estaba haciendo y su actitud era la más profesional, se sentía solo y derrotado. Treinta y cuatro días habían pasado, con diez horas y quince minutos; Danuin los había contado. Pensaba en Mithduil, y sólo esperaba que estuviera bien y no en un calabozo de Saruman, pero más que nada, esperaba que siguiera amándolo y volviera a su lado.

La calma se rompió cuando recibió noticias de la guardia: un ejército oscuro avanzaba hacia Rohan y estaría allí en dos días. Las cosas se aceleraron, la batalla era inminente, y supo que no se había equivocado en preparar el ejército en base a su instinto. Rivendell no iba a ser atacado, como había dicho Elin; sino aquí, donde estaba Mithduil, lo que Saruman buscaba. Y sabiendo que Tulkandur controlaba Gondor, se hacía más que evidente que su objetivo final sería gobernar toda la Tierra Media. Necesitaba a la rubiecita para que llene de bestias su ejército, lo cual afortunadamente estaba haciendo para el ejército de su rey y amante. Una sola palabra cruzó persistentemente la mente de Danuin, y salió al balcón en la noche. El fuego de la ira se encendió en sus ojos y abandonó todo el temple, pero tomó aire y lo disimuló.

-Elin –susurró, y el pájaro apareció al instante

-¿Qué se le ofrece majestad? –el elfo esbozó una media sonrisa amarga y en un movimiento rápido tomó al pajarito del cuello.

-Traidor –susurró.

-No, no –comenzó el pequeño tero.

-Sí, ¿quién más sino vos pudo decirle a Tulkandur que estábamos aquí? –Bajó la mirada- ¡Contestá! –hizo una pausa larga y susurró.

-Sí –el elfo borró la media sonrisa y se quedó con una sensación amarga. Apretó el cuello del pajarito aun más.

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo dejarte ir –y era cierto, porque tenía en estima al animalito. Con un movimiento y total facilidad le retorció el cuello. Se sintió amargado por completo y volvió a dormir en soledad. Lo que más quisiera sería tener a su amada para reconfortarlo en ese momento difícil.

No pegó un ojo y prefirió dar algunas vueltas por el palacio intentando aclararse. Sentía demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, y aunque siempre había querido este poder máximo en su carrera militar, también extrañaba su vida normal en el Mundo de los Hombres. Sofía y Gabriel vivían bien, trabajaban, tenían amigos, salían juntos. No eran nadie importante, sino sólo ciudadanos normales, y nadie perturbaba su paz. Ahora eran reyes, y sabía que sus decisiones implicarían la vida o la muerte de personas iguales a ellos. Pasó por la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino, entonces salió a las galerías que daban a los jardines.

-No podés dormir –dijo una voz conocida, y se volteó sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacés acá?

-Vine a ayudarte, a luchar a tu lado –su alma se regocijó en el afecto que le daba su hermano, demostrado con ese gesto inmenso, lo necesitaba.

-Gracias Ranuin –asintieron y se quedaron en silencio, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Al día siguiente los ejércitos se formaron para defender las murallas. Arqueros, espadachines, una gran caballería y algo menos de infantería. Danuin iba al frente, en la primera línea. No le pareció pertinente esconderse sólo por tener un cargo mayor, sino al contrario; se sentía en la obligación de guiar a su ejército a la victoria como ya lo había hecho antes. Su capitán, Legolas, se ubicaba a algunos cientos de metros, guiando a otras facciones del ejército. A su lado estaba Thalion, serio y sereno. A la derecha del rey estaba Ranuin, e intercambiaron una mirada de apoyo. Danuin se regocijó por los favores de su familia incondicional, no estaban obligados puesto que Rohan no era su pueblo, ni siquiera era una ciudad de su misma raza. Y sin embargo estaban allí, en la primera línea. Sonrió para sus adentros y vislumbró a lo lejos al ejército enemigo, eso lo hizo volver a la seriedad del asunto. Se horrorizó cuando notó que el ejército de Tulkandur era mucho más grande que el suyo, quizá hasta fuera el doble; nutrido por los soldados de Gondor y los orcos de Isengard.

En un momento estaban a pocos metros, y los dos líderes avanzaron. Danuin y Tulkandur cruzaron miradas por primera vez, una mirada llena de odio y sufrimiento acumulados. El aire parecía hervir entre ellos, y el jinete oscuro fue el primero en hablar.

-Entregá Rohan, entregá a Mithduil y a vos mismo y nadie va a salir lastimado –Danuin no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada que enfureció a su enemigo. No pudo siquiera contestar que se abalanzó sobre él blandiendo su espada, pero Danuin lo repelió con habilidad. La tensa calma terminó y los dos ejércitos se lanzaron en un grito de guerra, uno contra otro. Legolas y Danuin volvieron a la competencia, lanzándose miradas de éxito cada vez que uno de ellos superaba al otro en número de orcos asesinados. Ranuin se unió a la competencia, muy por detrás de los otros dos. Thalion tenía algunos problemas, en general, se dedicaba más a los consejos que a la lucha. Pero su hermano salió en su ayuda y le cubrió la espalda.

Danuin se estaba divirtiendo, por más extraño que podía parecer. Eran las guerras lo que le daban trabajo, allí estaba en su elemento, lo habían llamado a su juego. Era cierto lo que le había dicho Sofía la noche que Darío la amenazó con un arma, necesitaban perturbar un poco la paz que la noche anterior había añorado. Sin embargo, se estaban defendiendo bien. Miró un poco más allá, lo cierto era que sus soldados eran mucho menores en número y les estaba costando trabajo. Tenía una espada larga, era su arma favorita; que medía casi metro y medio de largo. Atravesar orcos y hombres, teñir de rojo su hoja brillante, esa era su misión. Ranuin ahogó un grito, uno de los soldados de Tulkandur le había atravesado el antebrazo con una flecha y se acercaba a rematarlo. Su hermano llegó justo a tiempo y lo atacó por detrás. Siempre le había parecido espantoso atacar a alguien por la espalda, no era algo que hiciera un guerrero honorable. Pero un guerrero honorable tampoco podía abandonar a su hermano en ese momento. Con fuerza, le quitó la flecha del brazo y continuó en la batalla.

Miró a lo lejos, había más bajas de Rohan que de su enemigo, y eso lo perturbaba. Y aunque hubiera sido un hombre de enojo fácil, no perdió su calma. Buscó a Legolas con la mirada y lo encontró con su espalda pegada a la de Thalion, con dos espadas en las manos; quizá hubiera tomado la nueva de alguno de sus enemigos derrotados. Encontró la mirada de apoyo que buscaba, estaban de acuerdo; debían reagruparse. Danuin volvió a subir a su caballo y con la voz más potente de la que fue capaz dio la órden de replegarse y reconcentrarse. Entonces oyó un rugido, multiplicado miles de veces, y se imaginó lo que vendría: wargos. Rogó por que fueran siervos de Mithduil y no de Tulkandur, y lo confirmó cuando vio que las bestias atacaban sólo a sus enemigos. Suspiró aliviado, así se incrementaban sus ya pequeñísimas chances de ganar; puesto que a Rohan sólo le quedaba la mitad de su ejército. Gritó a su ejército que los wargos los obedecerían, aunque la mayoría no le creyó.

Ranuin estaba teniendo problemas con su brazo herido, y Danuin lanzó el silbido que su amada le había enseñado para llamar a los wargos. Uno de ellos acudió y subió a su lomo, susurrándole su nombre al oído. Por supuesto que sólo era capaz de hacer eso porque Mithduil los había entrenado bien, para que obedecieran al ejército de Rohan. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaría? Elfa insensata, no sabría si regañarla o comerla a besos si la viera. Con un salto del wargo, tomó a su hermano de la cintura y lo subió a su nueva montura. Le indicó que ahora era suyo y que lo obedecería, y saltó para luego llamar a otro. Cuando los rohirrim vieron que los dos hermanos montaban con seguridad a esas bestias, muchos los imitaron. Ahora los dos bandos estaban en el mejor de los casos en igualdad de condiciones, si bien tenían las bestias; los otros eran mayores en número.

Legolas y Thalion también habían hecho lo propio con los wargos, y se defendían con ahínco. El mayor estaba desesperado, lo rodeaban los orcos y ya no sabía para donde estaba apuntando su espada. Los guerreros sabían que era lo peor que se podía hacer, la desesperación sin estrategia era una perdición. Sólo movía frenéticamente su arma sin mirar a donde, y eso provocó que pronto estuviera desarmado. No hizo siquiera a tiempo de pedir ayuda que un orco le clavó una filosa hacha oxidada y mugrienta en su cuello. Ahogó un balbuceo.

Legolas contempló horrorizado la visión de su hermano mortalmente herido y se deshizo del orco antes de que lo rematara. Pero sabía que ya era tarde, muy tarde. Se quedó con él en ese momento, mientras la sangre caliente salía a borbotones de su cuello. Comprendió que Thalion era consciente de su muerte, y él también; tenía miedo. Miedo de verdad. Al tratarse de seres inmortales por naturaleza, los elfos no están preparados para enfrentar algo como la muerte. Lo tranquilizó con algunas palabras en susurros, y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos sin importarle ya la batalla que lo rodeaba. Sintió los músculos de su hermano aflojarse, y derramó algunas lágrimas llenas de ira.

Decidió rápidamente que no lo dejaría allí, se lo debía a su padre. Subió otra vez al wargo cargando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y aceleró el paso atravesando el campo de batalla, y cortando enemigos a mansalva con más fuerza que nunca a su paso. Todo el odio y la ira por lo que había sucedido se concentraban en su espada, asesinando enemigos sin piedad alguna como tampoco la habían tenido con su hermano. Danuin pudo observar todo desde lejos, y ahogó un grito ahogado al verlo. No podía estar sucediendo esto por su culpa, porque era claro que su primo sólo estaba allí por él; al igual que Legolas y Ranuin. Nadie los obligaba a sufrir así, sino que seguían al rey de Rohan por propia voluntad. Este volvió a observar el campo de batalla y comprendió que la batalla estaba perdida. Los wargos habían sido de ayuda, pero al ser tal la diferencia en número entre ambos ejércitos, no había sido una ventaja definitiva. Desde su corcel oscuro, Tulkandur sonreía satisfecho. El rey estaba listo para ordenar la retirada, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Danuin! ¡Huele a azufre! –era su hermano que había notado lo que se avecinaba, con todo temor. Un dragón, sin duda, pero ¿defendiendo a qué bando? El rugido de la bestia que se acercaba le borró la sonrisa al jinete oscuro. Era enorme, de escamas carmesí e incluso más grande que el que había tenido el placer de conocer en las Montañas Nubladas. Un soldado enemigo aprovechó el momento para herir al rey, pero este lo remató. Con su brazo sangrando y su corazón lleno de dudas, esperaba ver qué podía hacer el dragón y con cada segundo más se achicaba su posibilidad de escapar si fuera necesario rendirse. Afortunadamente la bestia apuntó sus llamaradas al ejército enemigo, y Danuin volvió a soltar el aire contenido en su pecho. Dio la orden de reagruparse, separando lo máximo posible un bando de otro para que el dragón no provocara bajas en el ejército de Rohan.

Pudo ver de reojo la hoja de una espada, alguien comandaba el dragón; y con una mirada casi a kilómetros pudo cruzar sus ojos. Sonrió para sus adentros, le hacía falta ese contacto aunque hubiera sido tan lejano. La llama del dragón no tardó en atemorizar al ejército de Isengard y provocarle enorme cantidad de bajas, ante la mirada incrédula de los rohirrim que quedaban. Si sólo hubiera llegado antes, toda esta muerte podría haberse evitado, pensaba Danuin; y el rostro horrorizado de Thalion surcó su mente. Pero ya no tenía caso echarse culpas, la guerra es un juego de muerte. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Tulkandur ordenó la retirada de lo que le quedaba de ejército y los vieron alejarse. Sólo cuando estaban lejos se animaron a respirar y festejar en un grito. Cuando el rey volvió a mirar al cielo, el dragón ya no estaba, ni tampoco veía a la elfa que lo montaba por ningún lado.

* * *

_Bueno, volví! Espero haber logrado transmitir sensaciones abrumadoras de los personajes como el horror y la desolación, al igual que cuando estaban felices. De todas formas termina bien, pero todavía falta. Una batalla ganada, pero a duras penas y con muchas bajas, así que a ver que pasa ;) Sigan leyendo, dejen reviews (ya saben, lo que digo siempre jaja) Besos!_


	15. Lamento en la victoria

**Capítulo 15: Lamento en la victoria**

Cuando Tulkandur entró con la cabeza gacha, y manchado de sangre en los jardines de Isengard pudo notar en el aire la ira de su jefe. Lo sentía en el aire caldeado, estaba furioso. Bajó de su montura y se acercó caminando con dificultad hacia el umbral, donde el mago lo esperaba con los ojos desbordados de ira.

-No pudiste cumplir un simple recado, estúpido –tragó saliva, no sabía como volver a zafarse. Más bien, la había jodido por segunda vez perdiendo esta batalla.

-Todo fue por culpa del dragón, íbamos ganando –balbuceó sin subir la mirada.

-El dragón que tendría que haber estado de nuestro bando, pero por tu ineptitud perdimos esa ventaja.

-Si, señor –admitió.

-Sin embargo, tenés algo de mérito –aceptó el mago- Controlás Gondor.

-Sí, señor –ahora estaba asustado de verdad. Comprendió lo que le había dicho Nambelle acerca de escapar de Saruman; que él sólo lo estaba usando y lo mataría cuando dejara de serle útil. Pero no la había oído y ahora ya era tarde.

-Nicolás -¿ese había sido su nombre?- Dejame que te muestre algo. –El subordinado asintió y siguió al mago al interior de la fortaleza de hierro. En parte ya la conocía, pero esta vez lo siguió por pisos superiores, los que no les estaban permitidos porque eran dominio exclusivo del mago. Todo era oscuro pero en cierto modo se veía limpio y lujoso. Le mostró un largo pasillo con bibliotecas a ambos lados, desde el piso hasta el techo. Muchos de los libros estaban forrados en cuero negro, sin inscripción alguna, y le explicó que eso era porque eran libros prohibidos, de magia negra.

Atravesaron aún más, y llegaron hasta una puerta negra finamente ornamentada con una abertura del más fino cristal por el que entraba la luz de la tarde. Saruman lo invitó a contemplar por la abertura y pudo ver que se trataba de una habitación, una estancia muy fina pero a su vez oscura y perturbadora. En el centro había una cama enorme, con sábanas negras, y allí en el centro brillaba el blanco en la piel de Nambelle. Tulkandur se horrorizó, parecía dormir tranquila y en paz; y ciertamente en ese lecho maravilloso tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podía estar segura encerrada allí.

-¿Soy claro? –preguntó el mago haciendo un gesto de cabeza señalando a la mujer.

-Sí señor –admitió el jinete, derrotado.

-Es la última oportunidad, si no me traes a ese par; esta va a ser la última vez que veas a la mujer de los caballos. Y ahora atacá alguna ciudad de los elfos antes de que se aviven y Aragorn recupere Gondor. Al menos con una ciudad de hombres y una de elfos, podemos equilibrar la balanza. –sentenció el viejo.

-¿Qué ciudad debo atacar señor? –pensó un momento, le daba igual en realidad; lo importante era tener ciudades de ambas razas.

-Bosque Negro.

-¿Sería un atrevimiento preguntar por qué?

-Sí, lo es –afirmó- ¿Por qué no? Porque me caen mal, o solo porque sí. Eventualmente, todas las ciudades van a caer ante mí, no importa el orden.

-Disculpe señor.

-No tardes, y no falles esta vez –Tulkandur volvió a inclinar la cabeza y se fue por el mismo pasillo por donde había venido. Todos sus temores se habían materializado, y era incluso peor de lo que pudiera imaginarse. Se sentía vacío por dentro, ¿quién lo había mandado a enamorarse de la entrenadora de caballos? ¿Cómo la había puesto en riesgo de esa manera? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo diablos había confiado en Saruman? Había estado tan ciego, y el abrir los ojos de golpe era un trago demasiado amargo. No sabía si podía obedecer esta vez. Por un momento pensó que debería huir, abandonar a Nambelle y buscar la manera de volver al Mundo de los Hombres, tomarse un colectivo a cualquier lado, a algún lugar donde nadie lo conozca, donde el mago no pudiera encontrarlo jamás. Pero no podía hacerlo, ahora ya lo tenía agarrado de las pelotas porque no podía cargar con la culpa de abandonar a su amada. Toda la noche intentó vislumbrar qué hacer, hasta que comenzó a importarle cada vez menos el destino de la Tierra Media, y sólo quería sobrevivir y huir con ella. Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado antes, todo esto podría haberse evitado.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue subir a su corcel oscuro y volver al único lugar donde aún le quedaba poder antes de que intentaran arrebatárselo, el reino de Gondor.

* * *

Danuin estaba abrumado. Habían ganado de milagro, pero ahora su ejército estaba diezmado. A donde sea que mirara, veía heridas, muerte, caos, desconsuelo. En el salón común del palacio se atendía a los heridos, todos corrían en un revuelo a modo de una sala de emergencias luego de un huracán. Incluso el piso estaba pegajoso por la sangre, y gemidos de dolor inundaban toda la amplia estancia. Caminó sin rumbo por el salón buscando alguna visión que pudiera reconfortarlo, pero sólo se hundía más y más en la oscuridad. En una esquina logró ver a Legolas, que estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared y los brazos envolviéndole las piernas, hecho un ovillo, desconsolado.

Se decidió a ir hacia él, se sentó a su lado pero no supo que decirle. No pudo ver culpa ni reproche en los ojos de su primo, y eso hacía más honda su pena aún. Sólo se acompañaron en el dolor sin decir nada, su sola presencia era suficiente. Danuin respiraba pesadamente, con dificultad, todo su cuerpo ardía en dolor y le quemaba el brazo que no había dejado de sangrar. A lo lejos pudo ver que alguien se subía a una mesa y daba una especie de discurso motivacional sobre la victoria, para intentar levantar la moral de los soldados. Era Aragorn, y en cierto modo funcionaba; salvo para los dos elfos que estaban por completo abatidos. Lo escuchó lo mejor que pudo, porque su cuerpo herido ya no estaba respondiendo de la misma manera. Al finalizar, el rey de Gondor se acercó a ellos, y Danuin decidió dejar solos a los dos amigos. Una parte de sí no quería escuchar el reproche de su par de otro reino.

Se levantó con dificultad, necesitaba aire fresco; la estancia estaba caldeada. Salió por la torre hasta un pasillo que comunicaba con otra torre, y tuvo que sostenerse del barandal para mantenerse en pie. Vio al dragón sobre su cabeza, pero ya nada le importaba. Se posicionó a pocos metros, y pensó fugazmente si la roca sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar ese peso, pero lo desechó enseguida. Mithduil bajó de la espada del dragón de un salto, y esa visión fue para el rey un rayo de esperanza. La elfa y el dragón quedaron uno frente a otro, ambos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto. Entonces lo comprendió, no podía domesticar al dragón; sino que eran iguales. Por eso ambos hacían ese gesto de respeto y sumisión, no como con los wargos, cuando únicamente la bestia se inclinaba. Le dio las gracias y le dijo que podía irse, entonces en un movimiento poderoso agitó las alas y levantó el vuelo hasta perderse en el cielo nublado. Se giró para verlo y su expresión perdió la calma, enseguida se abalanzó hacia él. Era una visión lastimosa, estaba abatido, solo, perdido, sin poder siquiera mantenerse de pie, sangrando inconteniblemente.

-¡Danuin! –gritó desesperada, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y él se dejó caer, ya no tenía más fuerzas.

-Te necesito, Mithduil –balbuceó.

-Lo sé, estoy aquí –lo envolvió con cariño entre sus brazos y lo besó despacio en los labios. Para él ese contacto fue como volver a tener alma, revitalizante y a la vez, le quitaba el peso que tenía en sus hombros. Pasó su brazo sano envolviendo los hombros de ella, y con pasos pequeños volvieron adentro del palacio. Su visión se iba nublando más y más, y para cuando llegaron al salón común; todas las fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Simplemente perdió la consciencia y se dejó caer.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba en su habitación, aún era presa fácil del dolor. Todo su cuerpo quemaba, pero más grande aún el pesar de su corazón. Había sido demasiado para él. Eomer, Eowyn, Thalion, todos en el ejército, sus familias, Mithduil. Estaba ahí, estaba a su lado, y también estaba abrumada; era palpable. La observó como embobado mientras ella limpiaba la herida de su brazo, recién entonces notó lo profundo del corte. Era hermosa aunque pudiera ver su dolor. Cuando terminó de limpiar, le frotó una mezcla de hierbas que ya tenía preparada, eso lo hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Pero ese pensamiento quedó borrado por el ardor que le provocó la medicina, como si fueran hierros incandescentes. Se dobló en una mueca de dolor y su amada le dedicó una mirada dulce, pero sin sonreír, y sin detenerse.

Sacó aguja e hilo y se lo mostró para prepararlo para lo que estaba por venir. Danuin palideció y tragó saliva, tomó aire e intentó visualizar la aguja atravesándole la carne. Veinticuatro veces, las había contado; y cada una era peor que la anterior. Cuando alejó esas cosas horrendas a medio camino entre elementos de curación y de tortura, pudo vaciar el aire que tenía contenido en su abdomen. Cerró los ojos un momento, transpirando, respirando agitadamente, intentó calmarse; pero no tuvo éxito. Sintió entonces que le untaba algo más suave en la herida, era una sensación cálida y calmaba el ardor. Terminó vendándolo, con firmeza pero con cuidado. Se clavaron la mirada, estudiándose, cada uno intentado dilucidar que había en el corazón del otro. Mithduil le acarició el pómulo con suavidad, siguiendo por la línea de su mandíbula, y hasta su cuello.

-¿Te sentís mejor? –se animó a preguntar.

-Un poco, porque estás acá –entonces se incorporó con dolor y quedaron sentados en la cama, uno frente a otro. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y dejó que se acurrucara en su pecho, conteniéndolo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Acarició su espalda, siguiendo la línea de su columna, y besó su cuello. Algo se quebró dentro de ella que la hizo aferrarse con más fuerza y desesperación, sin poder contener ya las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había contenido.

-Te extrañé –susurró- Hice mal en irme, te necesito.

-No amor, tomaste la decisión correcta, y fue gracias a eso que todavía estamos vivos –a Danuin se le quebró la voz al final de la frase-. ¿Seguís amándome? –él se alejó del rincón de su pecho lo suficiente como para poder verla, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo; sonrió, y ella lo imitó.

-Siempre –sentenció. Danuin volvió a acercarse y la envolvió por la cintura, acercándola a su pecho. Una extraña sensación punzó su cabeza, y levantó la mirada. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver nada extraño -¿Qué pasa Dan?

-Me pareció que venía alguien –se encogió de hombros- supongo que estoy algo nervioso.

-Bueno, hoy luchaste valientemente, se entiende –ella se levantó y acomodó a su amado entre las sábanas, sonriendo con dolor-. Buenas noches.

-No te vayas, dormí conmigo –su expresión cambió y el pánico se apoderó de él. Maldita sea, había besado a Eowyn, no podía esperar que a ella no le afectara. Pero no, te necesito. –Mithduil, por favor –susurró. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares.

-No tengas miedo, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? –y antes de que pudiera decir nada, se fue de la habitación. Ahora al rey de Rohan le dolía el corazón, no lo había perdonado. Si todo va a estar bien en el futuro, significa que las cosas ahora están mal. ¿Por qué no habla conmigo? ¿Por qué no podemos discutir esto? Simplemente se va, y me deja así. No lo entiendo. Dormir, dormir es cosa del pasado. Se acurrucó dolorido y simplemente se entregó al dolor hasta que dejó de pensar.

* * *

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue uno de los momentos más amargos que Mithduil pudiera recordar. La nueva reina estaba en la mesa principal junto con Legolas, Ranuin y Aragorn. La cabecera estaba vacía, puesto que el rey no se había presentado, y ella intuía el motivo. Sin embargo, aún debía lidiar con sus propios fantasmas. Todos estaban en silencio cuando el rey entró y se sentó entre su amada y su primo. Dio los buenos días y comió en silencio, entonces Aragorn tomó la palabra.

-Majestad, estábamos discutiendo sobre un viaje que deberíamos hacer –Danuin subió una ceja, intrigado.

-¿A dónde? ¿Te parece pertinente? Mi pueblo sufre, no debería irme ahora.

-A casa –contestó Legolas. Era la primera vez que hablaban desde la batalla- A Bosque Negro, a darle a mi hermano una digna sepultura junto a mi padre –el rey tomó aire, no era algo bueno de escuchar, pero se lo debía a su tío, porque había muerto en su batalla. Contestó después de una pausa y tomó a su primo por el hombro, como él lo había hecho al reconfortarlo en su primera noche en la Tierra Media.

-Iremos –sentenció.

-¿Vos y quién más? –volvió Aragorn.

-Mithduil y yo –volvió a tomar algo más de aire- si ella quiere. –Le dedicó una mirada cómplice y ella sólo pudo asentir.

-Yo también voy –afirmó Ranuin, haciendo que Legolas esbozara una media sonrisa.

-Decidido entonces, partiremos esta tarde –el rey de Gondor organizó el detalle de la partida del viaje y luego se retiró. Ranuin lo siguió en silencio, y sólo los reyes de Rohan y el príncipe de Bosque Negro quedaron en la mesa.

-Ahora sos el heredero, Legolas –comenzó Danuin.

-No importa eso –bajó la mirada- ya no importa nada. Sólo quiero ir a casa.

-Anne podrá reconfortarte –siguió Danuin- Y yo también puedo intentarlo, sos para mí un hermano más –Legolas sonrió por primera vez.

-Lo sé, pienso lo mismo. Gracias. –Mithduil miraba su plato y jugaba con la comida sin siquiera esbozar una palabra o mirar a los dos primos, pero estaba oyendo. A ninguno de ellos les importaba en realidad, confiaban en ella.

-¿Sería una idiotez de mi parte preguntar cómo estás? –preguntó el rey, y Legolas rió un momento.

-Bueno un poco sí. Estoy destrozado, no sé qué voy a hacer.

-Aguantá, sos un guerrero muy fuerte –le apretó un poco el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Lo que más me inquieta es mi padre –siguió Legolas- No puedo ni imaginar el dolor de perder un hijo, no quisiera que muriera de pena –bajó la mirada y quedaron en silencio un breve momento.

-Es cierto, no puedo imaginarlo –rectificó el rey-. Supongo que es por eso que nunca quisiera tener hijos. –Mithduil dejó caer uno de los cubiertos con los que estaba jugueteando, que hizo un ruido chillón contra la cerámica del plato. Subió la mirada y sonrió.

-Disculpen, se me tropezaron los dedos –comentó risueña.

-¿Se te tropezaron los dedos? ¿Cómo es eso? –Danuin le siguió el juego, aunque ambos sabían que era algo superficial, en realidad sentían demasiado pesar. Mithduil sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a prepararme para el viaje, los veo luego –sin decir nada salió rápidamente y los dos primos se miraron desconcertados.

-Me parece que ahora sí la hiciste enojar –comentó Legolas riendo.

-¿Te parece? –siguió el rey- Pero si se estaba riendo –el menor se encogió de hombros.

-Tantos siglos y sigo sin entender a las mujeres –ambos rieron un poco más relajados y Danuin resopló.

-Tampoco yo –rió un poco, pero en el fondo no sabía si en verdad la había hecho enojar y por qué.

* * *

En los primeros dos días de viaje nadie dijo una sola palabra. Estaban por demás abrumados, y la pequeña caravana era más un cortejo fúnebre. Ya no vestían las ropas de viaje sino sus mejores trajes, con los mejores caballos, con una lujosísima carroza donde viajaba el mayor de los príncipes de Bosque Negro; o lo que quedaba de él en este mundo. Sólo Mithduil iba separada del grupo, quiso llevar su precioso wargo, un gatito grande con el que se llevaba tan bien. Montada en Federico, se adelantaba medio día al resto para chequear que no haya peligros más adelante, y luego volvía a comer y dormir con sus compañeros cuando la caravana se detenía. Sin embargo, ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que era una excusa tonta para pasar más tiempo sola, pero prefirieron no meterse con sus problemas.

La noche del tercer día de viaje Danuin se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado oyendo el crepitar de las llamas y la envolvió entre sus brazos sin decir nada. Sin embargo, ella se movió arisca y no lo dejó penetrar en la armadura invisible que se había puesto. Esto deprimía al rey y se preguntaba cómo podría hacer para que ella dejara de sufrir en silencio. Consultó discretamente con el resto de sus compañeros, quizá alguien supiera algo, pero ninguno supo decirle ni una coma sobre lo que le estaría pasando a la rubiecita.

El cuarto día decidió seguirla, aunque su caballo no era tan rápido como el wargo; cuando se alejaron un poco de la vista de la comitiva comenzó a llamarla. Gritó con desesperación, algo muy poco prudente en la situación de guerra en la que estaban. Ella se detuvo y lo esperó para que cabalgaran uno al lado del otro, pero sin mirarlo; muy seria y sólo vislumbrando el horizonte. Una chispa se encendió en el interior del muchacho voluble y comenzó a fastidiarse, frunciendo el ceño finalmente se animó a increparla.

-¿Vas a decirme qué carajo te pasa? –ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante que lo dejó helado, antes de responder con una voz aun más fría.

-Si tu intención es pelear entonces no pienso hablar con vos –esto lo exasperó aún más.

-¡No tenés idea lo que me estás haciendo con tu frialdad! –esa misma chispa de ira se encendió dentro de ella y guió a la bestia para que le cerrara el paso.

-¡Vos sos el que no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo! –y con esto apretó el paso y el wargo comenzó a correr, quedando fuera de la vista del rey de Rohan. Se sintió apenado y desconcertado, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Si era por besar a Eowyn, eso ya estaba hecho, no era algo que esté haciendo en este momento, no es algo que esté en proceso. Sintió otra vez esa extraña sensación de que alguien se acercara, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Se encogió de hombros y volvió con los varones de la caravana.

El resto del viaje fue igual, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Legolas abatido por la muerte de su hermano, preocupado por su padre y cómo reaccionaría a la noticia. Mithduil y Danuin encerrados en sí mismos, mientras el legítimo rey de Gondor intentaba idear algún tipo de plan para volver a su pueblo. Ranuin era el único que no tenía motivo alguno para sentirse devastado, pero se contagió de la baja moral de sus compañeros y finalmente pareció más una procesión de espectros marchando hacia el Bosque Negro. Incluso se sorprendieron de que atravesando el bosque no se hayan encontrado con ninguna de las famosas arañas gigantes que lo habitaban, pero todos supusieron que era Federico el que las espantaba.

* * *

_Bueno muchachos buenos días otra vez! Hasta aquí este cap, parte triste y mucho suspenso ja. Tengo un mensaje para los que siguen la historia anónimamente, ya sé de donde son porque me lo dicen las estadísticas, y sería bueno saber algo de ustedes. Pero no importa, gracias por leer, supongo que si no tienen ninguna crítica es porque no tienen ninguna inquietud, duda, o molestia; así que gracias por su apoyo. Como siempre, son bienvenidas las reviews! Besos a todos!_


	16. Alianza de tres reinos

**Capítulo 16: Alianza de tres reinos**

Legolas decidió que entraría solo al despacho de su padre, sintió que era su deber y sólo suyo informarle las malas nuevas sobre Thalion. Él sin embargo, ya había presentido que algo andaba mal, pero decidió esperar. Thranduil miraba por los ventanales a los viajeros que llegaban, incluido el lujoso y triste carruaje. ¿Qué podía hacer Legolas sino transmitirle sus miserias? Largo rato estuvieron ahí adentro, mientras los dos reyes, de Rohan y de Gondor, esperaban para entrar a hablar con el rey elfo. Ranuin sintió que no tenía nada que hacer allí y se fue a recorrer el salón común buscando algo que comer.

Mithduil ni siquiera se molestó en entrar al palacio, dejó su wargo en los establos y se quedó en los jardines con su amiga Anne, quien le presentó a Adlanna, la esposa de Thalion. A la elfa le punzó el corazón pero sintió que debía decírselo. Fue un golpe duro para las tres. Anne y Mithduil contemplaron horrorizadas como las facciones de la nueva viuda se transformaban monstruosamente para reflejar la más enorme pena que hubieran visto jamás. Aunque intentaron animarla por todos los medios que se les ocurrieran, no había caso, estaba desconsolada. Las otras dos tampoco se sentían muy bien que digamos, entonces lloraron juntas.

Cuando la puerta del despacho de Thranduil se abrió, Legolas fue el primero en salir, y Anne se abalanzó sobre él. Se envolvieron con fuerza entre sus brazos, bebiendo de sus labios y de sus lágrimas, dándole nueva calidez a su maltrecho corazón. Adlanna se preguntó fugazmente por qué Mithduil no reaccionaba de la misma manera teniendo a su prometido allí mismo, y comentó que debería amarlo mientras aún lo tuviera. Asintió, de verdad no quería ser tan dura con él, de verdad quería perdonarlo; pero no podía aún.

No hubo banquete de bienvenida esa noche, sólo se colgaron banderas negras en señal de luto y los tres reyes y el príncipe se pasaron la noche reunidos en secreto. Las mujeres se quedaron juntas para reconfortarse, cuchicheando y hablando por lo bajo, visiblemente perturbadas. En eso estaban, muy entrada la madrugada, cuando Danuin las interrumpió.

-Buenas noches damas –comenzó educadamente y las tres lo saludaron cortésmente con la cabeza, en una formalidad innecesaria- Mithduil, vamos a Gondor.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió la reina-. No me interesa ir a Gondor –ahora su amado era el sorprendido.

-Mirá, si van el rey y el príncipe de Mirkwood, y el rey de Gondor; el rey de Rohan necesita a su reina. La idea es presionar a Tulkandur para que le devuelva el trono a Aragorn.

-¿Y si no quiere? –inquirió Anne.

-Nos apoyan Erkenbrand guiando a mi ejército y Veryan con el ejército local, si se niega entonces atacamos. De todas formas no creo que se atreva.

-Entonces no me necesitan –volvió a hablar Mithduil-. Me quedo. –Adlanna llenó sus ojos de lágrimas y habló con sinceridad y con la voz quebrada.

-Mirá, hoy perdí a mi esposo. Y vos tenés a tu rey tan cerca tuyo, no lo rechaces; no hagas esto. Vas a arrepentirte, por favor, abrí los ojos –Mithduil resopló.

-¿Anne?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, no debes ir si no quieres. Entiendo tus motivos y probablemente haría lo mismo que tú.

-Empate –volvió la rubiecita, reflexionando hasta que Danuin sintió otra vez esa sensación extraña. Era la cuarta vez, y cada vez había sido más fuerte que la anterior. Algo en su interior le decía que debía llevársela como fuera, que sólo le esperaba desgracia en el reino dónde él había nacido.

-Mirá, esto es así –dijo en voz más dura de lo que pretendía- yo soy el rey, si digo que venís, venís. Punto. –Todos intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, mientras Mithduil lanzó una mirada encendida del fuego de la ira.

-Sí señor –se levantó y pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Volvía a preguntarse si estaría haciendo bien en obligarla, ¿qué estaría pasándole? Cada vez comprendía menos. Intentó preguntarles a las muchachas pero no llegó a abrir la boca que se retiraron con la menor cortesía de la que fueron capaces y lo dejaron hablando solo.

* * *

A partir de ese día Mithduil se cerró aún más en sí misma. Hubiera querido que sus amigas le acompañaran en el viaje, pero no se les estaba permitido. Era uno de los inconvenientes de haber sido la única mujer en meterse en cosas de chicos, como la guerra o el entrenamiento de bestias. Muchas veces deseaba la compañía de sus amigas, aquí no era como en el Mundo de los Hombres, sino que podían pasar mucho tiempo sin verse. Estaba más que molesta porque Danuin la hubiera obligado a ir y frustrado sus planes perfectos. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo, ya casi no sería posible. Pensó en lo que había dicho Adlanna y lo repitió en su cabeza. No lo rechaces, no hagas esto, vas a arrepentirte, deberías amarlo mientras puedas. Algo así. Como siempre, viajaba sola delante de toda la caravana, apretándole las garras al wargo para que corriera muy rápido. La velocidad del viento provocaba un sonido aturdidor en sus orejitas puntudas y despeinaba su cabello.

Volvía sólo lo indispensable para comer y dormir con el resto de los muchachos, e intentaba hacerlo cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo para no tener que hablar con nadie. El rey de Rohan comenzó a sentir que había perdido a su amada, y la había perdido teniéndola incluso frente a sus ojos, eso era peor que cualquier distancia física que el camino pudiera darles. Una noche de tantas se quedó despierto para esperarla. La vio pasar caminando y la siguió hasta el borde de un arrollo que había un poco más adelante. Contempló la luna llena, las estrellas bailando, era una noche preciosa.

Danuin avanzó silenciosamente y la abrazó rodeándola, una mano envolviendo su cintura y otra envolviendo sus hombros. Acarició con sus pulgares la línea de su clavícula y una línea invisible entre su ombligo y su cadera. Un escalofrío la recorrió y suspiró pesadamente. Cerró los ojos un momento y tomó las manos de su amado con ternura. Sintió la suavidad de su piel, la respiración temerosa en su cuello, los latidos de su corazón; su cercanía, su contacto, eran una súplica. El rey la besó despacio en el cuello y descansó su cabeza en su hombro, aunque para eso tuviera que curvar un poco la espalda. Le habló en un susurro al oído, pero con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

-Lo que sea podés contármelo, pensé que ya sabías que podías confiar en mí –ella le apretó las manos con delicadeza.

-Lo sé, lo siento –tomó aire pesadamente-. Quiero, de verdad. Pero no puedo. Tengo mucho miedo Dan, no sé que hacer.

-Dejame cuidarte –volvió a besarla en el cuello- Dejame amarte. No me rechaces, por favor –con un tercer beso ella comenzó a temblar.

-Perdón amor, no puedo. Estoy tan bloqueada, no entiendo –una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla, llena de reproches no expresados, y él la levantó con su pulgar.

-No importa, te voy a esperar lo que sea necesario, hasta que me cuentes cuál es el peso que llevás. Yo puedo ayudarte a levantarlo. Dicen que hasta una hoja de papel pesa menos si dos la levantan.

-No lo sé –admitió derrotada.

-Puedo, créeme. Cuando estés lista voy a estar ahí para escucharte y ayudarte –y con esto ambos se quedaron callados, desbordados por sus propios fantasmas. Era la primera vez desde que Eowyn se había quitado la vida que estaban así de cerca, y finalmente Danuin consideró que había hecho algún avance. Supo que le quedaba un largo camino, pero estaba con ella y eso lo relajaba.

Fue sólo cuando se relajó que agudizó sus oídos y logró escuchar. Escuchó los latidos de sus corazones latiendo al unísono, pero había algo más. Una voz, un susurro, que lo llamaba por su nombre. Pero no era una voz que escuchara con los oídos, sino con su corazón. Eso lo desconcertó, era la primera vez que oía algo semejante. Supo que no era una fuerza oscura que buscaba tentarlo, sino algo diferente; una fuerza luminosa, irresistible. Sintió la necesidad de ir donde fuera que la voz lo llamara, pero no sabía de dónde salía o acaso si era su imaginación porque parecía salir de dentro de sí mismo. Ese llamado lo llenaba, inundaba su corazón y barría con todo su pesar y todo sentimiento negativo. Quería responder a ese llamado, pero no sabía cómo. Entonces ella lo soltó y le propuso ir a dormir, que ya era tarde. El extraño llamado se calló y todo volvió a ser como antes.

* * *

El poder de Tulkandur al volver a Gondor había menguado considerablemente. Había prometido victorias y riquezas y sin embargo había vuelto con una batalla perdida, un ejército del que casi no quedaba nadie en pie, y sin la mujer de los caballos. Arnarmo lo increpó sobre la ubicación de su hija, y sólo pudo mentir diciendo que se había quedado en Isengard por propia voluntad. Sin embargo, el militar comenzaba a sospechar y no tardaría mucho en perder su poder. Los rumores de los hombres atravesaban las paredes, y el jinete oscuro sabía por demás que el pueblo de Gondor ya no estaba feliz con él. Si Aragorn volviera sería todo para él, lo tomarían prisionero o lo matarían, y nunca volvería a ver a Nambelle. Tampoco podía disponerse a atacar Bosque Negro con un ejército diezmado y soldados que no lo apoyaban en lo más mínimo.

Por eso cuando vio llegar a la caravana de reyes, ya lo tenía decidido. Les abrió las murallas y los recibió en el trono de Aragorn. Eso hacía rabiar al legítimo rey y atemorizaba a Tulkandur. Cuando avanzaron por las callejas de la ciudadela, el pueblo vitoreaba al verdadero rey de Gondor, al principio con disimulo y temor; pero luego sin guardarse las voces. El apoyo estaba del otro lado, el pueblo ahora deseaba salir de la anarquía de un gobierno de facto. Los tres reyes avanzaron primero y se presentaron formalmente, lo cual siempre había molestado a Danuin.

-Thranduil, hijo de Oropher, rey de Mirkwood.

-Danuin, hijo de Anuin, rey de Rohan.

-Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn –hizo una pausa- rey de Gondor. –Tulkandur no lo contradijo, sino que se limitó a asentir educadamente.

Detrás de los reyes se encontraban Mithduil y Legolas, sin poder decir una palabra, sólo expectantes. Ranuin se había quedado en Bosque Negro a pedido de su cuñada, que le encomendó que cuidara de Anne y Adlanna mientras ella estaba obligada a hacer el maldito viaje a Gondor. No es que no apoyara la causa de su amigo Aragorn, sólo que sentía que su presencia era innecesaria. Ranuin en cambio hubiera querido ir, se deleitaba con la idea de tener algún tipo de cargo en el gobierno de su hermano y quería demostrarle sus aptitudes. Pero para ninguno de los dos salió bien, ella debió viajar y él debió quedarse.

Mithduil miró a Legolas y ambos pensaron en Anne y Adlanna, esperando que se sintieran algo mejor. El príncipe también hubiera querido que su prometida lo acompañara; no se sentía bien, y necesitaba ese amor incondicional que sólo ella tenía para él. Se preguntó brevemente cómo podía hacer su padre para aparentar esa fortaleza de carácter frente al usurpador del trono, porque sabía que aparentaba; lo había oído todo el viaje hablar de las terribles miserias que nublaban su corazón gracias a la muerte de su hijo mayor. Además, para él la elfa era un misterio, y al igual que a su primo, la tenía en una alta estima y hubiera deseado ayudarla. Terminadas las presentaciones, volvieron a prestar atención a qué tendría Tulkandur para decir, debía haber algún motivo por el que los recibía con esa facilidad; pero no lo vislumbraban. Aragorn fue el primero en hablar.

-Entregá la corona de Gondor y ya nadie tiene por qué salir lastimado. Los ejércitos esperan nuestra orden para sacarte a la fuerza, y no tendrán piedad. ¿Sabés lo que te conviene? –a los lados del hombre, los dos elfos observaban impasibles. Tulkandur no respondió, sino que se levantó del trono y tomó la corona con ambas manos. Avanzó hacia Aragorn sin decir ni una palabra y se arrodilló ante él, agachando la cabeza y tendiéndole su corona.

-Es suya, majestad –susurró. Los tres intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas, mientras más atrás Mithduil y Legolas observaban sorprendidos, con el ceño fruncido. Nadie esperaba eso, sino algún tipo de resistencia. Aragorn avanzó hacia el trono que había dejado libre y se sentó allí, usando de nuevo su propia corona. Todos los presentes se arrodillaron con solemnidad para reconocer en una excesiva formalidad la legitimidad del rey de Gondor.

-Sin embargo –siguió Tulkandur- lamento decir que tengo una condición –todos los presentes se sorprendieron aún más, como si todo eso fuera parte de un plan macabro para joderlos a todos. Legolas, quizá contagiado del espíritu voluble de su primo, no pudo con su genio. Avanzó en un movimiento rápido y colocó amenazadoramente su espada brillante en el cuello del jinete oscuro. Danuin, Thranduil y Mithduil se limitaron a quedarse quietos, congelados, las formas protocolares eran intimidantes para la pareja. Y para Thranduil, bueno; él mismo intimidaba a la gente con esa mirada azul gélida. Aragorn hizo un movimiento conciliador con la mano y se dirigió a Legolas

-Mellon-min –dejó el susurro suspendido en el aire. El elfo decidió confiar en los instintos de su amigo, como él había confiado antes cuando le aseguró que debía ir a cuidar su ciudad. Apartó la espada y la guardó en su cinturón, alejándose un poco más.

-¿Qué tenés para decir? –Tulkandur estaba aterrado, pero sabía que la ira de Saruman sería mil veces peor. Tomó aire, y se dispuso a negociar su rendición esperando que de alguna manera pudiera salvar a su amada.

* * *

_Buen día! disculpen la tardanza, es que la logística del internet.. bueno, no andaba bien! Igual tengo un poco de suspenso, no? Gracias por leer, nos veremos pronto. El próximo cap es más tierno que triste, prometido :P Beso! :D_


	17. Nuevas compañías

**Capítulo 17: Nuevas compañías**

Tulkandur les pidió a todos que salieran, prefería hablar en privado con el rey de Gondor. Con el corazón lleno de dudas, Aragorn les indicó que no había problema alguno, y salieron. Danuin fue el último, y el jinete oscuro lo llamó a último momento para que se quedara. Cuando Mithduil atravesó el umbral, Legolas y Thranduil ya estaban fuera de su vista. Supuso que necesitarían un momento de padre e hijo y se decidió a no molestar. No estaba de humor, debía soportar el peso de su propio corazón herido y no se sentía capaz de ayudar a nadie si ni siquiera podía ayudarse a ella misma. Recorrió las galerías hasta llegar al precioso patio donde podía verse el famoso árbol blanco, símbolo de aquel reino. Desde allí podía observar la ciudad entera, y aún más allá, valles y montañas; pero también la luna y las estrellas. Era una noche algo fría, pero dormir pero no era una opción, así que sólo se quedó reflexionando bajo las estrellas.

* * *

-Ya no le sirvo a Saruman –comenzó el jinete oscuro- va a matarme a la menor oportunidad. –Aragorn y Danuin se miraron desconcertados, ¿por qué sólo debían quedarse ellos? ¿No le hubiera convenido hablar con los tres reyes si quisiera una alianza? ¿O era otra cosa lo que buscaba? ¿Y por qué a ellos les iba a importar qué carajo le pasara al jinete?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? –Danuin no podía con su genio.

-Te perseguí y también a tu mujer, Saruman quería sus habilidades. Pero no pude agarrarlos. Esto de la guerra es nuevo para mí.

-Guerra que vos empezaste –puntualizó fríamente Aragorn

-Y por eso atacaste Rohan, nos buscabas a nosotros –Tulkandur asintió.

-¿Entonces por qué Gondor? ¿Y qué con Rivendell? –siguió el hombre.

-Pensé en Rivendell, pero Nambelle dijo que Gondor sería mejor porque me había metido a su padre en el bolsillo. Y era cierto, hubiera sido inútil atacar el valle de Imladris porque ustedes no estaban allí.

-¿Toda la guerra para agarrar a dos elfos nada más? –se intrigó Danuin.

-No, Saruman intenta controlar toda la Tierra Media, y a ustedes quería usarlos como me estaba usando a mí. Me pidió que tome Bosque Negro –se preguntaron entonces por qué ese pueblo no estaba representado en la habitación.

-¿Por qué le pediste a mi tío que se fuera? –preguntó el elfo.

-Porque me intimida, va a matarme; me responsabiliza por la muerte de Thalion –su interlocutor se alivió de que su tío no lo culpara a él, pero no lo demostró.

-Es tu culpa –volvió Aragorn.

-Sin embargo ustedes parecen más humildes y accesibles.

-¿Accesibles? ¿A qué tendríamos que acceder? –siguió el ex montaraz- ¿Por qué no obedeciste a Saruman esta vez? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? –Tulkandur tomó aire, sabía que había llegado al fondo del asunto y si jugaba bien sus cartas podía lograr una alianza. Lo cierto es que le importaba un carajo quién controlara la Tierra Media porque tenía pensado irse muy lejos con su amada, al Mundo de los Hombres, a jugar al polo con su hermano. Sonrió para sus adentros recordando esa idea y lamentaba más que nunca no haber escuchado a la mujer. Ahora debía salvarla, era el único anhelo de su corazón.

-Porque tiene prisionera a mi mujer, y sólo quiero liberarla y vencer al mago. No puedo hacerlo solo –tomó aire e hizo una breve pausa-. Si todos nos unimos, podemos quitar del medio al mago blanco para siempre. –Eso no le importaba demasiado en sí, sino sacárselo de encima para que ya no haya peligro para ellos. Danuin y Aragorn cruzaron miradas desconcertadas, desde la entrada en Gondor todo había sido una sorpresa, y no tenían pensado cómo reaccionar. Finalmente el hombre volvió a hablar.

-Suponte que te ayudamos, ¿qué nos darías a cambio? –Danuin asintió, se había preguntado lo mismo.

-Tengo un ejército que me sirve a mí y sólo a mí –hizo una mueca de duda, pero siguió- y tengo esto –tendió su mano izquierda y allí seguía firme el anillo de poder. Se miraron impávidos, no podían creerlo. Quizá era uno de los nueve, pero no importaba realmente –Estoy dispuesto a dártelo cuando todo esto termine.

-¿A quién? –se intrigó Aragorn.

-Al rey de Rohan, como una disculpa por lo que le hice a su pueblo. Además, vos ya tenés uno de estos, ¿no? –el hombre prefirió no confirmar ni negar.

-¿La alianza también incluiría al Bosque Negro? –preguntó Danuin finalmente, haciendo caso omiso del ofrecimiento del jinete. No todos los días le ofrecen a uno hacerse con un anillo de poder, pero él no estaba muy seguro de querer ese poder. Lo cierto era que todavía era muy joven, había sido una sorpresa para él convertirse en rey por circunstancias de fuerza mayor, y no estaba muy seguro. Estaba actuando por instinto, eso era todo; tenía tanto que aprender del gobierno.

-Sí –sentenció Tulkandur- y también a Rivendell, a Lothlorien, a Moria o a Erebor; o cuántos más, mejor. No es chiste vencer para siempre al mago blanco.

-No estoy seguro que una alianza de todos los pueblos libres sea políticamente posible –se sinceró Aragorn- y más aún sabiendo que hasta ayer eras siervo de Saruman.

-Entiendo su desconfianza, majestad –se disculpó-. Pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

-Deberías hablar con Thranduil –volvió a hablar su sobrino, y Tulkandur asintió.

-Tenemos mucho en que pensar, es lógico que no podemos darte una respuesta ahora mismo –dijo Aragorn-. Mientras tanto, como este es mi reino, no te quiero dando vueltas por ahí; o que acaso se te cruce por la cabeza escaparte. Al calabozo hasta que nos decidamos. –Danuin esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y Tulkandur bajó la cabeza.

-Sí, señor –los guardias lo escoltaron, y los dos reyes se quedaron aún más desconcertados de lo que estaban al llegar.

* * *

Danuin recorrió las galerías de la ciudadela por casi una hora hasta que sus pies lo llevaron sin darse cuenta al patio del árbol blanco. Allí estaba ella, bajo la luz de la luna, brillando. Pensó persistentemente que era la visión más hermosa de la que hubiera disfrutado en su vida entera. Se acercó despacio y la abrazó por detrás, envolviéndola por la cintura y acariciando la línea entre su ombligo y su cadera. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

-No hagas eso Dan, por favor –se quedó helado, no lo esperaba.

-Necesito que me digas qué es lo que está pasando entre nosotros –lo dijo con la mayor dulzura de la que fue capaz, no quiso que sonara como un reproche- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que preguntártelo? Confiá en mí, por favor.

-Besaste a Eowyn, no pensarás que iba a quedar así, ¿verdad? –respondió Mithduil duramente.

-Lo sé, pero no es eso. Yo ya sé lo que está pasando, sólo que me gustaría escucharlo de vos –él lo sabe, pensó; y todo su universo pareció derrumbarse, qué haría ahora. Decidió no seguirle el juego, quizá estaba mintiendo.

-¿Qué es? Ya que sabés tanto –dejó la frase suspendida mientras su corazón se inquietaba. El rey acarició la misma línea con más persistencia y luego la envolvió con ambas manos abiertas sobre su vientre. Ambos temblaban, no podían siquiera mirarse; pero él siguió, con la voz quebrada, en un susurro.

-Ya no estamos solos –sentenció.

-No –susurró ella casi imperceptiblemente, y algo se quebró muy dentro suyo que la hizo estallar en llanto. Un llanto que salía desde lo más profundo de su ser, un lamento hondo y una ira incontenible. Quitó sus manos con violencia y se giró para quedar frente a él, pero no se atrevieron a mirarse a los ojos. No estaban solos, cada uno lo repetía dentro de su cabeza.

-No llores, todo está bien amor –Danuin se dulcificó e intentó acariciar su pómulo, pero ella se movió arisca.

-No, claro que no está bien –comenzó a levantar la voz, y pronto estaba gritándole. Él se sentía empequeñecer, como un ovillo que se retrae sobre sí mismo, y ella se alejó unos pasos para irse. Sin embargo, se dio vuelta para mirarlo y le gritó, sacando toda la rabia que tenía contenida -¡Dijiste que no querías hijos! ¡Así que voy a deshacerme de este inconveniente y fin de la historia!

-¡¿Qué?! –no podía dar crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo. Se acercó un paso, pero ella se alejó otro hacia atrás. Danuin se sintió en ese momento peor de lo que hubiera podido recordar en todos sus siglos de vida. No era lo que quería. Sentía miedo, pero también amor. Ya no quería verla sufrir así, ni sufrir él mismo. No supo qué más decir, pero ella siguió gritando.

-¡Iba a hacerlo, te lo juro! ¡Esa noche que te ibas a ir de Bosque Negro! ¡Pero no, tenías que obligarme a venir a esta ciudad de mierda! –no dejaba de llorar y temblar. Se había contenido por demasiado tiempo. Él se preguntó fugazmente cuánto tiempo había pasado, durante un mes no se vieron porque ella se había ido a buscar a los wargos y al dragón. Otro mes entero viajando a Mirkwood y a Gondor, o algo así. Dios mío. Tomó aire y volvió a hablarle muy despacio, intentando calmarla.

-No hagas eso, por favor.

-¿Por qué? –lo desafió subiendo una ceja. Él tembló pero intentó acercarse aún más, ella se movió otro paso hacia atrás.

-Porque lo sentí, lo escuché llamándome. Nunca sentí algo tan maravilloso, ¿cómo podría resistirme? –sonrió, y ella abrió los ojos muy grandes, nunca hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Avanzó un paso, pero ella se quedó helada, y avanzó otro mientras seguía hablando- Era un llamado que parecía salir de adentro de mi propio corazón, y quería seguirlo pero no sabía como. Me pedía que lo protegiera, y aunque no sabía que era; deseaba ir en su ayuda. –Finalmente estaban lo suficientemente cerca, uno frente a otro, él volvió a envolverla por la cintura y le clavó la mirada. Esta vez era azul contra celeste, brillando con las lágrimas bajo la luna.

-Yo… -comenzó Mithduil y se contuvo, esquivó su mirada.

-¿Qué, amor? –Danuin le sonrió y ella tomó aire.

-Yo también lo escuché –admitió-. Y fue lo más bello que hubiera oído jamás. Y saber que no podía responder me hería profundamente. –El rey no comprendía eso.

-¿Por qué no podías responder?

-Porque no puedo hacerlo sola, y tengo mucho miedo de que te vayas, de que no lo desees. Y pensé que mejor quedarme yo sola y ya. Pensé en irme, pero no puedo dejarte. –Él la apretó contra su pecho, pegando sus cuerpos, y acarició la curva de su espalda.

-No voy a ningún lado –le susurró al oído. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo acercarse lo suficiente para besarla en los labios. Lo hizo con adoración, con miedo y timidez, pero inundado de amor, bebiendo uno de otro como si fueran un oasis en medio del desierto. Recorrió una línea en su cuello con pequeños besos mientras le susurraba - No –un beso- tengas –otro- miedo –y uno más grande-. Yo –se acercó a su oído y acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con su nariz- te –un besito atrás de la oreja- cuido. Siempre –lo dejó suspendido entre ellos. Mithduil no había dejado de derramar lágrimas ni un momento.

-¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste? ¿Realmente pensás eso? –Danuin se quedó helado, en verdad no estaba muy seguro.

-Lo dije sin pensar, estaba dolido –por primera vez, ella le respondió en el abrazo y lo envolvió por le cintura- Nunca hubiera dicho algo como eso de haberlo sabido, nunca. Es algo nuevo para mí, algo que nunca hablamos antes –lo dijo con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz.

-Ahora me siento muy estúpida –escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su amado y se aferró a su espalda- ¿Me decís que todo este sufrimiento podría haberse evitado si hubiera hablado con vos desde el principio? –lloró aún más fuerte.

-No lo sé, no importa. No es un reproche. –acarició su cabello y su espalda, guardándola en su pecho, sólo desbordado de miedo y amor. Sonrió de golpe. –Me lo puedo imaginar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó en un susurro entre lágrimas desesperadas.

-Miranos, estamos tan cerca, tan pegaditos; y está ahí acurrucado entre nosotros. Es un poco raro –no dejaba de sonreír. Ella levantó su rostro y le clavó la mirada, incrédula de lo que escuchaba. Sólo pudo asentir levemente.

-Tengo frío amor.

-Vamos adentro –limpió una lágrima con sus labios y la levantó entre sus brazos. A Mithduil le sorprendió el gesto, pero se dejó hacer y se hundió en su contención. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar de llorar, con menos éxito del que hubiera querido. Cuando volvió a abrirlos estaban en su habitación, la que supuestamente compartían pero ella nunca había llegado a pisar. La dejó despacio en su cama y se acurrucó en su pecho. La abrazó mientras acariciaba esa línea bajo su ombligo, ese lugarcito que tanto le había gustado siempre, y que ahora significaba tanto más. Ella respiraba frenéticamente, inflando el pecho, sin poder dejar de llorar. Pero no dejó de acariciarla en el vientre y la acompañó en silencio, calmado en apariencia pero con el corazón inquieto.

Con paciencia y amor, pero sin palabras, logró que finalmente se calmara; y tomara sus manos con las de él, para acompañarlo en esa caricia. Danuin se acomodó en cerca de su corazón y dejó que esa voz que parecía venir de adentro de sí mismo lo llenara. Estaba ahí con ellos, podía oírlo de alguna manera y eso lo desconcertaba. Pero no importaba, porque era lo más maravilloso que hubiera oído jamás, una voz susurrante, sin palabras, pero podía comprenderlo perfectamente. Mithduil comenzó otra vez, en un susurro.

-Es la segunda vez que escucho, o percibo, esto. Es todo tan raro –esbozó una sonrisita.

-Yo también lo oigo, me gusta tanto –sonrió enormemente y le dio un beso pequeño en el pómulo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Dan? –era más una súplica desesperada de ayuda, pero él no tenía demasiada respuesta tampoco.

-Supongo que tenemos que ir aprendiendo sobre la marcha –ella suspiró inflando el pecho, y abrió la boca pero no salieron las palabras. Intentó otra vez, con la voz quebrada.

-Pero, ¿querés? –se le borró la sonrisa, no le gustaba que dudara de él; pero entendía. Quizá necesitaba que se lo diga de esa manera, así que le respondió desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Sí, quiero. ¿Vos? –se miraron un momento en silencio hasta que se animó a hablar.

-Claro que sí –sonrieron juntos, una sonrisa llena de miedo y dolor. Instintivamente se acercaron rozando las puntas de sus narices y se besaron en los labios con desesperación. Pero Danuin tenía otros planes para ellos, y comenzó a besar su cuello de arriba hacia abajo, y siguiendo ese camino por su clavícula y su pecho. Comenzó a temblar, pero no se detuvo y siguió besándola, hasta rozar su ombligo con su nariz; y trazar un camino de besos en esa línea que era su lugar favorito en el mundo entero. Pegó sus labios a la piel de su amada y exhaló su aroma y su suavidad. Habló en un susurro sin despegar los labios, besándola a cada pausa.

-Hola –susurró contra su piel, y Mithduil arqueó una ceja, hacía bastante tiempo que estaban hablando, ¿para qué iba a saludar ahora?

-Buenas noches, rey de Rohan –ironizó con una sonrisa, y él subió la mirada para cruzarla con la de ella pero enseguida volvió a hundirse en su piel.

-Chist, estamos hablando –y con esto trazó un nuevo camino de besos por su vientre. Ella sonrió y se dejó hacer, acariciando su cabello y rascándole con suavidad atrás de la oreja.

-Perdón, continuá –rió.

-Hola peque –no despegó sus labios ni un milímetro, y seguía dándole besos pequeños a cada paso. Tomó aire y siguió-. Soy tu papá –sonrió, y a ella se le puso la piel de gallina al oír esas palabras, y tuvo que responderle con más besos-. Quiero decirte una cosa: siempre voy a protegerte y a amarte. Siempre. Con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que tengo; todo, todo, va a ser para vos. Siempre voy a estar al lado tuyo, por muchos siglos para todo lo que necesites. Mientras yo viva nada va a faltarte, ¿sí? –siguió con el camino de besos, temblando, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de miedo o rabia, sino de felicidad- Gracias por habernos elegido, gracias por estar en nuestra vida. –Mithduil volvió a llorar, pero esta vez calmadamente, aunque Danuin igual lo notó y siguió hablando contra su piel- Decile a tu mamá de mi parte que la amo muchísimo, que es increíble y preciosa, que es mi vida entera. Junto con vos. Son mi familia, mía, mía –sonrió- Nuestra –cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en silencio sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Ella no dejó de acariciarle el cabello, repitiendo sus palabras para sus adentros.

-¿Mamá? –susurró, y él solo sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí, una muy buena si me permitís.

-No sabés todavía si puedo ser buena –remató entre lágrimas.

-Sí, yo sé que sí –se incorporó despacio y se recostó al lado de ella, quedando frente a frente, mirándose con intensidad; y en silencio por algunos momentos. Él la abrazó firmemente y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Gabi, Gabi-to –rieron relajados, hacía mucho que no hacían ese chiste.

-Sofi, Sofi-ta –le siguió el juego.

-Te amo tanto bonito, no tenés idea lo que significa todo esto para mí. Todo lo que dijiste… sos increíble. Deberías estar enojadísimo conmigo, y sin embargo estás acá conmigo, cuidándome y conteniéndome. Gracias, de verdad. Gracias –se acercaron aún más, con sus cuerpos pegados.

-Nunca podría estar enojado cuando tengo una familia tan hermosa acurrucada acá en mi corazón –abrió grandes sus ojos celestes, le gustaba escucharlo pero igual le sorprendía- Puedo decirte gracias, y puedo decirte que te amo; pero esas palabras quedan muy chicas para lo que siento en este momento. Tengo una misión en la vida, nunca puedo volver a estar perdido. –se abalanzó y lo besó con pasión, con verdadero deseo.

-Danuin –susurró frente a sus labios.

-Mithduil, mi cielo, mi amor –le devolvió el beso- descansá. Debés estar agotada, ¿no?

-Sí, pero ¿cómo podría dormir ahora?

-Yo te cuido, descansá. Te merecés dormir tranquila después de tanto –y con esto se acomodó y cerró los ojos, respirando pesadamente, y casi al instante estaba profundamente dormida. El rey sonrió mirando a su compañera preciosa y la besó en la cabeza, antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar profundamente.

* * *

_Buenas! Espero haber podido expresar bien este momento emotivo y que les haya gustado la sorpresa. Hay otras, claramente. Gracias por leer. Déjenme una review, ya saben. Besos a todos, son geniales! _


	18. Súplica

**Capítulo 18: Súplica**

Tulkandur se dejó conducir a la celda que le estaba destinada y sintió más frío que nunca, aunque el invierno estaba pronto a terminar. Se acurrucó en un rincón contra las paredes de piedra fría, helada; y repasó en su mente todo lo que habría pasado. Ya había jugado sus cartas y ya no dependía de él. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Aragorn abriera personalmente la pesada puerta de madera de la celda y le cortara la cabeza con la espada de Isildur. Sería un lindo detalle al menos quedar en la historia y que alguien lo recordara, aunque fuera el tarado que intentó traicionar a Saruman sólo por amor. Sí, al menos sería una figura romántica.

Pensó en Nambelle, en una celda también; pero una celda lujosa. ¿Y qué si ya la había matado? ¿Qué podía garantizar que el mago iba a cumplir su trato? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se hizo una bolita en el suelo envolviendo sus piernas flexionadas. No, era una idea demasiado dolorosa, pero debía admitir que era una posibilidad. Una posibilidad bastante grande. Suplicó a todos los dioses, a todo lo sagrado; dejó de importarle lo que le pasara a él. Sólo quisiera que ella estuviera bien, que fuera feliz. Sabía que un elfo ama para siempre, pero los humanos no. En su corazón, nadie sabe que puede depararles, y Nambelle podía tener un futuro feliz con otra persona aunque no fuera con él. Sintió asco siquiera de la idea de que otro pudiera poseerla, pero quería lo mejor para ella. ¿Pensaría en él acaso? ¿Estaría enojada? El jinete sabía que el cautiverio de la mujer de los caballos había sido culpa suya nada más, y esa carga era aplastante.

¿Qué podía hacer más que ser miserable? Sólo esperar, y esa era la peor parte; en eso coincidían todos los guerreros. La calma previa a la tormenta, el futuro incierto, no saber si nuestros seres amados viven o mueren. Pensó un momento que le hubiera sido mejor tratar de convencer a Thranduil, el rey de los elfos; pero era un poco difícil si él pensaba que su hijo mayor había muerto por culpa de él. Lo era, era su culpa sin duda, no jodamos. Y Aragorn era sin duda el rey de los hombres, si lograba convencerlo a él, tenía media batalla ganada. Y finalmente estaba Danuin. No tenía demasiada fe en el nuevo rey de Rohan, pero si Saruman decía que era el mejor estratega de la Tierra Media, por algo lo diría. Más aun, había vivido igual que él en el Mundo de los Hombres, y podía buscar cierta empatía de su parte. Era un rey elfo en un reino de hombres, y por eso podía torcer la balanza para cualquiera de las dos razas. Además era el más joven de los tres, y eso lo tenían en común.

Por otro lado, en la segunda línea, había visto al príncipe de Bosque Negro y a la reina de Rohan. Podría ser una buena idea intentar convencerlos a ellos también, podían influir infinitamente en los reyes. Quizá pudieran ayudarlos si ellos se lo pidieran. Legolas parecía inaccesible, su hermano había muerto en sus brazos, y le echaba la culpa a él. Así que el príncipe estaba descartado. Sin embargo Mithduil era otro cantar. Había sido amiga de Nambelle en el Mundo de los Hombres, sabía que se conocían muy bien, habían estudiado juntas. Sin embargo, la morocha la había entregado. Si aun sentía afecto por su amiga, podría estar dispuesta a ayudarlo. Sino, igual podría decirle que él la había amenazado, que la había obligado. Tenía que aprovechar esa amistad para torcer su voluntad a su favor. Observó que la rubia estaba un poco sola rodeada de tanto macho aquí en la Tierra Media, pero por lo que le había contado Darío, se divertía mucho entre mujeres. Decidido, iría por ella y por el elfo más joven como primera opción. Sólo quedaba el detalle de que los había perseguido hasta el cansancio, y debían obviarlo si iban a ayudarlo. ¿Serían capaces de hacer algo así? Tulkandur sospechó que no, pero igual debía intentar.

¿Cuánto tiempo estarían ellos en Gondor? ¿Qué los retenía allí? Deberían volver a Rohan para retomar el gobierno, y si ellos se iban ya no podría hablarles. Se acercó a la pesada puerta de la celda, y por la pequeña abertura con barrotes pudo ver a un guardia. Intentó hablarle, decirle que intentaba pedir audiencia con el rey de Rohan; pero el guardia sólo se rió sonoramente de él. Siguió intentando, todo el día, hasta que el hombre comenzó a cansarse. Al final, con el cambio de guardia, el que ya estaba harto se decidió a transmitir el mensaje a sus superiores. Ahora otra vez sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Saruman lo había visto en sus piedras videntes, su aprendiz lo había traicionado; y no estaba nada complacido por la situación. Subió las escaleras de la fortaleza de hierro hasta llegar a la lujosa celda donde tenía dormida a la mujer de los caballos. A partir de ahora no dormiría ya más, para que sea consciente de su desgracia, para que perciba lo hondo de la traición de Tulkandur. Sería ella, no él; quien pagara por eso. Con un movimiento de su magia la obligó a abrir sus ojos negros, mientras la alerta inundaba su corazón, ¿qué sucedía? No llegaba a vislumbrarlo.

Con otro movimiento la hizo levitar, de un modo agresivo y doloroso, estaba rígida suspendida en el aire. Sin poder moverse, sin poder gritar por ayuda, como si unas sogas invisibles la ataran fuertemente. El mago se acercó a ella y le sonrió, mientras ella pudo percibir hasta el aroma de la maldad misma. Entonces pudo verlo, un látigo negro y larguísimo, duro y poderoso; era palpable a la vista. Con otro movimiento de sus manos, su vestido cayó hecho pedazos al suelo. Estaba desnuda e indefensa, en todo su esplendor y brillo, pero también con todo su miedo y alerta. Hubiera querido llorar, temblar, o insultar; pero no podía mover ni una sola célula de su cuerpo. Hubiera querido desmayarse, dormirse, cerrar los ojos para escapar del horrendo espectáculo que estaba a punto de presenciar, pero nada podía hacer. Al igual que para su amado, la expectación era lo peor.

Saruman estiró el látigo tomándolo por su extremo. Nambelle pudo verlo tomando aire y se preguntó fugazmente si ese cuerpo de anciano sería lo suficientemente ágil y fuerte como para herirla. Pero no pudo seguir pensando porque sintió el ardor de su carne abriéndose, y era lo más horrendo que hubiera sentido jamás. Ese dolor penetrante y profundo parecía esparcirse por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, envolviéndola en la agonía. Y era un dolor contenido, porque no podía gritar, siquiera perturbarlo con una mueca, sólo aguantar. Ni siquiera podía imaginar una razón, por qué le estaba haciendo esto, por qué su amado no venía a ayudarla.

Pudo ver frente a sus ojos el látigo filoso goteando su sangre, y se hundió en el pánico, el corte le surcaba toda la espalda. Y antes de que pudiera saberlo, arremetió otra vez contra ella. Esta vez le cortó el torso, el golpe cayó justo entre sus pechos, manchándolos de rojo intenso. Ese dolor la quemó hasta lo más profundo, esa vulnerabilidad, esa humillación, pero sobre todo; no poder hacer nada. Nada. Lo repitió en su cabeza, sólo podía esperar que terminara pronto. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido normales, ya hubiera perdido la conciencia gracias al dolor, pero no podía. Una vez más, y luego otra sin siquiera tener tiempo de respirar, una en cada uno de sus muslos. Hubiera querido inflar el pecho, tomar el aire frío como si eso pudiera calmar su dolor; pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Era desesperante, se quemaba por dentro y por fuera.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones de sus ojos, mezclándose con su sangre, la única forma que tenía de expulsar el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo. Esas lágrimas parecieron exasperar al mago, pudo verlo en la forma en que frunció el seño, y de alguna manera podía sentir su ira en el aire. Tomó tanta fuerza como fue capaz y apuntó el látigo en forma certera, clavándose en su pómulo; y abriendo una grieta profunda en su bello rostro. Estaba empapada en sangre, en lágrimas, en su propio sudor; desnuda, indefensa y llorando. Pero más que nada, sufría; y era ese sufrimiento lo que inundaba su alma, lo que la llamaba más y más adentro en la oscuridad y la hacía perderse. Sólo quería salir de allí y escaparse a algún lugar muy lejano donde nadie la encontrara. Con un movimiento violento, la soltó; y cayó pesadamente al suelo. No pudo moverse, dolía demasiado.

-Tranquila, dama de Gondor –comenzó el mago, y se preguntó si sería alguna especie de broma macabra- No voy a matarte, sólo para que tu noviecito tenga algo para perder. Esto es porque intentó traicionarme, quiere atacar Isengard en lugar de obedecerme. Y cada vez que haga algo en mi contra, voy a azotarte –Nambelle llegó a ver que el mago sonreía-. No voy a ser tan suave como ahora –Y con esto se retiró, dejándola sola y presa del dolor más profundo. No pudo pensar más nada, se le nubló la vista, y sin siquiera poder moverse; finalmente perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Lejos de allí un elfo elevaba un lamento sin palabras bajo la luz de la luna. Desde lo alto de Gondor podía ver los valles y las montañas que por tantos siglos habían surcado juntos, y pensar que no volvería a verlo era un peso muy grande para su corazón. Mientras su padre había sido muchas veces frío e inaccesible, su hermano mayor había tenido siempre un consejo sincero, siempre un acompañamiento aunque sea en silencio. Lo había abrazado cuando se lastimaba siendo un niño, incontables años atrás, lo había visto enamorarse y luego lo había acompañado a él; explicándole cómo era el amor verdadero. Pero antes de eso, ya se lo había mostrado, ese afecto sincero e incondicional que le enseñaron el verdadero valor de la amistad y del amor.

Entre juegos y consejos, cuando era aún muy pequeño; no podía darse cuenta de la profundidad de su enseñanza. Estaba hondamente agradecido por eso, porque le hubiera enseñado todo; y hubiera querido poder decírselo. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, y supo que sólo podría honrar su recuerdo; en parte, ejerciendo bien su herencia. Unos pasos silenciosos interrumpieron sus reflexiones. Parte de sí esperó desesperadamente que fuera Anne, necesitaba que lo reconfortara; pero sabía que ella no estaba allí, sino en Bosque Negro.

-Legolas –comenzó el recién llegado-. Buenas noches.

-Danuin –se giró y lo saludó cortésmente con la cabeza.

-Primo necesito pedirte un favor –el príncipe puso los ojos en blanco, no estaba de humor para ayudar a nadie, en verdad no podía siquiera con su alma.

-Trataré, decime –el rey le sonrió.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué decidieron? –era un pedido extraño, pero en realidad Legolas ya había notado que Danuin no había escuchado ni una coma de la reunión que tuvieron intentando decidir el destino de los pueblos libres. Lo había notado porque no dijo una sola palabra, ni aportó nada con su estrategia. Más bien, sabía que alguna otra cosa ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Para nada estuvimos dieciocho horas hablando –resopló, pero el rey de Rohan sólo pudo reír, estaba feliz. El otro no lo entendía, maldita sea; cómo puede reír así.

-Oh, lo siento –se encogió de hombros- pueden ser muy aburridos, un resumen por favor.

-Bueno –comenzó- por ahora en la alianza somos nosotros tres, como siempre. Mi padre aceptó, pero no por ayudar a Tulkandur, sino por vengarse de Saruman. Por el resto, se enviaron comitivas a todos los pueblos para informarles. En medio año exactamente una nueva reunión para decidir la alianza definitiva y hacer un plan de guerra. Creo que Rivendell va a unirse a nosotros, pero el resto es incierto.

-Aquí mismo en medio año –repitió susurrando y sonrió otra vez- Gracias.

-Pasas de chico callado a chico risueño en cinco minutos, sos la persona más voluble del universo –reprochó Legolas.

-Yo también estoy dolido, primo. Bueno, en realidad ya te dije: sos para mí un hermano. Pensás en Thalion, ¿verdad?

-Sí –susurró y se quedó en silencio.

-Me acuerdo de algo –comenzó Danuin- éramos unos púberes bastante temerarios, y nos fuimos al bosque porque queríamos ver cómo eran las arañas –sonrieron y cruzaron sus miradas.

-En realidad fuimos a ver quién podía matar más, siempre compitiendo.

-Ahora podemos comportarnos como adultos –Legolas puso los ojos en blanco- Bueno, sólo a veces –lo hizo reír por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y eso fue liberador.

-Pero nos jodimos solos, porque las arañas nos atraparon. Éramos un poco idiotas al pensar que podíamos matarlas en cinco minutos sólo con un palo –volvieron a reír.

-Cierto, pero por suerte él llegó a salvarnos. O intentar, porque disparó como veinte flechas y sólo cinco le dieron a las arañas –Legolas lanzó una carcajada.

-Ese fue el día en que decidió que iba a dedicarse a los consejos, se moría de hambre como arquero –Danuin asintió.

-Nadie te puede superar con eso ¿eh?

-Bueno, recuerdo que la última vez ganaste la competencia partiendo mi flecha al medio –frunció el seño entre avergonzado y divertido.

-Sólo fue suerte, todos saben que sos el mejor arquero.

-Gracias por tenerme fe, a veces fallo en eso. Ya me lo dijo Aragorn también.

-¿Y por eso la competencia? –Legolas asintió- ¿y ahora vamos a ver quien va a ser mejor rey? –volvieron a reír.

-Suena bien, pero no hace falta. Mejor podemos ser aliados y dominar el mundo –Danuin se ahogó con su propia carcajada.

-Dios mío, es la primera vez en dieciocho siglos que hacés un chiste, después el voluble soy yo –su interlocutor le dio un empujón en el hombro.

-Tarado –volvieron a reír- ¿En qué pensabas que no escuchabas el destino de la Tierra Media? ¿Vas a decirme qué bicho te pico ahora Dan?

-Podría, pero es un secreto. Por lo menos hasta que termine la guerra –se hizo el misterioso.

-Dale, ¿no confiás en mí? Mis labios están sellados –hizo un ademán como si se cerrara la boca con un cierre, y con una sonrisa lo animó a hablar. Danuin miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaban solos, aunque en realidad buscaba una excusa para zafarse. Sin embargo, necesitaba compartir con su querido hermano del corazón qué era aquello que lo hacía tan feliz. Se acercó y tomó aire, para hablar en un susurro; bajo la mirada expectante del príncipe.

-Voy a ser papá –sonrió, y Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa de corazón, de oreja a oreja, verdaderamente feliz.

-Wow. No sé qué decir, no esperaba eso –Danuin lo empujó como lo había hecho el otro cinco minutos antes.

-La gente suele decir cosas como felicitaciones, tarado –le devolvió el mismo insulto, pero en verdad estaban jugando.

-Claro que los felicito, realmente se merecen lo mejor –volvió a sonreír y sus ojos brillaron con una revelación- Entonces yo sería… una especie de tío, ¿no?

-Si querés seguir siendo mi hermano –Legolas asintió- Pero ojo que no se te escape. Sos el primero que lo sabe.

-Como dije, mis labios están sellados –le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero de alguna manera se abrazaron fraternalmente. Tres veces un abrazo en tan poco tiempo, eso no era normal. Se habían abrazado más durante esta visita a la Tierra Media que en toda la vida.

-Gracias –Danuin volvió a reír- sólo espero que seas un tío bueno y no un tío psicópata, no te saques de quicio tan fácilmente –ambos soltaron nuevas carcajadas.

-Si te sale tan voluble como vos la vas a tener jodida –la expresión del rey cambió y abrió los ojos muy grandes, con pánico –No te asustes, es un chiste.

-¿Ahora hacés chistes? –remató divertido.

-Sí, estoy feliz, dejame hacerlos. ¿Son buenos? –Danuin pensó un momento.

-No del todo, seguí intentando –volvió a reír.

-¿Pensaron un nombre? –Legolas cambió de tema sin disimulo.

-No, ¿alguna idea?

-Tengo una, a Thalion le gustaba, y sería una pena que se desperdicie.

-No estoy seguro si sentirme halagado o sentir escalofríos –rió el rey de Rohan- a ver, ¿cuál?

-Mardion –susurró Legolas.

-Hogar –repitió Danuin- suena bien. Suponiendo que es un niño –el príncipe se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, me da esa impresión –no dejaba de sonreír.

-Te creo, confío en tu instinto. Tenés que creer un poco más en vos mismo.

-Al principio de esta historia vos eras el más inseguro –remarcó Legolas.

-Lo sé, supongo que Mardion puede darme fuerza –se mordió el labio.

-Pero no te olvides que fue mi idea –lo volvió a empujar por el hombro- Tarado.

* * *

Mithduil, Danuin y Legolas compartían una mesa en un desierto salón común. Estaban en general de buen humor, cantando canciones del mundo de los hombres. Legolas tomó la jarra de vino y la vertió generosamente en las copas.

-No –dijo la rubiecita-. Como quisiera embriagarme, las charlas de borrachos no tienen tanta gracia cuando una no puede tomar –los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Mi sola sensualidad es embriagadora –dijo Danuin con expresión provocadora, y su prometida rió.

-Que bobo, ¿yo también soy así? Hay que dejar esto –empujó la jarra de vino hacia afuera. Pensó que era algo increíble que hacía tan poco eran miserables, y ahora estaban riendo a carcajadas los tres. Sólo les faltaba Anne para completar el cuarteto, extrañaba a su amiga y Legolas sin duda necesitaba a su chica. Pensó fugazmente que la istari había apoyado la idea de deshacerse del inconveniente, ¿cómo pudo pensar eso? Sin embargo, había sido idea suya en primer lugar, y se avergonzó incluso de haberlo considerado. Adlanna tenía razón, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciega? No se preocupó demasiado, la risa de los elfos era más que contagiosa.

Sin embargo la relajación les duró poco, hasta que Tulkandur atravesó la puerta del salón, encadenado por los tobillos y las muñecas; escoltado por dos guardias, con la cabeza gacha. Se sentó en la mesa, frente a los tres, que se desconcertaron. Legolas y Danuin volvieron a reír, perdidos de borrachos, y sólo Mithduil pudo vislumbrar la gravedad del asunto que lo traería hasta allí.

-Quisiera hablar a solas con los reyes de Rohan, si no es molestia –comenzó.

-No, no me voy –remató Legolas, y Tulkandur subió una ceja, perturbado.

-Hablá conmigo por favor –comenzó la reina- ¿qué te trae por aquí? –se le quebró la voz e hizo lo posible por continuar.

-Necesito ayuda para salvar a mi amada. Vengo humildemente a suplicar, hagan conmigo lo que quieran; pero por favor, sálvenla.

-¿Por qué nosotros? –siguió Mithduil, mientras los otros dos no dejaban de reír. El jinete oscuro estaba visiblemente incómodo, y ella los hizo callar con un gesto. Danuin puso mala cara, se sintió desautorizado.

-Nambelle es tu amiga –comenzó en un susurro- si alguna vez sentiste afecto hacia ella, ayudala, por favor –tembló.

-Pero me traicionó, me entregó a Saruman, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

-Yo la obligué –siguió Tulkandur- Perdón, sólo ayudala.

-No la obligaste, yo lo sé. Pude verlo en sus ojos –hizo una pausa- Se enamoró.

-Lo sé, lo sé –una lágrima cayó solitaria por su pómulo, ante la mirada incrédula de dos elfos borrachos, así de absurdo era- Ayudá a un hombre enamorado. Me tiene suplicando, majestad. –Le tembló la voz hasta que se dispuso a responder, pero Danuin lo interrumpió.

-¡Dejala en paz! ¡Ya condenaste a tu mujer, no jodas a la mía! –el fuego de la ira desbordaba sus ojos, y todos se quedaron callados; no esperaban esa reacción cuando cinco minutos antes estaba riendo. Precioso niño borracho, y además voluble, pensó Mithduil.

-Av-'osto, hîr vuin _(= No tengas miedo, amado señor) _–le contestó en élfico para no desautorizarlo aún más, pero lo cierto es que Tulkandur era el único que no hablaba sindarin, y sentía que los estaban cargando. Él abría su corazón, y los elfos parecían despreciarlo. Torció la nariz, pero se contuvo; mientras la reina de Rohan tomaba las manos del rey entre las suyas y su primo observaba sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Prestad? _(= ¿Algún problemas?) _–Legolas parecía más perdido incluso que Danuin, y Mithduil intentó disimular su sonrisa. El jinete oscuro no dejaba de mirar sorprendido.

-Ollo vae… _(= Dulces sueños)_ –Dijo sonriendo y fue más bien una orden muy educada que un deseo- Losto vae _(= Duerman bien)._

-Galu, hiril vuin _(= Adiós, amada señora)_ –se levantó un poco tambaleante y se dispuso a salir, pero se giró a volver a hablarle- Gi melin _(= Te amo)_

-Gi melin, Danuin –sonrió y le dedicó una mirada dulce. Legolas lo siguió, estaba aún más tambaleante; y miró fijamente al extraño.

- Pe-channas! _(= ¡Idiota!)_ –todos los elfos estallaron en carcajadas, y Tulkandur percibió que lo estaba insultando. Mithduil le clavó una mirada severa.

-Perdonalos, han bebido demasiado.

-¿Y vos no? –Inquirió- ¿Sos abstemia? –Mithduil le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No te incumbe, no juegues conmigo. ¿O te olvidás que yo comandaba el dragón que te venció? –Tulkandur asintió

-No todos los días uno conoce a alguien que puede controlar un dragón, es increíble.

-Nadie puede controlarlo en realidad, no es una mascota como los wargos; sino que hay que pedírselo, y acepta si le conviene.

-¿Por qué le convenía atacarme a ese dragón particular?

-Como dije, no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, ¿para que viniste? –sentenció fríamente.

-A suplicar ayuda para Nambelle –Mithduil cerró los ojos un momento y reflexionó profundamente. Pensó en su amiga, tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba sufriendo y que no merecía ese tipo de trato por parte del mago ni de nadie. Después tendrían tiempo de discutir y arreglar sus diferencias. La hirió saberla herida y que ella, pudiendo hacer algo, iba a soltarle la mano. Quizá sólo estaba algo sensible, sería mejor consultar con Danuin cuando no esté tan ebrio. No olvidaba sus años de montaraz, y sabía que echarse atrás era de cobardes. Buscaría la forma de ayudarla, pero sin ser obvia; no estaba seguro de que fuera políticamente conveniente. Abrió los ojos, ahora verdes brillante; y Tulkandur se deslumbró por ese cambio.

-Te contestaré antes de irme a casa –asintió.

-Sí majestad, gracias –sonrió, esa fórmula le sonaba tan rara aun.

* * *

Danuin sintió un peso sobre el colchón e instantáneamente abrió los ojos. No había dormido un solo segundo, sino que estaba mareado y se le partía la cabeza. Quizá esta vez sí se hubiera excedido con el vino, la acidez le doblaba el estómago. Mithduil le sonrió y acarició su pómulo con dulzura.

-¿No podías dormir? –susurró, sabía que en ese estado los ruidos fuertes eran más que molestos, hasta dolorosos.

-No, sabiendo que estabas sola con ese loco –resopló.

-Tranquilo terquito, puedo cuidarme sola –el rey hizo un pucherito y se aferró a ella tironeando de su ropa, como un niño.

-Me duele la panza –ella sólo pudo reír, pensó que si el enemigo veía a los reyes de Rohan comportándose de esa manera infantil, su gobierno perdería toda autoridad. Se acostó a su lado y lo acarició en el estómago, al tiempo que le plantaba un beso en los labios.

-¿Quisieras un té o algo? –él negó con la cabeza y la acarició también.

-Gracias –hizo una pausa- Estaba pensando en algo.

-Dicen que las mejores ideas con la última copa de la noche son las peores con el primer té del desayuno –rió Mithduil.

-Es que no estoy seguro de querer ir a la guerra –subió una ceja desconcertada, sabía que nada lo divertía más que la guerra y jugar con sus soldaditos de plomo.

-¿Por qué? –se intrigó, y él cerró los ojos. Se le partía la cabeza, podía verse.

-Mithduil –susurró- Mardion –sorbió con la nariz y se quedó callado.

-¿Mardion? Vamos, no te duermas ahora, explicame. –apretó sus párpados y con un gesto le indicó que bajara la voz.

-Todos los que aceptemos ser aliados tenemos que reunirnos aquí en medio año exactamente.

-Seis meses –pensó en voz alta, y él la apretó más contra sí, acariciando su vientre.

-¿Entendés por qué no quiero? –sorbió otra vez.

-Sí, pero ya aceptamos ser aliados –Danuin hizo en gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Lo mando a Erkenbrand –se acurrucó entre las sábanas y se tapó los ojos, ya no quería hablar más.

-Mardion –repitió en un susurro- ¿cómo se te ocurrió? ¿No pensabas consultarme? –lo dijo más risueña que reprochando.

-Se le ocurrió a Legolas, ¿te gusta? –se destapó para responderla mirándola a los ojos y luego volvió a envolverse entre las sábanas.

-Sí, suena bien. Así que le contaste. –asintió y se acomodaron abrazados, él con su pecho pegado a la espalda de ella, respirándole pesadamente en su cuello. Hubiera deseado no tener ese olfato agudo, el olor a alcohol de su respiración era palpable.

-Gi melin, hiril vuin _(= Te amo, mi señora)_ –sonrió pegado a su cuello, y pudo percibir esa sonrisa aunque no estuviera viéndolo- Gi melin, henig _(= Te amo, ni niño)_ –Mithduil apretó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos entre los de su amado.

-Gi melin, hîr vuin _(= Te amo, mi señor)_ –sonrieron juntos.

-Amor –susurró Danuin.

-¿Qué? Dormite de una vez –rió.

-Cuando termine la guerra, casate conmigo –lanzó una carcajada.

-Te lo voy a recordar cuando estés sobrio, ahora dormite –la apretó suavemente contra él.

-Dale, ¿sí o no? –acarició sus manos.

-Sí amor. Ahora dormí –sonrió y la besó suavemente en el cuello, y pocos segundos después ya estaba roncando.

* * *

_Hello! Siguen ahi? Mm extraño las reviews u.u No importa, muchas veces escribo para mí. Anyway, espero que les haya gustado este cap, gracias por leer; como siempre. Subiere más en breve, love u all! :D_


	19. Respiro en paz

_Buen día! Volví a escribir un poco más rápido ja. Estaba un poco carente de inspiración, pero ahora ya sé como sigue la historia. Espero que les guste este también, en la guerra no pasa demasiado; pero en los corazones pasa mucho más. Gracias por seguir leyendo, son increíbles. Hasta pronto, besos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Respiro en paz**

-Vamos a Rohan –unos ojos azules se abrieron doloridos, entre paredes de piedra. Hacía una semana que no comía demasiado bien, estaba confundido. La visión de la reina elfa era demasiado para él, quisiera adorarla, agradecerle y venerarla; lo estaba sacando de la horrible prisión de Minas Tirith. Sólo se incorporó con dificultad e inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Tulkandur no lo sabía, pero cada vez que inclinaba la cabeza y seguía las órdenes de los reyes de Rohan, Gondor, o cualquier otro; Nambelle recibiría un latigazo.

-Sí, majestad –la siguió por los intrincados pasillos, donde en las puertas del castillo los esperaban las monturas. Federico, el wargo; y los caballos. La bestia era un poco intimidante, pero parecía dócil e intentó contener su miedo. Danuin, Legolas, Thranduil y Aragorn esperaban a los dos que llegaban. Fue una despedida corta y cálida de parte del rey de Gondor y la realeza de Bosque Negro.

-Nos vemos pronto hermano –gritó Danuin a su primo mientras se alejaban para su propio reino.

-Pensé que venía con nosotros –Mithduil hizo un pucherito- lástima, voy a extrañar al principito psicópata –ambos rieron.

-Vendrá en unos días, primero tiene que ir a su casa a poner las cosas en orden, y buscar a Anne.

-¿También viene? –Sonrió- Maravilloso, me encanta la idea de pasar algún tiempo juntos los cuatro. ¿Y Ranuin?

-En Edoras, le pedí que se ocupara mientras no estábamos. Estaba complacido –ella frunció el seño.

-¿No pensabas decirme Dan? Yo le había pedido que se quedara con Anne en Mirkwood.

-Lo sé, lo sé –la calmó con un ademán de sus manos, ante la mirada atenta de Tulkandur, que sólo pensaba en su amada mientras dejaba que el viento juegue con su cabello negro- Pero Ranuin siempre quiso esto, y yo necesitaba su ayuda en Rohan. Igual que las chicas están bien. –Mithduil asintió.

-Si no fuéramos con este –señalo a Tulkandur, quien le lanzó una mirada con descarado desdén- llegaríamos más rápido.

-Vos quisiste que viniera, ¿por qué? –la elfa lanzó una carcajada.

-Ahora yo también voy a hacerme la misteriosa, ya vas a ver.

-Sos muy rebelde, mi señora –sonrió- una de las cosas que me encantan de vos. Me quedo con la intriga. –ella cambió de tema sin descaro.

-¿Deberíamos atarlo por la noche? –el jinete oscuro se sintió perdido en la oscuridad, le molestaba que se rieran de él como si no estuviera allí. Sabía sobradamente que eran muy sabios y la tenían muy clara, pero era exasperante. Mithduil se dirigió a él sonriendo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-. Tranquilo, así somos siempre.

-Sino preguntale a Elrohir, todavía está rabiando desde que nos fuimos de las Montañas Nubladas –remató el rey, y se ahogaron en una carcajada.

-Mis señores, si me permiten preguntar; ¿no es políticamente arriesgado burlarse del hijo de Lord Elrond?

-No hay cuidado –siguió Mithduil-. Hace muchos años que nos conocemos, sabe que estamos jugando. Además es el mejor amigo de Ranuin.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Tulkandur.

-Mi hermano –respondió Danuin- Lo vas a conocer pronto. Los amargos se juntan, pero ahora son un poco más alegres –le lanzó a su prometida una mirada cómplice- Y se va a alegrar más –y ella asintió divertida.

-¿Eso qué mierda quiere decir? –subió el tono y Mithduil cruzó el wargo y le interrumpió el camino.

-Quiere decir que te dimos demasiada confianza, comportate bien si no querés ser la próxima cena de Federico. –Se sintió empequeñecer, se le había ido la lengua. Es decir, podían ser muy jodidos; pero eran los reyes. Y ella era la que tenía el wargo y estaba en buenos tratos con el dragón. Quizá sólo debería obedecer. Agachó la cabeza con respeto.

-Disculpen el atrevimiento –en ese momento, Nambelle lloraba de dolor mientras sangraba inconteniblemente. La ironía del destino quiso que todo lo que intentaba hacer para salvarla provocara la ira de Saruman, y le dejara cortes profundos en su cuerpo y en su alma. Si acaso supiera, el mago reía con la cruel ironía del destino de los dos jinetes -¿Falta mucho?

-Es cerca. Sólo bordear esas montañas que se ven ahí en el horizonte –el hombre intentó agudizar su vista, pero no pudo ver tan lejos como los elfos.

-Dan, cerca y lejos, mucho y poco tiempo; es distinto para los hombres –lanzó una carcajada que exasperó al jinete oscuro, pero se mordió la lengua.

-¿De cuánto hablamos exactamente? –subió una ceja.

-Con Federico corriendo yo puedo llegar en tres días –sonrió- pero no es el caso. Siete, ocho días; diría yo –Tulkandur resopló, no quería aguantar ni un minuto más. Cada vez los reyes de Rohan le parecían más insoportables, pero no tenía opción alguna.

* * *

La muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules estaba en la cima de la cascada de siempre. Suspiró, esto de la guerra no le causaba gracia; y menos aún que nadie le dijera nada. No era una damita boba de la clase de costura, estaba un poco harta de que los guerreros la dejaran afuera de sus planes. Había cuidado de Adlanna, pero no había caso; temía realmente que muriera de pena. Lo extrañaba y necesitaba a su lado, le molestaba que en su afán de protegerla; la dejara sola en una jaula de cristal. Podría haber sido como su amiga, domadora de dragones o algo así; luchando codo a codo con su rey y con sus amigos. A quién engañaba, ella no tenía esas habilidades, y quizá sí fuera una damita boba. Unos pasos detrás de sí interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Se volteó y allí pudo ver a su príncipe, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Se lanzó sobre él, lo hizo trastabillar pero se las arregló para no caer al suelo. Se besaron con desesperación, abrazándose y fundiéndose uno contra otro, clavándose la mirada intensamente.

-Ay… -comenzó ella mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- Te extrañaba.

-Y yo a vos, preciosa –sonrieron juntos.

-Legolas –susurró, y él la apretó contra su pecho, para no dejarla ir nunca más.

-Ya no quiero que estemos tanto tiempo separados –Anne sonrió.

-Justo eso estaba pensando.

-¿Vendrías conmigo a Rohan? Por ahora, hasta el próximo concilio; son seis meses –se preguntó que querría decir eso, estaba molesta porque nadie le contaba nada.

-¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

-Es demasiado amargo recordar a mi hermano y ver a mi padre desolado. El Bosque Negro es una vida que termina. Quiero estar con una vida que comienza –la muchacha se desconcertó.

-Enigmático como siempre, elfo psicópata –sonrió divertida- ¿vas a explicarme?

-Claro, ¿vas a venir conmigo? –sonrió el príncipe, y Anne asintió. La tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y guiándola a la aventura que iban a vivir juntos; mientras le contaba las novedades. Sin embargo, pronto el temple del elfo rubio se fue por tierra, y acabaron revolcados entre sábanas y caricias; saciando un antiguo anhelo.

* * *

Mithduil acompañó a Tulkandur a su celda en la ciudad de Edoras, mucho más lujosa que la horrenda caverna tallada en roca que ocupaba en Minas Tirith. También le prometió que comería muy bien, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia saldría de la celda. Pensó que aún no le tenía confianza, pero al menos ya no era un prisionero maltratado, sino un prisionero mimado. Por otro lado, estaba bien estar protegido donde Saruman no podría entrar, esperanzadamente.

-Ahora hay que esperar, jinete oscuro. Este es un adiós, nos veremos en seis meses –le sonrió, mientras el otro abría los ojos azules muy grandes.

-¿Seis meses? –frunció el seño- Para dentro de medio año Nambelle podría estar muerta.

-No hay cuidado, Saruman no va a matarla, te lo aseguro –hizo ademán de retirarse, pero el hombre no pudo dejar de hablarle.

-No entiendo, siempre tanto misterio los elfos –Mithduil puso mala cara y contestó con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Sabés que pasa? Si la mata, ¿con qué va a extorsionarte? –hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó aire- Cuando sepamos las decisiones tomadas en el concilio, voy a saber cómo ayudarte –Tulkandur se sorprendió visiblemente.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?

-Sí, y tengo una especie de plan; pero hay que ver lo que deciden los demás. Pero hay una advertencia –se acercó despacio, en plan amenazante y le habló en un susurro al oído- Si le decís algo a alguien, voy a matarte y asegurarme de que no sea divertido, ¿entendido? –El jinete bajó la cabeza y asintió, al tiempo en que Nambelle se cortaba con un nuevo latigazo. Mithduil se retiró de la bonita celda, sabiendo que en medio año no volverían a verse. Subió las escaleras hasta el salón común del palacio de Meduseld, donde su prometido saludaba a los recién llegados.

-¡Buenas tardes muchachos! –saludó animadamente, mientras Anne se abalanzaba sobre su amiga, hacía tanto que no se veían. Luego de un abrazo y los típicos intercambios sobre cómo habían estado, pasaron a la comida. Un banquete impresionante, digno de los reyes y sus mejores amigos. Ranuin completaba el cuadro, riendo y contando las anécdotas sobre el manejo de la ciudadela en ausencia de la realeza. Todos estaban segurísimos de que estaba exagerando, pero lo dejaron hacer. Lo cierto es que a todos los elfos les encanta contar historias, y acabaron contándolas hasta la madrugada. Sabían que les esperaban unos meses de paz, mientras la guerra estaba parada hasta las decisiones del concilio. Danuin sabía sobradamente que no debía confiarse, sino reforzar la seguridad más que nunca en caso de un ataque sorpresivo. Pero en general, estaba relajado y de buen humor.

* * *

Los días que siguieron los recordarían como los mejores de su vida. Mientras Mardion crecía, el amor entre sus padres se hacía más fuerte aún. Por otro lado, las peripecias del gobierno comenzaron a hacerse más fáciles, mientras aprendían sobre la marcha. Eran ellos como pareja, como amigos o hermanos, como grupo, y como individuos. Todos juntos crecieron y aprendieron uno de otro en modo exponencial, acostumbrándose a la nueva vida de poder y gobierno. Mithduil comenzó a notar pasados unos meses que Anne estaba algo nerviosa, y decidió hacer algo para animarla. La invitó a reunirse muy temprano, antes del amanecer en los establos. Dudó, pero finalmente accedió. Apareció con bolsas bajo sus ojos, y una sombra en ellos.

-Buen día Anne –sonrió la elfa.

-Yo creo que todavía corresponde decir "buenas noches" –esbozó una sonrisa, pero no del todo- ¿vamos a cabalgar?

-No exactamente, sino que vamos a montar un wargo –la maga se sorprendió.

-¿Y es seguro? ¿Podés montar con ese peso extra que llevás? –Mithduil lanzó una carcajada.

-El estar embarazada no me convierte en inútil, vamos.

-Oh lo siento –se sonrojó- Realmente te ves radiante y feliz.

-Gracias, pero vos te vez algo… sombría –frunció el seño- no encuentro una palabra mejor. –Anne bajó la mirada, oscura. Subieron al lomo del wargo, con algo de desconfianza, pero enseguida se acostumbró. Federico caminaba despacio, hasta que salieron a las afueras de Edoras.

-¿Dónde vamos? –inquirió la invitada.

-A perseguir el amanecer –Mithduil sonrió, y Anne logró sonreír con ella. Comandaba el wargo con habilidad y sin ninguna duda. Se dirigió a las montañas cercanas a la ciudad y dirigió la bestia cuesta arriba, cada vez a mayor velocidad. El viento en sus rostros era refrescante, y despeinaba sus cabellos; negro y dorado entrelazados. Anne sintió la energía y la adrenalina que la bestia emanaba en su veloz carrera bajo el manto de las estrellas, y eso era reconfortante para su alma turbada. Cuanto más subían, comenzaron a vislumbrar un brillo que se veía desde lo alto de la montaña, el sol que comenzaba a asomar. La elfa cambió la dirección, y comenzó a dirigir a la bestia en diagonal hacia arriba; mientras el sol se colaba entre las rocas.

Llegaron al límite de luz que separaba el día de la noche, era una visión increíble que esa línea se moviera a la par de la montura con las dos amigas. Parecía incluso que las patas del wargo empujaban el sol, que quisiera atravesar la cadena montañosa. Las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer, mientras el firmamento atravesaba una transición entre azul y celeste, y luego naranja. La morocha se dejó llenar por ese inmenso regalo y no pudo evitar sonreír, era una experiencia maravillosa. La elfa comandó a Federico haciendo algunas curvas hasta llegar a la cima de una de las montañas. Anne derramó una lágrima por lo bello de esa visión, una enorme bola de fuego parecía rozar el horizonte, iluminando los valles y montañas del reino de Rohan en todo su esplendor.

Sonrieron juntas mientras bajaban de la montura, y Mithduil con un gesto la invitó a sentarse en el suelo, entre la hierba, observando el espectáculo que la naturaleza les regalaba. Abrió un morral que Anne no había notado antes, y le ofreció un brownie, una receta del Mundo de los Hombres. Ahora la muchacha no dejaba de sonreír, realmente había funcionado el intento de animarla.

-Todo esto es bellísimo, gracias amiga –sonrió Anne.

-No es nada, sólo quería que te sintieras mejor –respondió Mithduil, y su compañera asintió.

-Realmente lo has logrado, te lo agradezco –la elfa le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y acompañamiento.

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? –bajó la mirada.

-Estuve pensando en algo… hace meses te dije que deberías deshacerte del inconveniente. Y verlos tan felices me hace darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, lo siento –con un ademán le colocó su mano sobre el vientre por unos segundos, pero la elfa sólo pudo sonreír.

-No hay cuidado, no olvido que fui yo la de la idea.

-Ahora entiendo porque no pudiste hacerlo –un destello de suspicacia pasó por sus ojos celestes y comenzó a imaginar por donde venía el problema.

-¿Por qué Anne? –tomó aire profundamente antes de responder.

-Porque yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. –Mithduil sonrió con toda la fuerza de su corazón, feliz por sus amigos.

-No tendrías por qué hacerlo, créeme. Estoy segura que Legolas estará tan feliz como Danuin.

-No lo sé –siguió- ¿y qué tal si me abandona? –la rubia resopló.

-¿De veras crees que sería capaz de algo así? Yo también tuve miedo, pero tenés que comprender que los elfos son muy distintos a cómo es el mundo de los hombres. Ningún elfo jamás en toda Arda abandonaría a un hijo. Y a eso le pongo la firma –Anne esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tu crees?

-Sí, me lo puedo imaginar. Quisiera que nuestra amistad se transmita a nuestros hijos, sería maravilloso –esta vez fue la morocha quien iluminó sus ojos y sonrió.

-Tienes razón –Mithduil realizó el mismo gesto en ella, quien cerró los ojos por un momento- Gracias.

-No hay porqué amiga –sonrió.

-De verdad, necesitaba este apoyo –la elfa se deleitó con la idea de que su hijo creciera al lado del hijo de Legolas y Anne. Una idea increíble, aunque comprendía el porqué de sus miedos. Al menos ahora podían aprender juntas, y eso las reconfortaba. Con una mirada supieron que su amistad era verdadera y para siempre.

* * *

Danuin gruñó en su cama aunque ya era media mañana. Se había despertado muy temprano para impartir las órdenes para los caballeros que partían para el concilio en Gondor. Decidió enviar a Erkenbrand, señor del folde oeste; antes siervo de Eomer y ahora fiel al nuevo rey. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, pero la guerra no le quitaba el sueño; sino observar como embobado a su amada durmiendo tranquila a su lado. La envolvió entre sus brazos y ella gruñó un poco, mientras el rey sólo pudo reír. Entonces trazó una línea imaginaria de pequeños besos entre su ombligo y su cintura, despertándola de una vez.

-Buen día, preciosa –abrió los ojos despacio y volvió a cerrarlos enseguida.

-Mmm –sonrió sin abrir los ojos- cinco minutos más –volvió a besar la misma línea muy despacio, sintiendo el aroma de su piel. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Mardion ya está despierto –apoyó una de sus manos y sintió los empujoncitos que su hijo le daba desde adentro.

-Parece que está bailando eh –Mithduil volvió a reír sin abrir los ojos, mientras le dedicaba al elfo una caricia en su cabello.

-Vamos, arriba –volvió a insistir y tiró suavemente de su muñeca.

-Uno me empuja de adentro y otro de afuera –Danuin no pudo evitar una carcajada- están en un complot para que no duerma. –Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama mientras estiraba sus músculos- Ey Dan estaba pensando que el que inventó las camas es un genio –volvió a reír.

-Yo estaba pensando en el que inventó los desayunos, tengo hambre –rió, y se acercó a abrazarla, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su amada.

-Yo también –volvió a dirigirse al pequeño- Ya te vas a calmar, que quiero meter algo de comida ahí adentro –no dejaban de reír- Pero antes, tengo que decirte una cosa.

-¿Qué pidamos el desayuno a la habitación? –le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

-No, pero es buena idea –sonrió- ¿Has hablado con Legolas últimamente?

-Sí, aunque está un poco distraído. De hecho tenía pensado hablar con él cuando termináramos con los recados que llevó Erkenbrand y toda esa comitiva.

-Anne también, y me contó, ¿querés saber o guardo el secreto? –el elfo meditó un momento.

-No deberías, pero me da mucha intriga –sonrió- podemos decir que se te escapó.

-Pero él no dijo nada cuando le pediste que no diga nada.

-Pero sí se lo dijo a su prometida, ¿o no? –asintió- Entonces es igual, decime. ¿Es lo que me imagino? –Mithduil sonrió enormemente.

-Vas a ser tío Dan –también sonrió, de oreja a oreja.

-Genial –se quedó un momento mirándola hasta que reaccionó- ¿vamos a comer algo? –salieron rápidamente, mientras ya nada podía arruinar su buen humor.


	20. Plan de acción

**Capítulo 20: Plan de acción**

Había sido un día aburrido para los reyes de Rohan. Luego de que Erkenbrand volviera del concilio los citó a una reunión en el despacho de Danuin, donde reveló que Aragorn le había dado convenientemente una lista de las resoluciones. Era una lista interminable, en un pergamino que al abrirse llegaba a medir muchos metros. El mariscal las leyó una a una en voz uniforme, y después de medio día de escucharlo, Mithduil se preguntaba cuanto más debía soportar ese suplicio. Pero la otra opción era irse a la cama y todos entenderían que por su condición ya no podía ocuparse de las tareas del gobierno. Entonces la verían como una damita boba de la clase de costura, y verdaderamente le huía a eso, así que esperó. Su cabeza comenzó a divagar por lugares muy lejanos al concilio de Gondor, pensaba en Mardion y en lo cerca que estaba ya; y pensó fugazmente que allí no existía la anestesia que podrían haber tenido en el Mundo de los Hombres. Se molestó un momento, pero concluyó que no habría problema, era una guerrera muy fuerte.

Miró de reojo al rey y percibió que estaba tan distraído como ella. No se puede esperar que se preste toda la atención a una lección que dura más de doce horas con la misma voz uniforme sin pausa alguna, ni siquiera para un elfo. El mariscal estaba tan agotado como ellos, pero no lo dejó notar. Supuso que así era él, intentaba mostrar que cumpliría con sus tareas a cualquier precio. Hombres, se quieren mostrar incorruptibles; pero cuando llega la hora la carne es débil, tan volubles como Nambelle aquel día que le puso nombre al caballo que le había robado a Thranduil. Nambelle. Su pensamiento se detuvo, ¿estaría viva? Tenía un plan desde hacía medio año, pero ahora iba a mejorarlo un poco, debían actuar ahora. Por lo que había sacado en limpio de las conclusiones que les escribió el rey de Gondor, la batalla final de todos los pueblos de la alianza no sería sino hasta dentro de siete años. Siete años no es nada para un elfo, así que no se molesto. En cambio Erkenbrand parecía bastante decepcionado. Y para la morocha, siete años era una gran diferencia entre su vida y su muerte. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y lo dejó terminar, mientras imaginaba formas violentas de taparle la boca. Sonrió apenas ante esa idea, y debió contener la risa.

Pensó también en Anne y Legolas, el cambio comenzaba a notarse físicamente; y no podrían estar más felices. Estaba complacida con el hecho de que su pequeño Mardion creciera al lado de un primo de la misma edad. Quizá serían como hermanos, al igual que Danuin y Legolas. Se preguntaba hasta cuando se quedarían en Rohan, era cierto que la pasaban muy bien los cuatro, o los seis; pero el caso era que la ciudadela de Edoras no era su hogar. ¿Qué pensaría Thranduil? Seguramente estaba complacido, o quizá no. No podía olvidar así como así la muerte de Thalion y el hecho de que Anne no era una elfa, pero le tenía sin cuidado. El pequeño Aradan sería feliz con tantas personas que lo amaran y cuidaran alrededor. De veras habían elegido un nombre precioso, y volvió a sonreír. El mariscal le clavó una mirada severa como diciéndole que preste atención, y arqueó las cejas en señal de disculpa.

Pero cuatro horas después, el divague se había convertido en violencia. Estaba harta y cabreadísima, y sólo quedaba un metro más de pergamino por leer. Contó hasta los segundos, y cada vez que el fuego de la ira inundaba sus ojos, Danuin estaba allí dedicándole una caricia bajo la mesa para calmarla. Sólo respiró aliviada cuando terminó, y sin siquiera despedirse, salió a su habitación dejando solo al rey con el mariscal. Se ubicó debajo de la ducha y dejó que ese líquido cálido la llenara y se llevara todo el hartazgo y agotamiento que le había generado. Se quedó muy quieta, con los pensamientos en blanco, sólo sintiendo. Sintió a Mardion moverse dentro suyo y fue una sensación maravillosa. Llevó sus manos a la línea bajo su ombligo, al tiempo en que se cruzaba con otras manos cálidas y fuertes y una respiración pesada en su nuca. La envolvió con fuerza, bajo ese chorro cálido; y le dedicó una línea de besos desde detrás de su oreja, avanzando hasta la caída de su hombro.

-Buenas noches mi rey –sonrió.

-Buenas noches mis amores, ¿inquietos los dos? –susurró.

-Me imaginaba formas creativas de cortarle la cabeza a Erkenbrand, desde usar una cuchara, hasta un tanque de guerra –Danuin rió.

-Es un buen hombre, pero se pone pesado –le dio otro beso en el cuello, y Mithduil se giró sobre sus tobillos para quedar frente a frente- Ya falta poco, ¿no?

-Sí –tragó saliva- sabés, le corte la cabeza a un dragón; pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora.

-Entiendo, me pasa igual. Pero estoy seguro que vamos a hacerlo bien –entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amada, al tiempo que le regalaba un beso suave en los labios.

-En fin, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea, mi amor –respondió el rey sonriendo.

-Andá a hablar con Tulkandur. No quisiera que me vea así, cuanto menos sepa; mejor. Te voy a explicar el plan, y transmitíselo tal cual, por favor no confundas ni una palabra, es importantísimo –Danuin apretó más sus manos y sonrió.

-Dale, no soy tonto, no te preocupes. Contame –la animó con una sonrisa, allí mismo, bajo la ducha. Intentó ser breve para no repetir el suplicio por el que acababan de pasar, y quince minutos después el rey estaba listo para ir a ver al jinete oscuro.

* * *

La puerta de la lujosa celda hizo un ruido ensordecedor cuando se abrió por primera vez en medio año, sobresaltando al hombre que vivía allí. Tulkandur quedó frente a frente con Danuin y recordó aquella vez en batalla donde frente a frente se habían insultado y atacado. Ahora ambos estaban desarmados, clavándose los ojos azules. Sin embargo la tensa calma sólo duró un segundo, el hombre inclinó la cabeza frente al rey de Rohan, sin saber que eso le provocaba un nuevo azote a su amada; el primero en medio año.

-Buenas noches –comenzó Danuin- Mithduil me mandó a explicarte el plan para salvar a Nambelle. –Tulkandur abrió muy grandes los ojos y sintió que se le caía la mandíbula, no esperaba eso. Tanto tiempo de espera finalmente tendría sus frutos.

-Lo escucho majestad –respondió educadamente sin demostrar el entusiasmo que inundaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-El concilio de Gondor ha decidido que la batalla final, donde todos los pueblos libres se unan, será dentro de siete años.

-¡Siete años! –se molestó, pero el rey lo hizo callar con un ademán.

-Como no podés esperar tanto, vas a tener que actuar solo –el jinete se exasperó, ¿acaso le estaba jugando una broma cruel? Ya había visto lo jodidos que podían ser los reyes, y no estaba nada complacido con cómo seguía la conversación. Entonces le gritó.

-¿Cómo mierda esperan que un hombre solo se meta en Isengard, se lleve a la muchacha y salga como si nada? Hay orcos, uruks, trampas… -Danuin se deleitó dándole un buen golpe en la nariz, que de milagro no le rompió nada.

-Vas a hablarme bien, ¿sí? Mi mujer te está haciendo un favor enorme a cambio de nada, así que al menos comportate –Tulkandur agachó la cabeza en obediencia- No vas a ir solo, podés llevar al dragón que te venció.

-¿Qué? Pero señor, yo no sé nada de comandar bestias –Danuin se agarró la cabeza y sintió ganas de golpearlo otra vez, pero en lugar de eso respiró profundamente y me clavó una mirada asesina.

-Dejá de interrumpirme. El dragón se llama Juan Pedro, Mithduil está en buenos términos con él desde hace como 400 años. El tema con los dragones es su enorme poder, nadie puede controlarlos. Se hacen favores, favor con favor se paga.

-Juan Pedro –susurró el jinete por lo bajo- Es extraño.

-Es su costumbre ponerle a las bestias nombres del Mundo de los Hombres, así es más fácil –se encogió de hombros- un truquito que muchos saben, pero pocos dominan como ella.

-¿Cuál? –inquirió Tulkandur, y Danuin concluyó que no había nada de malo en decirlo, al fin y al cabo era un truco conocido.

-El poder de las palabras es mucho más del que te imaginás. El pensamiento es la manipulación mental de las palabras, por lo tanto quien controla las palabras puede controlar pensamiento. Los nombres son especiales, porque designan esencias. El que tiene poder para nombrar algo o alguien, es aquel que descubre su esencia; y es por eso que puede dominarlo. Por eso quizá nombramos a nuestros hijos o a nuestras mascotas, o ella nombra a las bestias y Saruman te dio un nuevo nombre. El que puede nombrar la verdadera esencia puede ejercer dominación –el jinete se asombró de saber el porqué de su nuevo nombre, e intentó recordar el antiguo, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Pero Saruman ya no me da órdenes. Y vos mismo dijiste que no puede ordenarle al dragón. –Danuin se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero las órdenes no son la única manera de ejercer dominación. Para el dragón la dominación es la posibilidad de mantener un diálogo con él. ¿O acaso conocés mucha gente que pueda charlar con los dragones? Ella puede hacerlo, lo he visto.

-Es increíble, ahora veo por qué Saruman la buscaba –el rey sonrió y se hinchó de orgullo por su amada.

-En fin, ahora están en paz, no se deben nada –siguió el elfo.

-¿Y la batalla de Rohan fue gratis? –dudó Tulkandur.

-Pregunta usted demasiado, pero no. Mithduil mató al otro dragón de las Montañas Nubladas, que era su enemigo y le había robado parte de su tesoro. Fue un gran favor quitarle de encima a su enemigo, y se lo pagó con la misma moneda.

-Entiendo. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –Danuin sonrió.

-He aquí el quid de la cuestión. El plan es que vayas a buscar a Juan Pedro y le ofrezcas un trato en nombre de Mithduil. Rescatar a Nambelle a cambio de los libros negros.

-¿Los libros negros? ¿Qué es eso? –el rey puso los ojos en blanco, hombres; todo hay que explicarles.

-Son libros antiguos, muy antiguos. Poseen hechizos de magia negra, los más poderosos, que le permiten a Saruman un poder inimaginable. Los tiene en la torre, quizá los viste.

-Sí, los recuerdo. Sé donde están. –asintió.

-Bien. Antes mucho antes de que los istari aparecieran en la Tierra Media, esos libros eran de Juan Pedro; hasta que Saruman los robó. Por eso sabe exactamente dónde encontrar al dragón. Por eso el dragón odia al mago. Quizá el error es pretender doblegarlo, y quizá por eso nunca intentó hacer un trato con él. –Tulkandur se sorprendió con la historia, y se preguntó fugazmente que tan antiguo era el mundo, el dragón, o el mago; o incluso los elfos.

-¿Para qué necesitaba un dragón libros de magia? ¿Lo han visto? –el rey rió un poco.

-No, claro que no. Es de hace tiempo inmemorial, mucho antes de que yo naciera. Mucho antes de que Elrond o Galadriel nacieran, hace muchos muchos años. Él no los necesita, esa es la idea –el jinete no comprendió.

-¿Entonces para qué los quiere? ¿Y por qué vamos a dárselos?

-Los quiere porque los dragones aman acumular tesoros. Quieren tener muchas monedas de oro aunque nunca se gasten ni una, se deleitan sólo poseyéndolas. Los libros son un tesoro para él, un tesoro que le fue arrebatado. Algunos son los diarios de Saurón cuando era aprendiz de Melkor, mientras otros fueron escritos directamente por el maestro. Los más antiguos salieron de la pluma de Morgoth. Imaginarás que no todos los días uno tiene la oportunidad de hacerse con un libro escrito por un valá.

-Entiendo –Tulkandur hizo una pausa y pensó antes de hablar- Entonces el plan es, Nambelle por los libros negros.

-Claro –confirmó Danuin- tenés que decirle que los va a tener en el mismo momento, porque todo está en Isengard. En el momento en que te entregue a Nambelle, le das acceso a los libros. Es sencillo, favor con favor se paga.

-¿Sencillo? No me parece –refutó el hombre.

-No olvides que aunque Nambelle viva o muera, hay que pagarle. Es el nombre de mi mujer lo que está en juego, vas en su nombre y si no pagás; va a traernos problemas. Así que más te vale que lo hagas bien.

-Sí señor –bajó la cabeza- ¿Y cree que puedo convencerlo de que me ayude? –Danuin se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, suena a una oferta jugosa, no tendría por qué no aceptar. Además, si Saruman ya no tiene esos libros, su poder será menor. Todos ganan. Y si Juan Pedro, o el mago te matan; no perdemos nada tampoco así que me tiene sin cuidado –el elfo sonrió con toda la simpatía de la que fue capaz, lo cual perturbó al hombre.

-Suponiendo que salga bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer después?

-Mithduil dijo que te ofrezca atención médica aquí en Edoras, diplomáticamente está muy bien –hizo una pausa-. Pero entre nosotros, no se te ocurra volver. Si tenés éxito, el mago no va a estar nada complacido, y va a salir a buscarte para matarte. Y no me interesa tener carnada para Saruman dentro de mis murallas. De hecho, a ningún rey le podría interesar –recordó como Thranduil lo había echado de Bosque Negro y lo comprendió, pero no lo demostró.

-Entonces voy a ser un paria, no podría ir a ningún lado. Aunque tengamos éxito, podríamos morir en el medio de la nada por las heridas. –Danuin volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No es mi problema. Andá a los establos, tu caballo está listo junto con tu armadura y tus armas. Buena suerte –le tendió la mano y Tulkandur dudó un momento antes de estrechársela con firmeza, pero con el corazón lleno de miedo y dudas. Se preguntó quien lo había mandado a meterse en este lío- A veces uno hace locuras por amor –sentenció el rey, como leyendo sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa- ¿Me permitís un consejo?

-No podría negarme señor.

-Soy un estratega, y me costó aprender que los soldados son personas, no fichas en un tablero. Por eso hay que saber cuando retirarse. En el primer momento en que te surja la duda, es el momento; para proteger a las personas. Hay una sola cosa por la que vale la pena no rendirse jamás. –sonrió.

-¿Cuál señor?

-La familia, Tulkandur. Vale la pena morir por ella. Te toca una batalla en la que, aunque te llenes de dudas, no te retires. Seguí, aunque parezcas un loco; porque la victoria es eterna y en otro plano, una riqueza que no se mide en monedas. No te rindas. –el jinete asintió, con las palabras del joven elfo aún resonando en su cabeza; mientras lo veía alejarse por los intrincados pasillos de Meduseld.

* * *

El jinete oscuro atravesó las murallas de Edoras armado hasta los dientes al mismo tiempo que otro rostro conocido volvía a la ciudad. El elfo le dedicó al hombre una mirada severa y llena de ira, y pasó a su lado sin siquiera saludarlo. Tulkandur se quedó pasmado, pero comprendió, y decidió que debía una charla antes de morir. Le gritó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, y el otro se acercó cabalgando; quedando frente a frente en las puertas de la ciudad.

-Príncipe del Reino del Bosque –comenzó el hombre- Quisiera decirle algo si no vuelvo vivo de esta –Legolas resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero escuchó- Quisiera decirle que nunca fue mi intención que su hermano muriera, lo siento. –Después de una pausa larga y tensa, el elfo se animó a hablar.

-Entiendo, la guerra se trata de la eliminación física del enemigo. Cada uno hizo lo que debía. Gracias. –Tulkandur sonrió.

-¿Eso significa que estamos en paz? –le tendió la mano- ¿Sin rencores? –Legolas le clavó una mirada asesina que lo intimidó.

-Jamás –se dio media vuelta para irse, pero el hombre volvió a llamarlo.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿para dónde quedan las Montañas Nubladas? –esbozó una sonrisa, avergonzado.

-Vos solo podés partir a un viaje sin saber para donde –se burló el elfo- Bueno, voy a explicarte el camino.

Pocos minutos después, el jinete oscuro se alejaba en la noche, atravesando con velocidad el valle, a encontrarse con un dragón. Pensó en el consejo de Danuin, que no debía rendirse y que valía la pena morir por ella; pero también en saber cuando rendirse para proteger a nuestros soldados. Comenzó a vislumbrar la profundidad y complejidad de su estrategia, y de que modo podría predecir los movimientos de ejércitos. Comprendió de golpe por qué Saruman lo consideraba el mejor estratega, incluso mejor que Aragorn; lo cual le había parecido algo extraño en un principio. Apretó los cascos del caballo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y se perdió en la noche.

No lo sabía, pero los reyes de Rohan lo habían observado irse desde lo alto de la torre. Mithduil no se sentía muy bien esa noche, no había logrado pegar un ojo pensando en si Tulkandur le arruinaría la buena relación con el dragón. Para Danuin también había sido un riesgo muy grande, pero sólo pensaba en su amada, envolviéndola por los hombros y disfrutando en silencio de su compañía. Cada vez que la sentía tan cerca suyo, sentía que sólo existían ellos; una familia perfecta por la que valía la pena morir. Cerró los ojos y tomó su mano, tratando de pensar en relajarse un poco luego de una noche difícil. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la reina elfa y apretó con fuerza la mano de su amado, al tiempo que ahogaba un grito. Se había asustado y sorprendido, no esperaba eso; helada en un charco de líquido pegajoso.

Por unos segundos se clavaron la mirada llena de pánico, hasta que ella derramó algunas lágrimas, aterrada. Él también sentía el miedo en cada célula de su cuerpo, pero sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. Con un movimiento hábil, con toda la fuerza de su corazón, la levantó en sus brazos y aprovechó para besarla en los labios con cariño.

-Te llevo –sonrió- ya es la hora –asintió.

-Tengo miedo –respondió con la voz quebrada mientras volvían al interior del palacio.

-Yo también amor, pero tranquila –intentó calmarla con su voz, pero en el fondo estaba tan aterrado como ella- Todo va a estar bien. –En lugar de calmarse, sintió algo que la asustó aún más. Un dolor extraño e indescriptible, diferente a todo aquello que hubiera sentido jamás, como si alguien tomara sus entrañas y las estrujara; y un momento después había pasado. Dios mío, y recién empieza, volvió a derramar lágrimas.

-Te amo mi rey –susurró.

-Yo también –intentó sonreír- Tranquila –la apretó contra su pecho mientras suplicaba por todo lo sagrado que todo saliera bien, y que no sufriera dolor; aunque sabía que eso no era posible. Tragó saliva, e intentó prepararse.

* * *

_Llegamos al capítulo 20, no puedo creerlo! Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aca, espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Subiré otro cap prontamente, hasta dentro de poco. Beso!_


	21. Trato hecho

_Buen día! Seguimos con un nuevo cap entonces. Nunca pensé que iba a llegar a ser tan largo, la historia ya a esta altura tiene vida propia ja. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews y todo el amor awww *_* Espero que les guste este también. Besos a todo, nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Trato hecho**

Ya lejos de la ciudadela de Edoras, un corcel negro corría a través del campo abierto a una velocidad jamás vista. El hombre que lo comandaba recordaba que su amada estaría orgullosa de que hubiera logrado esa conexión con su caballo, ya que ella parecía entrenarlos con su mero pensamiento. Su mente y su corazón se inquietaban, rogando porque aun estuviera viva y porque fuera capaz de convencer al dragón para ayudarlo. También reflexionó fugazmente que si fracasaba, lo que era muy probable, podría idear otro plan. Había sido muy cobarde al aceptar esperar los seis meses que le habían impuesto los reyes de Rohan. Seis meses que había pasado en una habitación de lujo sin demasiadas preocupaciones, y podría haber huido de allí y rescatarla por su cuenta; sin la ayuda de los elfos. En verdad, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Después de varios días, sólo se animó al comenzar a ver las montañas en el horizonte. Tardó varios días más en subir y recorrer las intrincadas paredes de piedra que formaban ese lugar laberíntico y desolado. La espesa niebla parecía colarse por entre las rocas en forma que casi parecía un líquido. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo diablos la elfa iba a allí a charlar con el dragón como si nada, cómo tenían ese sentido de la ubicación, y cómo parecía que no se cansaban nunca. Al tercer día se desmayó por el hambre y se despertó horas después con la sensación de que una estampida de olifantes le hubiera pasado por encima.

Vio cuervos rodeando su débil cuerpo por encima de su cabeza, y pudo distinguir un wargo que acechaba entre las rocas, listo para saltar a rematarlo. Su caballo estaba inmóvil a su lado, como hechizado; o quizá solo estaba exhausto. Antes de que Tulkandur pudiera incorporarse, el wargo saltó mostrando sus afiladas garras y pudo ver su corta vida pasar por delante de sus ojos. En la desesperación, gritó con toda la fuerza de su alma corrompida.

-¡Quieto, Lorenzo! –se cubrió la cara con el brazo derecho y cerró los ojos, sólo esperando el zarpazo que acabara muy rápido con su vida. ¿De dónde había sacado ese nombre para la bestia? Lo dijo sin pensar, pero ya no importaba en verdad. Después de varios segundos, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. El wargo estaba sentado frente a él, agachando la cabeza y esperando sus órdenes. Se preguntaba cómo había pasado eso, no podía ser que lo hubiera domesticado con el mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre. Hasta Mithduil tenía que tomarse un tiempo para entrenarlos en seguir órdenes. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, miró sus manos y allí estaba en su mano derecha, el anillo negro. Quizá el hecho de mostrar el anillo de poder y haber logrado nombrar la esencia de la bestia lo habían logrado. Recordó que iba a regalárselo al rey de Rohan por su ayuda, pero no había cumplido con su promesa. Pero muy probablemente no volvería a verlo. Decidió probar, se incorporó y le habló a la bestia, firme pero calmadamente.

-Lorenzo, ¿podrías traerme algo para comer? –la bestia asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, y a los pocos minutos le traía una liebre entre sus fauces. Sonrió por el descubrimiento, el anillo finalmente estaba siendo útil. Aunque en realidad, no sabía todo lo que lo había ayudado hasta ahora.

* * *

Para los reyes el tiempo parecía acelerarse de golpe, o quizá se sentía más lento a cada momento, no estaban seguros. Lo que la elfa sí sabía era que nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida entera. Maldijo para sus adentros a la Tierra Media y su pobre tecnología en materia de medicinas anestésicas. Cada vez que alguien le hablaba, sólo le temblaba la voz y no lograba articular dos palabras seguidas. Cada vez que los sanadores pasaban corriendo por al lado de su lecho mullido, se confundía más. A veces le parecía que eran tres o cuatro, otras veces que eran veinte. Al rato, le empezaron a parecer todos iguales, y sólo distinguía al rey de Rohan; aterrado pero firme a su lado. Danuin se sentía tan confundido como ella, y apenas distinguía las voces que le daban indicaciones. Algunas veces se perdía en la mirada de su amada y le temblaba el labio, otras sólo atinaba a reír nerviosamente.

Pensó fugazmente que eran demasiado jóvenes. Él era el que se había pasado los últimos nueve meses llenándose la boca sobre cómo aprenderían juntos y todo saldría perfectamente, pero hasta que no estuvo allí no vislumbró realmente la dificultad de la tarea que tenían delante. Pensó que quizá no serían capaces, y esa idea lo deprimió. Cada vez que Mithduil se retorcía en dolor y ahogaba un grito, se le encogía el corazón. Odiaba verla sufrir, y se preguntaba si Mardion también sentiría dolor. Cada vez más, cada diez minutos, cada cinco, cada dos. Su prometida se retorcía y lloraba, y eso le perturbaba a un nivel profundo y primario. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y sin quererlo, lloró con ella. Miró fijamente a sus ojos grises y pudo ver hasta el fondo de su alma aterrada. Ella se culpaba porque se suponía que debía ser el momento de mayor felicidad de su vida entera, pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal, y en el dolor que la comprimía y envolvía cada vez más seguido.

Cuando el dolor era tan intenso que se sentía perder el sentido, comenzó a pensar que sólo quería dormirse una siesta y que todo haya acabado al despertar. Entre tanto griterío, sólo pudo distinguir una frase: "esto no está funcionando". Mithduil sintió que el universo se quebraba bajo sus pies y el mundo entero acababa allí. Cruzó su mirada con la de su prometido, quien derramaba lágrimas con una expresión aterrada que nublaba sus ojos azules. Cuando vio el bisturí, sintió caerse por ese precipicio sin fin que se había abierto. ¿Por qué diablos nadie le decía que carajo pasaba? ¿O es que sí lo decían y ella no lograba comprenderlo? Para Danuin el peor horror fue ver como el afilado acero partía con precisión la delicada piel de la reina. Ahogó un grito de dolor y se aferró fuertemente a sus manos. Ella decidió concentrarse en los ojos de su amado para no perder la conciencia, y para no ver el sangriento espectáculo que se ofrecía a escasos centímetros de su mirada.

Sentir manos escrutando en su interior fue la sensación más extraña, pero más aún cuando estas tiraron hacia afuera. Lo recordaría para siempre como lo más extraño que hubiera sentido en la vida entera, un despojo que no se parecía a nada. Por unos momentos todo pareció silenciarse, y recordó fugazmente el hechizo de silencio que Paula había hecho para intimidar a Darío. Probablemente estaba delirando. Miró a Danuin, quien ahora estaba sonriendo; y le devolvió la mirada mientras apretaba un poco más sus manos. En ningún momento la había soltado. Lo oyó llorar por primera vez y volvió del abismo en donde estaba inmersa, sonriendo. Lo sintió sobre su pecho, y sus ojos se cruzaron, de un precioso turquesa; algo más claros que los de su padre. Dejó de sentir cualquier tipo de dolor, ahora era pura felicidad y puro amor. El elfo se acercó y la besó suavemente en los labios, y luego a Mardion en la coronilla, manchándose un poco. Los sanadores lo retiraron para limpiarlo, y la pareja se quedó sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la sutura que le habían hecho.

Sin decir una palabra, Danuin se acurrucó al lado de su amada, sin haberla soltado aún. Le acarició el pómulo suavemente con sus nudillos y la besó con dulzura pero apasionadamente. Dudó antes de hablar, pensando que arruinaría ese momento perfecto.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa? ¿Te duele? –la preocupación en sus ojos era palpable.

-Estoy bien, gracias –susurró- Estoy muy, muy cansada –mientras lo decía, él acariciaba el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. En ese momento los sanadores volvieron a traer al pequeño, colocándolo entre ambos. Largo rato se quedaron mirándolo, era perfecto por donde se lo mire. Mithduil pasó sus ojos a uno y a otro, inundada de felicidad y amor hacia los dos hombres de su vida. Cerró los ojos un momento, estaba demasiado cansada.

-Dan –susurró con un hilo de voz, mientras él con la mirada la animó a seguir- Te amo tanto. A ambos –derramó algunas lágrimas.

-Le melin –contestó reverencialmente, y lo dejó flotando en el aire; sonriendo más a cada segundo, si eso era acaso posible- Descansá, yo puedo cuidar de ustedes –le limpió una lágrima con un beso, mientras acariciaba arriba y abajo la espalda de Mardion con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Lo sé amor, gracias –sonrió- No te vayas, soy muy feliz acurrucada con ustedes.

-Gracias a vos. Me quedaría toda la vida en este momento. Dormí tranquila –no pudo terminar la frase que ya estaba dormida, y observó su respiración suave. Sin embargo, él no durmió ni un solo segundo, disfrutando de la maravillosa visión de madre e hijo durmiendo tranquilos; sin lograr dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Luego de la comida proporcionada por su nueva mascota, Tulkandur sintió energías renovadas, tanto física como mentalmente. Ahora tenía esperanza de lograrlo. Fue Lorenzo quien, como Virgilio en el infierno con Dante; lo guió hacia el dragón. Sin embargo, se acercó sólo lo suficiente a la cueva. La verdad que tenía enfrente lo aplastó, debía entrar solo. Era una cueva enorme, y la recorrió por horas cada vez más dentro de la montaña. Olía el azufre de un modo cada vez más intenso, mientras la completa oscuridad le hacía perder el sentido. Llegado un punto que estaba tan mareado que sentía que perdería el sentido a cualquier momento, vio luz al final del túnel.

Corrió hasta llegar a una cámara inundada de tesoros, tantos que no abarcaba la vista. Nunca había visto tantos objetos brillantes juntos, tanto oro y plata que dolían los ojos. Pero no pudo admirar la maravillosa cámara del tesoro por mucho tiempo porque algo se movió entre las monedas. Unos ojos dorados y feroces se abrieron, mirando fijamente al aterrado hombre. Pensó que lo mataría allí mismo sin dirigirle la palabra, entonces se decidió a hablar primero.

-Juan Pedro, vengo a ofrecerle un trato en nombre de Mithduil, reina de Rohan. –el dragón esbozó lo que a Tulkandur le pareció una sonrisa y habló con una voz extraña y resonante, amenazadora y poderosa; distinto a cualquier otro sonido que hubiera oído jamás.

-Ciertamente conozco a la reina elfa, forastero –se acercó más y el hombre sintió su aliento en llamas- Pero no lo conozco a usted, ¿cuál es su nombre? –le tembló la voz, estaba aterrado, pero la fuerza de su amor por Nambelle le dio el valor para volver a hablar.

-Tulkandur –sentenció, y el dragón movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Tu nombre real, forastero. El nombre con el que naciste –respondió, perdiendo la paciencia. El hombre agachó la cabeza y se forzó por recordar. Finalmente lo logró.

-Nicolás Monroe, hijo de Carlos, hijo de Vicente –sonrió al recordar a su padre y a su abuelo, prácticamente hacía años que no oía ni recordaba nada de ellos. El dragón pareció sonreír- Sería justo que usted me dijera su nombre verdadero también.

-No podrías pronunciarlo, Nicolás Monroe –reflejaba una cierta suspicacia en su mirada dorada- ¿Qué trato tenés para ofrecerme?

-En la fortaleza de hierro reside Saruman –comenzó pero Juan Pedro lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé, no soy idiota, Nicolás Monroe. Al grano, por favor –perdió la paciencia y Tulkandur se preguntó fugazmente si lo mataría en ese mismo instante.

-Disculpe mi insolencia, sólo pretendía explicarme con claridad –el dragón asintió y lo animó con la mirada a continuar- Allí, Saruman tiene secuestrada a mi prometida -¿prometida? ¿realmente había dicho eso?- y allí mismo también, he visto donde guarda los libros negros.

-Los libros negros –repitió con su lengua viperina acariciando cada palabra.

-Si me ayudas a liberarla, te abriré el paso hacia tu tesoro arrebatado. Es tuyo, debes recuperar lo que te corresponde. De igual manera que ella es mía –sentenció en forma posesiva.

-Cierto, cierto –estuvo de acuerdo la bestia- ¿Y cuándo pretende usted realizar esta hazaña, Nicolás Monroe? –tragó saliva.

-Lo antes posible –el dragón cerró sus ojos, en profunda reflexión; mientras Tulkandur no movió un solo músculo. Rogaba que aceptara el trato en lugar de matarlo, o al menos que lo dejara vivir en caso de que no aceptara. Recordó lo que había dicho Danuin, favor con favor se paga. Sólo esperaba que el pago que le estaba ofreciendo fuera suficiente. Finalmente abrió los ojos que parecían más dorados aún, como si una llama se hubiera encendido en ellos. Se acercó, casi pegando su hocico al aterrado rostro del hombre, y habló en un susurro.

-Trato hecho.

* * *

Mithduil recordó ese día como el que mejor había dormido en su vida entera, pero no duró demasiado. El llanto de Mardion a escasos centímetros de sus oídos la despertó de un salto, y fue por un momento presa del pánico. Abrió los ojos y allí seguía Danuin, acariciándole la espalda al pequeño, sin dejar de sonreír; para luego pasar su mirada hacia ella.

-Parece que terminó la siesta –comentó risueño- Tendrá hambre, ¿no? –rió un poco, pero su amada no supo muy bien que responder a eso. Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, supongo –asintió y lo levantó en sus brazos, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se quedó petrificada mirando a sus ojos turquesa, sus orejitas puntudas, su piel enrojecida por el llanto. Le rompió el corazón verlo llorar, lo único que quería en su vida era hacerlo feliz. Lo acercó a su pecho e intentó alimentarlo, pero resultó ser más difícil de lo que hacían parecer. Después de un cuarto de hora, comenzó a perder los nervios; y rompió en llanto. El rey sonrió, dormían juntos, lloraban juntos. Los envolvió entre sus brazos, mimando a cada uno con una de sus manos; hasta que le habló al oído a su amada, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero no había caso, por lo que cambió de táctica. Tomó al pequeño entre brazos, fuertes y fibrosos; de forma tal que parecía aun más pequeño allí acurrucado. Sonrió clavándole sus ojos, y le habló en un susurro.

-Buenas tardes príncipe –rió un poco, mientras Mardion dejaba de llorar y lo miraba a los ojos con atención. Lo acercó aun más, y lo acurrucó en su pecho; pegado a los latidos de su corazón, calmándolo con suaves caricias y besos. Respondió aferrándose a la ropa de su padre con sus manitos, arrugándola y pegándose más a su pecho, mientras Danuin sentía que iba a explotarle el corazón por tanta felicidad. Volvió a hablarle en un susurro al oído- Tranquilo hijito, nadie lo logra perfectamente a la primera –le dio un beso pequeño en la cabeza- Intentá un poco más, sé que podés hacerlo muy bien –Con esto sonrió y miró a su amada, quien se secaba las lágrimas con la sábana mientras observaba satisfecha el acercamiento entre padre e hijo. Le tendió al niño y la animó con la mirada a volver a intentar. Suspiró, y esta vez lo logró a la primera; mirando impresionada como el pequeño príncipe se alimentaba con avidez. Era una sensación extraña y perfecta, y Mithduil no logró ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Qué le dijiste amor? –sonrió y se acercó para besarla en los labios.

-Sólo que esté tranquilo y que estaba seguro que podía hacerlo –volvió a besarla- Y lo mismo te digo a vos. –La abrazó por detrás, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, rozando su cuello con la punta de su nariz, susurrándole al oído cuanto la amaba y lo agradecido que estaba por compartir ese momento juntos. Ella sólo escuchó en silencio, sus palabras tranquilizadoras y alentadoras eran como maná celestial. Sólo cuando él se quedó callado se animó a hablar.

-Te amo Danuin –susurró, y derramó algunas lágrimas- Gracias por todo lo que hacés por mí, por nosotros. Gracias. –El la apretó más contra su pecho, y disfrutó del contacto de estar los tres acurrucados.

-No llores, mi señora, mi reina, mi cielo –logró sacarle una risita.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad tonto –y con esto le clavó un beso en los labios.

-Lo sé –siguió- pero no hay nada que agradecer, es un placer para mí. Siempre voy a estar aquí, amándolos y cuidándolos con todo lo que soy.

-Tus palabras significan tanto para mí, ¿lo sabés? –asintió.

-Te amo muchísimo, Mithduil. Te necesito, no quiero separarme de vos nunca más –sonrieron juntos- Tengo una pregunta.

-Decime amor

-¿Cuándo vas a casarte conmigo? No me olvidé, aunque estaba borracho. ¿Qué tal ahora? –la reina lanzó una carcajada.

-Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupada, ¿podría ser más tarde? –Danuin hizo un pucherito y se volvió a acurrucar entre ambos. Cerró los ojos, no había notado que estaba tan cansado, y ahora era su turno de dormir. Nunca dormiría tan bien en su vida entera.


	22. Rescate

_Buenas! Aca les dejo un nuevo cap. Por cierto, el domingo esta historia tuvo más visitas que nunca en la vida, gracias! :D Parece ser que hubo alguien que se tomó todo el domingo para leerse de un tirón todos los capítulos, según dicen las estadísticas jajaja. A esta persona anónima, quisiera preguntarle qué le parece, aunque el hecho de haber leído todo en un día habla por sí mismo. Al resto le pregunto lo mismo, qué les parece este cap? En fin, gracias por leer, besos para todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Rescate**

Tulkandur subió a la espalda del dragón y se sintió perturbado desde lo más hondo. Sentir su piel escamada y bermellón bajo sus palmas lo hizo presentir el enorme peligro que corría al acercarse tanto a tamaña bestia. No confiaba en Juan Pedro, y ciertamente él no confiaba en el jinete oscuro. Levantar vuelo fue como dejar su alma allí abajo, muy lejos en la tierra. La velocidad del viento en sus oídos lo ensordecía, y afinaba su pensamiento. Había sido un cobarde al esperar los seis meses que le habían propuesto desde Rohan para ir a buscar a Nambelle, es cierto; pero se sentía compensándolo por el enorme riesgo que estaba corriendo ahora. Más temprano que tarde pudieron visualizar la torre de Isengard en el atardecer.

Sin embargo, ahora se veía mucho más amenazante, los jardines se habían convertido en talleres donde los orcos y los uruks forjaban armas y veían nacer nuevos guerreros. Era evidente que el mago había recibido las noticias de la batalla que se daría en siete años, y se había mantenido ocupado preparándose para la verdadera guerra. Los orcos dejaron pronto sus tareas cuando vieron al dragón que se acercaba amenazante en la noche. Tulkandur pensó por un momento que sería bueno destruir los talleres y acabar con la preparación de Saruman, pero enseguida descartó esa idea: no había sido parte del trato.

El hombre guió al dragón con sus palabras directamente hacia el balcón de la torre donde sabía que estaba la celda de Nambelle, y con un certero movimiento de sus garras, penetró en las gruesas paredes de piedra, creando una abertura suficiente para que el hombre pudiera entrar. Pero antes de hacerlo, le indicó la ubicación de los libros negros; dejándolo solo con la muchacha mientras buscaba su tesoro perdido. Tulkandur no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando la vio en la cama hecha un ovillo, desnuda y mucho más flaca y pálida de cómo la recordaba. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los cortes, algunos frescos y sangrantes, otros meras cicatrices enrojecidas; por todos lados cubriendo y desfigurando su cuerpecito. Era una visión lastimera de ver, y no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas al contemplar destruido el cuerpo de su amada.

Pero la amaba aún más sabiendo que estaba viva, que podía seguir con él; y en ese momento dejó de importarle lo que ella pensara sobre él, o si acaso siguiera amándolo. Sólo quería que ella dejara de sufrir, que fuera feliz, que viviera una vida plena. Se acercó y sin decir una palabra se clavaron la mirada. Pensó por un momento que sus ojos castaños, aunque nublados por la tragedia y el sufrimiento, eran lo más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. La apretó contra su pecho y dejó que los débiles latidos de su corazón lo llenaran y se sincronizaran poco a poco con los suyos. Supuso por un momento que los orcos entrarían a buscarlo en cualquier instante, pero ya no podía escuchar nada, ni ver nada; sólo sentir inmenso amor y gratitud por la mujer que acunaba entre sus brazos. No decía nada, no lloraba, no gritaba; estaba en estado de shock.

La subió en sus brazos y se acercó a la abertura en la pared por donde había venido. En ese momento cruzó los ojos con los de Juan Pedro, que llevaba la enorme biblioteca de los libros negros entre sus garras. Le gritó con toda la fuerza de su alma mientras el dragón se alejaba satisfecho.

-¡Volvé! ¡Sacanos de acá! –lo escuchó ya casi a kilómetros mientras agitaba las alas y se perdía.

-No era parte del trato –susurró la voz, y Tulkandur intentó forjar un nuevo plan, no esperaba eso. Abrió la pesada puerta de la celda con la mujer en sus brazos sólo para cruzarse con una horda de orcos que iban a buscar al intruso. Una idea cruzó como un destello por su mente y lo hizo intentar algo desesperado. Subió su mano izquierda para que todos vean el anillo negro mientras gritaba que les abrieran el paso. Milagrosamente funcionó, y los orcos se abrieron dejando un pasillo para que ellos salieran. Siguieron los intrincados pasillos de la torre, espada en mano, y siempre con el anillo en alto. Sólo al llegar a los jardines ahora devenidos en talleres el hombre notó que no contaba con ningún tipo de transporte. Nambelle pareció leer su mente y susurró por primera vez.

-Salvador –Tulkandur pensó que se refería a él, ignorando que así había nombrado al caballo que Mithduil le había robado a Thranduil mucho tiempo antes, cuando la capturó en Rivendell. Nunca se había preguntado qué había sido de la vida de su montura. La entrenadora de caballos recordó fugazmente cuando su entonces amiga le preguntó por el nombre del animal, quizá su nombre sea su destino. Pues bien, así fue; porque lo vieron llegar corriendo desde algún lado, no distinguieron de dónde. El hombre subió al corcel con la mujer aún en brazos y lo forzó como si los cascos le explotaran hasta que estuvieron fuera de los dominios del mago. Saruman. Le olía mal no habérselo cruzado en su propia casa, y pensó que aún les aguardaba lo peor de parte del mago. Sin embargo, pronto dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en su amada y en su incontenible pérdida de sangre.

* * *

Tulkandur se preguntó donde iría, visto que Danuin le había negado la entrada a Rohan; y supuso que lo mejor sería llevar a Nambelle con su padre, a Gondor. Sabía que Aragorn se vengaría de él por haber encabezado el breve levantamiento que lo destituyó, pero de todos modos era el único lugar donde podría atenderla. Sólo al amanecer, cuando aun estaban lejos de su destino, se atrevió a parar. Se cobijó bajo un árbol mientras comenzó a realmente ocuparse de la mujer por primera vez. La vistió con sus ropas y la acurrucó entre mantas hasta que su cuerpo volvió a una temperatura normal. Se había ido de Rohan previendo casi todo, y aunque gran parte de su equipaje había quedado en las Montañas Nubladas con su corcel negro, su bolso de mano tenía todo lo necesario.

Más que nada, había previsto que acabarían heridos, por lo que poseía toda clase de elementos de curación. Comenzó por limpiar sus heridas más frescas, intentando dilucidar en sus ojos castaños que habría en su corazón, pero pronto fue evidente que seguía en shock. Suplicó porque el daño mental no fuera permanente, la necesitaba con él otra vez; porque aunque su cuerpo se haya dañado, era su corazón lo que verdaderamente amaba. Luego de un rato comenzó a percibir que su inexpresión fue reemplazada por una mueca de dolor cada vez que tocaba uno de los profundos cortes. De alguna manera su reacción, aunque adversa, lo tranquilizó. Le untó hierbas curativas y luego la vendó de forma rudimentaria pero con mucho cuidado y dedicación.

Cuando hubo acabado con sus heridas se ocupó de que quedara bien abrigada del frío de la mañana, y sacó la comida que tenía. Se la ofreció, pero no movió un solo músculo. Entonces cortó un trozo de la fruta que llevaba y lo acercó a los labios de la mujer. Ella lo tomó y masticó lentamente, hasta lograr tragarlo con dificultad. Curar y alimentar a su amada conmovió a Tulkandur a un nivel primario, sintió que podía darle todo incondicionalmente, y no le importaba si ella no le daba nada a cambio. Siguió dándole pedacitos de fruta hasta que ella ya no los tomó, supuso que estaba satisfecha.

Se acurrucó con ella bajo la manta, abrazándola con fuerza y conteniéndola con todo el poder de su corazón, mirando sus ojos castaños perdidos en el infinito. Enterró su nariz en el hueco de su cuello y la besó dulcemente detrás de la oreja, cuidando de transmitirle todo aquello que su boca callaba. Ese contacto la hizo volver a la realidad, y fue su perdición. Tembló con el frío que salía desde adentro de ella misma, y sin quererlo, sus ojos comenzaron a desbordar de lágrimas. Primero tímidamente, luego de forma incontenible. Se hizo un ovillo contra el pecho del jinete oscuro, escondiéndose entre sus brazos, mientras él la abrazaba y la acariciaba. No se atrevía a decir ni una palabra, pensando que ella no podría perdonarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfrutó de su contacto, de su calor, y dejó que su calidez lo llenara. Nunca se imaginó que podría necesitar tanto de otra persona. Comprendió que quizá de eso hablaban las viejas canciones cuando trataban sobre el verdadero amor. Sin embargo, pronto estaba susurrándole al oído.

-Nambelle, preciosa mía –ella comenzó a temblar con más fuerza, nunca hubiera pensado que siguiera siendo hermosa con todas esas cicatrices en su cuerpo- Todo esto es culpa mía, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme –en ese momento él lloró con ella, devastado por el sufrimiento de su amada. Se sorprendió cuando ella le contestó en un susurro.

-Tulkandur –por un momento pensó que se había imaginado esa respuesta, pero siguió- ¿Por qué viniste? -¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

-Porque te amo –contestó sin dudar ni un segundo, y volvió a besarla; esta vez en la cabeza, mientras acariciaba su espalda con suaves movimientos circulares.

-Estoy rota, ya nadie podría amarme –él negó con la cabeza.

-No importa cómo estés, siempre voy a amarte. Puedo curarte –hizo una pausa- aunque estoy seguro que me odiás por esto.

-No, no –siguió Nambelle en un susurro desesperado- Aún te amo –se le quebró la voz y lloró con más fuerza aún. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándole los pómulos con sus pulgares; y la besó suavemente en los labios. Era un beso lleno de promesas rotas, de disculpas vacías, de reproches callados; un beso lleno de miedo y dolor. Fue su contacto lo que lo hizo saber que todos los riesgos habían valido la pena, que lo haría todo otra vez por tener un segundo más a su lado. Aunque sabía que le había hecho un daño incalculable, supo que nunca podría amar a nadie más; tanto que dolía, tanto que no le importaba su propio bienestar.

* * *

Cruzar las puertas de Minas Tirith otra vez fue para Tulkandur una experiencia desagradable. Los guardias lo apuntaron con las espadas y las lanzas directamente a su cuello, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en un calabozo. No le importaba demasiado, porque sabía que Nambelle estaría bien atendida, pero la deseaba y la extrañaba inmensamente después de tanto. Notó que se había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos meses de calabozo en calabozo, y esa idea lo desesperaba. Pasados algunos días, un guardia abrió la pesada puerta de la celda y lo guió entre los pasillos sin decirle a dónde. Lo hizo pasar a un pequeño despacho, donde un hombre de mirada severa y ojos negros lo esperaba detrás de un pesado escritorio de algarrobo. Reconoció enseguida a Arnarmo, el padre de su amada; y sospechó que estaba en problemas.

-Buenas noches señor –comenzó el militar, y el jinete tragó saliva. Por algún motivo enfrentar a su ¿suegro? le daba más miedo que enfrentar al dragón- Debo decir que estoy impresionado –Tulkandur sólo pudo balbucear un poco hasta articular un saludo esperanzadamente audible.

-Buenas noches –agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto, esperando que su buena voluntad atenuara el castigo que seguramente recibiría.

-Silencio, yo soy el que habla aquí –al joven se le puso la piel de gallina, pero disimuló- Si por mi fuera estarías condenado a muerte, pero resulta que no tendrás juicio; resulta que mi hija no presentó cargos contra vos. De hecho, su testimonio te exonera totalmente. Increíble –Tulkandur subió la mirada mientras abría la boca hasta que la mandíbula parecía caerse; y miró fijamente al capitán.

-Yo la salvé –comenzó-. Pero sé que fue mi ineptitud lo que la puso en peligro desde un principio, pido perdón humildemente.

-Por más que me caigas muy mal, debo admitir que me devolviste viva a mi hija, y eso tiene valor. Sos libre por eso –el jinete oscuro volvió a agachar la cabeza en agradecimiento, profundamente sorprendido.

-Gracias señor. Quisiera verla, si me lo permite –casi al instante de haberlo dicho, se preguntó si no había sido demasiado atrevimiento.

-Se lo permito –tomó aire- No olvides que sos un traidor, por todo el temita del levantamiento; y tarde o temprano el rey va a citarte a una audiencia –recordó fugazmente que Arnarmo fue el primero que lo siguió, pero le pareció imprudente responder a una acusación con otra acusación. Seguramente Aragorn sabía cómo juzgaba a sus oficiales traidores, no era su problema realmente.

-Gracias señor –se retiró sin darle oportunidad de decir más nada y se dirigió a la habitación de Nambelle.

* * *

La encontró acurrucada en su cama, que parecía demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo maltrecho; pero se veía mejor. Se notaba que se había alimentado y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar. Al verlo, ella se sentó en la cama y lo invitó con la mirada a sentarse a su lado. Para su sorpresa, fue ella quien lo besó con pasión y entrega, saciando un antiguo anhelo, sacando todo el miedo y el odio contenido. Él la siguió con un suave movimiento de sus labios, hasta que se animó a asomar su lengua, y acabar explorándose con verdadero deseo. Al finalizar ese beso que parecía durar siglos, se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Fue ella la primera en susurrar.

-Gracias por salvarme –tragó saliva-. Verte aparecer así, cuando ya no tenía más esperanza… no te das una idea lo mucho que significó para mí. Gracias –una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla, y el hombre la recogió con la yema de sus dedos.

-No se merecen –le dio un beso pequeño-. Fui yo el que te metió en esto, espero que puedas perdonarme –Nambelle lo interrumpió sellando sus labios suavemente con su dedo índice.

-Sin dudarlo, mi amor. Por eso declaré a tu favor –esta vez fue ella quien la besó.

-Gracias, también me salvaste a mí –el hombre esbozó una sonrisa tímida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo; y ella logró corresponderlo. Volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y a besarla con pasión y entrega, recorriendo sus curvas con suaves caricias. El deseo se apoderó de él, y sólo necesitaba fundirse con ella, demostrarle su amor con su cuerpo y su alma desnudos. Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz desabrochó el botón superior de su camisa y acarició suavemente sus pechos. Ella ahogó un pequeño gemido, pero enseguida tomó su mano y lo retiró. Le clavó la mirada llorosa, y él se arrepintió enseguida del atrevimiento que se había tomado. Sabía que por más que se desearan, estaba herida; y necesitaba protegerla. La acunó entre sus brazos, besando suavemente su cuello y sintiéndola temblar.

-¿Te hice daño? Me dejé llevar, lo siento mucho –la morocha rompió en llanto, y a Tulkandur le rompió el corazón haberla herido otra vez.

-No hiciste nada, soy yo –contestó entre sollozos.

-¿Quisieras contármelo? –ella lloró aún más fuerte mientras el hombre continuaba mimándola y consolándola despacio. Sólo después de un rato logró que se calmara y dejara de llorar. Descansó sobre su pecho y finalmente logró hablar, aún temblando y sin abrir los ojos.

-Es que no quiero que me veas así, destrozada –tomó aire y siguió- me da vergüenza –a Tulkandur le estrujó el corazón y la apretó contra su pecho.

-No digas eso, sos la mujer más hermosa que ví en mi vida entera. Las demás deberían tener vergüenza de pararse al lado tuyo –no pudo evitar una risita.

-¿Te parece? ¿Incluso Mithduil? –remató, con algo de diversión. Él se alegró por encontrarla finalmente de mejor humor.

-La reina elfa es hermosa sin duda –le dedicó una mirada pícara- pero parece un orco a tu lado –terminó con una carcajada.

-¿Reina? ¿De que me perdí? –el hombre notó entonces que tenía mucho que contar a su amada sobre su ausencia, y se decidió a ponerla al tanto. Ella lo escuchó con los ojos muy abiertos, sin interrumpir, con toda su atención; como un niño que escucha un cuento. Cuando terminó simplemente se acomodó entre las sábanas y propuso que se vayan a dormir. El hombre aceptó encantado, acurrucándose con ella; disfrutando de su preciosa compañía. Unos momentos después no puedo evitar que sus pensamientos surgieran en voz alta.

-Mi cielo no sabés cuánto necesitaba tenerte así, tan cerca de mí –sonrió enormemente, y ella le correspondió.

-Yo también –sonrió-. Propongo que no nos separemos nunca más. Sigue en pie la propuesta de volver a Buenos Aires a jugar al polo –el hombre rió mientras acariciaba suavemente sus muñecas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Sí, claro que sí. Pero primero tengo que redimirme por este error. Por el sufrimiento que sobrevino en la Tierra Media por mi culpa, por lo que te hice sufrir a vos. Pensar que yo alimenté toda esta guerra, que tantos sufrieron por mi culpa; es un peso demasiado grande. Necesito encontrar redención.

-¿Y cómo pensás hacer eso? –se intrigó Nambelle.

-No lo sé, pero faltan siete años todavía, hay tiempo. Disfrutemos esta noche de paz, ya me ocuparé de eso –ella asintió mientras bostezaba y se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su amado. Para ambos era la primera vez que lograban un descanso tranquilo, sin preocuparse de despertar muertos en cualquier momento. Y para ellos eso tenía más valor que cualquier tesoro o cualquier victoria.


	23. Siete años

_Wow, cuántas visitas en los 10 días que van de mayo, me morí; los amo! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disfruten! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Siete años**

-¡Majestad, mejor que vea esto! –Erkerbrand, señor del Folde Oeste entraba gritando nerviosamente al despacho del rey de Rohan, quien trabajaba con tranquilidad –y algo de lentitud- en la estrategia para la guerra que vendría. Ranuin, su hermano y capitán lo acompañaba mientras brindaban con unas jarras de cerveza helada. Así cualquiera querría trabajar, pensó fugazmente el mariscal. Lo que lo había mantenido más ocupado era seleccionar y entrenar a los nuevos reclutas que marcharían entre los rohirrim. Además estaba el tema del comercio de los materiales para forjar las armas, y la organización de la defensa. Sin embargo, los elfos se lo tomaban con la mayor tranquilidad, sabían que para los hombres siete años era muchísimo tiempo. Por eso ver a Erkenbrand entrar gritando repentinamente, les crispó los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema con los nuevos reclutas? Estoy algo ocupado aquí –resopló Danuin.

-Deberíamos esconder la cerveza –susurró su hermano para que sólo él lo oyera, y tuvo que esforzarse para no estallar en carcajadas allí mismo. El hombre puso mala cara por un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a su educación habitual.

-Algo así. Uno de ellos –se corta- Bueno, véalo usted mismo –a regañadientes, el elfo siguió a su mariscal hasta los talleres, donde se les estaba proveyendo de armas a los nuevos soldados. Ellos se preguntaron qué rayos hacía el rey allí, era bastante extraño que la máxima autoridad anduviera rondando con lo último de la cadena de mando; y algunos incluso pensaron que habían cometido algún grave error. Pero nada de eso, sino que siguió al mariscal hasta un soldado que había dejado aislado. Estaba en buena forma, a simple vista no tenía nada de extraño. Al contrario, sus hombros anchos y fuertes le hacían intuir que sería un guerrero extraordinario. A través del pesado casco sólo pudo ver unos ojos azules, y comenzó a percibir que estaría pasando.

-Soldado, quítese el casco –ordenó Danuin con decisión, y el soldado obedeció. Era entonces la tercera vez que estaban frente a frente. No se había equivocado con sus ojos, realmente era él.

-Sólo busco redención majestad –hizo una pausa y agachó la cabeza un momento- si me lo permite, quisiera luchar a su lado, completar el entrenamiento para convertirme en rohirrim –el rey asintió.

-Muy bien. Te recuerdo que el reglamento requiere que todos los soldados juren lealtad, y que al romper ese juramento se te considerará traidor y se te juzgará al respecto. ¿Lo entendés?

-Sí señor –asintió- Ya tengo suficiente con ser considerado traidor en Gondor –el elfo se encogió de hombros.

-Estarás de acuerdo en que lo tenés bien merecido –Tulkandur asintió, mientras el rey volvió a dirigirse a Erkerband- Dale una espada a este, está dentro –el mariscal hizo una seña desde lejos para indicar que había oído. Sin demasiado preámbulo se retiró de los talleres y volvió a su despacho.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en las verdes planicies de fuera de las murallas de Edoras, una elfa se rodeaba de una gran cantidad de wargos. Sesenta y tres en esta tanda para ser exactos. Un poco a punta de espada y otro poco en base a premios que consistían en generosas porciones de carne, les daba órdenes simples. Saltar, correr, detenerse, agazaparse, ese estilo. Era un espectáculo magnífico ver a esa enorme cantidad de bestias feroces realizando movimiento perfectamente sincronizados. Se había pasado los últimos tres meses entre los wargos, la guerra y la familia; y esta era la segunda tanda que había reclutado y entrenado. Más adelante, debía realizar un entrenamiento conjunto con los soldados para que aprendieran a manejar a las bestias y ponerlas a su servicio.

Lo hacía de forma casi automática, lo cierto es que el movimiento de los wargos era algo hipnótico, que le recordaba a Nambelle con los caballos. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Estaría viva aún? Se encogió de hombros, no era su batalla. Pero siguió divagando y pensó en Anne y Legolas, que habían vuelto finalmente a Bosque Negro para que su hijo -y heredero al trono- naciera allí. Era lógico, pero extrañaba su amistad. Los cuatro habían sido inseparables el último tiempo, y ahora se sentía un poco sola. La guerra los tenía ocupados. Sólo lograba ver a Danuin por la noche, y muchas veces él llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ella ya se había dormido; y se retiraba muy temprano. Sólo podía saber que había pasado por allí porque sentía su aroma entre las sábanas. Pero lo que más le dolió fue tener que dejar a Mardion a cargo de las niñeras del palacio, viéndolo muy poco realmente. Se lo tomaron quizá demasiado en serio, y muchas veces ni siquiera la dejaban que fuera ella quien lo alimentara. Era frustrante, era la reina maldita sea, y le daban órdenes a ella.

Ese razonamiento la exasperó, y mientras caía el sol decidió que ya estaba bien de entrenamiento por hoy. Sabía que Danuin estaría ocupado, así que se fue a buscar a Mardion. Las niñeras lo tenían en un verdadero lecho de rosas, todo en su habitación era delicado y acogedor. Pero nunca podría ser perfecto, porque sus padres quedaban afuera. Excusó a las mujeres de su trabajo por ese día, sin escuchar ninguna de sus razones; con menos delicadeza de la que hubiera querido. Parecieron enojarse, pero de todas formas les estaban pagando una pequeña fortuna, así que no debía importarles demasiado. Pasó las siguientes horas dedicada por entero a su hijito, lo alimentó, lo bañó con cuidado, y habló un poco con él. Al final lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, pegado a su corazón, hasta que finalmente se durmió. Decidió que por esa noche quería que durmiera con ellos, así que lo llevó con ella a su habitación. Naturalmente, el lecho estaba vacío. Se acurrucó entre las frazadas y se durmió con el pequeño cobijado en su pecho.

El rey se sorprendió gratamente cuando ya entrada la madrugada entró a su habitación y se encontró con tan bello espectáculo. Se sentó a su lado y por largo rato los vio dormir, hasta que no pudo con su genio y acaricio suavemente el pómulo de su amada con sus nudillos.

-Gi melin, Mithduil –susurró casi imperceptiblemente, pero con toda la fuerza de su corazón; y aunque no quiso despertarla, ella abrió sus ojos grises. Con un ademán le indicó que bajara la voz, mientras él acariciaba suavemente la espalda del pequeño.

-Gi melin –sonrió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se acercó a besarla en los labios con delicadeza, clavándole la mirada azul.

-No estés triste preciosa, ¿qué pasa? –se preocupó.

-Es sólo que –se mordió el labio-. No, olvidate. Soy muy egoísta –sorbió con la nariz y volvió a cerrar los ojos, con el seño fruncido.

-Lo que sea, podés contármelo. ¿O no confiás en mí? –Danuin también podía ser un poquito manipulador si quisiera hacerlo, y la animó con una sonrisa.

-Estamos tan ocupados últimamente, y yo los extraño tanto a ambos. Pasan días enteros que no nos cruzamos. No es exactamente la clase de vida que tenía planeada, la mayoría del tiempo estoy muy sola –hizo un pucherito.

-No creo que sea egoísta, al contrario. Debo confesar que yo también los extraño mucho a ustedes –Mithduil se incorporó con cuidado y ese movimiento hizo que Mardion abriera sus ojos turquesa. Su padre le clavó la mirada y le sonrió, para tomarlo entre sus brazos, donde parecía aun más pequeño. La elfa también sonrió, y lo envolvió por los hombros.

-Que bellos se los ve juntos, extrañaba esto –le dio a su amado un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también. Hacía días que no te sostenía, principito –con esto lo acercó a su pecho y lo besó suavemente, y el pequeño sonrió. Luego volvió a dirigirse a la reina-. Tenés razón, tenemos que hacer algo, esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un día libre por semana? Así podríamos tener algo de tiempo para estar todos juntos –asintió.

-Me parece bien. Y hay otra cosa que extraño –Danuin esbozó una sonrisa pícara que la hizo sonreír y avanzar para besarlo con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Qué? No me imagino –bromeó.

-Vamos, no seas tonta –ahogó una risita, pero luego su expresión se dulcificó-. Tengo muchas ganas de demostrarte con mi cuerpo cuanto te ama mi corazón.

-Yo también tengo muchas ganas, amor –hizo una pausa-. Además estaba pensando que deberíamos tomarnos unos días para ir a Bosque Negro. En algún punto tendrías que ir a conocer a tu sobrino, ¿no?

-Me parece una idea excelente. Mañana podríamos arreglar bien los detalles.

-Mis ocupaciones son un problema –resopló Mithduil- no puedo delegar nada, los wargos se van a comer al primer boludo que intente darles órdenes. Igual este grupo ya casi está listo, unos días y ya.

-Quizá podríamos irnos cuando termines con ellos. Te van a venir bien unas vacaciones, te veo nerviosa –ella descansó por un momento su cabeza en el hombro del elfo, realmente estaba muy cansada.

-Sí, cierto. ¿Podemos dormir? –no terminó de decirlo que estaba bostezando. Se acomodaron los tres muy juntos, era una noche fría; pero Danuin no parecía tener intención alguna de dormir. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, clavados en los de Mardion, tanto que parecían disparar chispas al ambiente- Ya, duérmanse ustedes dos.

-Me colgué –rieron-. Todavía no puedo creerlo –Mithduil puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Todavía? ¿Después de tres meses? Hola, tierra llamando a Dan –ahogó una carcajada y el pequeño rió con él.

-Es que tenemos un hijo perfecto, ¿no te parece? –ella asintió, sonrieron juntos, y volvieron a colgarse mirándolo por largo rato, hasta que volvió a dormirse.

-Se está portando bien eh. Lo amo muchísimo pero a veces me parece que dormido es como mejor está –siguió la elfa-. Y me parece que deberíamos imitarlo.

-Bueno –la besó suavemente en los labios y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos- Buenas noches mi reina. Te amo, no te olvides. Y siempre te extraño –esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.

-Yo también te amo y extraño. Soy afortunada por esta noche con ustedes –sonrió- Buenas noches, que duerman bien.

* * *

Siete años es en verdad un tiempo breve para un elfo, aunque para los hombres sea muchísimo. Una vez solucionado el tema de los tiempos entre la guerra y la familia; las cosas se encaminaron solas. Pronto los cuatro amigos volvieron a estar juntos, viendo como su amistad se transmitía a sus hijos, Aradan y Mardion. Aunque las obligaciones eran muchas, se las arreglaban para ir y venir viajando entre ambos reinos para pasar tiempo todos juntos. Danuin y Legolas retomaron esa amistad fraternal que se había amargado por la muerte del hermano mayor, y solían pasar hasta altas horas de la madrugada observando las estrellas y bebiendo. Whisky, vino o cerveza, cualquier cosa era buena para ellos.

Para Anne y Mithduil también significó una nueva etapa de amistad, habían notado que los temas de conversación se ampliaban. Ahora no sólo era sobre sexo, comida, o tecnología del mundo de los hombres; sino cosas como ¿cuántas veces te despertaste anoche? Sin embargo, no hay duda de que fueron años felices. Incluso se dedicaron a viajar al mundo de los hombres por breves días, a Buenos Aires y a Madrid; visitando a los amigos y a la familia que habían dejado allí. Pocas semanas antes de la batalla final, los reyes aliados se reunieron para ultimar los detalles logísticos. En definitiva eran Aragorn, Thranduil, Elrond, Galadriel y Danuin. Cinco reinos, de hombres y elfos; listos para protagonizar lo que sin duda sería una batalla espectacular.

Por otro lado para Nambelle y Tulkandur su nivel de vida había bajado notablemente. Después de pasar un breve tiempo como reyes de Gondor y otros cargos importantes para el mago oscuro, ahora eran sólo un rohirrim común y corriente, con una novia común y corriente, viviendo en una choza común y corriente en las afueras de Edoras con la mayoría de los soldados. Para Nambelle lo peor había sido estar alejada de sus caballos y dedicarse a las tareas de lavado y costura que ocupaban a la mayoría de las damas plebeyas. Era por eso que cada vez que se frustraba, tomaba las riendas de Salvador –se había tomado el atrevimiento de robarse el caballo robado- y se perdía por algunas horas en el bosque. Cada vez que el dolor le ensombrecía el semblante volvía a la realidad con un juego que había inventado: disparaba una flecha a un árbol lejano, o a algún pobre animalito que anduviera por la planicie. Tanto lo hizo en siete años que llegó a ser la mejor, incluso casi como los elfos.

* * *

Uno de esos días que los reyes de Rohan se tomaban libres para dedicarse a ellos mismos decidieron salir fuera de las fronteras de la ciudad. Mithduil se las ingenió para volver a preparar su receta estrella aunque en ese mundo los ingredientes no fueran exactamente los mismos; brownies. Se tendieron en el pasto, olvidando la guerra y el honor; eran sencillamente ellos, y nada más. Recordó fugazmente aquella vez donde comieron entre las rocas de las sierras de Córdoba, aquel día que dejaron tirado a Darío en medio de la montaña, y se rió sola con ese recuerdo. Sin quererlo, acostada bajo el sol de primavera, se quedó dormida. Danuin y Mardion decidieron no despertarla y pasar un momento de machos. Quizá cabe señalar un detalle aquí, para los elfos el tiempo pasa en forma diferente que para los hombres. Aunque habían pasado siete años, cualquiera que viera al pequeño príncipe en el reino de los hombres hubiera pensado que no llegaba a cumplir dos.

Era un momento pleno para el rey de Rohan, puesto que tomaba las manos de su hijito y caminaba junto a él, compartiendo unos primeros pasos. Cada tanto intentaba soltarlo, intentando que se atreviera a dar algunos pasos solo; pero no había caso. Se asustaba y ponía mala cara, entonces se aferraba con más fuerza a las manos de su padre. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a su amada, quien seguía profundamente dormida. Se tomó un momento para taparla con la manta que habían llevado; no porque hiciera frío, sino para evitar que su piel se quemara por el sol. Cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver que Mardion había logrado dos pasos solo. Lo levantó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, felicitándolo con palabras alentadoras, riendo juntos. ¿Debería despertarla ahora? Se veía con tanta paz que prefirió dejarla así por un rato, en verdad las tareas del entrenamiento la agotaban. Siguieron practicando caminar hasta que se alejaron sin darse cuenta de la elfa que dormía.

Los dos pasos se convirtieron en cinco, en ocho, en diez. Estaba radiante, riendo al sol revoleando sus finos rizos rubios, brillando sus ojos turquesa; orgulloso de sus logros. Y su padre también lo estaba, y era de hecho aquello que más orgullo le daba en su vida; más aún que el reino entero. Cuando vio a su pequeño un poco más seguro, lo dejó alejarse unos metros solo, con no pocas caídas de bruces contra el suelo. Sin embargo, se las tomaba bastante bien y sólo reía y volvía a intentar.

-Terquito –susurró Danuin, pensando en voz alta, y recordando ese apodo que Mithduil tenía para él cuando se ponía cabeza dura. Sí, en verdad se parecían. De repente, algo lo intranquilizó. Si su instinto no se equivocaba, debían volver a la ciudad pronto. Exploró el terreno con la mirada pero no pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal -¡Mardion! ¡Vení para acá! –lo llamó con un grito y comenzó a dar unos pasos inseguros en dirección a su padre. Algo pasó frente a sus ojos que le cortó por un momento la respiración. Una flecha. Oyó el grito desesperado de su hijo cuando vio que esa flecha le atravesaba el brazo y liberaba un chorro de sangre. ¿Quién puede ser tan cobarde para dispararle a un niño que está aprendiendo a caminar sin siquiera darse a conocer? Corrió hacia él, que lloraba y gritaba con desesperación, y lo llevó en sus brazos. Sólo pudo ver a Mithduil corriendo hacia ellos, pero nada del origen de la flecha.

Con un silbido sonoro llamó a su wargo, Federico. Danuin arrancó con fuerza y bronca una manga de su camisa para hacerle un rudimentario torniquete al bracito del pequeño, que ahogó un grito de dolor. Subieron al lomo de la bestia que la elfa comandaba con decisión, pero con el fuego de la ira inundando sus ojos. El rey acunaba al príncipe entre sus brazos, hasta que a mitad de camino se calló y comenzó a parecer más somnoliento.

-No te duermas, no te duermas –repetía Danuin con desesperación, presionando su herida para parar el flujo de sangre. Mithduil subió la mirada un poco más allá y entonces lo vio. Una mujer de ojos castaños, sobre un caballo cuyo color recordaba al café con leche, arco en mano; con una expresión horrorizada. Y pensar que había contribuido enormemente para salvarla, y pensar que había sido su amiga y la había traicionado otra vez. Pero esta vez no iba a escaparse sin consecuencias, iba a saber lo que era capaz de hacer con sus bestias. Entre estos casi razonamientos violentos sobre la morochita, cruzaron las murallas de la ciudad, corriendo directamente hacia su habitación.

¿No hubiera sido mejor buscar algunos sanadores? En verdad estaban acostumbrados, luego de tantos años en el camino, a curarse entre ellos si se lastimaban de alguna manera. Y esta no sería la excepción, porque para ellos curar a quienes aman es verdaderamente un acto de afecto y entrega. Danuin dejó al pequeño en la cama al cuidado de su madre mientras corría hacia el botiquín del baño.

-Mami, duele –balbuceó Mardion, y a Mithduil le rompió el corazón. Acarició su cabello mientras observaba su respiración frenética entre sollozos.

-Lo sé, pero vas a estar bien enseguida –tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas-. Sos muy valiente, ¿sabés? No te duermas, vamos a curarte. Tranquilo mi principito –le dio un beso pequeño en el pómulo mientras Danuin volvía con todos los elementos necesarios. Pero lo primero era sacar la flecha que todavía estaba clavada allí en su bracito. Lo hicieron entre los dos, ella lo sostuvo mientras él se dispuso a tirar hacia afuera. Sabía que desgarraría muchos músculos, pero no tenía otra opción si quería sacar el arma de entre su carne.

-Ahora voy a sacarte esto peque, tenés que estar muy quieto. Cuento hasta tres, ¿sí? –intercambiaron miradas, tragando saliva; y al "tres" tiró hacia afuera con toda su fuerza, liberando un nuevo chorro de sangre y un grito de dolor del niño. La elfa lo sentó en su regazo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos por detrás, un poco para calmarlo con su suave contacto, y otro poco para poder mantenerlo quieto. Lo besó entre su cabello y limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado, mientras su amado limpiaba la herida. Toda la escena les ponía la piel de gallina, con cada roce Mardion lloraba con más fuerza. Mithduil le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, mientras Danuin preparaba las hierbas curativas que venían a continuación. Sabía por experiencia propia lo mucho que ardía esa porquería, por lo que lo sostuvo con más fuerza para que no se moviera.

-Va a arder un poquito, tenés que ser muy valiente –le susurró su madre-. Pero no te preocupes, es sólo un momento –y con esto el elfo comenzó con la tarea que tenía delante, haciéndolo temblar y retorcerse de dolor. La culpa nublaba su mirada, lo último que quisiera era provocarle dolor. Y todavía faltaba lo peor, tarea que le tocaba a Mithduil simplemente porque se le daba mejor. Tomó aire e intercambiaron lugares. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras enhebraba la aguja. La pareja sólo pudo mirarse con algo de miedo antes de comenzar. Lo recordaría como una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, y aunque lo había hecho miles de veces; el dolor de su hijo la hería profundamente.

Terminó en cinco minutos, aunque a los tres le parecieron años. Sólo faltaba lo último, el cálido calmante que untaba con cuidado. Con esto Mardion tomó aire y se relajó visiblemente, pero sin dejar de llorar. Su mamá terminó vendándolo con cuidado, y uniéndose al abrazo. Largo rato se quedaron así, muy quietos; intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido, hasta que lograron calmarse.

-¿Puedo dormir? –preguntó el pequeño con voz temblorosa, y ambos asintieron. Mithduil también se acostó y dejó que el príncipe se acurrucara en su pecho, pero con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bastante duro ¿eh? –Danuin sonrió por primera vez, pero su amada no le correspondió, sino que le dedicó una mirada severa.

-¿Podés explicarme qué carajo pasó? –el rey se encogió de hombros.

-En verdad no lo sé, la flecha pareció salir de la nada. No me lo explico, aunque mi primera opción sería que Saruman debe tener espías por ahí, y sabe que atacar a Mardion es una buena forma de atacarnos a nosotros –la reina negó con la cabeza- ¿No te parece?

-No, bueno; debe tener espías seguramente. Pero no fue eso lo que pasó. Yo la vi –susurró lo último, y dejó que su mirada se perdiera, profundamente dolida y enojada.

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntás a mí? –ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y decidió ignorar esa pregunta- ¿Quién fue? –Mithduil tomó aire y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Nambelle –se mordió el labio, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero fueron más fuertes y salieron de todas formas. Danuin se acostó a su lado y dulcificó su expresión, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no. Mostró su verdadera cara, voy a tener que ir a hablar con ella –lo dijo con un tono que sugería que lo que menos haría sería hablar.

-No la mates, no es para tanto –susurró el elfo.

-No, soy un Neanderthal. Sólo me faltaría comenzar a jadear y arrastrarme con mis nudillos. Pero algo se me va a ocurrir.

-Deberíamos descansar nosotros también, calmarte un poco –acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, y esbozó una sonrisita.

-Sólo si me das un beso de buenas noches –y él obedeció-. Aunque técnicamente aún es la tarde –entonces le dio otro-. Además nos quedan pocos días antes de la batalla, y no quisiera arruinarlos con cosas amargas. –Aunque en el fondo, ni ella se lo creía. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con su ex amiga, tenía cuatro cosas que decirle.


	24. Previo a la batalla

_Hello! Gracias a todos por leer. Ya nos acercamos al final, así que vayan pensando que van a poner en la review del último capítulo, y no acepto un no por respuesta jajaja. Que lo disfruten, los amo a todos :P Besos! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Previo a la batalla**

Tulkandur llegó cansado de los entrenamientos a la cabaña que compartía con su amada en las afueras de Edoras, en el asentamiento que compartía con la mayoría de los soldados. Nambelle lo esperaba con comida, bastante hambrienta porque era ya muy tarde. Se saludaron sólo con una mirada cariñosa y ella sirvió una sopa sencilla. Al probarla, él soldado torció la nariz en una expresión de asco.

-Lo siento, hice lo mejor que pude con lo poco que había –se dirigió al hombre y enseguida bajó la mirada, no quería que viera que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sin embargo, él lo notó. Se levantó y pasó por detrás de ella, abrazándola por los hombros.

-No, yo siento que debamos vivir así, es culpa de mis errores. Pero ya falta poco, no te preocupes –acarició suavemente sus muñecas con sus pulgares.

-¿Poco? Siete años y contando –balbuceó con la voz quebrada.

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa –entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y la besó despacio.

-¿Y qué tal si nunca llega? ¿Y qué tal si no volvés de la batalla? ¿Tenés idea lo importante que sos para mí? –Tulkandur abrió los ojos muy grandes con esa revelación. Para él, ella siempre se había sentido mal por la repentina pobreza en la que se veían. Pero ahora podía darse cuenta de que en verdad temía por él. Se decidió a hacer algo especial por ella esa noche. Lamentó no poder brindarle algo mejor para cenar, pero no importaba realmente; porque la cubrió de besos y caricias, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Sabía que ella había sufrido mucho por culpa suya, y ese era un peso muy grande. Sólo esperaba poder brindarle una buena vida cuando todo esto terminara. Dedicó toda la noche a hacerla feliz, con dulzura y suavidad, pero también con pasión y entrega. Se quedaron dormidos entre sábanas revueltas, en su cama sencilla e incómoda; pero que era para él el mejor lugar del mundo, porque estaba con ella.

De repente unos violentos golpes en su puerta los sobresaltaron. Nambelle se acercó a la puerta, asombrada. Con un grito preguntó quien era, pero nadie contestó, sino que seguían los golpes violentos. Desconfiada y algo molesta de que hubieran interrumpido su momento de intimidad, abrió la puerta una rendija pequeña y se asomó. Lo primero que vio fue un par de pies, pero lo que más le impresionó fueron los zapatos. Zapatillas, en realidad; algo nunca visto en ese mundo. La estrella blanca de las All Star brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Levantó la mirada hacia unos jeans, y luego un buzo de deporte; esos que tienen dos bolsillos al estilo canguro. Una capucha cubría la cabeza gacha del visitante, pero ella pudo reconocer en la oscuridad esos ojos grises y rizos dorados. Esa ropa le recordó un tiempo más feliz.

-Sofía –susurró.

-Buenas noches, Belén –subió la cabeza y le clavó la mirada- ¿Puedo pasar? –asintió y se corrió de la puerta. Tulkandur esperaba sentado a la mesa, expectante de quien rayos podía ser a esas horas de la noche –Nicolás –saludó cortésmente con la cabeza y se quitó la capucha; sentándose a la mesa sin pedir permiso.

-¿Qué hacés acá? –preguntó Belén- ¿Y por qué estás vestida así en Rohan? –la elfa esbozó una sonrisa.

-Para recordarte otra época. No vine como la reina de Rohan, sino como tu amiga –tragó saliva- aunque ya no estoy tan segura.

-No sé Sofi, después de tanto –buscó las palabras- Yo ya tengo treinta. Parece que vos te quedaste en veintitrés –lanzó una carcajada.

-Tengo dos mil doscientos ochenta y dos años, chiquitina. Me mantengo bien, ¿eh? –la mujer no pudo evitar reír.

-Detalles, detalles –por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rieron juntas.

-Mirá Belu, vine a recordarte algunas cosas. Hace como diez o doce años que nos conocemos, ¿verdad? –asintió- y sé que para vos ese tiempo es muchísimo; pero yo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Recordás cómo nos conocimos?

-En el hipódromo, ¿no?

-¿Te acordás qué estabas haciendo? –siguió.

-Sí, intentaba comprarme un purasangre, pero no tenía dinero –se le cortó la respiración cuando vislumbró a dónde quería llegar- Vos me prestaste plata.

-Y nunca me la devolviste –se mordió el labio, pero fue el hombre quien tomó la palabra.

-No tenemos ni para comer, y vos sos la reina, ¿cómo te atrevés a venir acá a mitad de la noche a pedirnos plata? –se exasperó, pero Sofía sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Esto es entre ella y yo –se volvió a dirigir a la mujer- ¿Qué hiciste por mí? ¿Recordás haberme hecho algún favor alguna vez? –pensó un momento.

-No, lo siento.

-Sin embargo, yo siempre fui generosa con vos, ¿verdad? Siempre te ayudé, ¿sabés por qué? –Belén negó con la cabeza- Porque la verdadera amistad es desinteresada. Pero ahora vamos a hablar de lo que pasó hace siete años –Nicolás tragó saliva.

-Mmm… El levantamiento de Gondor no tuvo nada que ver con vos. No era personal –Sofía subió una ceja, desconcertada.

-Sabés de que estoy hablando, no te hagas la boluda. Me refiero a cuando Nicolás te rescató de la torre de Isengard. Había un dragón.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –esbozó una sonrisa que pareció más falsa de lo que realmente era.

-Juan Pedro. ¿Sabés por qué ayudó a Nicolás? –negó con la cabeza- Porque yo lo ayudé. Le propuso un trato en mi nombre –la mujer abrió muy grandes sus ojos castaños.

-Lo imaginé. Nunca pude darte las gracias, pero realmente lo aprecio.

-¡Más vale que lo apreciás! De no ser por eso probablemente no estarías viva –Belén bajó la cabeza- Lo que quiero que entiendas es cuánto te ayudé sin pedir nada a cambio –su expresión se dulcificó un poco. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio.

-Tenés razón. Lo siento, de verdad estoy agradecida –Sofía asintió.

-Mucho mejor, me alegro de verdad –tomó aire- Por eso es el colmo del mal gusto que le hayas disparado a mi hijo –a la morocha parecía caérsele la mandíbula, no esperaba eso-. ¿Qué tan cobarde hay que ser para dispararle a un niño que está aprendiendo a caminar sin siquiera dejarse ver? ¿Me estás jodiendo? –frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, de modo que parecían disparar chispas.

-No, no –balbuceó- no sabía que era tu hijo. Juro que no lo sabía –Nicolás comprendió entonces por qué había sido Danuin el que el había transmitido el mensaje sobre el dragón, en lugar de ella.

-¿Y eso que importa? Es el hijo de alguien, no es excusa.

-¿Está bien? –siguió, con la voz quebrada.

-Sí, porque tu mala puntería hizo que le dieras en el brazo.

-Lo siento –Belén comenzó a llorar, pero Sofía no se conmovió en lo más mínimo.

-Ya estoy cansada, ¿sabés? Me cansé de dar, dar, y nunca recibir. Es todo, esto no te va a salir gratis –en ese momento Nicolás perdió los estribos, se levantó y se colocó entre ellas, en un vano intento por proteger a su amada- Está bien, no voy a matarla –cruzaron una mirada asesina.

-De verdad lo siento, de verdad –sollozó.

-Si vieras a tu hijo retorciéndose de dolor entenderías cómo se resquebraja tu alma con su sufrimiento. Así que vas a tener que hacer algo por mí –la pareja cruzó una mirada, imaginando cualquier posibilidad.

-Trataré –susurró.

-Se trata haciéndolo, ¿lo habías pensado? –hizo una pausa-. Me falta algo de caballería, así que estás dentro.

-¡¿Qué?! –Belén y Nicolás gritaron a la vez, y ella siguió- Eso quiere decir, ¿en el frente?

-Sí, así es. Podrías llevar el caballo que me robaste, parece que lo tenés bien entrenado.

-No, no, por favor –rompió en llanto.

-No seas marica, es como un videojuego. Además, sos buena con los caballos; sinceramente no creo que mueras. Tampoco es mi intención. Sólo quiero darte un escarmiento –Nicolás tomó la palabra.

-Si le pasa algo voy a ir a buscarte –Sofía se encogió de hombros.

-Ok, trato hecho. Ahora tengo que irme –y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se levantó, volvió a ponerse la capucha del buzo, y salió sin pedir permiso.

* * *

La costumbre dictaba que la noche anterior a partir a la batalla se brindara un gran banquete para los soldados. En esos días, dependiendo de las distancias; los cinco reinos de la alianza estarían celebrando este banquete de despedida. Llegarían a Isengard por todos los flancos para rodearla. En Edoras, el banquete estaba presidido por los reyes, junto con los dos hombres de confianza del rey; Ranuin y Erkerbrand. Todo el resto se repartía en unas mesas enormes que habían instalado en el salón principal. Se habían encargado de que todo el mundo pudiera comer y beber hasta saciarse. Era una velada llena de alegría, cantando canciones de guerra; en general se sentía un buen ánimo. Mithduil se ocupaba de cortar pequeños pedazos de carne para el pequeño Mardion, mientras el mariscal del Folde Oeste comía una enorme pierna de res sólo con sus manos y sus dientes. Buenos modales, pensó con ironía; y es que la verdad era que los elfos eran bastante más delicados para comer que los rohirrim.

La costumbre también decía que al terminar el banquete, el rey debía dar un discurso motivador sobre la batalla. Estaba un poco nervioso, no había podido escribir nada; y envidiaba la habilidad de Aragorn para motivar hasta al más deprimido con sus discursos. Tomó de golpe la copa de vino y cruzó su mirada con la de su amada. Ella le sonrió y lo acarició despacio en la rodilla para darle ánimos. Se levantó y miró en forma panorámica toda la enorme estancia. Cuando todos se hubieron callado, tragó saliva y empezó a improvisar.

-Amigos míos, mañana partimos a la batalla más importante de esta era. Una alianza de cinco reinos de elfos y hombres, cinco reinos que defenderán su libertad, que mantendrán el mal a raya. Muéstrenle al mundo el honor y la valentía de los guerreros de Rohan –muchos levantaron sus jarras y brindaron, mientras Danuin los silenciaba con un ademán-. Es un honor para mí luchar codo a codo con ustedes, hombres y hermanos –hizo una pausa- Muchas gracias –la audiencia se deshizo en vitores y brindis por la batalla que vendría. El elfo se sentó pesadamente y masajeó su sien con dos dedos, resoplando.

-Ey tranquilo –le dijo Mithduil mientras le dedicaba una pequeña caricia en la rodilla- lo hiciste bien –y sonrió.

-¿Muy breve? Hablar en público no es lo mío, sin duda.

-A mí me pareció perfecto –y con esto se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, que se mezcló con su sonrisa.

-No sé que haría sin vos –susurró el rey-. Si llegara a pasarte algo no podría perdonarme –ella lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Tranquilo terquito, puedo cuidarme sola. Va a ser un honor luchar codo a codo a tu lado, como bien dijiste –él la envolvió entre sus brazos y la apretó un poco.

-Lo digo en serio. Esta batalla va a ser más larga de lo que estamos acostumbrados; y sin duda va a ser mucho más dura –ella le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

-Te prometo que va a estar todo bien, terquito –sonrieron juntos y pasaron su mirada hacia Mardion, que jugaba con el pelo de Ranuin, tirándolo y riéndose; mientras al mayor se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. No pudieron evitar reír al contemplar esa escena. Todos pasaron a otro salón a finalizar la velada. Era una costumbre arraigada desde tiempo inmemorial, con la estancia finamente decorada. Era una oportunidad para que los soldados compartieran un último baile con sus parejas, la oportunidad para despedirse con una canción triste y romántica. Para los solteros ese baile estaba prohibido, era exclusivo de los amantes. Como anfitriones, a los reyes les tocó abrir la pista; siguiendo la dulce cadencia de la banda, clavándose los ojos. La música era realmente inspiradora para el corazón.

Danuin curvó un poco su espalda para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su amada y cerrar los ojos un momento. Ella aprovechó para besarlo entre el cabello y apretarlo con más fuerza contra sí. Sintió que su corazón estallaba, cuánto lo amaba. Ella tampoco sabría qué hacer sin él. Poco a poco, las parejas se animaron a seguirlos, y pronto la pista estaba llena. La elfa lo apretó con más fuerza y derramó algunas lágrimas, muy consciente de los susurros que eso provocaba entre la multitud.

-No llores mi amor, no es una despedida –Danuin le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos y la besó muy lentamente. Cuando se separaron sonrió, y siguió- Estás preciosa –se sonrojó un poco.

-Vos también, muy guapo –suspiró- No sé qué haría sin vos, cuidate mucho por favor –él se rió un poco.

-¿Quién es la terquita ahora? –tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarla.

-Te amo tanto, no podría estar sin vos –él esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Y yo te amo a vos, mi reina –se acercó riendo a su oído, como un niño que cuenta un secreto- Ey.

-¿Qué? –le siguió el juego, divertida.

-Casate conmigo, por favor –le dio un besito en el cuello, para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos. Sonrieron juntos.

-Encantada, mi rey –se besaron una vez más, pero esta vez sin ningún reparo en beber uno de otro, explorando sus lenguas por largo rato. La multitud debió estallar en un aplauso para que se detuvieran, sin dejar de reír.

* * *

-¿Me concede esta pieza, bella dama? –Tulkandur le tendió su mano a su amada y la invitó a bailar con él. Aunque sonreía, la tristeza inundaba su corazón. La pegó contra su cuerpo y disfrutó de su suave contacto, preguntándose cuándo volverían a estar así de cerca. Bailaron juntos esa canción triste, mirándose a los ojos llenos de miedos, acariciándose suavemente las espaldas y los brazos. Nambelle escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y dejó que esa calidez la llenara.

-Te queda muy bien el uniforme –intentó una sonrisa-. Estás muy guapo –y él se la devolvió.

-Vos sos la mujer más hermosa de todo el reino –le dirigió una mirada fugaz a la pareja de reyes que bailaba muy cerca, que se besaban con una lentitud que dolía. Estaban radiantes, cualquiera que los viera diría que se amaban, y luego volvió a su amada-. Bueno, la más hermosa de toda la tierra. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Decime

-Me encantó tu nombre en el mundo de los hombres, ¿cómo es completo? –no esperaba esa pregunta, pero respondió.

-María Belén Bolívar –sonrió- ¿y vos?

-Nicolás Monroe. ¿Bolívar como Simón Bolívar? –rió.

-Sí, lo vi en un póster en la calle que publicitaba las elecciones en Venezuela, república bolivariana.

-Lo sé, yo nací en ese mundo, pero ¿por qué?

-Dejame terminar –sonrió y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios- En el póster estaba sobre uno de mis caballos favoritos, y pensé que era una señal. Investigué un poco más, y resultó ser un gran jinete; y tenía mucho en común conmigo. Pero no sé nada de él como político, sólo los caballos –Tulkandur asintió.

-Y tres tildes además –rió.

-Me encantan, no las tenemos en la Tierra Media –lanzó una carcajada, pero se vio interrumpida por un beso largo y profundo.

-Bueno, María Belén Bolívar; quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón, que sos lo más importante que tengo en la vida entera –la pegó contra su cuerpo y se fundieron en un abrazo perfecto que parecía derretirles el corazón.

-Yo también te amo, Nicolás Monroe –volvió a sonreír.

-¿Segura? –bromeó.

-Muy segura. Nunca estuve más segura de nada en mi vida –un brillo se encendió en sus ojos azules, pero se apagó con un recuerdo.

-Tenés que saber que yo no era tan guapo en el mundo de los hombres, quizá al volver recupere mi apariencia anterior.

-No importa mi amor, tu corazón siempre va a ser mío; no importa el aspecto.

-Debo advertirte que era muy feo, ¿seguirías amándome? –no pudo evitar una risita.

-Siempre –sentenció Nambelle.

-En ese caso, tengo otra pregunta –tomó aire, con una risita nerviosa- María Belén Bolívar, ¿serías mi esposa? –ella se paró en seco, clavándole sus ojos castaños en los azules; que se llenaban de lágrimas. Lo besó con suavidad y susurró sobre sus labios.

-Sin dudarlo, mi amor –el beso se convirtió en sonrisa, y siguieron bailando sin que existiera nada más que ellos solos en el universo. Un ensordecedor aplauso los hizo salir de esa ensoñación. Se voltearon para ver a la reina de Rohan colorada por la vergüenza, y riendo como una colegiala de quince años que da su primer beso; mientras el rey la envolvía entre sus brazos con una alegría juvenil que le dio a Tulkandur un poco de envidia. La tienen fácil, aman para siempre; en cambio nosotros tenemos que encontrar algo para refrescar la relación cada tanto. Quien pudiera estar tantos años y seguir pareciendo el primer novio de la escuela. Sonrió al recordar que el tímido nerd que era nunca antes había tenido una novia.

* * *

El rey de Rohan se acomodó entre las sábanas sin un ápice de sueño, con los ojos muy abiertos aunque ya era muy tarde. Se preguntó quien había tenido la brillante idea de que la tradición implicara acostarse tan tarde el día anterior a despertarse tan temprano. De todos modos no tenía ni una gota de sueño. Mithduil se acostó a su lado y suspiró. Lo más difícil había sido explicarle a Mardion que no iban a volver a verse en vaya a saber cuánto tiempo, si acaso volvían. Esa imagen rompía su corazón, pero supo que le debía la verdad. Que fuera pequeño no era excusa para tratarlo de tarado, o para mentirle descaradamente. Ella se acurrucó pensando en su hijito, mientras que Danuin comenzó a acariciar la curva de su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Mientras estoy aun en la cama mis pensamientos se lanzan a sí mismos hacia ti, mi eternamente amada –comenzó a susurrar-. De a ratos alegres y entonces otra vez tristes, esperando al destino: si este nos otorgará una resolución favorable. Yo puedo solo vivir ya sea totalmente contigo, o no viviré –le dio un beso en el omóplato, respirando su suave aroma.

-Beethoven y la amada inmortal, ¿no? –él asintió- Si he resuelto vagar sin rumbo en la distancia, hasta que pueda volar a tus brazos, y pueda considerarme enteramente en casa contigo –la siguió ella, y lo hizo sonreír y volver a besarla.

-Oh, Dios ¿por qué tener que separarse uno mismo de lo que uno ama tanto? Y así mi vida en Viena como es ahora es una vida miserable –tomó aire y susurró más cerca de su piel- Tu amor me hace el hombre mas feliz.

-Danuin, Danuin –sonrió con tristeza- tu amor me hace la mujer más feliz también. Te amo –la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-Y yo, mi cielo. Permanece calma, solo a través de la tranquila contemplación de nuestra existencia podremos alcanzar nuestro objetivo. Sé paciente –Mithduil suspiró, y siguió donde él lo había dejado.

-Ámame hoy; ayer, que doloroso anhelo de ti, de ti, tú mi amor, mi todo. Adiós.

-Oh, continúa amándome. Nunca juzgues mal el más fiel corazón de tu amado. Siempre tuyo.

-Siempre mío –susurró la reina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Siempre nuestro –terminó el elfo para apretarla contra su pecho y besarla profundamente. Era evidente que el miedo los tenía más sensibles que de costumbre, y con razón; al día siguiente partirían a la batalla. Sólo entre su cálido contacto lograron dormir, un sueño intranquilo y entrecortado.


	25. La batalla final

_Hello! Bueno, hemos llegado al clímax del asunto, el punto álgido de este relato, el momento para el cual han estado preparándose los últimos siete años. Más sorpresas y suspenso por aquí. Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 25: La batalla final**

Fue recién pasado el mediodía que vieron en el horizonte la torre de Isengard. Nambelle tardó mucho más en verla porque iban muy atrás, con los soldados de poca monta; y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar los seis meses que estuvo prisionera allí. Sintió náuseas, miedo, ganas de salir corriendo; pero al ver a su lado cruzó la mirada con la de su amado que la consolaba sin palabras. Había recuperado su corcel negro, en su opinión; el mejor caballo que hubiera podido encontrar. Ella había hecho caso del consejo de Mithduil y se había quedado con el caballo robado, Salvador. Le hubiera gustado comandar un wargo como ella; pero estaban reservados para los cargos más altos. El sol del mediodía la encontraba recordando a su antigua amiga. Largamente había pensado en sus palabras, y se dio cuenta de que en el fondo –muy en el fondo- quería ser como ella. Una gran guerrera, pero además una mujer amorosa, y una persona compasiva que siempre la había ayudado. Tomó aire y trató de pensar en otra cosa, no era buen momento para sentimentalismos.

Desde los terrenos más altos, Danuin cruzó su mirada con la de su primo; a varios kilómetros de donde estaba él; y le dedicó una sonrisa. Era su primo, su hermano, su mejor amigo; y añoraba esos tiempos de paz en los que estaban todos juntos. Su prometida miraba fijamente al frente, buscando con sus ojos grises a los comandantes de todos los ejércitos. Saludó con la mirada a Legolas y a Thranduil, a Elrond y a Galadriel; y luego a Aragorn, pero sus ojos humanos no le permitieron verla desde lejos. Ranuin le dedicó un guiño a su mejor amigo, a quien no veía hacía tiempo, Elrohir. Avanzaron un poco más y pudieron ver el ejército al que se enfrentarían. Los orcos eran tantos y se agrupaban en tan poco espacio que eran indistinguibles uno de otro. Parecía una unidad amorfa, una masa de una negrura que dolía. Fuego, trincheras, humo; horror. Y en el centro, la fortaleza de hierro; y el mago observando satisfecho desde el balcón.

Como esperaban, fue Thranduil el que rompió la tensa calma y dio la orden de atacar. Los rohirrim se fundieron en un grito guerrero y avanzaron en una carrera desesperada. Mithduil le susurró a Federico, su wargo; tenían una tarea diferente, encargarse de las bestias del enemigo. Con unos zarpazos se llevó a cinco orcos, manchando de rojo la mano blanca que teñía sus cabezas. Había elegido una espada larga, de un metro y medio; que le permitía cortar cabezas a mansalva. Pero el verdadero objetivo eran los trolls de la montaña que aplastaban a sus soldados con un garrote. Era bastante fácil, ya lo había hecho muchas veces. Llegaba por detrás y con un salto de Federico a su espalda, que le clavaba las garras, le cortaba el cuello con la espada larga. Se tomó unos segundos para buscar a Danuin y a su hermano con la mirada, y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo van? –preguntó la reina, algo divertida.

-Dieciocho –contestó Ranuin orgulloso, mientras remataba a un uruk.

-Veintisiete –siguió Danuin.

-¡Flojitos! –mató otro troll- ¡cuarenta y dos! –rieron, por más absurdo que parezca; quien pudiera reír en medio de tamaña batalla.

-¡Eso no es nada! –dijo una voz detrás de ellos mientras cinco flechas remataban a cinco orcos distintos- ¡Cincuenta y uno! –Mithduil no pudo evitar reír. Presumido, pensaba; pero se alegraba de verlo. Subió un poco la mirada, todo estaba bien por allí y no había más bestias a la vista por ahora. Sin embargo, entre los soldados menores estaban teniendo algunos problemas. Era su deber como reina ir a ayudar, pero hubiera ido de todas formas.

La presencia del wargo alteró a los reclutas más nuevos, muchos no podían definir de qué bando estaba. Pero pronto volvió a llevarse orcos con facilidad, entre las garras del animal y el filo de la espada larga. Escuchó un grito y se volvió a ver. Una mujer había perdido las armas y el casco, estaba acorralada entre tres o cuatro orcos. Sin dudarlo asesinó a las bestias y tomó a la muchacha por la muñeca, subiéndola al lomo de Federico. Quedaron frente a frente, mirándola a sus ojos castaños; viendo el miedo en el fondo de su alma. Pero sólo le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿cómo lo llevás? –no dejaba de comandar el wargo, y Nambelle sólo pudo balbucear.

-Gracias. Otra vez –la elfa sólo sonrió y la llevó montada en su bestia hacia donde estaba Tulkandur, quien le agradeció con un ademán mientras se alejaba rápidamente a seguir matando trolls.

* * *

La tarea de Danuin era menos demandante físicamente, pero más difícil; dar las órdenes. Estaba controlando todas las facciones de su ejército, y luego de que Mithduil ayudara a los menores; corroboró que ninguno tuviera problemas graves. Desde hacía siete años que su amada había entrenado un wargo especialmente para él, una hembra feroz y de un color más claro que cualquier otro que hubiera visto. La había llamado Ramona, y había aprendido a llevarse muy bien con su mascota fiel. Pero más que nada le gustaba que había sido un regalo de la reina elfa. Pudo ver a lo lejos que el enemigo traía catapultas que disparaban rocas encendidas, unas llamas rojas que sólo pudieron ser obra de Saruman. Dio la orden de alejarse de ellas lo más posible, con toda la fuerza de su voz; que se oyó en todo el valle. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a Legolas y a Ranuin que seguían a su lado, y más allá; a Mithduil asesinando trolls sin piedad alguna.

Una bola de fuego pasó muy cerca de ellos para su gusto y ordenó que se replegaran unos metros. Observó horrorizado como dejaba una estela de fuego por donde pasara, mejor razón para alejarse de esos artefactos. Observó desde lejos cómo su amada se enfrentaba a un olifante, pero no podía ir en su ayuda porque la tenía bastante complicada allí mismo entre las catapultas. Observó desde lejos cómo la tiró del lomo la bestia con un movimiento de su trompa y oyó un sonido extraño. Enseguida pudo ver que le había roto un brazo, inundando su semblante con una mueca de dolor. Frunció el ceño y volvió a subir a la espalda de Federico, y siguió. A los pocos minutos logró rematarlo y Danuin respiró aliviado. Volvió a pensar que no podría vivir sin ella, suplicó por todo lo sagrado que estuviera bien.

Pensó también en Mardion, pero supo que estaba seguro; muy lejos de la batalla, y muy lejos de Rohan. En Bosque Negro, con su primo Aradan; cuidado por Anne y Adlanna. Sí, seguramente estaría bien allí entre juegos y cuidados, no tendría que preocuparse por nada. Sólo esperaba volver a verlo pronto, pero la batalla estaba muy lejos de terminar. Con los violentos zarpazos de Ramona remató algunos orcos más. Decidió que ya estaba bien de pensar en su hijito y debía volver al campo de batalla. A lo lejos pudo ver a su tío, Thranduil, como nunca antes lo había visto. Siempre había sido tan serio, frío, inaccesible; y ahora lo veía inundado por la ira. Tenía la espada y la armadura manchadas de la sangre de los enemigos que asesinaba sin piedad alguna. La venganza era su mayor satisfacción, era palpable.

Si alguien iba a matar a Saruman, iba a ser él sin duda alguna. Se merecía su venganza, ojo por ojo; por su hijo mayor. Danuin comprendió que si alguien le arrebatara a su hijo de esa manera haría lo mismo; y decidió ayudarlo. Lo veía acercarse a la torre cada vez con más desesperación, y lo siguió; gritándole.

-¡Tío! –le dedicó una mirada gélida, pero siguió avanzando- ¡Llevate mi wargo! –con eso reaccionó y fue a su encuentro.

-Gracias, Danuin –agachó la cabeza en señal de profundo respeto y agradecimiento, y su sobrino hizo lo mismo. Le susurró a Ramona para indicarle que obedezca al rey de Mirkwood, y bajó de su lomo.

-Se llama Ramona, es la mejor. Entrenada por una reina, para un rey. Ahora es tuya –sonrió y ayudó a su tío a subir, mientras tomaba su alce. Siempre le había parecido un poco ridículo ese animal, en verdad hubiera preferido un caballo color café con leche, como Salvador. Pero el objetivo de todo esto era que hiciera uso de la habilidad del wargo para trepar y subir a la torre.

-Gracias. Cuidalo bien también –lo vio alejarse entre los orcos que asesinaba en su camino.

-¡No tengas piedad! –le gritó a lo lejos y le dio una palmadita al enorme alce en su cuello- Ahora somos vos y yo, pequeño Bambi –ironizó el rey de Rohan y volvió a la batalla.

* * *

Legolas observó de lejos toda esa escena y enseguida fue en busca de su primo para indagar sobre lo que había sucedido. Disparaba sus flechas a una velocidad que lo sorprendía a sí mismo, porque era para él el fuego de la venganza lo que lo empujaba, al igual que a su padre. Sintió algo de pesar por los terribles sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón, porque él no era así; él era bueno, generoso y amoroso. Se lo repetía para sus adentros como un mantra, como si aquello disminuyera el odio hacia el asesino de su hermano mayor. Pensó en Anne, una mujer hermosa como nunca antes había visto; pensó en la eternidad que le esperaba a su lado y sonrió para sus adentros.

Recordó su boda, y que aunque su padre estaba un poco enojado por no haber cumplido el protocolo –se habían casado después de nacer Aradan- al final estaba encantado. Pensó en su pequeño y recordó sus primeros pasos, hacía muy poco; yendo de su esposa hacia él, y viceversa, por largo rato. No pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad que el príncipe de Mirkwood se había hecho de una buena vida. No llegaba a comprender el por qué o incluso el cómo esa enorme felicidad y ese amor precioso podían convivir en su pecho con el odio que albergaba hacia Saruman y hacia Tulkandur. Pero no olvidaba que ahora era sólo un soldado más, sin un wargo, sin una espada, sin ninguna corona. Y sin hermano. Ese pensamiento le estrujó el corazón.

Danuin pasó a su lado y se sorprendió de que el príncipe estuviera soñando despierto en medio de la batalla, eso era muy poco usual en él. Lo tomó por el antebrazo y lo empujó en el momento justo que una bola de fuego de la catapulta les rozaba las cabezas. El rey le puso los ojos en blanco a modo de reprimenda, pero luego sonrieron juntos. Legolas buscó a su padre con la mirada y lo vio muy cerca de la fortaleza de hierro. Suplicó por que lo lograra, quería ver muerto al mago oscuro. Más adelante pudo ver a su buen amigo, el rey de Gondor, y le sonrió desde lejos. Hacía varios años que no se veían, y se veía algo más envejecido. Sin duda deberían hacerle una visita cuando acabara la guerra. Se alegró un poco con ese pensamiento, pero seguía preguntándose cómo diantres podían convivir en su pecho sentimientos tan diferentes.

-Voluble como el primo eh –rió Danuin, como leyendo sus pensamientos, mientras Legolas le dedicaba un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tarado –rió, a la vez que esquivaba el ataque de un uruk y le metía una flecha en su garganta- Ciento dieciocho –comentó orgulloso de su logro en materia de enemigos muertos. Pero el rey de Rohan no le respondió, sino que la preocupación nubló sus ojos azules, de un azul profundo y precioso. No veía a Mithduil por ningún lado, y recordó que hacía rato se había quebrado el brazo. Maldita sea, debió haber ido por ella antes, y no tenía con Bambi –así lo había bautizado- la movilidad que tenía con su bella mascota Ramona.

Un troll se acercó a ellos y eso lo sorprendió aún más. Se suponía que la elfa los había matado a todos, entonces ¿qué hacía este allí? ¿Y dónde estaba su amada? Temió lo peor mientras Legolas le apuntaba al cuello y a los ojos. En un movimiento osado, Danuin saltó sobre la espalda del troll, quien luchó desesperadamente por liberarse; pero no hubo caso, lo tenía agarrado con fuerza. Con un movimiento violento logró apuñalarlo en el cuello con su espada larga. Un momento después la bestia se desplomó, y debió de tener cuidado de no quedar aplastado. Tomó aire, cansado, y pensó que Mithduil lo hacía parecer más fácil de lo que realmente era. Subió a su montura nuevamente e intentó observar más allá. Claro que había habido bajas, más de las que le hubiera gustado; pero estaban consiguiendo que el ejército de Saruman se replegara. Una nueva bola de fuego pasó por sobre sus cabezas, haciéndolos jadear por el calor abrazador que emitía.

Los dos primos avanzaron juntos por el campo de batalla, asesinando orcos sin escrúpulo alguno. Ranuin se unió a ellos para cuidarse las espaldas, y su hermano pudo notar que tenía algunas quemaduras en la espalda, como si el fuego lo hubiera salpicado en pequeñas gotas. O quizá fueran chispas aquello que lo había quemado. Observaron a Thranduil, quien había logrado llegar al balcón desde donde Saruman observaba la batalla. Se batían en un duelo mano a mano inundados de odio uno hacia otro. Era algo increíble, pero duro de ver. Ninguno de los presentes había visto jamás tanto odio en el aire entre dos seres. Pero Danuin no se quedó quieto mirando, sino que apretó los cascos del alce y recorrió el valle buscando desesperadamente a su amada.

Miles de posibilidades pasaron frente a sus ojos. Lo primero que pensó fue que la encontraría muerta en cualquier momento, que vería apagados sus ojos de tres colores según como se miraran; y que pronto moriría de tristeza. Pensó fugazmente en cómo sería el resto de su vida solo con Mardion, pensó que no podría hacerlo solo. Desechó rápidamente ese pensamiento, era demasiado duro siquiera para pensarlo. ¿Y qué tal si estuviera gravemente herida y no pudiera defenderse? En ese caso, debía encontrarla rápido, no importaba como. La protegería siempre, la curaría con su amor, y nunca más dejaría que nadie le haga daño. Rogó a todos los dioses, a todo lo sagrado, la necesitaba. La oyó gritar a lo lejos. Supo que era ella y siguió su voz, pero aunque intentó, no pudo verla. A lo lejos pudo ver a Tulkandur, con Nambelle pegada a su espalda y protegiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. Así que ese había sido su castigo, ir al frente. Estaba aterrada, era palpable; y su amado la defendía aunque tuviera que usar su propio cuerpo como escudo.

Incluso el hombre que había traicionado a Saruman protegía a su mujer. Maldita sea, por qué se había despegado de ella. Danuin no paraba de culparse y de pensar lo peor. Sin quererlo derramó algunas lágrimas que nublaron su visión. Por un momento todo le pareció en un perpetuo silencio. Vio a su alrededor muerte y caos, pero chequeó con la mirada. Thranduil luchando en el balcón, Legolas y Ranuin cuidándose las espaldas. A lo lejos Aragorn aguantaba a pesar de que ya estaba un poco entrado en años para estas cosas. Pero por ningún lado pudo ver a Mithduil. No había dejado de avanzar ni cortar cabezas, pero lo hacía en forma automática, sin siquiera ver hacia donde se dirigía.

De repente un resplandor rojo inundó su visión, seguido de un calor abrasador. Soltó su espada porque lo caliente del mango le quemaba. Instintivamente miró solo para horrorizarse al notar su mano derecha en carne viva. Sintió el aroma de su propia carne quemándose. Agachó la cabeza para proteger su cuello y se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos. Pero ya era muy tarde, ese fuego extraño y mágico lo rodeaba. Sintió que su piel se derretía, que el fuego le quemaba la garganta y los pulmones; un dolor inimaginable. Intentó retorcerse, huir, o fruncir el rostro en una mueca; pero ya nada le respondía. Ni siquiera podía decir si aún estaba de pie o estaba en el suelo; que era lo más probable. Estaba completamente solo, rodeado de fuego, no pudo ver a nada ni a nadie más. Y aun en esa desesperación, su corazón seguía buscándola.

-Mithduil –susurró con la voz quebrada, esperando que de alguna manera pudiera oír su lamento, un susurro que le quemó desde lo más hondo- Mardion –fue casi imperceptible incluso para él. Ya no podía sentir nada más que dolor en su cuerpo y en su corazón. No sabía si ella vivía o no, había fallado. Lo invadió la desesperanza y dejó de luchar. Se abandonó al dolor, y pronto dejó de ver. Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_Mucho suspenso aquí! Les juro por dios que si no vuelven a dejar reviews no les pongo el final (neh, cómo voy a hacer eso) Pero háganlo jajajaj. Adieu! Besos!_


	26. Desenlace

_Hello! Bueno, voy a dejarles el suspenso que estaba metiendo, pero es que quería generar alguna review. Sino igual me juré que cuando llegara a un número redondo de visitas este mes se los pondría. Se la pasan leyendo los domingos ustedes, son los días con los mejores números jajaja. En fin, ya con este y el epílogo es lo último. Disfruten el final. Sobre la banda sonora, Disconnected de Keane y Invincible de Muse. Ciao._

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Desenlace**

Danuin se encontró solo en una suerte de cueva gigantesca, observando horrorizado ríos de lava y azufre. Pero lo que más le asombró fue la desgracia. A donde mirara veía pilas de cadáveres pudriéndose al calor. Calor abrazador, como nunca había sentido antes. Lo peor era el olor, el olor de la muerte impregnándolo. Se desplomó y comenzó a llorar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pudo observar despavorido que sus manos también se estaban pudriendo. Frente a él habían aparecido dos cadáveres apilados, con los ojos muy abiertos. Una mujer y un niño, ojos grises y ojos turquesa. Lo único distinguible de sus cuerpos deformados. Se le cortó la respiración y gritó desesperadamente, con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Nunca se imaginó que podría experimentar un sufrimiento tan profundo. Quería morir. No valía la pena vivir sin ellos. Gritó desaforado, como un loco, como si eso acaso calmara el dolor de su alma.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse empapado en transpiración y respirando frenéticamente. Pero era otro ambiente completamente distinto aquello que vio. Estaba en una cama enorme, en una habitación que no era la suya pero que ya había visto alguna vez. La cabeza le quemaba, al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Se notó vendas por todos lados y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Una pesadilla, sólo eso. Se frotó los ojos e intentó razonar qué habría pasado. La guerra. Mithduil, ¿estaría viva? Tembló mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada intentando encontrar algún indicio de algo. Lo encontró en dos sobres colocados en la mesa de luz junto con un vaso con una sustancia vagamente dorada.

Sin tocar el vaso, por las dudas; abrió el primer sobre. Sonrió enormemente y se relajó por primera vez. Encontró unos garabatos infantiles, unos muñequitos que esperanzadamente se parecían a las personas. Un hombre alto, una mujer bajita, y un niño. Y un ¿wargo? No pudo evitar una risita, era el mejor regalo que le podrían haber hecho jamás. Una perfecta obra de arte, decidió colgarla en su despacho cuando volviera a Rohan. Le dio la vuelta y encontró una sola línea con una delicada cursiva. Se relajó incluso antes de leerla, conocía esa caligrafía: _"Para papi, mejorate pronto",_ con una carita sonriente. Volvió a reír, no tenía idea del precioso tesoro que le había regalado. Entonces decidió abrir el segundo sobre, y sonrió al ver repetida la misma caligrafía.

_"Buenos días mi rey. Si te lo estás preguntando, estamos en Bosque Negro, y ganamos la guerra. Thranduil le dio su merecido a Saruman, hay paz en la Tierra Media una vez más. Hace ya cinco días que llegamos (al momento de escribirte, cuándo despiertes es cosa tuya). Te cayó una de esas bolas de fuego de la catapulta, pero la sacaste bastante barata; vas a estar perfectamente. Sin cicatrices ni nada en tu cuerpo perfecto y deseable –_volvió a sonreír, con picardía_-. Todos estamos bien, despreocupate. No intentes gritar ni llamar a nadie, tenés la tráquea quemada; vas a hacerte daño. Te dejé un calmante en la mesa de luz. Esperame, paso a verte bastante seguido. Siempre tuya, siempre mío, siempre nuestro. Gi melin"_

Volvió a leerla como si no lo creyera. Tomó el contenido del vaso de a traguitos pequeños, le quemaba. Enseguida comenzó a hacer efecto y sintió los músculos adormecidos, hasta que el dolor comenzó a menguar. Volvió a mirar el dibujo de Mardion por largo rato, luego la carta otra vez. Le habían hecho un regalo invaluable, por favor; cuánto los amaba. La puerta se abrió unos centímetros pero no pudo ver a nadie, y pensó fugazmente que sería el viento. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe. Mardion saltó a su cama rugiendo como un tigre, jugando alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo abrazó y lo besó entre las finas hebras de su pelo, mientras no paraba de reír. Derramó algunas lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír, pero la expresión del pequeño cambió. Nunca lo había visto llorar, aunque llorara por la felicidad de su reencuentro. Le limpió las lágrimas con sus deditos y eso fue una caricia para su alma.

-Perdón –comenzó el príncipe- ¿te hice doler? –Danuin negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Le sorprendía. ¿Cuándo había empezado a hablar de golpe como un loro? Que grande estaba. Tomó su manito con la suya y sólo lo miró sonriendo. Pero por un momento, porque enseguida había vuelto a su juego, personificando a un tigre; rugiendo y mostrando sus garritas. No pudo evitar reír, era liberador saber que estaba tranquilo y feliz. Cerró sus ojos un momento y descansó, pero sin dormir; sólo disfrutando de la alegre compañía de su pequeño. Sólo volvió a abrirlos cuando saboreó unos labios sobre los suyos. Sonrieron juntos, sin despegarse ni un milímetro.

-Hola –susurró Mithduil- ¿cómo te sentís? –Danuin hizo un ademán con su pulgar, el símbolo universal de "ok". Pero enseguida volvió a atraerla hacia él y la besó con más fuerza. La observó con atención, pero sólo pudo ver algunos cortes y quemaduras a medio cerrar. Parecía estar bien, y eso lo alivió. Quizá no se había quebrado después de todo. La elfa se acomodó en el pecho de su amado, con cuidado de no rozar sus heridas, y él la envolvió por los hombros. Cerró los ojos y se acercó aun más, aspirando su dulce aroma. Mardion no podía ser menos, y se acomodó también con su padre, quien lo envolvió con su brazo libre. Sonrió enormemente y agradeció que lo de hacía rato sólo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Había sentido cómo sería perderlos, había sentido que su vida perdía todo sentido y sólo le esperaba morir de pena. Y tenerlos ahí, acurrucados en su pecho, era maravilloso. Se hubiera quedado toda la vida en ese momento.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en su casucha en las afueras de Edoras, una pareja exhausta volvía a casa. Él se desplomó en la cama, herido y sangrando; pero vivo. Había logrado su cometido, mantener a salvo a su prometida. Aunque quizá le debiera algo a Mithduil, que la había sacado en el momento justo. No, ella la había mandado a la batalla en primer lugar. No le debía nada a la elfa, nada. Nambelle retiró su armadura con delicadeza y limpió sus heridas con cuidado. Era en vano, porque le provocaba una nueva mueca de dolor a cada momento. No tenían siquiera hilo y aguja para los cortes, pero se rehusaron a ir con los sanadores que atendían a los soldados. Ella quiso devolverle el favor de siete años atrás, él la había cuidado y alimentado hasta curar su cuerpo y su corazón. Comprendió que curar a las personas que uno ama es verdaderamente un acto de entrega y amor desinteresado. Después de mucho contenerse, lloró sin poder parar siquiera a respirar. El horror de la guerra había sido demasiado para ella.

-Ya pasó todo mi amor, no llores –la envolvió entre sus brazos, ese era el lugar más seguro. Ahora sabía que nunca más nadie podría lastimarla, si él estaba a su lado.

-Fue horrible. La guerra, la muerte. ¿Cómo pueden dedicarse a eso? –Tulkandur se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá no tienen corazón –aventuró.

-No creo que así sea, no hables así.

-¿Lo decís por tu amiga? –asintió.

-Un elfo ama para siempre, ¿crees que eso se aplique también a los amigos? ¿Por qué me salvó dos veces después de que la traicioné dos veces? Tan fácilmente podría haberme dejado morir.

-Es posible, pero entonces, ¿por qué te ordenó marchar a la guerra? –dudó un momento, pero respondió.

-Quería enseñarme algo, y creo que lo logró –Tulkandur se desconcertó.

-¿Qué aprendiste de esto?

-La fragilidad de la vida. Hace que la aprecie mucho más –volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas, y él la apretó con más fuerza.

-Yo te aprecio mucho más a vos. Estuve tan cerca de perderte –se mordió el labio-. Te amo tanto. Vámonos a Buenos Aires –Nambelle sonrió.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? ¿Y dónde vamos a vivir? ¿Tenés una casa o algo? –rieron juntos.

-Tenía hace siete años, ni idea si sigue en pie –volvieron a reír-. Pero vámonos lejos de todo esto, donde pueda darte una vida en paz. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, por favor; vení conmigo –esbozó una media sonrisa, pero ella le clavó un beso suave y delicado.

-Te amo, voy con vos –sonrieron juntos, y pasaron el resto de la noche intentando averiguar cómo diantres iban a viajar al mundo de los hombres.

* * *

Cuando el rey de Rohan abrió los ojos volvía a encontrarse solo. Ahora era de noche, y la estancia estaba iluminada por la suave luz de lámparas de aceite en las paredes. Se había quedado dormido, pero ahora estaba tranquilo. Sólo en su cabeza y en su corazón, porque un dolor atroz envolvía su cuerpo. No había otro vasito de calmante, maldita sea. Se tomó un momento para inspeccionar las heridas de su cuerpo. Quemaduras, sin duda. Los muslos, luego el pecho; supuso que se habría agachado en ese momento, era consistente con la zona de las quemaduras. El pecho se sentía peor, seguramente porque el impacto había venido desde arriba. Pero lo peor de todo eran los antebrazos y las manos. Recordó que se había cubierto el rostro y el cuello con ellos, y habían recibido la mayor parte del impacto. Ese impacto seguía aun más, hasta los hombros; pero con menor intensidad. Notó que las peores quemaduras manchaban las vendas de sangre y pus, que se habían pegado a lo que le quedaba de piel.

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar el dolor que lo envolvía; pero no lo logró. Los abrió cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, y vió a su amada entrar con una sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado, acariciando su barba apenas crecida con los nudillos. Cerró los ojos, susrpiró; y se perdió en esa caricia, que acabó en un beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches Dan –dijo con voz baja y dulce- ¿Cómo te sentís? –él respondió con el pulgar hacia abajo, no se sentía nada bien. Ella torció un poco la boca, pero siguió- ¿Tenés hambre? –No lo había notado, pero hacía rato que no comía nada. De repente se dio cuenta de que moría de hambre. Asintió con la cabeza-. Ahora vengo entonces –lo besó rápidamente y salió. Volvió más pronto que tarde, con una bandeja con algo para comer, y un vaso de calmante. El elfo sonrió, le alegró esa dedicación que le daba su futura esposa. Ese pensamiento lo asaltó de golpe, pero era cierto; si ya había terminado la guerra, no había nada que les impidiera casarse. Sólo esperaba que ella realmente quisiera, aunque había dicho que sí; no la había visto muy segura.

Pero la cabeza de Mithduil estaba muy lejos de eso. Le ayudó a comer, era un pure de frutas pisadas, quizá una de las pocas cosas que pudiera pasar por su garganta herida. Y pensar que sólo el líquido le quemaba, debía ir muy lentamente, de a bocados muy pequeños. Con las vendas que apretaban firmemente sus manos, y el dolor que las envolvía, no logró sostener los cubiertos por más de unos segundos. Finalmente se rindió, y dejó que ella le diera de comer. Lo hacía sentir inútil, pero también se sentía protegido, y eso era precioso para su corazón. Le parecieron horas hasta que se sintió satisfecho. La elfa acarició suavemente el antebrazo de su amado con las yemas de sus dedos, y él tensó sus músculos, envuelto en dolor. Enseguida se apartó.

-Perdón –se disculpó con pesar- ¿Te duele mucho? ¿No hizo efecto el calmante? –volvió a bajar el pulgar- Mala cosa. Hay que cambiar estas vendas sucias, pero se pegaron –él se mordió el labio, pensando que le esperaba un dolor aún peor. Ella acarició su pómulo y le dedicó una mirada dulce- Ey, tranquilo. Tengo una idea, podría prepararte un baño, eso ablandaría las vendas para quitarlas fácilmente, ¿te parece? –asintió. Un cuarto de hora después ya lo tenía listo. Apoyó los pies en el suelo y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amada, que a su vez lo sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Así y todo, cada paso que lo separaba del baño de la habitación fue un desafío horrendo y doloroso. Era un lugar lujoso, más que una bañera parecía una piscina.

Aunque con algunos movimientos complicados, logró sumergirse hasta quedar con el agua hasta el cuello. Ahogó un suspiro, se sintió mucho mejor. Era evidente que había inundado el agua con calmantes y antibióticos. Pero enseguida una idea cruzó por la cabeza del elfo, y con un movimiento rápido y bastante doloroso tomó a su amada por la muñeca y la empujó hacia él. Cayó en la enorme bañera salpicando y derramando el agua por todos lados. Entonces se limpió los ojos y se mordió el labio, para luego poner los ojos en blanco; pero sonriendo.

-Tontorrón –rió, mientras se quitaba los zapatos, ahora de cuero empapado. Con algo de dificultad se quitó el vestido, que parecía pesar diez kilos, todo mojado. Danuin abrió los ojos muy grandes y brillantes, admirando su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua. Quería tocarla, quería sentir su piel; pero las vendas en sus manos se lo impedían. Sonrió, no podía dejar de mirarla, de estudiar cada milímetro con su mirada, para creer que estaba allí. Si algo le hubiera sucedido no hubiera podido seguir, eso lo sabía. Abrió la boca e intentó hablar, pero sólo logró un ardor en su cuello. Volvió a intentar.

-Bella –sonrió, aunque fue más un gruñido que esperanzadamente llegaba a entenderse, y que le provocaba un ardor enorme. Ella le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-Chist, vas a hacerte daño –pero él apartó su dedo y siguió.

-Te amo –sonrió, y se sonrojó un poco.

-Yo también. Pero ya callate, no quiero que te lastimes, ¿sí? –el elfo asintió, y comenzó a tirar sin delicadeza alguna de las vendas de sus manos. Mithduil puso los ojos en blanco y lo detuvo- A ver, te ayudo –Desenvolvió con una lentitud que dolía, despegando cada trozo de piel quemada. Lo hacía bajo el agua para suavizar el dolor, que de todas formas no menguaba. Danuin apretó los dientes y los párpados, suplicando porque acabara pronto. Su paciencia y la tranquilidad con la que lo hacía era admirable, no perdía la calma. Pensó que si fuera él, ya estaría gritando y llorando como un nene chiquito. Terquito, voluble, calentón; recordó los apodos que ella le dedicaba en ese tipo de momentos. Vio como el agua se manchaba de la sangre que salía de entre las fibras de sus músculos.

Le parecieron años, pero terminó bastante rápido. Miraron horrorizados, casi no quedaba piel; sólo carne viva y sangrando. El contacto del agua lo hacía temblar. Pero era lo que estaba buscando. La buscó bajo el agua, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, mientras la flexión de sus dedos y el contacto lo hacía sangrar aun más. No quiso apretar, pero finalmente acabó acariciando suavemente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. Se clavaron la mirada por un momento, hasta que la reina tomó esa mano y besó su dorso. Ese contacto fue su salvación, fue su mejor calmante. Siguió con el antebrazo, que fue aún peor. Cada milímetro sentía una agonía indescriptible. Apretaba los dientes y los párpados, respirando frenéticamente, transpirando aun bajo el agua; hubiera querido gritar, pero sólo podía tensar los músculos.

Ella comenzó a temblar, y supo que tarde o temprano perdería los nervios. No podía soportar verlo sufrir de esa manera, nunca en tantos siglos lo había visto así. Y saber que era ella la que le provocaba ese dolor, la mataba. Sabía que lo hacía para curarlo, como hacía bastante poco, cuando había cosido el brazo de Mardion. Sin anestesia, un mundo difícil. Poco a poco, pasando las horas; fue avanzando. Los brazos, el pecho, los muslos. Finalmente terminó, con el corazón oprimido. Se alejó un poco y lo observó, de pies a cabeza. Herido, pero aún más. Roto, destrozado. No se le ocurrieron más palabras. Enseguida y sin preámbulo alguno, rompió a llorar. Verla llorar por él le rompió el corazón.

La envolvió despacio entre sus brazos, aunque le doliera; más le dolía verla llorar. ¿Por qué hacía eso, maldita sea? Aunque fuera él quien necesitara más atención, allí estaba resignando toda su comodidad sólo por hacerle bien a ella. Pensó que era muy egoísta, y se apartó bajando la mirada.

-No llores amor –susurró Danuin, quemando su garganta; pero ella no pudo evitarlo.

-No me hables, no me toques; no puedo soportar hacerte más daño –escondió su rostro entre sus manos y lloró con más fuerza. Pero como buen terquito, no hizo caso.

-Me hacés bien. Me curás –volvió a acercarla a su pecho, aunque eso lo hizo sangrar; y el agua estaba tomando un tono rosado translúcido- Tranquila, todo está bien.

-No –sollozó.

-Sí –y con esto la besó en el cuello, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su orejita puntuda; pero ella volvió a callarlo, y otra vez no hizo caso- Sofi, Sofi-ta.

-Gabi, Gabi-to –esbozó una sonrisita.

-Muy bien, eso me gusta –le sonrió- Sólo necesito verte sonreír para estar bien. Tuve pesadillas, sentí lo que era estar sin vos, sin ustedes. Creeme, este dolor no es nada, nada; comparado con el dolor de perderlos. Solo no soy nada. Ustedes me completan. Vos me completás. Sonreí, ya pasó todo.

-Está bien. Tenés razón, lo siento. Es sólo que me duele verte sufrir.

-¿Me regalás una sonrisa? –ella asintió y sonrió, recordando que era ella quien había inventado esa frase. Estaba usando sus propias armas contra ella.

-Es tuya –dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras él se acercaba a besarla.

-Soy tuyo. Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Gi melin, Mithduil.

-Gi melin –apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y descansaron juntos, cerrando los ojos, con el agua al cuello; dejando el resto de la atención médica para más tarde, sólo existían ellos. Fue algo difícil para Danuin salir de la bañera, pero lo hizo no con poco dolor. Después de casi toda la noche el vapor en el ambiente era muy denso. Pero tuvo una idea divertida, que lo hizo reírse solo. Se acercó al espejo del baño y escribió con la yema de un dedo en el cristal empañado; y manchándolo un poco de sangre: "_Casate conmigo ;)_". Ella lanzó una carcajada, no podía creer que le escribiera un guiño como si fuera uno de los mails del mundo de los hombres. Se acercó al cristal y le siguió el juego: "_Sí 3_". Lo besó una vez más antes de volver a la tarea que le quedaba curando las heridas de su cuerpo.

* * *

Días después, Danuin entró al salón común del palacio, en Bosque Negro; ayudado por su prometida que lo sostenía por la cintura. Todos se alegraron al verlo de pie, en especial sus dos hermanos; Legolas y Ranuin. Pero fue Thranduil el que tomó la palabra primero.

-Danuin, fue realmente tu wargo el que me ayudó. No lo hubiera hecho sin vos. Gracias –sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír en muchos años.

-No es nada, cuidala bien. Fue un regalo de mi amada –cruzaron una mirada cómplice- ¿Qué tal si me cuentan cómo fue que terminó la guerra?

-Bueno –comenzó el rey, entre avergonzado y orgulloso- Saruman me desarmó con relativa facilidad. Es un mago, maldita sea –puso los ojos en blanco-. Pero tan distraído estaba conmigo que no vio que Ramona había llegado detrás de él, le mordió el cuello. Aproveché ese momento para rematarlo.

-¿Le diste el tiro de gracia? –siguió Danuin, dirigiéndole una mirada a Legolas que miró para otro lado sin disimulo.

-Le corté la cabeza, ¿te parece suficiente? –lanzó una carcajada, pero el rey de Rohan se quedó helado, no esperaba esa brutalidad de su parte; y menos tomada tan a la ligera. Pero al final asintió. Miró en forma panorámica por toda la enorme estancia, y sólo pudo sonreír. Anne y Legolas tomados de las manos y perfectamente a salvo, igual que Ranuin. Mardion y Aradan jugaban corriendo entre las mesas vacías, inundando el salón de risas. Estaban absortos de la guerra o todo lo que hubiera pasado. Y a su derecha, la elfa más hermosa de toda la Tierra Media. Y era suya, era su futuro, ya nada se interponía entre ellos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se aclaró la garganta.

-Chicos, vengan –llamó a los pequeños, que dejaron su juego un poco a regañadientes- Quiero contarles algo a todos –ella lo supo con una mirada, y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero con una sonrisa- Bueno –se mordió el labio, hablar en público no era lo suyo. Aunque su público era reducido-, vamos a casarnos –la audiencia aplaudió y ambos se sonrojaron, no esperaban eso.

-Ya era hora –bromeó Legolas, y todos rieron. Danuin se acercó con dificultad, sólo para darle un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tarado –mientras, notó que Anne se había abalanzado a abrazar a Mithduil. Pero enseguida la dejó ir al notar que Mardion tiraba de su vestido intentando llamar su atención. La llamó con una seña para que se agachara, y le susurró al oído, junto con una risita.

-Yo quiero llevar la cola de tu vestido –lanzó una carcajada y aceptó con gusto, para luego apretujarlo en un abrazo.


	27. Epílogo: Buenos Aires

**Epílogo: Buenos Aires**

Ajedrez. Era quizá el único juego que podía jugar al aire libre ahora que sus viejos huesos crujían con la edad. Le gustaba ir al Parque Rivadavia, los fines de semana se juntaba con otros ancianos que todavía estaban lo suficientemente lúcidos como para jugar al ajedrez y no morir en el intento. Ya tenía ochenta y dos años. Tenía tres hijos, siete nietos; y hasta un bisnieto. Jugaba contra el mejor, un hombre que había ganado el torneo anual por los últimos veinte años. Ahora parecía de cuarenta, tenía el cabello largo y lacio; de un precioso color chocolate. Lo más impactante era el azul de sus ojos, profundo y soberbio. La mayoría de los jugadores del parque se tragaban la historia de que había estado jugando desde los dieciocho años, pero Nicolás sabía la verdad. Lo había conocido cincuenta años atrás, cuando Lord Morten le cerró la puerta de la embajada del sur. Le recordaba a aquella época cuando su cabello era de un negro azabache y de un lacio perfecto, en vez de una desprolija melena blanca. Pero sus ojos azules, azul francia, eran siempre los mismos. Jaque mate. Nicolás perdió el partido, y se retiró en silencio.

Nunca le había ganado al elfo, así que no se molestó. De hecho nunca le había ganado en nada a ningún elfo. Le gustaba recorrer la feria de libros usados que había allí en el parque, cerca de las mesas de ajedrez. Los libros eran un tesoro en extinción, ahora casi todo era digital. Le encantaba el aroma de los volúmenes amarillos, de las historias viejas. Recorrió la feria vacía, casi nadie se acercaba a ojear los libros en esa época. Paró la oreja, escuchó algo que le pareció vagamente familiar. _"Something's crept in under our door, silence soaking through the floor"_. Se acercó a la fuente de la música, y sin quererlo estaba tarareando la canción, hasta llegar al último puesto; que estaba casi escondido entre los árboles. _"We walk in circles, the blind leading the blind, we've been disconnected somehow"._

-Ya sé –dijo en voz más alta de lo que pretendía- ¡Keane! ¡Hacía cincuenta años que no escuchaba nada de Keane!

-A mi madre le gusta, ella toca el piano –Nicolás levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de un muchachito que ojeaba los libros amarillentos. No tendría más de doce o trece años. Era bellísimo. Sus rizos dorados caían en una delicada melena, coronada por unos ojos turquesa, un color que nunca había visto antes. No iba solo, sino que lo acompañaba otro muchacho, de cabello negro y ojos azules; algo más pálido. El hombre sólo asintió, aunque intentó disimular que se quedó pensando en esos ojos; y fingió meterse entre los libros para volver a mirarlos de reojo. Ahora eran esmeralda. Más tarde volvió a mirar y eran de un gris casi plateado. Unos ojos profundos, de una belleza que dolía. Dejó de pensar en el muchachito cuando tomó un ejemplar grueso forrado en cuero verde.

_"Historia de la Cuarta Era"_ rezaba el título. Pasó los capítulos hasta la mitad del libro, ya conocía la mayoría de esa historia. Pero un capítulo más adelante encontró algo que le llamó la atención, _"Darío era lector y periodista. Siempre se había definido así…"._ Supo que él estaría en esa historia y sintió curiosidad sobre cómo lo habrían retratado los historiadores de la Tierra Media. Pasó despacio algunas hojas más, y leyó el capítulo sobre el levantamiento de Gondor, y luego sobre la traición de Tulkandur a Saruman. Se indignó y habló en voz alta, sin quererlo.

-Esto hace quedar al jinete oscuro como un cobarde, como un hijo de puta, y su versión no aparece –gruñó, y el muchacho de cabello oscuro, que seguía allí, habló por primera vez.

-Lo era. Yo también leí esa historia, y mirá esto. Prometió seguir a Saruman, pero se dio vuelta enseguida. Prometió proteger a su amada, pero la abandonó seis meses en una prisión donde era azotada todos los días. Prometió darle su anillo negro al rey de Rohan, pero faltó a su palabra –Nicolás abrió la boca para responder, pero el chico rubio lo detuvo.

-Disculpá a Mariano, él sentía un afecto especial por Thalion. Ya vez, su ira es justificada, pero no es objetivo. Hay que escuchar las dos campanas –sonrió- Por cierto, me llamo Benjamín.

-Nicolás –le estrechó la mano al muchacho.

-Mirá, se enfrentó solo a un dragón, al ejército entero de Isengard; traicionó a Saruman sólo por amor y lealtad. Después marchó entre los rohirrim sólo para redimirse, condenándose a una vida de pobreza, sólo por honor. En el frente le salvó la vida a su amada, y siempre la defendió. Hay que tener muchos huevos para hacer todo eso –el anciano sonrió, mientras Mariano ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y dónde se metió el anillo negro? –remató el muchacho, Benjamín se encogió de hombros.

-Igual Danuin no lo quería, no lo hubiera aceptado –para Nicolás, eso fue una revelación, y decidió que necesitaba más información.

-¿Cómo sabés eso? ¿Está en este libro? ¿Cuánto sale?

-No, no está en el libro. No sé cuánto sale, yo no soy el dueño del puesto –Mariano ahogó una risita.

-¿Y cómo sabés? –insistió.

-¿Por qué hacés tantas preguntas? –el morocho se exasperó y puso mala cara, pero el otro lo calmó con un ademán de sus manos.

-Porque me lo contó mi padre –contestó Benjamín con toda naturalidad.

-¿Y él cómo lo sabe? –el muchacho se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio.

-Vámonos Benja –dijo Mariano y se retiró sin la menor educación. Pero a su amigo le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad, no pudo con su genio, y se quedó hablando con el anciano. Le clavó la mirada, como inspeccionando sus ojos.

-Yo nunca te había visto antes, pero creo que sos vos –sentenció el muchacho al final- Sos el protagonista de esa historia.

-¿Qué? –a Nicolás nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que el chico dijera justamente eso- Esto es ficción. Una ficción excelente, pero ficción.

-Si eso crees entonces estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Llevate el libro. Perdete en la ficción –tomó aire- ¿Dónde está el anillo negro?

-Tulkandur descubrió que era de un material extraño derivado del platino, y lo vendió en una subasta en Budapest por siete millones de euros –Benjamín abrió enormes sus ojos turquesa.

-Wow, nunca vi tanto dinero.

-Él tampoco en verdad. Hizo una transferencia desde una cuenta bancaria falsa. Se lo dio todo a la madre de su amigo, Darío. Siempre se sintió responsable por su muerte, porque él le había pedido ayuda. Ayuda que le negó. Ayudar a su madre le ayudó a aliviar el peso de su corazón.

-Vez, yo tenía razón –sonrió triunfante-. No era un hijo de puta, tenía honor.

-También pensó en repartirlo, en darle la mitad a Thranduil, pero ¿de qué le serviría al rey elfo el dinero de los hombres? Además, no tenía modo alguno de hacérselo llegar. Pero no hubo un solo día en que no se arrepintiera del dolor que había causado –Nicolás bajó la mirada, ¿por qué le había confesado todo esto al muchacho? Este le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó en señal de apoyo. Sin decir nada más se fue detrás de su compañero, pero se volvió para gritarle desde lejos.

-Andá esta noche al Clover de Avenida de Mayo –sonrió, y se perdió entre la multitud con una facilidad extraordinaria.

* * *

Hacía unos días que Nicolás quería llevar a su esposa a algún lindo paseo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Debía admitir que volver al Clover después de tanto le hacía notar que ya estaba muy viejo. Allí había conocido a Saruman, y por un momento temió verlo allí. Belén entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y lo animó a pasar el umbral del bar, mientras él se perdía en sus ojos castaños. Aun ahora era la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, y la amaba tanto como aquella primera noche en Minas Tirith. Habían dispuesto un pequeño escenario con un piano, debía ser noche de show. Se sentaron en la mesa más tranquila que pudieron encontrar, y compartieron una botella de vino blanco. Buscó al muchacho con la mirada, pero no pudo hallarlo.

Una mujer subió al escenario y se sentó frente al piano, mientras la iluminación se dirigía hacia ella. Belén se sobresaltó y apretó la mano de su esposo.

-Sigue pareciendo de menos de veinticinco, y mirame a mí –dijo por lo bajo, y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

-Ya te lo dije, parece un orco a tu lado –la envolvió por los hombros y la acercó a su pecho, dispuesto a disfrutar de la música. Un hombre subió al escenario con ella, y se ubicó en un banquito del otro lado del piano. Sí, ya había visto esto. Ella tocaba el piano, él cantaba; las voces de los elfos eran maravillosas. Sonrió, regocijando su alma con la música que vendría. Nicolás conocía la dulce cadencia de esa canción, y se la recitó a su amada al oído; aunque Gabriel cantara mucho mejor. _"Follow through, make your dreams come true. Don´t give up the fight, you will be alright...'cause there's no one like you in the universe"_. Hacía muchos, muchos años que no escuchaba algo así. Probablemente para la mayoría de los espectadores era la primera vez que la oían. Sofía y Gabriel se miraban cada tanto, era obvio que se dedicaban esa canción uno a otro. Era obvio que se amaban, que eran uno y se completaban.

_"And tonight we can truly say: together we're invincible"_ cantaron a coro en esta línea, mientras el hombre se la susurraba a su esposa, y ella cerraba los ojos, dejando que la dulce melodía la llenara. Eso siempre había sido verdad, juntos eran invencibles. Se besaron despacio como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, lo cierto era que la vejez había aplacado esa pasión adolescente de sus primeros encuentros. Él le acomodó el cabello, blanco y fino, detrás de su oreja y le susurró al oído.

-Nambelle, preciosa mía… -y se sintió como aquella vez que la había rescatado de la fortaleza de hierro. Le respondió apretando su mano con fuerza, para decirle sin palabras cuánto lo amaba. Buscó con sus ojos castaños entre el público, y en un rincón apartado y con vista privilegiada pudo notar la parte VIP. Unos sillones Luis XV donde una pareja abrazada compartía un martini, y dos muchachos tomaban una gaseosa con limón. Reconoció enseguida al príncipe de Bosque Negro, estaba igual; siempre igual. Lo mismo con su esposa, la inmortalidad les sentaba bien. Parecían siempre tan jóvenes, a Belén le daba algo de envidia. Y lo cierto es que no lo había notado antes, porque la apariencia les decía que tenían todos la misma edad; pero ahora podía decir que eran realmente sabios, habían vivido muchas vidas humanas. El chico rubio le llamó la atención, ¿sería el mismo al que le había disparado? Nicolás la vio mirándolo y lo señaló.

-Son los muchachos que me invitaron a venir –susurró el viejo.

-Creo que el rubio es el príncipe de Rohan

-Lo sé, se parece mucho a sus padres. No estoy seguro sobre el otro –Belén se encogió de hombros y aventuró una respuesta.

-Quizá es el heredero de Bosque Negro. Se parece mucho a la esposa de Legolas –Nicolás asintió, al momento en que el príncipe elfo le dedicaba una mirada gélida. Lo había reconocido, no había duda. Pero cuando terminó la canción, los reyes de Rohan se retiraron del escenario entre los aplausos, dejando al próximo intérprete. Notó que era una noche amateur, en la que varias personas de entre el público pasaran a tocar y cantar. Sofía y Gabriel volvieron al VIP con sus amigos, mientras Nicolás y Belén disfrutaban del show en silencio. Eso les recordaba otra época, una retrospectiva.

-¿Está ocupado? –preguntó una voz de hombre, pero se sentó a su mesa sin esperar respuesta.

-Bueno, ahora sí –respondió el viejo- ¿Cómo estás Gabriel? –sonrió.

-Tranquilo por Rohan. Algo aburrido la verdad –resopló- pero nos deja tiempo para venir de vacaciones. ¿Ustedes?

-Toda una vida, tenemos hijos, nietos, y un bisnieto –sonrieron.

-Me alegro de oírlo –contestó el elfo, mientras unos delicados brazos lo envolvían por los hombros.

-Hola –comenzó alegremente- ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Les gustó la canción?

-Me llegó al corazón –contestó Belén.

-Benjamín nos contó tus confesiones sobre el anillo negro –siguió Sofía.

-Me alegro, en verdad quería que lo supieran. No estás enojado porque no te lo dí, ¿verdad?

-Para nada –contestó el rey de Rohan-. En verdad le tenía miedo. Había visto cómo te había corrompido, y no quería arriesgarme.

-No es por presumir, pero un poder político como el nuestro usado para el mal podría haber hecho mucho más daño –confirmó la rubiecita.

-Son bienvenidos si quieren pasar algún día por nuestro reino –rió Gabriel- Es bueno saber que están bien.

-Gracias –balbuceó Belén- ¿Sin rencores?

-Claro –le contestó Sofía- Hicieron lo correcto sin siquiera llevarse el crédito. Todo terminó bien para todos, ¿verdad?

-No sé –contestó Nicolás, negando con la cabeza-. Siempre he sentido pesar por todo el dolor que causé, todos los días. En especial el dolor que le causé a mi amada –Belén le apretó la mano.

-Una vez te aconsejé, ¿me permitirías volver a hacerlo? –inquirió Gabriel, y el viejo asintió- No es la historia quien debe perdonarte, sino vos mismo. Todos nos equivocamos, no está mal no ser el mejor en todo todo el tiempo.

-Ladrón de frases –rió Sofía, mientras su esposo le dedicaba un guiño.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –aventuró la anciana, mientras los elfos asintieron- ¿Cómo lo hacen? La tienen fácil, aman para siempre, pero ¿eso alcanza? ¿Nunca se han peleado ni nada? –se miraron de reojo.

-No, no alcanza en verdad. No es tan fácil, hay que alimentarlo, hay que dedicarse con sacrificio y paciencia… como ustedes lo han hecho por los últimos cincuenta años. La única diferencia es que nosotros estamos juntos hace casi trescientos –explicó Sofía.

-Sería iluso creer que nunca hemos discutido –complementó Gabriel, mientras los demás asentían en modo casi sincronizado. No ocurrió demasiado. Simplemente bebieron juntos unos tragos por primera vez.

Sería la última vez que se vieran, los humanos ya habían vivido muchos, muchos años. Para Nicolás esto significaría la cúspide de su redención, saber que ha hecho lo correcto, que ha sido perdonado por los demás; pero sobre todo que ha logrado perdonarse a sí mismo.

El fin del aprendizaje es para el hombre el fin de la vida; y el paso hacia otro plano. No pasarían muchos meses hasta que ambos ancianos se acurrucaran en su cama, recapitularan todos los increíbles sucesos que los habían llevado hasta allí; y se tomaran de las manos. Se mirarían a los ojos, negro contra azul; diciéndose cuánto se amaban. Al final simplemente se abrazarían y se quedarían dormidos juntos, un sueño tranquilo y eterno.

Lejos, muy lejos, en otro mundo; ellos lo sabrían. Pero no llorarían la muerte de esos dos, sino que sonreirían y honrarían ese recuerdo. Cada vez que tuvieran miedo, recordarían al hombre que se enfrentó solo a todo el ejército de Isengard sólo por amor. Esa idea les daría fuerza, los haría seguir intentando. Nunca dejarían de aprender o de enseñar. Un buen día se darían cuenta todo lo que habían aprendido de los hombres, todo lo que les debían a pesar de su corrupción y sus errores. Sabrían que la eternidad no sería suficiente cuando de aprender a amar se trata.

* * *

_Bueno muchachos hasta aquí esta historia. Si llegaron hasta aquí por favor, POR FAVOR, déjen una review. ¡REVIEW! Si llegaron hasta aquí, necesito saber qué les pareció. No importa hace cuánto tiempo terminó el fic, quisiera que me lo hagan saber. _

_Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, que tomó vida propia y se escribió sola jaja. Espero que les hayan gustado los personajes, quise que los buenos no sean tan buenos y los malos no sean tan malos. Quizá son más humanos que elfos en ese sentido. _

_Gracias a mis fans número uno que se fumaron toda esta historia larguísima, los amo, me suben el ego. Igual que todo pienso seguir leyendo y escribiendo. Yo también soy "lectora y periodista". Nos leeremos pronto. Besos enormes! :D_


End file.
